


RWBY Volume 4 - Destiny

by Egurulejr93



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, RWBY - Freeform, Rooster Teeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egurulejr93/pseuds/Egurulejr93
Summary: This story was written over a year ago. But I wanted to expand past FanFiction and spread my stories to other sites. So yes. This was made before RWBY Volume 4 was even released. Has 23 chapters and was well received by those who left reviews!!_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________PLOT SUMMARY:After the Fall of Beacon, Team RWBY is disbanded. Blake has ran, Weiss is in Atlas, and Yang is at home, in a state of depression due to losing her arm. Determine to find answers, Ruby, the former leader, and the remaining members of JNPR travel to Haven. Will team RWBY come back together? Will team RNJR find the answers? And what are the evil forces planning?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Was Originally written on May 23, 2016!!

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny**   
**Prologue**

* * *

  
A pair of Lilac eyes are staring at a mirror. Once were eyes of happiness, now shows eyes of sadness and anger. The girl with long, bright-golden yellow hair continues to star at the mirror. Then in her own vision, everything fades away.

** 1 Week Earlier- During the Battle of Beacon **

Yang hears a shriek of pain. She turns to see a man with a red sword stabbing her friend, Blake Belladonna, in her abdomen. Her anger rises.  
"Get away from her!!" Yang yells at the man, Adam Taurus, a name she learns later on.  
Not hearing Blake's pleads, Adam sheathes his sword. In her fit of rage, Yang's Lilac eyes turn red, her hair glowed, and her aura explodes. Using Ember Celica, she launched herself to Adam, preparing to punch him. Then in a flash, Adam swipes his swords, and Yang starts to rotate. She then sees an arm flying in the air. It was her right arm. Realizing what had just transpired, the shock causes her to pass out.

** Present Day **

Yang's eyes changed to anger, enough that eyes turn red. She turns her head to look at where he right arm used to be, now only consisting of a stump wrapped in bandages. Yang then looks at the mirror, and with all her anger, she proceeds to punch with her left arm, causing the mirror to shatter, and fall to pieces. Yang then looks at her hand, with small cuts on the wrist, and blood flowing from the wounds. Ignoring the pain, she walks out of her bathroom, and sits on her bed.  
"Yang?" A familiar voice is heard.  
Yang looks up to see her sister, Ruby Rose. She was wearing matching dark-gray long-sleeved shirt and pants with faded-red polka dots. She looked like, she just woke up. When she looked at Yang's hand, Ruby's eye silver eyes widen up. She then looked at the shatter mirror and sighed.  
"Yang......"  
"Don't even ask!!" Yang answered, bitterly.  
"Well, at least let me clean up your wounds!!" Ruby demanded.  
Yang stares at her sister few a few seconds, before finally saying "Fine!"  
Minutes later, after stitching her wounds, Ruby is bandaging Yang's hand.  
"Didn't you at least feel any pain?" Ruby asked.  
Yang looks at her sister.  
"You hand, I mean." Ruby said, pointing at Yang's hand.  
"........I can handle it!" Yang bitterly answered, then looks at her stump. "I've had to live with pain the past few days."  
Ruby finishes bandaging up Yang's hand, put the first aid kit away in a nearby shelf, and proceeds to wash her hands, while also trying to avoid the glass shard on the floor.  
"Were you able to contact Weiss?" Yang asked.  
Ruby is hesitant to ask. She know that if Yang asks about their teammate, Weiss, then she will ask about Blake, who after witnessing Yang losing her arm, ran away. Her whereabouts are unknown, but Ruby heard of rumors of her hopping the roofs of the dorms of Beacon Academy, which is currently overrun with Grimm. Ruby doesn't want to answer, but having ignored Yang's question so many times, she has to say something.  
"Yes" Ruby answered. "Weiss is doing fine, Yang. And before you ask, no. We can't see her nor she can visit us. She's not allowed to leave her home. Her father,worried about her safety and all that."  
"Of course." Yang said.  
Ever since the CCT tower fell, communication between the Kingdoms was rendered impossible. And to add to the damage, the last images that were seen outside of Vale were of Atlesian Knights attacking innocent civilians, and therefore, casing severe mistrust between the Kingdoms. And to prevent from possible danger, Weiss' father took her back to Atlas, where he thinks it'll be safe for her.  
'I'm surprised, she didn't ask about Blake.' Ruby thought.  
"How did we end up like this, Ruby?" Yang asks. "Beacon overrun by Grimm. Penny and Pyrrha dying. My arm. How did we not see any of this coming?"  
Ruby finishes washing her hands, and proceeds to sit next to Yang on her bed.  
"To tell you the truth, it came as a horrifying surprise, Yang." Ruby answered. "Ever since you broke Mercury's leg, things looked bad. But I had hoped things would look better. But Velvet told me that Coco said she saw Yatsuhashi, even though he was already eliminated. It was believed that she simply suffered a hallucination."  
"And that was the same to me, with Mercury." Yang realized. Ruby Nodded.  
"Exactly. I then saw Emerald in the Coliseum, even though she was supposed to be gone. That's when I investigated and I saw him. Mercury. Walking fine. And when I confronted him, that's when I heard that Pyrrha was going against Penny. And all Mercury said was ' show time'. That's when I knew, he and Mercury were about to do something, terrible. I didn't have Crescent Rose with me, and he destroyed my Scroll. I did my best to fight him, but he was too fast. I ran away. And by the time I got out, I saw Penny........."  
Ruby stops, trying to prevent herself from crying. Even when she has the opportunity, Yang doesn't comfort her. Wiping tears from her face, Ruby gets up.  
"Did....Did Uncle Qrow tell you what happened on top of the tower?"  
Yang looks at the floor, saying "Yes. He did."  
She knew what Ruby was talking about. When Ruby got up to the top of the CCT Tower, she witnessed Cinder Fall launching an arrow into Pyrrha Nikos' chest. A red glow came out of the wound. Ruby hopelessly watched as Pyrrha gasped for breath and die. Then in one final act of cruelty, Cinder disintegrated Pyrrha's body, her ashes scattered and all that remained by her bronze circlet, and her shield, Akouo. The shock of witnessing Pyrrha dying, caused her to unleash a power that even she never knew. It froze the giant Grimm that was on top of Beacon Tower. And rumors had spread that a woman in red escaped from the top. Cinder. The power rendered Ruby unconscious, leaving her unable to chase after her. That's when Qrow found her and brought her home to Patch. In addition, Ruby suffers from nightmares from the events of Beacon, and would scream when she wakes up.  
"Ruby." Yang talked. "Mercury, Emerald, Cinder Fall, and that mute girl are responsible for what has happened. The events at the tournament and at Beacon, is all because of them. They need to answer for what they've done."  
"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.  
"You know what I mean!" Yang growled."  
Ruby then realizes what her sister meant.  
"Kill them?"  
Yang nods. Even if Ruby doesn't want to agree with Yang's method, somehow a part of her wants to.  
"Even if I could, I can't. Whatever power I brought out took a tremendous amount of energy from me. I'm even lucky enough to be walking today. Uncle Qrow said it could be a while until I am fully able to walk out of here."  
"Well." Yang said. "When you do, make sure you go with those trust. Ren. Nora." She was hesitant when she said "Jaune."  
"What about you?" Ruby asked.  
Yang looks at Ruby with confusion. "Me?"  
Ruby smiled."Yeah. I feel like an adventure would help lift your spirits up."  
Yang gets up and walks close to Ruby, whose smile fades away.  
"What good am I to anyone?" Yang angrily asked. "Do you honestly think I can fight with only one arm?" She sits back on her bed. "No. I'm useless."  
"You're not useless, Yang." Ruby assured. "If you keep doubting yourself, then you will let it...."  
"Ruby!!" Yang yelled. "Look at me!! Look at this!!" She lifts her stump up, showing it to Ruby. "I have one goddamn arm, now!! I can't do anything, let alone fight!! The only things I can do, is eat, brush my teeth, and sleep. That's ALL I can do!!"  
Ruby stays silent.  
"Just go, Ruby."  
Ruby tries to talk to her.  
"GO!!" Yang yelled.  
Ruby got scared of her sister yelling at home. She remains standing for a few seconds, before leaving the room. Yang looks at the floor, angry and sad at the same time. She knows that going with Ruby would be a bad idea for her. Her fighting style is only effective with both arms. But with one arm? No. Yang then begins to cry. Zwei enters the room, who whimpers and jumps on Yang. Zwei licks Yangs face, sits down, and lie next to her feet. Yang wipes her tears from her face, and the proceeds to pet Zwei in the head.  
"I really wish, I wasn't so helpless." Yang said to Zwei. "If only there was a way."

**Winter**

Ruby has her outfit with her Red cloak on, with Crescent Rose tucked into her cloak and a backpack hidden. She looks outside of her hallway of her home. She's making sure that her father, Taiyang is nowhere in her sights. As she sneaks down the hallway, she pasts Yang's open bedroom door.  
"He's not home, Ruby." Yang said.  
Ruby stops and looks at her sister, lying on her bed, with the blanket on top for warmth. She is looking at the window, sulking and looking depressed, as she had the past couple months.  
"Dad's at the supermarket. He'll be back in 15 minutes. 20, if you're lucky."  
"Are you sure, you don't want to come along?" Ruby asked. "Last chance."  
Yang was silent. When Ruby didn't get an answer, she starts to walk.  
"Ruby."  
Ruby looks at Yang, who is now looking at her.  
"When you're out there, can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure. What is it?" Ruby asked.  
Yang was silent for a few seconds, before she talks.  
"If you find Cinder, her group, or perhaps the man who did this to me.....don't miss."  
Ruby knew what that meant. But all she can do is give a nod before she goes.  
Yang then turns back to the window, where she can see Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie, waiting from Ruby.  
'I wish I could go.' Yang thought. 'I really wish.'


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_**MONTHS AGO** _

A funeral was held for Pyrrha Nikos. Among those who attended were Ruby, Weiss Schnee, Yang, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Team SSSN, Team CFVY, and many others. Even the bullies consisting of Team CRDL were there. Blake was nowhere to be seen, as she was still hiding from everyone. The funeral took place at her home in Mistral, near a cliff side. A coffin was present there, even though there was no body to bury. Her parents, Crimson and Hazel, delivered an emotional Eulogy. Ren was comforting a sobbing Nora, while shedding tears of his own. Ruby, struggling, hides her face with her hands, and sobs. All Yang could do to comfort her sister, was hugging her with her only arm. After the eulogy, everyone lined up to lay roses to the coffin. As everyone lined up, Jaune was behind Ruby, who can hear him trying to suppress his sobs. When it was Jaune's turn, he just stares at the coffin and looks as if he were in a trance. It only took the support from Ruby, Ren, and Nora that Jaune is able lay a bundle of roses on top of the coffin. " _Goodbye, Pyrrha_." Jaune whispers. He then walks, but not before looking at Pyrrha's photo on the wall. After the funeral was over, the only people to stay were Jaune and Ruby, who stare at Pyrrha's gravestone. Ruby holds Jaune's hand, who looks at her nods. Ruby then lets go and walks to the Nikos Resident home. Jaune continues to look at the gravestone. He never moved away from where he stood, until nighttime, when Ruby, Ren, and Nora come back outside. That's when after many hours, Jaune collapses to his knees, and starts sobbing. Ruby crouches down, and hugs Jaune, whole also starts to cry as well.

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY** _

A fire is crackling under the night sky. The girl with silver eyes is looking up at the sky, smiling.

"The sky's pretty clear, tonight," Ruby says, pointing her fingers up, tracing from one star to another, trying to picture a star constellation.

"Yeah," said a male voice.

Ruby looks down to see, Jaune Arc, staring at the campfire, angry as if the fire did something, bad. He was never this way. Before, he was sweet, kind young man who was Ruby's friend since their first day at Beacon Academy. Technically, he still is, but ever since Pyrrha's death, he's became depressed and angry. Jaune loved Pyrrha. And Pyrrha loved Jaune. He never hides his grief over her death, often grieving with his teammates, Nora Valkyrie, who despite this, tries to keep everyone'e spirits up, and Lie Ren, his calm nature making him a little hard to read. Not only did Team JNPR lose a teammate, they lost a great friend. One whom they cared for greatly. And motivated to find answers, they accompany Ruby to Haven, the only lead they have.

Ruby continues to look at Jaune, who is still staring at the fire.

"Jaune?" the voice of Nora is heard.

Ruby sees Nora appear out of the shadows, of the abandoned house they are camping in. Ruby and Jaune were on guard duty, making sure no Grimm approaches,

Nora crouches down, and taps Jaune's shoulder. Jaune flinches, reacting to Nora's tap.

"Sorry, Jaune." Nora apologizes. "But it's my turn to take guard."

Jaune is silent for a couple seconds, before he gets up.

"Alright." Jaune said. He looks at Ruby. "You should get some rest too, Ruby."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asks.

"Positive. Nora doesn't mind."

"Yeah." Nora said, smiling. "Besides, Ren still needs to rest. I guess, that's what happens when you stay up for 3 days. Don't worry."

Ruby smiles and gets up and watches Jaune enter the building through a door-frame with no door. Nora looks at Ruby, with a concerned look on her face.

"He's been like this for days, ever since we started this whole journey."

"Yeah." Ruby said.

" I'm worried about him, Ruby. Perhaps, if you talk to him or something..."

"I don't think talking to him right now, isn't a good idea." Ruby responded. "I'll wait till he's calm down." Ruby yawns. "Well, good night, Nora."

Nora pats Ruby's shoulder as she enters the building. Nora takes out her mighty hammer, Magnhild, and sits down next to the fire.

* * *

_**SCHNEE MANSION** _

The sound of a piano is heard playing. The white-haired girl is sitting, playing a somber music piece.("Mirror, Mirror"), but as she is about to start singing, the sound of a door opening, stops her. Weiss turns her head to see a girl, older than her, standing next to the door.

"Winter?" Weiss asks.

"Hello, Weiss." Winter says, smiling.

Winter gets up, walks up to her sister, and hugs her.

"It's good to see you, sis."

Weiss stops hugging, and the two sit on chairs.

"It's been so long, since I've seen you, Winter. Where have you been?" Weiss asked.

"Well." Winter said. "Ever since the CCT in Beacon went down, everyone's become mistrustful towards Atlas. I believe you watched the footage." Weiss nods. "I was assigned to Vale to hunt down the remaining Grimm at Beacon. And boy! There were a lot more Grimm in Vale than predicted. And I mean a LOT! After that was done, we got pretty busy. Engineers struggled to bring the CCT back online. We're lucky they were able to barely fix it. But they're still working on bringing it back to full power."

"If you've been very busy, then how are you here?" Weiss asked.

"Well, officially, I'm here on business, talking to Father about upcoming Dust shipments. But given that Father won't arrive home till later, I thought I'd take my time. Spend some time with my sister. So, tell me. How are things with you. Have you been eating right?" Winter asked.

"Yes." Weiss annoying answered. There is however, something that Weiss want to say. And now's a good time.

"But, to tell you the truth, it's so damn boring here. Father won't let me leave the premises, I'm only allowed a limited time to be outside, and he insists that I continue my education, so he hires a tutor to teach me. Father may think he's keeping me safe, but he's actually just protecting his precious heiress. And what worse, is that he will not allow me to see Ruby or Yang. I so want to visit them, make sure that they're okay. But no, I'm here, basically under house arrest"

Winter sighs, putting his hand on her forehead.

"Winter. Can't you do something about this? Can't you get me out of here?"

"I wish I could." Winter answered. "But I have no authority to do so."

"But. Can't you talk to Ironwood? Surely he could..."

"General Ironwood has been extremely busy, lately. He barely comes out of his office, anymore. Nowadays, we only get orders from him through his assistant, Topaz. You remember her? Nice woman?"

Weiss gets up and walks to a small vase, and picks it up. Suddenly, without warning, she throws it in frustration. The vase shatters on the wall.

"Weiss!" Winter exclaims, getting up.

"This is ridiculous!" Weiss said, raising her voice. "I'm stuck in this goddamn house! I should be out there, helping people and killing Grimm! I'm a Huntress, dammit!"

"Weiss. Please, calm down." Winter pleads.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Weiss yells. "I left Atlas to become a Huntress. To go out there to find my own path! And after Beacon, I was basically dragged back here! I don't want to be here! I want to be out there, making a difference! And that's I plan to do!"

"How, exactly, will you do that?" Winter asks. "The mansion is heavily guarded."

"So what? I don't care. I don't care, if I have to escape by force! But I'm getting out of this place! And if Father gets angry, that so be it. So, I'll be doing this, with or without your help."

Winter closes her eyes and sighs. She then smiles.

"Attending Beacon has truly changed you, Weiss." She walks to her and hugs her. "I'm very proud of you. sis."

Winter then grasps Weiss' hands.

"The best time for you will be around 8:30 tomorrow night. That's when the guards will change shifts, with most of them going home. Here."

Winter hands Weiss, a small rectangular device with the Atlas emblem on it.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"I prefer that you find out for yourself." Winter said, smiling. "You may want to wear earmuffs, while using it."

Winter also hands her a piece of paper. Weiss unfolds it.

"There are coordinates to a location that you should go, after you get out. Find a man named Griffon. Tell him, I sent you. He'll take care of the rest. But make it quick. You'll only have a 2 hour window, from when you start the escape."

Weiss looks at her sister.

"You do realize that you could get in trouble, if anyone finds out, you helped me." Weiss said.

Winter smiles. "Don't worry, little sister. I'm good at covering my tracks."

A beep is heard, and Winter takes out her Scroll and looks at it. She then puts it away.

"Father's here. Earlier than expected."

The Weiss sisters hug.

"Thank you, Winter."

Winter kisses Weiss on the forehead.

"I may be Atlas military, but when the situation appears, my sister comes first. Now, I must go and meet Father. I hope to see you again."

Weiss watches her sister leave. She stares at the device, that she will need to use. At last, she might be able to escape. To go and see Ruby and Yang, again. Weiss smiles and puts the device away. She then goes back to the piano and starts to play it again.

* * *

_**TRAVEL AGENCY** _

A woman is talking to a traveling agent.

"As I have said before, travel between the Kingdoms has become more difficult, despite the CCT working again Ms..." The Agent said.

"Pearl," The woman answered. "Polly Pearl. And I understand that traveling is difficult..." Looks at name plate. "Emmett. But I can assure you, I can pay the ridiculous price you're agency is charging these days."

Polly lifts up a briefcase and opens it, revealing small piles of Lien.

"Hmm..." Emmett thinks. "Okay. I can get you to Mistral, Ms. Pearl. The next ship to leave for Mistral leaves in 2 days, at noon"

He stamps on a passport and gives it to her.

"Now, before you go, I will need some sort of contact information, should any delays or complications occur."

"I'm afraid that wont be necessary." Polly said.

"I'm sorry, ma'm. It's our policy."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm aware that you need to tell your customers of your damn policy. But you can tell me more about your boss."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pearl. I don't understand." Emmett confusingly says.

"Cut the bullshit, Emmett. Or as your White Fang comrades call you, 'Perry.'" Polly looks at the shocked Emmett.

The other civilians, who were within hearing range, look at him. Since everyone has heard of the White Fang was involved in the attack, hostility towards them increased. Emmett tries to press a nearby button, possibly trying to alert his comrades. Suddenly, Polly reaches out her right hand, and suddenly, a blade extends from her gloved wrist and pinned to the desk. Emmett backs his arm away.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I wouldn't do that, sweetie."

"What do you want from me?" Emmett asked.

Polly gets up, walks around the desk and stands next to him.

"I want the location of your leader. I believe the name I'm looking for is Adam Taurus."

"I...I...I don't know. He only tells me what I have to go or where I gotta go. He would never..."

Suddenly, Polly grabs Emmett with her left hand and pins him to the wall.

"Are you sure, you don't know?"Polly asked.

Polly then lifts her right hand. The blade is slowly extending towards him. Emmett whimpers as the blade nears him. And just as the blade reaches his neck, he yells "OKAY! OKAY!"

The blade retracts back into Polly's wrist. She smiles.

"He's in Mistral, near the Black sea!"

"How many?" Polly asked.

"About 100 stationed there, including Adam."

Polly smiles and lets Emmett go, while he slumps to the floor in fear.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Polly said and leaves. "By the way, I didn't spare your life. I just merely want these lovely people to have a nice talk with you. So, you better pray that you live. Because if I find out that you're lying about where Adam Taurus is hiding, I will find you."

Polly leaves the building, where the people inside are walking towards Emmett. Polly hears his muffled screams fade away as she walks into an alleyway. When no one is around, she takes off the glove with the hole in it, revealing a golden-yellow colored mechanical arm. Polly sighs. She then suddenly takes off her hat, and the long brown wig, she was wearing and throws those in a nearby dumpster. The now golden-yellowed haired girl turns to see if nobody was watching. She also takes out a device around her next that was hidden in her orange scarf, and puts it away.

"I finally found you Adam Taurus." Yang exclaims, raising her robot arm. "And when I find you, you're going to regret hurting me and her." She was implying Blake.

Yang walks towards her yellow motorcycle, Bumblebee, puts on her helmet, starts it, and rides away.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1** _

**I bet a some of you will have some questions:**

**1\. Will Weiss Escape?**

**2\. Why the funeral scene?**

**3\. When the HELL did Yang get a robot arm? And is she out for blood?**

**These questions will be answered in a future chapter, so please be patient.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**CLIFFSIDE-1 Month after Beacon Fell**

The ocean is waving back and forth on the bottom of a cliff. The black-haired, yellow-eyed girl with a black bow is staring at the beautiful sunset.

"Blake?" a male voice is heard.

Blake Belladonna turns around to see a Faunus boy around her age, with antlers on the top of his head, holding a cup of tea. Blake takes the cup.

"Thank you." She says. "And I appreciate you letting me stay here for the last month, Matthew."

Behind Matthew Bronze, is a small cottage, just 25 feet away from the cliff side.

"Anything for a friend." Matthew said, smiling.

Matthew joins Blake and they stare at the sunset.

"It's Beautiful." Blake said.

"Yeah." Matthew says. "It is."

They stood in silent for a while, until Matthew speaks.

"I know what you're thinking. You being here puts me in danger? Right?"

Blake looks at him, and nods.

"I know I'm putting you at risk, Matthew, but I had nowhere else to go. After Beacon fell..."

Blake couldn't anymore, afraid of talking about the events that happened with Adam, and Yang getting her arm cut off. Blake looks down and sees the scar, where Adam sword stabbed through.

"It's been a month, Blake." Matthew said. "Maybe perhaps it's time to...to head to Patch. Go talk to her."

Blake looks at Matthew.

"I...I don't think that's a good idea."

"But why?" Matthew asks. "Surely, Yang can't hold that long of a grudge."

"Trust me." Blake insisted. "If you've ever met Yang, you would know, that she tends to hold grudges for a LONG time. And what I also meant, is that Adam wants to hurt those I care about. And if he finds out, that I've been near Yang, Ruby, or anyone else, he'll find them and..."

Blake's hand is trembling, causing some of the tea to spill off the cup.

"Don't give into your fears." Matthew says.

"Wh...what?" Blake asks.

"It's what you said to me, back when I left the White Fang. You caught me attempting to leave. You had a chance to alert anyone nearby. But you didn't. Instead, you helped me leave. And just before I left for good, you put your hands on my shoulders, and you quoted, 'Don't give into your fears. Whatever happens, as long as you do things right, you'll be safe.' And here I am, 2 years and no White Fang finding me. And I did that without giving into fear. But, if the White Fang do ever find me, instead of clenching in fear, I'll fight back. And if I die, then so be it."

"...Matthew..." Blake tries to say something.

"All I'm saying, is that you're afraid to go back, because of Adam threatened your loved ones. But, did you ever think that maybe, you have friends who will stick with you, even in the midst of danger?"

"...I..."

"You do. And these friends of yours. They fought with you, they protected you, they care for you, despite the every bad thing that has happened. And when it comes down to it, you are stronger, when you are together. Stronger than Adam or the White Fang. Look, the point is this: It's always good to have friends who love you, and will want to protect you."

Blake stares at Matthew for a few seconds. She then takes one final sip of the tea, and gives the cup to him, and smiles.

"Thank you." she says. "And...and you're right. I've been living in fear too long. But I won't run anymore. I should go back. Hopefully Yang, won't be too mad."

Matthew nods. "That's good. Now, I suggest we head back inside. It'll be dark soon."

Blake nods. She follows Matthew back into the cottage.

* * *

_**PATCH** _

Yang is sitting on a couch, watching the television, sipping on coffee.

"This is Lisa Lavender. Today, Vale officials, as well as former professor Glynda Goodwitch have reported that the Grimm presence at Beacon Academy is now down to 36% as many gather to fight the creatures in order to clear the grounds. The large group of volunteers consists of many former students who had attended the once great academy. Among them are local Huntsmen and Huntresses who were Beacon alumni themselves."

A Huntsman, about 25 years old with golden hair, appears on the screen.

"Beacon was where I learned everything I needed to know about being a Huntsman. And to see it fall, broke my heart. And that's why I volunteered. To clear the Grimm, and perhaps one day, Beacon will be up and running again, training those who want to go out there and make a difference."

Lisa Lavender appears.

"That was one of many interviews we've had with some of the volunteers. Ms. Goodwitch has projected that they should be able to clear out the Grimm presence at Beacon within the end of the month. Back to you, Cyril."

Yang turns off the Television, gets up and put's her empty cup in the sink. Yang then looks at the refrigerator, which had a picture of her, Ruby, and their father, Taiyang, smiling under a tree. It's been a month since Ruby left for Haven, something that Yang was told about, and has kept it from her dad. Yang takes the picture and stares at it. She then takes a look at her armless stump. Yang folds the picture and puts it in her pocket. A knock on her front door is heard. Taiyang isn't supposed to be home till another hour, and therefore, Yang is suspicious. She takes a kitchen knife and sneakingly crouches down and sound of knocking is heard again. She manages to reach where a window is. With one quick look, she looks out the window to see a familiar white glove and white trench-coat.

"What's he doing here?" Yang asks herself.

"Miss Xiao Long? This is General Ironwood. I believe we may have conversed during the Vytal Festival Tournament. I wish to speak to you. And yes, it's very important."

Yang puts the knife on a nearby table and opens it. General Ironwood stand outside. Two soldier stand aside him, and an Atlas airship is nearby.

"What do you want?" Yang bitterly asks.

"I wish to speak to you and your sister. I believe her name is Ruby?" Ironwood asks.

"Yes." Yang answered. "But unfortunately, she has long gone. Where she said she was going, I don't know."

"...I see. Well, the least I can do is speak with you. May I come in?"

Yang stares at him for a few seconds, before moving aside to let Ironwood enter the house. Ironwood orders his soldiers to guard the outside, and Yang closes the door hard enough to produce a banging noise.

"I see that you're house is in pretty good shape, despite it only being you in here, while your father is out assisting at Beacon." Ironwood said.

"Eh." Yang answered. "Better than lying in bed all day."

Ironwood notices the knife on the table and picks it up.

"Were you...expecting someone? Specifically someone dangerous?"

Yang walks to Ironwood, and snatches the knife from his hand and puts it back into a drawer.

"Is there anything I can get you, General? Water? Coffee?" Yang asks.

"I appreciate it, but no." Ironwood answered.

"Good." Yang bitterly says. "Now. What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Miss Xiao Long. You're attitude towards me since I arrived here, hasn't been the most friendly."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yang said, sarcastically. "Do you want me to act like a nice, sweet down-to-earth girl? You'll have to forgive me if I said 'screw you' General."

Ironwood sighed and looked at a picture.

"Miss Xiao Long. I get that losing an arm, has changed you a lot. But it would be wonderful, if you could at least be nice a little."

Yang clenches her fist.

"Nice, huh? Did Ozpin  _nicely_  insisted that bringing your entire fleet to the Tournament would bring danger to Vale?"

Ironwood looked surprised.

"How did you know, that..."

"I have my ways." Yang answered. Nope. It was her Uncle Qrow who told her. He told her of the "Inner Circle" he was in along with Ironwood, Goodwitch and Ozpin. Yang's eyes turn red and her hair glows.

"And maybe you should've listened to him, General. Your Atlesian Knights turned on you, and killed dozens and dozens of innocent civilians. That's why there's severe mistrust across the Kingdoms, now! Everyone is starting to hate not just you or your military, but the entire Kingdom of Atlas itself! They don't trust you anymore! Your arrogance is perhaps the reason why Beacon fell, why Penny and Pyrrha died, and why I lost my goddamn arm!"

Ironwood looks at where Yang's arm used to be.

"Miss Xiao Long. I didn't come here to be lectured by a defeated, young girl who has given up."

"I haven't given up." Yang angrily said.

"Did you really?" Ironwood asked.

Yang angrily stares at Ironwood.

"I don't need this."

Yang walks by Ironwood and down the hallway.

"I can help you find the man, who took your arm away!" Ironwood said just as Yang reached for her bedroom doorknob. How does he know who did this to her?

Yang turns to him.

"His name is Adam Taurus. He is the leader of the White Fang."

Yang walks back into the living room.

"And why would you want to help me?"

Ironwood stares at Yang, before proceeding to remove his white glove, revealing his robotic hand. Yang is surprised. She thought he wore that glove as a fashion thing.

"You're not the only one to lose something from that monster."

Ironwood puts the glove back on. Yang's eyes and hair go back to normal.

"Miss Xiao Long. I am prepared to offer you something that you may not want to refuse." He snaps his fingers and a soldier come in, with a wooden box. The soldier puts the box down, salutes and leave. "I am offering you a chance you go back out there, find Taurus, and get your revenge."

"And how am I supposed to do that, with just one arm?" Yang asks.

Ironwood picks up the box and opens it. He picks up the item that was in it and shows it to Yang. She is surprised to see the item. It was a golden-yellow robotic arm. Attached to it, was Yang's right gauntlet of Ember Celica.

"Is that...how...?" Yang asked, confused.

"It was found while we were exterminating the Grimm. The Huntress who found it felt unsettled, as it was attached to...well..."

Yang's right arm. Probably decomposing right now.

"We managed to get the gauntlet and attached to this robot arm. We fixed a few damaged areas, and now it looks good as new."

"But...why?" Yang again asked.

"Well. The idea came from your Uncle Qrow. Thought it might help you, for when you go back into the world."

Yang couldn't believe it. Perhaps the next time he sees Qrow, she'll give him a hug. Or maybe a slap on the face. Yang touches the arm. It's cold. She would look at Ironwood.

"I expect you want something in return. Right?"

"I here to make you a deal." Ironwood said. "My medical personal is prepared to attach this arm back to you, and you would can go find Taurus, and get your revenge. And in return, all we want is that you send us the location of where Taurus is hiding, once you get it. And when that happens, my men will be prepared to assist you, should you need it."

Yang is confused. "That's it?"

"That's it. Things have been pretty busy, given our current situation. But you helping us find the White Fang will make things easier."

Yang continues to stare at the robot arm. She then looks at a picture of Ruby. She then sighs.

"Alright. I'll do it. But on one condition: I want to see my friend. Weiss Schnee. I haven't heard from her in a while, and I'm worried about her. That's all I want, General."

"Hmm.." Ironwood said. "The Schnee Company is our main supplier for Dust. To ask something like that could risk our business arrangement with them."

"I don't care!" Yang yells. "You want my help? Then make it happen!"

Ironwood thinks.

"...Alright. I'll bring in the doctors and we can get this..."

The door suddenly opens. Yang and Ironwood turn around to see Taiyang Xiao Long, standing with a bag of groceries. Tai stares at him, then puts the bags down.

"General." He said.

"Taiyang."

Ironwood walks to him and raises his hand. Taiyang shakes it.

"Why are you here, General?" Tai asked.

"He's here for me." Yang says, holding the robot arm.

Tai looks surprised.

"Yang. What is going on?"

Yang looks at his father. And grins.

"Things are about to change, Dad."

* * *

_**DARK ROOM** _

A young woman, dressed in red is staring outside a window, looking at the red sky. She raises her hand, and a ball of fire expels from her. The ball lands near a pair of robotic legs.

"Whoa." The voice of Mercury Black is heard. "You really need to be careful, where you aim those."

Cinder Fall turns to face Mercury. Along with him, is the pink and brown haired mute, Neopolitan. She has an unsettling look on her face. As if Cinder's presence scares her.

"What do you want, Mercury?" Cinder demanded.

"We spotted her, Cinder. Ruby Rose." Mercury answered.

Cinder walks to the pair.

"Where?"

"They were last seen exiting a ferry into Mistral. You want me to kill them?

Cinder smiles.

"No need for that. You've both done well. Despite the setbacks we've had. And you, Neo."

Neo looks at her.

"I am truly sorry about Roman." She placed her hand on Neo's face. "Rest assured, he will be avenged."

Neo walks away and exits the room.

"She;ll eventually come around."

"Not too sure about that." Mercury said. "Roman was like a father to her. It may take a while."

"And what of Emerald?"

"Still missing. That coward. Running away after all we accomplished! The next time I see her, I'll kill her."

"You do that, Mercury." Cinder says. "In the meantime, we shall keep an eye out for Rose and her team. See where they are going. And when the time is right, we'll strike."

Cinder's eye began to glow.

"And after all her friends are dead, I will personally kill Rose herself."

* * *

_**SCHNEE MANSION** _

Weiss is packing things into a small backpack. She puts it on. She then picks up her weapon, Myrtenaster and sheathes it. Weiss then picks up the device Winter gives to her. The clock nearby shows 8:25pm.

"Oh, boy." She says.

* * *

**HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS. So, yeah for those who wanted to know how Yang got her robot arm, well you got your answer. And I guarantee you that the next chapter will have Weiss' escape attempt, we'll see more of Team RNJR, and we'll see more of Blake as well.**

**So, stay tuned, and keep an eye out for the next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**RWBY VOLUME 4: Destiny Chapter 3**

* * *

_**DARK PALACE** _

Cinder fall is bowing down. Her master, the Grimm-like woman, standing over her. She is at least 3-4 feet taller than Cinder.

"And you are sure, about this?" Salem asks.

"Yes." Cinder answers. "Rose and her friends were spotted entering Mistral just a few hours ago, my mistress. I believe, they may be heading to Haven Academy."

"Haven?"

"Correct. But once they arrive there, they will find nothing. And any hope they once had, will fade away."

Salem crouches down and lifts Cinder's head by her chin.

"My dear child." Salem says. "Do you honestly believe in your own words?"

"Mistress?" Cinder asked, confused.

"They won't just give up so easily! They are motivated, my young apprentice. All because you decided to kill Ms. Nikos. It's a shame, really. I had big plans for her. But with her dead, that put a hinder in our plans. Speaking of which..."

Salem suddenly grabs Cinder by her neck and lifts her up. Cinder, for the 1st time, is expressing some fear, knowing that even with the Maiden's power she possesses, she still ain't strong enough to fight Salem.

"Your incompetence nearly ruined everything we had planned for so long. And you would think, that you would go unpunished?"

Salem hand then starts to glow and orange color. Cinder screams but tries to contain it. After a few seconds, Salem releases Cinder, who drops to the floor. Salem had branded Cinder's neck, with the same eye symbol that's on the back of her cloak.

"Nevertheless, our plans will move on. But note this: The next time you decide to be reckless, and jeopardize everything, know that your next punishment, will be much, much worse."

Cinder, though shaking, bows to her.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good." Salem says.

Salem then disappears. Cinder walks to the mirror and looks at the mark she now has. Cinder walks to a nearby table, grabs a small ceramic globe, and angrily throws it at the mirror, and shatters it. Breathing heavily, she calms down and looks to her right.

"Come on out, Neo."

Nepolitan, who was hiding behind a pillar, comes out. She has a scared look on her face.

"You really shouldn't be snooping around like, especially when Mistress Salem is present. She's not very fond of that."

Neo stares at the brand on Cinder's neck. Clutching her own neck, Neo start to leave.

"Where do you think, you're going?"

Neo stops, and looks at Cinder, while pointing at the door.

"I didn't ask you to leave. Come."

Although hesitant, Neo walks to Cinder. When she stops, Cinder smiles.

"Hand it over, Neo."

Neo looks confused. Cinder is starting to get agitated.

"I'm talking about the knife you have hidden in your sleeve."

Neo is surprised. How did Cinder know that she had a hidden weapon? Looking down, a knife slid down her sleeve, and she grasps it. She the gives the knife to Cinder.

"Good." Cinder said. "You may leave."

Neo bows and then leaves.

"You know." Cinder says. "Roman once said to me, that you are great at obeying orders. Never hesitant at all."

Neo stops.

"Because to me, that almost sounds like you were his pet. And yet, he insisted that you were his  _partner-in-crime_. But, I think the word 'pet' is the right term."

Neo starts to get angry, and starts to clench her fists. Cinder smiles evilly.

"Aww. I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? I was only telling..."

Before she finishes, she dodges a second knife that Neo had hidden. Neo then charges at her, and unsheathing her small blade from her umbrella, she attempts to stab Cinder. However, the ruthless woman dodges that too, grabs Neo's arm, and pins her to the floor, by pressing her knee to Neo's back. The move was so powerful, Neo's aura depleted.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Neopolitan. You really shouldn't have done that. You allowed your anger to blind you. Anger is a weakness, and it'll one day, get you killed."

Cinder lifts up the knife Neo gave her, and places the sharp end on Neo's face, the latter shaking in fear.

"I was really hoping to not damage such a pretty face like yours." Cinder lifts the blade up. "So, I'll aim somewhere else instead."

With her might, she then proceeds to stab Neo's right hand, the blade going right into the floor. Neo screams in pain. Cinder smiles.

"If you ever try to attack me like that ever again, I promise that next time, I'll aim for your heart."

Cinder pulls the blade out. Neo grasps her damaged hand. But it wasn't over. Cinder's eye began to glow, and Neo's wound glows. Neo's screams, as the wound is healed. Though the process is painful. Cinder then gets up and walks.

"You can leave now."

Neo gets up and looks at Cinder. Angry, she leaves the room. Cinder looks at the bloody knife. Her eyes glow again.

* * *

_**MISTRAL** _

Ruby, Ren, and Nora are looking up at a tree.

"Any luck, Jaune?" Ren asks.

"Uh...yeah." Jaune's voice is heard. "I think I have about 6. About to pick the 7th...come on...got it..."

Suddenly, Jaune falls out of the tree and into the ground, with his team looking at him. As Jaune groans in pain, he lifts up his hand, revealing an apple.

"Who wants the 1st?"

And quickly before anyone answers, Nora takes the apple while cheerfully saying, "Me!"

Ruby helps Jaune up.

"I think that was all of them. Didn't find anymore." Jaune said. He then looks at Ruby. "How much further to Haven?"

Ruby takes out her Scroll, and a projection of a map of Mistral is shown.

"By the looks of it. I'd say we are about 2, maybe 3 days away from Haven." Ruby answered.

"Oh, man!" Nora whines. "We have to walk further?"

"Nora." Ren. "It's just a couple more days. We can make it. Besides, you don't see me whining."

"Easy for you to say!" Nora says. "You're calm all the time. But, me?"

"Alright. Alright. Nora. Calm down, or I'm taking your apple away." Jaune said.

Nora grumbles angrily. Jaune continues.

"It's like Ruby said. 2 days. Maybe 3, and we'll find the answers we need, and maybe find Cinder and her team."

"And what happens, when we do find them?" Ren asks.

Jaune is silent, not answering. Ruby knows what he wants to say. She decides to talk.

"We get answers from them. Then we stop them from hurting anyone else."

Ren and Nora look at each other. Ruby's scroll suddenly rings. She sees her father, Taiyang's picture on the screen. She rejects the call.

"Ruby." Ren said. "You should talk to your father. It's been a while, since you last spoke to him."

"The last time, I spoke to him, he was very angry at me. Angry that I left and not tell him, where I was going. And when he didn't want to calm down, I kinda told him off. I think I may have said a swear word or 2 to him. I'm just not ready yet." Ruby explains.

"We all kinda heard all that, Ruby." Nora said. "A bit too harsh, I have to say."

"I know!" Ruby exclaims. She is silent for a few seconds, before she talks again. "Let's just go."

The group pack the apples into Ren's backpack, and they walk down a gavel path towards Haven.

* * *

_**SCHNEE MANSION** _

Weiss sticks her head out her bedroom door, looking around to see if any guards are around. Luckily, no one is around. Carefully, she exits her bedroom, and quietly closes her door. She then crouch down and slowly sneaks her way around the hallways. And just as she is about to turn right, she sees 2 guards and quickly hides behind a pillar. She is close enough to hear the 2 have a talk.

"So, I heard Ironwood left the Kingdom this morning. You know anything about that." The 1st Guard asks.

"Nah." The 2nd Guard answers. "But I heard from that assistant of his, that he was heading to Patch Island."

"Patch? Why there?"

"I don't know man."

Weiss, upon hearing this, whispers "Ruby. Yang."

Weiss takes out a pair of thick earmuffs, and the device that was given to her by Winter.

"Okay." She whispers. "No turning back."

Weiss puts on the earmuffs. She then looks at the device. And just as she is about activate it, a hissing sound is heard. Weiss turns to see a cast on top of a bookshelf.

"Snowball!" Weiss angrily whispers. "Shoo, you stupid cat."

The white-haired cat continues to hiss at her. The guards notice the cat, staring at the pillar, Weiss is hiding behind. They aim their weapons.

"Alright" Guard #1 says. "Whoever is behind there, reveal yourself now. Or we will shoot."

"Damn," Weiss says. She looks at Snowball. "I hate you."

Weiss steps out of the pillar.

"Relax, you two. It's only me."

The guards lower your weapons.

"Miss Schnee?" Guard #2 said. "What are you doing walking around the halls at this hour?"

"I just thought I'd take a small stroll around the mansion. Clear my mind a bit." Weiss answers.

"Well, ma'am. I recommend that you head back to your room, immediately. Your father's orders." Guard #1 insists.

"Hold up." Guard #2 says. "Why are you carrying your weapon and wearing that backpack?"

Weiss looks down. She has forgotten that Myrtenaster is holstered and she was wearing her backpack.

"Where are you going, Ms. Schnee." Guard #2 asks.

Weiss is think of something to say, but can't find the words. She then looks at the device.

"Dammit. Forgive me, you two."

Weiss activates the device. It unleashes a very high-pitch loud noise. The guards scream in pain, and they try to remove their helmets and cover their ears. Weiss, finding the opportunity, goes through the door, and finds herself outside. The noise stops. Weiss quickly takes out the paper with the coordinates. She takes out her scroll and types the coordinates, showing a route. Just as she leaves, Weiss looks up at a window. She sees the silhouette of her father looking at her. She stares at him for seconds, before running.

* * *

_**VALE** _

Yang enters a coffee shop. She notices some civilians, staring at her. It's possible that they're looking at her robot arm. Yang ignore that and goes to the counter.

"I'll have an espresso. Large."

Yang pulls out some Lien and pays for the coffee. She then steps aside to let another customer order. As she waits, she notices something. And first, she thought she see a black bow on someone's head.

"Blake?"

But it wasn't Blake. It was another black-haired girl, and judging by her clothing, is possibly from Vacuo. Yang then takes out her Scroll, when she is told her Latte is ready. She picks up the cup and walks outside.

Minutes later, she is in an alleyway, almost done with her coffee. She is talking to Ironwood.

"So, Taurus is currently hiding in Mistral?" He asked.

"Based on one of his soldiers' words, he seemed sure." Yang answered.

"Alright." Ironwood said. "Thank you, Miss Xiao Long. Will you want any assistance getting to Mistral?"

"Hm." Yang said, smiling. "No. I can get there myself. I'll contact you, when I have found him."

Yang hangs up. She then finishes her coffee and throws the empty cup away. The cup lands behind a dumpster.

"Ow." A voice is heard.

Yang doesn't even turn around, when she said "Sorry."

"Maybe next time, you should be careful when you throw..."

A gasp is heard.

Yang turns to the person talking. Her expression quickly turns to surprised when she sees the person.

"Blake?"

Blake is standing there, with a scared look on her face. She then stares at Yang's new arm. Yang's expression changes to mad.

"Yang? Is that a...?"

"Yes. It is!" Yang angrily answers.

Suddenly, the blade extends out of the wrist. Blake notices this and is frightened.

"Yang! Wait!"

Yang charges at Blake. She then leaps into the air. Blake is about to take out Gambol Shroud, when she notices that Yang is going over her. A stabbing noise is heard. Blake turns around and is shocked. Yang wasn't trying to attack her. She was after the White Fang soldier who was about to attack Blake. Yang pulls the blade out and it retracts and looks at Blake.

"You think I wanted to kill you, Blake?" Yang asked.

She walks to Blake and stares at her.

"Yang..." Blake tries to talk.

Suddenly, Yang grabs Blake by her neck and pins her to the wall.

"No, I wouldn't! But I want answers, Blake!"

Suddenly, White Fang soldiers land behind her and aim their weapons at her.

"Release the traitor, right now!" Said the Dog-eared Faunus.

Yang turns to see the soldier. She then looks at Blake and releases her. Blake suddenly gets down, and Yang shoots at the wall with Ember Celica, causing her to launch backwards and elbowing the soldier, before knocking her to the ground. Blake takes out Gambol Shroud and attacks the other White Fang soldiers. Yang fires Ember Celica at the White Fang that are 20ft away.

After the coast is clear, the 2 put their weapons away. Yang then walks to a tarp, which covering Bumblebee. She takes it off and boards it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yang asks.

Blake is hesitant.

"COME ON!" Yang yells.

Blake reacts to her yelling, but takes the 2nd helmet Yang offers, puts it on, and sits on the back of Bumblebee.

"Looks like the White Fang found you, Blake!" Yang said. "You happen to know a good place to hide?"

Blake is hesitant, but she answers.

"Yeah. I know a place."

"Then hang on."

Blake wraps her arms around Yang's waist, hanging on as she drives Bumblebee away from the alleyway.

* * *

_**Atlas** _

Weiss arrives at a house, where the coordinates indicated. Weiss looks confused. She then walks to the door, and knocks it. After a few seconds, it opens. An older, bearded man is there.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Um...are you Griffon?"

"Who's asking?"

"Winter sent me." Weiss answered.

"Oh! Well, then. You must be her sister, Weiss!" Griffon said.

Weiss smiles and nods.

"Okay. Come on in."

Weiss enters the house. She sees that the room is very messy, with piles of broken electronics on the floor."

"Well." Weiss says. "This is...lovely!"

"Sorry about the mess. Hope you don't mind." Griffon says.

"I don't. So, Winter said that you can help me out?"

"That depends on the request." Griffon said.

"Well...I need to leave Atlas and head to Patch Island. Thing is...I kinda need to have that happened without the authorities knowing."

"Ah. I see. So, you escaped from your home. Exactly what Winter predicted."

"If I may." Weiss said. "But, how do you know my sister?"

"Winter used to be an old apprentice of mine." Griffon answered. "Right before she enlisted into the military. And no, your father didn't know. I taught her how to make a lot of things, from grenades to engines. And I assumed she gave you something to use in your escape?"

"Yeah." Weiss answered. "It unleashed a loud screeching sound. It hurt really badly"

Griffon laughs.

"My favorite. The screech bomb."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your remembering the past and all, but I'm kinda in a tight window here. Now, do you have a way out of Atlas or not?"

"...Follow me, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss follows Griffon outside, where she see a small ship, big enough to carry two people. Griffon presses a button and the window.

"Hop in"

"Are you serious?" Weiss asks. "That doesn't look like safe."

"Do you want to leave Atlas or not?" Griffon asked.

Weiss looks at the ship for a few second. She then sighs.

"Goddammit!"

Weiss and Griffon board the small ship. It turns on and launches into the air. Then it suddenly becomes invisible as it flies away.

* * *

_**COTTAGE** _

Yang and Blake arrive at Matthew's cottage. Matthew himself was outside when then arrive. Blake goes to him and hugs him.

"I'm glad you're safe." Blake said.

"Same here, my friend." Matthew said. "It's been a while."

Blake smiles. "It has." Her expression changes, when notices that one of Matthew's antlers is missing its top half.

"Matthew. You're antler. What...?"

"It's nothing. Just an accident with my table saw." Matthew said. He sees Yang. "Is this her?"

Blake looks at Yang. "Yeah. This is Yang."

Matthew rises his hand. Yang shakes it with her robot arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Matthew." Yang said.

Matthew looks amazed.

"You have a robot arm?" He asked. "That is awesome, dude! Uh...I mean ma'am."

"Appreciate it." Yang said.

Blake turns Matthew to her.

"Matthew. The White Fang found me. They tried..."

"No need to explain. Go on ahead. Your friend can park her bike behind the cottage."

"Thank you." Blake said.

Blake walks into the cottage, while Matthew walks with Yang to the back of the cottage.

"So. Blake has told me a lot about you." Matthew said.

Yang looks at him. "Let's just focus on putting my bike away."

"Right"

About 50 feet away, unnoticed by anyone, the dog-eared White Fang soldier watches the two with a pair of binoculars. She then looks at another soldier.

"Get in contact with Adam. Let them know that we found the traitor and her friend. And inform them that we found an old friend as well."

* * *

_**MISTRAL** _

As team RNJR walk down the gravel road, Nora doing a little dance while walking, making her team smile and laugh, what they don't know from far away, the pink and brown-haired girl is watching from afar. Neo looks at her hand, with has the scar from where the knife stabbed. She then walks in the direction of the team, while maintaining a distance.

* * *

**Hope you guy enjoyed this new chapter. The next coming shortly!**

**As before, leave your opinions in a review. And if u have any ideas, message me personally.**


	5. Chapter 4

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 4**

**A message to my readers. A couple of you guys asked if I'll bring the humor into the story. Well. Yes and no. You see, I'm focused on making this more serious, and with some funny parts. Volume 4 is supposed to be the start of a new saga for RWBY. Volumes 1-3, I'd like to call, The Beacon Saga or The Beacon Trilogy. And Volume 4 would be the start of a new one.**

**In other words, expect mostly serious concepts in the future, but you'll see some humor in there.**

* * *

_**Patch** _

A flower is blooming in a grassy field. The rays of sunshine shining on it. Water is poured into it. The brown-haired girl with rabbit ears smiles upon looking at the flower.

"It's perfect." Velvet Scarlatina says. She is nearby a small house, where her mother is seen through a window.

All of a sudden, a small swoosh is heard. Velvet turns to see a small ship land nearby. Velvet walks towards the ship, activating her weapon, allowing a projection of Crescent Rose to appear. The ship door opens, and both Weiss and Griffon exits.

"Well. Here we are. Patch Island." Griffon says.

"I really appreciate it, Griffon. I really do." Weiss said.

"Anytime, kid. If you ever need anything..." Griffon gives Weiss a card. "Give me a call. And I'll help you out."

Griffon enters the ship and flies away. Weiss then takes out her Scroll.

"Weiss?" Velvet said.

Weiss turns to see Velvet near her.

"Velvet? Is that you?"

Velvet walks to Weiss and hugs.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Weiss. We haven't heard from you in ages."

"I know." Weiss said. "My dad was very strict about contacting you guys."

Velvet releases Weiss from the hug.

"Velvet. You live here, too?"

"Yeah." Velvet answered. "You mean, you didn't know?"

Weiss rubs the back of her head. "Yeah.' She awkwardly answers. "Sorry. Anyways, I'm trying to find where Ruby and Yang live. You don't happen to know where it is, do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Velvet answered. "But, I'm afraid neither Ruby or Yang haven't been home in a while."

Weiss looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well. About a few weeks ago, I saw Ruby, with Jaune, Ren and Nora as I was taking a small walk. I asked, where they were going. All they said to me was 'To find answers.' I still don't know what that means. But, I have a feeling it has to do something about Pyrrha. As for Yang, well...I don't know if I was hallucinating or not, but I could've sworn I saw her in her motorcycle...using BOTH arms."

"Both?" Weiss confusingly asks.

"Yeah. So, anyways, that was a week ago. After that, all I see is their dad, passing by."

"Dammit!" Weiss exclaims. "I came all the way for nothing! Well...maybe I can talk to their dad." Weiss notices the flower. She walks to it, with Velvet following her.

"Did you plant this?"

"Nope. I grew it." Velvet answered. "I've always had a bit of a green thumb."

Velvet then crouches down and picks the flower from the ground.

"This flower was grown for something. And now it's ready."

Velvet turns sad. Weiss notices this.

"Velvet. What's the flower for?"

Velvet stares at the flower, than back to Weiss.

"A gravestone." Velvet answered.

* * *

_**MISTRAL** _

Team RNJR is sitting in a field, covered in snow, resting after a long, exhausting walk. Ren takes out an apple and slices it into 4 pieces. He throws the core away, and hands each piece to Ruby, Jaune and Nora. They quietly each their apple slices.

"So." Nora says, breaking the silence. "Anyone up for a snowball fight?"

"We appreciate it, Nora." Ruby answered. "But, we're good."

Nora groans sadly. She then gets up and walks around a little bit.

"I think we should have one." Ren said. "It could be fun!"

"Ren." Jaune talks. "I'm surprised to hear something like that coming from you."

"Still, though."

Jaune and Ruby look at each other. Suddenly, Jaune is hit by a snowball, thrown from Nora.

"Come on, lazy-butts! Bring...it...on! Face me! The Queen of the Castle" Nora yells.

The 3 look at each other, smile, and go in different directions. Ruby hides behind a tree, and starts to make a few snowballs. The tree is getting hit by some snowballs. Ready, Ruby starts throwing snowballs at her teammates. For the 1st time, since they started this journey, the team is having fun, even Ren gives a chuckle. They have fun for several minutes. After a while, Jaune prepares to launch a snowball, he looks up at a nearby tree. She sees a patch of pink and brown, looking at Ruby. Jaune realizes what's about to happen.

"RUBY!" Jaunes screams.

Ruby turns around, just as Neopolitan is about attack her. Ruby dodges the girl's attack and takes out Crescent Rose. Neopolitan takes out the blade from her umbrella, and charges at Ruby. The attack is, however blocked by Jaune's shield. Jaune tries to strike Neo with his sword, Crocea Mors, but she backs away. She sees Ren with StormFlower and Nora with Magnhild. All 4 of them surround Neo, prepared to attack.

"It's pretty obvious, you're surrounded." Ruby said. "I would recommend you put the blade down, or else something bad is going to happen."

Neo looks around. She knows that if she attacks, she'll lose. She raises her hand, surrendering. Jaune walks to her and takes the blade away from her.

"Don't...move!" Jaune angrily said.

All of a sudden, an Ursa appears, roaring. Everyone turns to see the creature of Grimm. Neo, having the opportunity, she kicks Jaune in the face, takes the knife back and attacks Ruby. Neo was too fast, for Ruby to strike with Crescent Rose, so she instead falls to the ground, with Neo on top of her. They struggle with the, knife. Neo is trying to plunge the knife towards Ruby's heart, while Ruby tries to push the knife away.

"Just...die!" the voice of Neo is heard.

Ruby is surprised to hear her speak. Jaune tackles Neo out of the way. The fight each other. Ruby sees Ren and Nora fighting the Ursa, as well as a couple Beowolves. Ruby picks up Crescent Mode, and mounts it, firing her rounds at the Grimm, killing the Ursa and wounding a Beowulf. She then aims at Neo and fires. She gets a few hits, with Neo's aura protecting her, but the force of the blasts, pushing her back. Jaune attacks a Beowulf, who tries to attack him. Neo, now angry, takes out a couple knives from her sleeve. She would then throw them Ruby. But before Ruby could react, Jaune's shield stops them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jaune screams as he charges at Neo and is prepared to strike her. But he doesn't see Neo about to thrust another hidden blade towards him. And when the blade meets with Jaune's abdomen, a massively bright glow occurs. Ruby, Ren and Nora cover their eyes. When the light dissipates, they see that the Grimm are gone. They the turns to see Jaune, who is glowing a white outline. Neo's blade has been shattered, leaving only the hilt. Neo is shocked. Jaune looks at his hands.

"Whoa. This again?"

Neo, yells in anger and tries to attack, but Ruby uses her Semblance to speed ahead and is between the two. Ruby then strikes Neo in the head with the blunt head of Crescent Rose, and she falls to the ground, unconscious. Apparently, whatever Jaune did, depleted Neo's aura. Otherwise, Neo would've just been mad again.

Ren and Nora run to them. "Is she...?" Ren asked.

"No." Jaune answered. "Just knocked out."

"How the heck, did you do that, Jaune?" Nora asked.

"I...I don't know. It happened once before. Always thought it was a one-time thing."

"Well." Ruby said. "It came at a good time."

Ren looks at Neo. "What do we do with her?"

"Search her for more weapons." Ruby answered. "Then tie her to the tree. I'll think of what to do to next after that."

* * *

_**COTTAGE** _

Matthew places a cup of tea next to Blake and a cup of coffee to Yang.

"Thanks." Yang says, taking a sip.

Blake stares at Yang's robot arm. Yang notices.

"How did you get that arm?" Blake asks.

Yang looks at Blake.

"A little gift for Ironwood himself." Yang answers.

Blake looks surprised.

"Ironwood? Why would he do that? Specifically you?"

Yang clenches her robot hand into a fist.

"He and I have something in common." Yang looks at Blake again. "Adam Taurus."

Blake looks surprised. Even Matthew drops his cup, spilling a little bit of tea on the table. Yang looks at him.

"Were you a White Fang member?"

Matthew nods. "Yes. But I haven't been with then for 2 years, now."

"...Good." Yang said. "Blake, I made a deal with Ironwood. He gives me the robot arm, I find the location of where Adam Taurus is hiding, and I notify him where. He intends to wipe them out, Blake. All of them."

Blake looks scared.

"But...why would you make such a deal?" Blake asked. "Especially with the man who everyone hates? Ironwood brought his fleet to Vale. The attacks that happened. Not just form Cinder Fall, the White Fang, or the Grimm. But it happened because Ironwood refused to listen. He's basically the reason, why there's so much mistrust across the Kingdoms."

"Ironwood wants to make things right. And bring peace back to the Kingdoms. But there can't be a peace, if both Cinder's group and the White Fang live." Yang explains.

Blake realizes what Yang's words meant.

"They have to die. Is that what you meant?"

"What else do you think my words meant?" Yang asks. "And you're going to help me."

Blake chokes on her tea when she hears those words. After some short coughs, she says "What?"

"You and I are going to head to Mistral, find the White Fang camp, notify Ironwood, and after the soldiers arrive, we strike."

"...No...no. I...I can't." Blake says, scared.

"And why not? Is it because you're afraid or something?"

Blake doesn't say anything. That's when Yang realizes it.

"Is that why you ran, Blake? Because you were scared?" Yang asks. Blake looks down. Yang scoffs and chuckles.

"Now it all makes sense, now."

"You don't know what I had been through during the attack at Beacon. Adam means to hurt me and everyone else I care about. I didn't want that to happen." Blake explains.

"Well, maybe you should've acted like an adult, and stood up to him. But instead, you acted a coward!" Yang angrily says.

Blake starts to get angry and then stands up.

"Blake..." Matthew starts to talk. But Yang hangs her hand in front of him.

"Let her speak!"

Blake grabs Yang by her clothes.

"I RAN AWAY TO MAKE SURE HE WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE ELSE! I WAS AFRAID FOR YOU, RUBY, WEISS AND EVERYONE! I RAN AWAY IN ORDER TO PROTECT YOU ALL!" Blake begins to shed tears.

"Pyrrha. Ozpin! Flynt Coal! Fox!" Yang says, raising her voice when she says a name.

Blake's expression turns to shock as she releases Yang, whose eyes turn red.

"People we once or have known! People who had been our friends! Our own headmaster! ALL DEAD!"

The ground then starts to shake.

"COUNTLESS MORE INNOCENT STUDENTS AND CIVILIANS MURDERED THAT NIGHT! WHERE WERE YOU, BLAKE?"

The shaking gets more tense, and fire begins to rise from Yang's hair. Matthew tries to hang on to the table, which is bolted to the floor. Blake becomes more frightened.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT EACH OTHER! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOUR OWN FRIENDS NEEDED YOU THE MOST! HIDING!"

Yang's eyes turns into a darker shade of red, and her hair gets brighter. Loose objects fall off shelves and crash to the ground.

"COWERING IN FEAR INSTEAD OF FIGHTING BACK!"

Tears fell out of Yang's eyes, but evaporates very quickly.

"YANG! STOP! PLEASE!" Blake screams.

The rumbling begins to subside. Yang's eyes slowly fade back to Lilac color, and her glowing hair fades away.

"You abandoned ALL of us!"

Blake, still in a state of shock and fear, just stares at her. Yang sits back down. Matthew looks at Blake and goes to her. When he grabs her shoulder, she flinches in fear. Blake then gets up and goes outside. Matthew looks around the mess Yang had caused. "You really shouldn't have said that to her."

"She deserved it." Yang angrily answered.

Matthew sits back down and looks at Yang.

"Who else died that night?"

Yang looks at Matthew.

"Team NDGO. Roy Stallion from BRNZ. Ciel Soleil from Atlas. Team ABRN. Sky Lark and Russel Thrush of CRDL. And many more."

"And did you honestly believe that Blake is somehow responsible for them dying?"

Yang is silent for a few seconds.

"You can't blame her for something she was powerless to stop in the first place. Remember. Adam stabbed Blake in the abdomen. She couldn't do anything until her aura healed her."

Yang looks at the ground. She speaks.

"What you had witnessed, was all the anger I had in me the last few months, anger that I had suppressed, while lying in my bed at home. I wanted to use that anger against Taurus. But to tell you the truth, I'm scared of my own abilities going overload. For once, I was actually scared. Scared that I might've killed Blake right there."

Yang gets up. She then begins to pick up some of the intact items on the floor. Matthew then helps out. After minutes of cleaning up, the floor is barely messy, while anything that was shattered is in a garbage.

"Thank you." Matthew said. "I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Yang grabs her backpack. "Tell Blake that she doesn't have to come with me to Mistral. I won't force her." Yang exits the cottage and goes to the back and takes Bumblebee to the front. As she boards he motorcycle, she sees Blake, sitting on a tree, with tears streaming at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Yang says. She then puts on her helmet and drives away. As she drives, she unknowingly passes the dog-eared Faunus soldier, speaking on her scroll.

"The traitor's blonde friend left." She said. "What should be do, sir?"

"Forget about that bitch!" The voice of Adam Taurus is heard. "When you have the opportunity, kill Matthew and bring Blake back to me, alive!"

* * *

_**PATCH** _

Velvet and Weiss are looking at the gravestone of Fox Alistair. Weiss is shocked, putting her hand over her mouth. Velvet crouches down and places the flower on the gravestone and gets back up.

"Velvet." Weiss said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Velvet looks at her.

"I know. We saw your father dragging you into an Atlas ship and leaving. After Beacon fell, Goodwitch asked for volunteers to help kill the Grimm. My team were the 1st to volunteer, along with NDGO, ABRN, and even CRDL. We spent a whole week trying to reduce the Grimm presence at Beacon. We were exhausted. Out auras were depleted from too much fighting. We were on our way to a safe area when the Grimm ambushed us. We all fought hard. Students. Teachers. Huntsmen and Huntresses. But, we didn't stand a chance. We lost so many, and I was almost among them. A Beowolf has leaped forward towards me. And that's when Fox..."

Velvet begins to cry. Weiss hugs her to comfort her. Velvet saw somebody die in front of her. That is a memory that is difficult to forget.

"He saved you, Velvet." Weiss said. "He did what a good friend could do to another."

Velvet looks at her.

"Friends care for each other. They protect each other. They comfort each other. Fox was your friend. And so is Ruby. And Yang. Blake. Coco. Yatsu. Me. and many others. We take care of each other."

Velvet continues to stare at her. She then nods and wipes the tears from her face.

"Thanks, Weiss."

She looks at her watch and sees the sunset.

"It's about to get dark soon. Home's a half an hour away. If you want, you can stay at my house for the night."

Weiss is surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Velvet answers. "My mother won't mind."

Weiss' stomach starts to grumble. She puts her hand there.

"I just realized that I didn't pack any food with me."

Velvet chuckles. "Come on. My home is this way."

Weiss follows Velvet down a street. The flower still lay on Fox's gravestone.

* * *

_**MISTRAL** _

Neo wakes up. She sees Ren and Jaune sitting next to a campfire. She tries to move. But she looks down to see that she's tied to a tree. She struggles to loosen her binds that were also tied to her wrists.

"Don't waste your energy."

Neo turns to see Ruby, sitting nearby, looking at her.

"You won't be able to escape those binds. Nora here made sure of that."

Nora was standing next to her aiming with Magnhild in gun form. She is smiling proudly.

"Now." Ruby said standing up and crouching next to her. "You're going to tell us why you attacked us. And why you and Roman were working for that psychopath Cinder."

Neo just stares at Ruby.

"She won't say anything to us, Ruby." Ren said. He and Jaune were with her now. "She's a mute."

Ruby looks at Ren. "Are you sure about that?"

"She's right." Jaune said. "I heard her speak as well. And she will tells us everything we want to know." He crouches next to her. "Or we could just force that info out of her."

Ren and Nora look shocked to hear what Jaune had just said. Neo looks at them and realizes that Jaune is serious. She is surprised.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Jaune." Ruby. "It's going to take time. I'd say we keep her with us for the time being, until she talks. She'll have to eventually."

"I agree with Ruby." Nora said.

"Me too." Ren agrees.

Jaune is still staring at Neo. "Alright."

"Thank you, Jaune." Ruby said. "Nora will keep the first watch. Then it'll be Ren, then me, then Jaune."

"You got it." Nora replied.

Jaune gets up and walks away. Ruby then looks at Neo.

"I really do hope, that you will eventually tell us, Neo. Because if you don't..."

Ruby then just leaves. Ren follows while Nora keeps guard.

Neo just stares at the ground. She is afraid of what Jaune might do to her. She did play a part in the attack at Beacon. Meaning she is partially to blame for Pyrrha's death. And now Jaune is angry and will probably want revenge.

'Oh, no.' Neo thought.

* * *

_**1 DAY AFTER THE FALL OF BEACON** _

Deep in the Vault, under Beacon Academy, the chamber where Amber's body is still in, is now lying on the ground, the transfer device severely damaged. Amid the ruins, is a pair of shattered glasses. Next to it, was hand, dry with blood. The white-haired man lies on the floor, with cuts to his face and blood on his clothes. There is nothing but silence, other than the occasional echo.

Suddenly, Ozpin wakes up, gasping for breath. He's alive!


	6. Chapter 5

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 5**

* * *

_**MISTRAL** _

Team RNJR, along with Neopolitan, whose hands are tied by rope, are walking. Jaune is in the front, as Ruby doesn't want him near Neo. Nora is guarding her, walking behind her, with Magnhild in weapon form, aiming at her.

"This was a bad idea, Ruby." Jaune said. "Letting her come along." He's talking about Neo.

"It's better than the alternative, Jaune." Ren said.

Jaune looks at Neo, who is staring at the ground.

"We should rest." Ruby said. "Take about an hour, then we'll keep on going."

"Let's do that." Nora said. "My feet are aching."

Jaune is silent. "Alright."

Ruby looks at Nora. "Tie her to that tree stump." Ruby points at a nearby tree stump.

"You got it." Nora replied. She taps Neo's back with Magnhild. "Get moving."

Neo complies and they walk to the stump, while Ren, Ruby, and Jaune follow. They sit down, and take out water canteens, and drink. Nora joins them, after tying Neo up.

"Couple more days, and we'll reach Haven. Then we can finally find the answers we're looking for." Ruby said.

"Hopefully." Jaune said. He looks at Neo. "I wonder how much she knows."

Ruby looks at Neo. "Probably little. But, whatever she knows, could be important."

"I hope so." Jaune said, not taking his eyes off of Neo. Ruby notices.

"Jaune. I know she played a part in all this, but she didn't kill Pyrrha. Cinder did."

Jaune looks at Ruby.

"I know, Ruby. But she's one of the reasons why."

Ruby sees that Neo is staring at a water bottle. She know what that means. Ruby takes out a small cup and pours water in it. She gets up and crouches next to Neo. When she offer her the cup, Neo turns her head away.

"Hey. Look at me." Ruby said.

After a few seconds, Neo turns to look at Ruby.

"I'm offering you some water  _nicely_ , Neo. The least you can do is accept it."

Neo stares at her. She drinks the water. Ruby the proceeds to get up and starts to walk.

"Thank's for the water." Neo said.

Team RNJR all look at her, surprised. Neo just stares at the ground.

"I'm a nice person, Neo." Ruby said. "It's what I do."

* * *

_**PATCH** _

Weiss and Velvet are eating at a dinner table. Velvet's mother, Daisy joins them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Scarlatina." Weiss said, smiling. "It's delicious."

"It is my own recipe." Daisy said. "I'm glad you like it. So. Velvet told me a lot about you."

Weiss stops eating when she hears this. She looks at Daisy.

"...Did she?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Daisy said.

"Then I guess you know about...my father's company."

"Unfortunately, yes." Daisy said.

Weiss sighs. She gets up and looks out the window.

"Weiss?" Velvet asked.

"Before I attended Beacon, I spent my early years unwillingly, learning to be the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I hated it so much! But my sister refused the position so many time. So, father turned to me to succeed him. I learned a few things, including how to use dust for my sword. But when I found out about the Faunus workers, that's when I learned of my father's prejudice against them. Eventually, I grew to hate them as well, because of the White Fang attacking my father's Dust shipments. Father would get upset, and he would..." She places her hand on her face. "My point is: attending Beacon changed me from the spoiled, little heiress to someone who wants to have her own path. I have amazing friends that I never had in my life, and I've changed into a better person."

Weiss turns and looks at Velvet and Daisy.

"I just hope, you won't look at me and think of me as someone who despises your race."

Velvet gets up, walks to Weiss and hugs her.

"Weiss. We don't blame you. Your father's influence changed you. And coming to Beacon, helped you become the person you are now. You became my friend. Someone who comforts another, when they are hurting inside."

Weiss smiles. "Thank you, Velvet."

Velvet stops hugging. "So, now that's done, the guess bedroom upstairs is available. You can sleep there tonight. Then tomorrow I can take you to where Ruby and Yang live."

"Yang?" Daisy asked. "The blonde-haired girl you told me about a lot?"

Weiss looks at Daisy. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I think I saw her today."

"What?" Weiss said. "Where?"

"Vale. I believe, she came out of a coffee shop. Minutes later, she drove off in her motorcycle, with another girl."

"Another girl? Who?"

"She had black hair and I believe her eyes were yellow."

Weiss realizes who that was. "Blake."

Weiss quickly picks up Myrtenaster and her backpack. "Is there a ferry nearby?"

"Um...Yeah. About 10 minutes east of here." Velvet answers.

Weiss begins to walk to the door. She looks at Velvet and Daisy. "I really appreciate you letting me stay. But, I have to go. Again, the food was amazing."

Weiss exits the house. She summons Glyphs, and she speeds away.

* * *

_**COTTAGE** _

Matthew is sitting next to Blake, who is lying on a bed, still in shock from the incident with Yang. Matthew puts a blanket over her to keep her warm.

"I'm sorry." Blake said.

"Hm?" Matthew asked.

"I'm sorry, you had to see what happened earlier."

Matthew smiles. "Trust me, Blake. I've seen worst."

Blake looks at Matthew.

"I had never seen her like that before. All that anger. All that rage she had. I was scared of her, Matthew."

"I know." Matthew said. "I was too. But, it's like what you said to me years ago. 'Don't give into your fears.'"

Blake sits up and looks at him.

"Matthew. I...I wanted to thank you for everything. You've been like the brother I've never had."

Matthew seem surprised.

"I appreciate that, Blake." Matthew said, smiling. "You going to be okay?"

"...Yeah. Think I will." Blake said.

Suddenly, Blake's expression changes. She looks at the window. Blake gets out of the bed, and goes to the window. She gasps, as she see various White Fang soldiers are approaching the cottage.

"The White Fang." She said to Matthew. "They're here."

Matthew looks shocked. She then grabs Blake's hand and he takes him out of the room. When they get in the living room, Matthew lifts up a rug, and a trapdoor is shown.

"What's this?" Blake asked.

Matthew opens the door. There was a ladder going down to a stone floor below. "Get in!"

Blake hears banging on the door.

"Blake! Get in!"

Blake then climbs down the ladder. Matthew begins to follow. That's when something crashes through a window. Matthew looks at the object. It is a bomb. Matthew quickly closes the door and begins to climb down. When he and Blake reach the floor, Matthew yells "GET DOWN!"

The bomb then explodes.

* * *

_**Vale** _

Yang is sitting on Bumblebee, at a refueling station, filling up the tank. She is going through her scroll, when she suddenly hears a boom from a distance. Yang gets off Bumblebee and looks at where the boom was heard. In the distance, black smoke is see rising into the sky.

"Blake!" She exclaims.

Yang gets the fuel pump and puts it away. She then gets on Bumblebee and speed towards the direction of the smoke.

* * *

_**FERRY** _

Weiss is standing at the bow of the ferry she was in, about halfway across the sea towards Vale. That's when she hears the boom. Some civilians hear it. They were looking at the same direction. Weiss turns to see the black smoke.

Weiss then takes out Myrtenaster and leaps into the air, summoning Glyphs to allow her to bounce off mid-air, as she heads towards the smoke.

* * *

_**COTTAGE** _

The White Fang soldiers are going through the burnt rubble of Matthew's cottage. The dog-eared Faunus is getting agitated.

"Where are they?"

Close by near the cottage, a door hidden under grass opens. Blake and Matthew exit and hide behind a bush. They see the White Fang going through the rubble. Matthew turns to look at Blake.

"Get out of here!"

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"Go. Get as far as away from here as possible. I'll hold them off while you escape."

"What do you mean by...?" That's when she realized what Matthew meant.

"No." Blake said. "Matthew. No. You can't."

"This is not up for discussion, Blake!"

"I will not let you do this! You and I can take them on, together."

"No! If one of them escapes, they will report to Adam, and if they had been watching us, they would know about Yang. They will go after her, if he knows. I won't risk that. Go."

"No, Matthew! I can't let you! I won't...!" Blake said, tears coming out her eyes.

Matthew then lunges to Blake, his lips meeting hers. Blake opens here eyes in a surprised look when the kiss happens. When he backs away, he holds Blake's hands, and then says, "Forgive me."

Suddenly, Matthew and Blake disappear. A short distance away, they appear at a field. Matthew lets go of Blake's hand then speeds away.

"MATTHEW! NO!" Blake screams.

Blake then runs towards where he sped off.

Matthew ends up near where he and Blake hid. He looks exhausted, when a ringing noise is heard. He takes out his Scroll. The screen shows his picture with a bar, blinking, not showing any color. His aura is depleted. Matthew puts his Scroll away, sighs and proceeds to take out 2 revolvers. He loads them with different Dust bullets.

"No more running."

Matthew gets out of his hiding spot and begins walking towards the White Fang soldiers, with his guns hiding behind his back.

"Looking for me?" He yells.

The soldiers see him and aim their weapons.

"WAIT!" The dog-eared Faunus yells. She then smiles. "Matthew Bronze. It's been 2 years, since we talked."

"I'm think the term 'argued' is the right word, Marlie."

"Do not call me that by that name!" Marlie yells. "Now, where's the traitor?"

Matthew tries to look confused. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! We know she was here! Where is she?"

"Gone!' Matthew answered. "I made sure she got away."

Marlie turns to see the hole on the floor, where the trapdoor was before being blown away from the blast. She then sighs. "Kill him!"

The soldiers fire their weapons. Matthew dodges out of the way, and begins to fire his revolvers, successfully hitting 3 of them. Matthew then jumps in the air, firing and killing 2 more soldiers before landing with the surviving soldiers They attack him. Matthew dodges and uses the blades on the butt of the revolvers to attack back. He continues to fight back, until a couple soldiers are alive. That's when he suddenly gets hit by a laser blast to the abdomen. He falls to the ground in pain. Marlie had fired her weapon. The soldiers grab Matthew and have him on his knees, facing Marlie.

"It seems, your aura had been depleted. I guess I do have to thank my demolitions man, even though he's dead now. His bomb were always too powerful. Now, I'll ask you once more: Where is the traitor?"

Matthew, through the pain, smiles and chuckles.

"What's so damn funny?" Marlie asks.

Matthew looks at her. He then spits his blood on her masked face. She gets angry. Marlie then takes out a blade.

Blake, had just arrived near the cottage ruins, when she sees Marlie lunge the blade into Matthews heart. Having seen this, Blake falls to her knees and stares, horrified.

Marlie takes the knife out, and Matthew falls to the ground.

"NO!" A voice is heard. Marlie turns to see not Blake, but Yang.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Yang yells. She then charges at her.

Marlie dodges her attack. The 2 soldiers engage Yang. She dodges their attacks, and begins punching and firing Ember Celica at them, until they are both on the ground. Yang doesn't notice Marlie is about to strike her with the knife. Her attack would be stopped, as Blake angrily tackles her. In her fit of rage, Blake begins to repeatedly punch Marlie again and again until her masks breaks. Blake would keep punching Marlie, until she is completely knocked out. Blake gets up, shaking and angrily breathing heavily.

"Blake?" Yang said, shocked by what just happened.

One of the White Fang soldier get up and takes out a sword. That's when a Glyph appears. He looks at it, only to see 2 feet strike him in the face. He falls to the ground, as Weiss lands. She then turns to see Yang and Blake.

"Weiss?" Yang asks.

Weiss sees the ruins, Matthew's body, and the dead White Fang soldiers.

"What the hell happened here?" Weiss asked.

Blake turns to see Matthew. She then collapses to the ground, and starts to sob. Yang crouches down, lifts her up, and holds her in comfort and she continues to cry over the loss of her friend. Yang looks at Weiss, who has a confused look on her face.

She was not hoping for this kind of reunion. One in which there is death.

* * *

_**MISTRAL** _

Team RNJR and Neo are walking down a road, when Ruby looks at the map on her Scroll.

"This isn't right. We should be seeing a small town by now. But all I see is forest and road."

"I think we're lost." Ren said.

"N...no!" Ruby said. "We're not lost. We're just...not going the right direction."

"That sounds like 'lost' to me." Nora said.

"We're not lost!" Ruby said.

"Yeah. We're lost." Neo said. Team RNJR look at her. "Just saying."

"You shut your mouth!" Jaune said, before looking at Ruby. "Are we lost, Ruby?"

Ruby starts to stammer, trying to see where they are. She then sighs in defeat."We're lost!"

"Told you!" Neo said.

"Dammit!" Jaune exclaims.

"There's a house nearby." Ren said pointing at a nearby house. "Maybe we can ask for directions."

"Sounds like the best option." Ruby agrees. "Let's go."

The group walks towards the house. When they reach the door, Ruby notice it was open. She looks at the group.

"Stay here!"

Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and activates it. She would then slowly open the front door and enters the house. Nobody is seen inside the living room, dining room, or the kitchen. That's when screaming is heard upstairs. Ruby slowly walks upstairs, her weapon ready. She goes down a hallway and towards the room, where the screaming is heard. The door was open. She hides next to the door-frame. She then slowly takes a peek inside. Her expression quickly changes to happy.

It was Team SSSN, sitting on the ground, playing a video game from their Scrolls, with a screen on the wall. The screaming was them arguing and talking while racing against each other.

"I'M ALMOST 1ST! I'M ALMOST 1ST!" Sun Wukong yells.

When the race is over, the screaming ranges to cheers to groans.

"DAMMIT!" Yelled the red-haired Scarlet David, who crosses his arms in anger.

"YOU WERE IN LAST PLACE AGAIN!" Said the blue-haired Nepute Vasilias, who begins to laugh, along with Sage Ayana, his hair the same color as his name.

"SUN WUKONG! STILL THE REIGNING MISTRAL GAMING CHAMPION!" Sun Screams.

All the commotion causes Ruby to laugh. Loud enough for Team SSSN to turn and see her.

"You guys sure know how to brighten someone's day!" Ruby said, trying to calm herself from laughing.

"Ruby? Is that you?" Sun asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "It's been a while, Sun."

Ruby then goes towards the window and opens it. She looks at her group.

"Come on in, guys! It's Team SSSN!"

Nora squeals and runs inside. Ren escorts Neo inside, while Jaune follows. Nora enters the room, hugging Team SSSN one by one, nearly crushing Scarlet's back.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys again."

"Yeah." Scarlet said, clutching his back. "It's good to see you again.

"I...what are you guys doing here?" Neptune asks. "And how did you know where to find this house?"

"We didn't!" Nora Answered. "Ruby here got us lost!"

Ruby tries to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Well. You guys are welcome to stay a bit." Neptune said. "We can catch up and all."

"Nora?" Ren's voice is heard from downstairs.

Nora suddenly speeds downstairs.

"Come on. Let's go meet the others." Sage said.

As Team SSSN walks out of the room, Sun notices Ruby not moving.

"Ruby. What's wrong?"

"Sun. We brought someone else with else. I don't think you're going to like it, when you see her."

Ruby and Sun leave the room and walk downstairs. When they get to the living room, Sun is surprised to see Neo sitting on a chair.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun yells.

Sage, Neptune, and Scarlet look at him.

"You know her, Sun?" Sage asks.

"Who is she?" Neptune asks.

Jaune gets up.

"Guys. Meet Roman Torchwick's lackey. One of those responsible for what had happened at Beacon months ago."

Jaune then looks at Neo.

"Why is she tied up like that?" Scarlet asks.

"Through Ruby's decision, we're keeping her with us. Just until she gives us everything we know about Cinder Fall and her plans. And if she doesn't tell us soon...bad things will happen." Jaune angrily answered. "And it won't end well for you."

Neo stares at Jaune before looking at Team SSSN. She is starting to get a little worried.

* * *

_**1 DAY AFTER BEACON FELL** _

Ozpin is clutching a wound on his waist, a wound he got from fighting against Cinder Fall. He also seems to have a broken leg. He then limps towards Amber's chamber. When he gets to it, he sees Amber's body, with the wound from where Cinder's arrow had pierced.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Ozpin said.

A tear falls from his eye and lands on the glass. He then sits with his back on the chamber. He sees his broken leg. This is when Ozpins grasps it, breather slowly and suddenly jerks it, placing the leg back into place. Ozpin groans in pains for a few seconds. Ozpi then takes a look towards the elevator. Ozpin gets up, clutching his wound, walks to the elevator. He then presses the button. It lights up. Ozpin sighs in relief. After a minutes, the elevator door opens. Ozpin enters the elevator, trying to avoid the hole Cinder left, and presses the ground floor button. The elevator closes and goes up.

As soon as the elevator gets to ground floor, it opens. Ozpin slowly walks out of the tower and into the grounds. In his sight, he is shocked. The entire school is in ruins, and pieces of Beacon tower is on the ground.

"No."

He then started to walk down towards the hanger. Ozpin takes out his Scroll. But unfortunately, it's broken.

"Damn."

He then starts to hear growls everywhere. Knowing that his staff, he's defenseless, he starts to run towards the hanger. That's when all of a sudden, an Ursa and a few Griffons appears and charge at him.

That's when the sound of slicing is heard. When it stops, Ozpin turns around and is surprised. Qrow Branwen, holding his scythe, is there, having killed off the Grimm. Qrow takes out his flask, and takes a long sip from it. He didn't seem to notice Ozpin.

"Qrow." Ozpin said.

Qrow turns around. He is surprised to see the headmaster in front of him, especially after telling Ruby that he was missing hours before. Ozpin walks towards Qrow, but then starts to pass out. Qrow grabs him before he hit the ground.

"Oz!" Qrow said. "Don't worry my friend. I'll get some help."

Qrow takes out his Scroll, and he starts a call.

"Glynda. It's Qrow. You'll never believe who I just found!"

* * *

**Well, I did promise Death. And you got it. And trust me, it may get worst later on.**

**So, Weiss reunites with Yang and Blake, but wasn't expecting that kind of reunion.**

**Team SSSN RETURNS, and their scene makes references to a certain gaming group from Rooster Teeth. Can you guess what those references are?**

**And finally, Qrow makes his appearance. But he may have more scenes later on.**

**Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 6**

* * *

_**COTTAGE RUINS** _

Blake in sitting on the ground, on her knees, staring at the ground, in a state of shock and grief, tears falling from her eyes. Weiss is looking at her.

"Blake?" Weiss asks.

Blake doesn't answer. Weiss tries to shake her, but nothing.

"Give her some time, Weiss." Yang, who is a few feet away, yells. She is standing, staring at Matthew's body.

Weiss stands up and walks to Yang. She looks at Matthew's body, putting her hand on her mouth.

"Who...who was he?"

Yang looks at Weiss. "His name was Matthew. Blake was staying with him for a while, before the White Fang attacked. ...He was her friend."

The two continue to stare at the body.

"We can't just leave him lying there." Weiss said.

"It'll take some time for the authorities to reach this location. They'll take care of him, when they get here."

A groaning noise is heard. Weiss and Yang look. Marlie, the dog-eared faunus soldier, and the one who killed Matthew, is groaning.

Yang then goes to her, grabs one of Marlie's legs, and drags her all the way to the edge of the cliff. Yang would then dangle the Faunus over the edge, hanging her by her leg.

"Yang." Weiss said. "What are you doing?"

"She know where Adam Taurus is hiding." Yang answered. "And she's going to give me that info."

Marlie then starts to wake up. She notices that she is looking at Yang, from upside-down. When she looks up, she sees the cliff edge, and she sees the 200 feet drop below her. She starts to panic and scream. Yang crouches down and lift Marlie high enough that their faces meet.

"Where is he?" Yang demands.

"Who?" Marlie asks.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

Yang loosens her grip a little. Marlie panics.

"Adam Taurus! I know he's hiding in Mistral, at the Black Sea! You're going to tell me, where EXACTLY at the Black Sea he is at! Or I let go, and you'll spend your last few seconds, falling!"

Marlie starts to get angry. "Screw you!"

Yang then begins to smile. "Very well."

Yang is halfway through loosening her grip, when again, Marlie screams in panic. "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!" Yang tightens her hand again.

"Now, wasn't that hard?"

With her free hand, she takes out her Scroll and hits the record button. Marlie then gives hand a set of coordinates. When she's done, Yang puts her Scroll away.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"You're all dead! YOU HEAR ME! You, the Schnee bitch, and that traitor! DEAD!" Marlie screams in anger.

All Yang can do is smile.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't have said that. I was going to let you live." Yang looks at Weiss. "Can you grab that rope?" Yang points at a set of rope, untouched by the explosion. Weiss grabs the rope and hands it to Yang.

After a minute, she had tied Marlie's feet with the rope, connected to a tree next to her. She is left there, dangling over the cliff edge.

"You want to live?" Yang asks. "Then you need to free yourself. And hopefully, you don't accidentally fall."

Yang and Weiss walk back to Blake.

"Little harsh. Don't you think?" Weiss asks.

"They did this, Weiss." Yang answered, pointing at the cottage ruins. "They deserve way worse. But, unlike the White Fang I give my victims a choice."

Weiss then notices that someone is next to Marlie crouched down, looking at her. Yang sees the person as well. They look at Blake, who suddenly disappears. She had used her Semblance. Yang and Weiss see that it's Blake at the cliff edge. Blake then takes out Gambol Shroud. Yang realizes what she's about to do.

"Blake! NO!" Yang yells as she runs toward her.

But she is too late as Blake uses Gambol Shroud to cut the rope. Marlie screams as she hopelessly falls. Blake closes her eyes just before a  _thud_  is heard. She then opens her eyes and starts to walk to opposite way, stopping next to a shocked Yang. She sees Weiss, who is on the ground, having just seen her friend do that to Marlie.

"I know exactly where Adam is hiding. I recognize those coordinates. Let's go." Blake said.

"Blake." Yang said. "What did to just do?"

Blake looks at her friend. "She was dangerous. Letting her live would've meant more danger to others. She deserved to die." She starts to walk.

"And Adam will get the same treatment, when I see him again."

* * *

_**MISTRAL** _

Team RNJR is looking around the house where Team SSSN in staying in, with Sun keeping an eye on Neopolitan, who is sitting on the ground.

"This place is beautiful." Nora said.

"Thanks." Neptune said. "My parents are currently on a mission together, in the outskirts of Mistral. They won't be back for another week."

"And we appreciate you letting us stay for the time being." Ruby said.

"No problem." Neptune looks at Neo. "But I don't know about her."

Ruby looks at Neo.

"She's only with us, until she gives us what we wanted. Then we'll be heading out to Haven, and hope her information is right." Ren explains.

Neptune is surprised, then looks at his team. Ruby looks confused.

"What's wrong?" She looks at Sun.

Sun gets up, and walks to her, with Scarlet now watching Neo.

"Haven's gone, Ruby."

Ruby is shocked. Ren and Jaune, who were in looking outside, hears this. Nora, eating an apple, drops the fruit.

"Wha...what?" Ruby said.

"He's right, Ruby." Neptune said. "Both Haven City and the academy."

"But...how?" Jaune asked.

"A couple weeks after Pyrrha's funeral, Atlas military arrived at Haven. They said they were here on a diplomatic mission. But they never knew what was about to hit them." Neptune explained.

"They didn't know that Mistral had ended their trust with Atlas." Sun explained as well. "So, people started to riot, when they heard of Atlas being in the city. They were demanding that the soldiers and ambassador leave. And all that hatred and negativity attracted the Grimm to the city."

"We fought hard against them for days." Sage Ayala said. "But, it wasn't enough."

"The city is in ruins, completely overrun with Grimm." Scarlet David. "A lot of good people died in the attacks. Including Headmaster Leonhart."

Ruby, trying to take in these news, sits down on a chair.

"How did you guys get out?" Ren asked.

"We were on a scouting mission, when we heard the explosions." Sun answered. "We helped in anyway we can. But, when it became too much, we ran. Neptune suggested that we stay here for the time being."

"DAMMIT!"

Everyone is looking at Jaune. He is getting angry from hearing this.

"We came all this way. ALL THIS WAY! FOR NOTHING?"

Nora gets up.

"Jaune. Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Jaune yells at Nora.

"Hey!" Ren yells. "Don't talk to her that way!"

Jaune angrily looks at Ren. Then he looks at Neo. Jaune walks to her, pushes Scarlet out the way and grabs her.

"I'VE RUN OUT OF PATIENCE WITH YOU! TELL US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW! NOW!"

Neo is starting to get scared. Jaune then gets up and he walks to where Crocea Mors is placed. When he picks up the sword, he angrily turns to Neo.

Suddenly, he charges at Neo, preparing to strike. Sun sees this and tackles him to the ground. The 2 start to fight.

"HEY!" Neptune yells. He and Nora try to break up the fight. Neptune pulls Sun away, while Nora pulls Jaune away.

Ruby is shocked, and walks out of the house. Ren follows her shortly. Ruby is on the ground, hyperventilating. Ren does his best to calm Ruby down.

"Ruby. Slow your breathing. Do exactly as I do."

Ren does some slow breathing, with Ruby trying to follow. When she calms down, she stands.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked

Ruby nods.

Ren looks inside to see Nora holding Jaune away from Neo. He and Ruby go inside. Sun has blood coming out his nose, accepting a rag from Neptune, and placing it on his nose. When Jaune starts fighting to get free, Nora lets him go, but stays in front of him.

"Are we good, here?" Ren asked.

"I think so!" Sage said.

Ruby looks at Jaune. Anger starts to build up in her. She then walk towards Jaune. It's clear Jaune is showing regret.

"Ruby..."

He is interrupted when Ruby gives him a slap on the face. Everyone is surprised to see this. Jaune, shocked, places his hand where he got slapped.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Ruby yells. "Got it?"

Jaune looks shocked.

"I didn't know about Haven being attacked." Neo's voice.

Everyone looks at Neo.

"I...is she talking?" Sun asked.

Ruby walks to Neo and crouches next to her.

"Did Cinder plan to attack Haven?"

"She didn't need to. She knew that Mistral's hatred for Atlas would bring the Grimm to them one day. I never knew about it until now. Cinder tends to keep things from us."

"Who else is working for her?" Ruby asked.

"Just me and Mercury Black."

Ruby is surprised.

"What about Emerald?"

"She ran." Neo answered. "I guess, she felt regret, for her role in the attacks. And when they find her, they will kill her."

"And exactly, what is Cinder's plan?" Sun asked.

Neo looks at Sun. The she looks at Ruby.

"Cinder wants to hurt you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby looks at everyone.

"Cinder envies you. She won't stop until either everyone you know is dead, or you are.

Ruby gets up and tries to take in this info, before looking at Neo again.

"Is Cinder here? In Mistral?"

"...Yes!"

Ruby puts her hand on Neo's shoulder.

"Thank you, Neo." Ruby said.

* * *

_**DARK ROOM** _

Cinder Fall is looking at a holographic screen, showing Neo, just as she said "Yes." The screen disappears.

"Hm. Unfortunate."

Mercury, behind Cinder, growls. "Great. So now we have 2 traitors to kill. "

Salem, who was also in the room, talks.

"Neopolitan will suffer for her actions, when the time comes. But, for now, we continue with our plan. Cinder. Inform our White Fang friend of the current situation. If Rose and her friends find him, they need to be ready."

"What makes you think, they will head to the Black Sea?" Cinder asked.

Salem's eyes glow. And Cinder's brand glows. Cinder yells in pain.

"Do not question me, Cinder." Salem said. "It was only a matter of time, before they head for Taurus. All we need to do, is point them at the right direction."

"Forgive me, for my rudeness. But why exactly are we doing that?" Mercury asked, clearly intimidated by Salem.

Salem looks at Mercury.

"Mercury. Part of the plan is to hurt Rose and her friends. And to do that, they have to head to Taurus' camp. Then after she are broken, her friends. Her family will die one-by-one, slowly, and painfully. And after everyone she cares about is dead...I will personally kill Ruby Rose myself."

Cinder looks at Salem, taken back by that last part. Cinder wants to kill Ruby herself.

Mercury chuckles.

"Alright. I can help with the hurting part. Just tell me what to do."

"In due time."

Salem disappears. Cinder gets up.

"Mercury." Cinder said. "Locate Neo. Bring her back. Alive! I'll take care of her myself."

"I'll have her back by tomorrow." Mercury said, smiles evilly. He leaves.

Cinder touches the brand and looks out the window.

"You should've stayed quiet Neo."

* * *

_**ATLAS** _

Winter is sitting, in a hallway. Even in her calm matter, her fingers are moving around very fast. A young, yellow-haired woman approaches her.

"Specialist Schnee. Follow me."

Winter gets up and follows the woman down the hallway and stop next to a large door.

"General Ironwood is ready to speak to you."

"Thank you, Topaz."

Topaz opens the door and Winter enters the room, where General Ironwood is going through mission reports. He sees Winter and stands. Winter salutes.

"You wish to see me, sir?"

"Correct. Please take a seat." Ironwood said.

Winter approaches a nearby chair and sits down.

"We have just received a confirmed report from Miss Xiao Long, that Adam Taurus and the entire White Fang forces are located at the Black Sea."

"Mistral?" Winter asks.

"Correct. She also provided a set of coordinates, and they lead to one location."

A map of Mistral is shown. It zooms in until the Black Sea is shown. The Northeaster part of the sea has a red dot close near it.

"The Dark Forest." Winter said.

"Taurus' forces are still in that area currently. It's an isolated area. No known cities or towns within 100 miles from it. I'm sending a team out there to assist Miss Xiao Long and her friends in the attack. "

"Friends?" Winter is confused.

"Miss Blake Belladonna had recently been located and is now a part of this operation. I also believe your sister is among them as well."

Winter gets up. "Weiss?"

"It's unfortunate that she is a part of this. But given her dedication to her friends, she will remain with them. Your father was here, actually, just a few hours ago, when he told me about your sister's escape from her home. How she was able to leave at the right time, when most of the guards went home, and how she was able to obtain a device capable of unleashing a high-pitched noise, is beyond him. But, I'm sure I know."

Winter is starting to get a little nervous.

"Which is why, when he accused you of helping her escape, I denied that that you were."

Winter is surprised. "I...I don't understand, sir."

"Well, when I heard that he had kept his own daughter in her own home by force, I couldn't believe what I heard. And when he threatened to cut ties with us, I told him, that I can arrest him for false imprisonment. We eventually made a deal. He keeps supplying us with Dust, and I keep my mouth shut."

Ironwood gets up.

"Now then. As I was saying. I asked for you, because I want you to lead the attack team. Your mission is simple. Eliminate the White Fang and their leader."

Winter looks at Ironwood.

"Of course, sir. But, I can't have my sister involved when it happens."

"You can tell that to her, when you get to Mistral. The ship will be ready to leave in 2 hours. Good luck, Specialist Schnee."

Winter salutes to Ironwood. She turns around to leave. When she is about to open the door, she turns around.

"Thank you, sir."

Ironwood nods. Winter exits the room.

"Aww. Ain't that just sweet!"

Ironwood hears the voice and turns to see Qrow next to an open window.

"Qrow. What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Jimmy Boy!" Qrow said, as he takes out his flask and takes a swig. "Goodwitch sent me here. Something very big is about to happen. And we're going to need all the help, we can get."

"Well, whatever it is, tell Glynda that I can't help her. The other Kingdoms, have lost their trust in me."

"Not just to you, General." Qrow said. "Atlas itself is all alone. But, trust me when I say this: Whatever is coming, it's going to take ALL of us to work together."

"Qrow is right, James." Another voice is heard.

James turns around. He is surprised. Ozpin, with his cane, walks in a limp towards the General.

"Ozpin." Ironwood said. "I...you're..."

"Ha. For once, the General is in awe." Qrow said, taking another swig.

"Thank you, Qrow. You may go now." Looks at Ironwood. "James. A dark force are approaching. A force that may be even more powerful, than Cinder Fall. And if they are both working together, they may be an unstoppable foe. We are going to need you and your forces, James. We need to settle our differences soon, or our world will burn."

Ozpin and Ironwood look at Qrow, still drinking, when he notices them. He puts away his flask.

Ozpin sighs. "Qrow. Why are you still here?"

"Geez. Sorry." Qrow said, sarcastically, before jumping out the window. After that, a single crow is seen flying away.

* * *

_**MISTRAL** _

Everyone is outside Neptune's house. Neo is sitting on a bench. Jaune is walking back and forth.

"Jaune. Relax." Nora said. "We got what we needed."

"I know. I know." Jaune said. "It's just...we traveled for weeks, to get to Haven, only to learn that it's no longer there, anymore. And to hear it from her.." Points at Neo. "That pretty much, made this entire journey almost for nothing."

"Yes, Jaune." Ren said. "But now we know, what Cinder's plan is."

"Yeah. To hurt Ruby." Jaune said.

"Jaune." Ruby said. "Please. I know that this is too much to take, but rest assured, that Cinder won't break me that easily."

"I know, Ruby."

Jaune looks at Neo.

"What do we do about her?"

Ruby looks at Neo, who is looking scared.

"She has cooperated with us Jaune. Even though your last method was a little too much. But, we got what we needed from her. I'd say, we let her go."

Everyone looks at each other.

"But, Ruby." Jaune said. "What if she goes back to Cinder, and she tells her..."

"She already knows!" Neo yells.

Everyone looks at Neo.

"What did you say?" Ruby asked.

Neo looks at Ruby.

"Cinder already knows, where I am, and whom I'm with. She was always watching me."

"What?" Sun said.

"And sooner or later, she'll be here to kill me. And you, too."

Jaune starts to get angry. "You knew she was watching? And you didn't tell us?"

Neo looks at Jaune. "I'm sorry."

Jaune, losing it, starts to charge at her, only for Neptune to stop him, holding him back.

"YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?"

Ruby goes front of Jaune.

"Jaune! Stop it! Now!"

"Why should I stop! She knew Cinder was watching her! She knows where we are, and she could strike at us anytime!"

"We can fight her, Jaune!" Nora. "Together, we're stronger than her."

"WE ARE NOT!" Jaune screams. "You have no idea, what kind of power she has, and what she's capable of with them! And you!" Looking at Neo. "Why does Cinder want to hurt Ruby so badly? WHY?"

Nora looks at Jaune, then looks at Ruby, who has a worried look on her face.

"You never told them." Neo said. "Did you?"

Jaune looks at Ruby, who looks back.

"I did." Ruby answered. "Just not the truth."

"Ruby? What is she talking about?"

Ruby is silent. Jaune looks at Neo, and tries to charge at her again, but Neptune is doing his best to stop him.

"Jaune. Come on!" Neptune exclaims.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, NEO? YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW! OR I'M..."

Ruby, having enough of all the screaming and fighting, screams.

"I WATCHED HER DIE!"

Everybody suddenly went quiet. Jaune, Nora, and Ren all look at her in shocked faces. Ruby is on the verge of crying, but she saves herself, but not without a few tears coming down her face.

"I lied!" She said. "I lied to all of you! I lied to Weiss! To Yang! To everyone! But now, it's time you all knew!"

She looks at Jaune, who looks horrified.

"I watched Pyrrha die, in front of me!"

* * *

**Wow! This chapter was DARK and VERY SERIOUS! As I had intended! And that CLIFFHANGER! Wow! Bet you weren't expecting that! Huh? Ruby not telling anyone about what happened the night, Pyrrha died? That's a shocker to some of you.**

**Well, tune in next time for another chapter, coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**RWBY Volume 4: Chapter 7**

* * *

_**OVERSEAS** _

Weiss, Yang, and Blake are sitting down, while the airship taking them to Mistral is flying over the sea. Only a quarter of the seats are filled, but the 3 rows in front of the trio are empty. Yang looks at Blake, who is staring outside the window, with a look of anger or sadness.

"How much longer?" Weiss asked.

Yang looks at Weiss. "3 more hours. After that, it's going to be about a couple days of walking. The strike team will have already be there, camped out."

"You couldn't find anything closer, Yang?" Blake said, still looking out the window.

"This  _is_  the closest, Blake." Yang answered. "There are no towns or anything, beyond where we'll be be landing."

"Well, the sooner we get there, the sooner we get to Adam."

Yang and Weiss look at each other. That's when Yang's Scroll rings. She takes it out. The screen shows Taiyang's face.

Yang answers, and Taiyang appears on screen, where Weiss can see him. "Hey, Dad!"

"Yang! Hey, sweetie. Been a while since we last talked. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Just got a few more things to take care of. Then I'll be home, soon. I promise"

"Ok. Just wanted to check in. It's been real quiet, since you left the house. But, your friend with the rabbit ears did come by earlier."

"Velvet?" Yang asked. "How is she?"

"She looks like, she's doing fine. She wanted to check if I was alright. And also, to tell me, that her mother wanted to see if I wanted to visit their home, for some reason."

"Oooh," Yang says, smiling. "Looks like you have an admirer."

Taiyang nervously chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

"Well, I gotta go. Got another call to help at Beacon. And I gotta eat something, before I starve myself." Taiyang said.

"Ok. I'll be back home soon. And then, maybe we can  _ketchup_  on everything I missed, while I was gone." Yang said. It's clear she tried to make a pun.

Weiss and even Blake, confused, look at Yang, then the screen. Taiyang is holding a bottle of ketchup, about to put some on a burger he made.

Taiyang sighed. "Goddammit, Yang!"

The screen fades away, and Yang puts her Scroll away. She also notices Weiss and Blake looking at her. "What?"

"That...was just terrible!" Blake said, before looking out the window.

"Absolutely terrible." Weiss said.

Yang groans in annoyance. "Just trying to lighten the mood, here."

Blake gets up from her seat and opens a compartment. She grabs her backpack, and moves forward 3 rows and sits down on one of the empty seats.

"At least I tried." Yang said, before she decides to look out the window.

* * *

_**MISTRAL** _

Ruby is inside Neptune's house, sitting on a chair, while Ren, Nora, and Jaune sit across from her. Neo is nearby, while Team SSSN are outside.

Ruby looks at her friends. Ruby had just told them, the whole truth: The night Pyrrha died, that she watched it all happened, and the mysterious ability she unleashed on the Grimm dragon and Cinder.

They are sad and miserable.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Ruby said. "I'm really sorry. If I had told you, it would've just hurt you guys more."

Jaune looks at Ruby. "You should've told us."

Ruby looks down. "I know. But, you needed time to grieve and recover. And telling you would've made things worse. I was afraid, that you would've...you would be out for blood, Jaune."

Jaune gets up and gets up and gets closer to her.

"Ruby. I was at the funeral. We all were. I sat there. I cried. I listened to her parents talk about the good times they head with her. I lined up and I put those roses on top of her coffin!"

Ruby looks at Jaune.

"A coffin, in which there's no body in it!" Jaune yells.

Ruby is startled by his yelling.

"Who else know?" Ren asks.

Ruby is silent before she answers.

"Me. Pyrrha's parents. And my uncle Qrow. Yang almost knew, too, but that's about it."

Ruby and Qrow never told Yang about Pyrrha turning to ashes. Just the part where she got shot with the arrow.

"This is why when I wake up, I was either screaming, or crying. It wasn't just Grimm attacking me, Torchwick trying to kill me, or seeing Penny..." She tries to breath slowly and calm down. "It was from watching Pyrrha dying. I keep seeing her. In my dreams. Again and again. And sometime, the dreams seem to continue. Cinder would look at me, smile and aim another arrow at me. I just can't stop it."

Ruby puts her hand on face, and starts to cry. Nora, now seeing how truly hurt her friend is, gets up and comforts her with a hug. Ren then joins them, hugging Ruby as well.

Jaune turns to see Neo, looking at the ground, with a single tear pouring out of her face. Jaune's anger fades away. He taps Nora and Ren, who back away. He crouches down and looks at Ruby. He stares at her before pulling her in for hug, while shedding a few tears.

"I'm sorry Jaune." Ruby said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Ruby." Jaune said. "It' okay.

Jaune pulls away and puts his hand on Ruby's shoulders.

"Thank you, for telling us the truth." He said. "You're my friend, Ruby. And friends stick together. And they comfort each other, when another is in pain."

Ruby nods and smiles.

"I...I need some time to think."

Ruby gets up and walks outside, where Sun sees her.

"You all good?" He asked.

Ruby sighed. "Yeah. I think we are."

* * *

_**DARK ROOM** _

Cinder and Salem were watching the whole situation from the holographic screen.

"Hm." Cinder said. "It seemed that Miss Rose is more damaged than we thought."

"Which is good for us." Salem said. "But it's only small. We need to make the damage more severe. How about Mercury?"

"Had to update him on the change of plan. Should arrive at the house by midnight. Once he get's in, he'll kill Neo, and leave the body. Maybe it'll hurt them more." Cinder answered.

"Excellent. And of the White Fang?"

"Taurus has been updated on the current situation." Cinder looks at Salem. "Might I ask you something?"

"I will allow you, since you've asked nicely." Salem said.

"What do you plan, to do with Taurus and his men, when they are of no use anymore?"

Salem smiles. "My dear child. I intend to kill Taurus myself, and you will take his place."

"Hm. That will prove difficult, but I believe with a lot of force, they'll eventually listen to me." Cinder said.

"Exactly." Salem said, smiling evilly.

* * *

_**MISTRAL-STATION** _

Yang, Blake, and Weiss exit the station, where the airship landed. Yang goes to a booth, where they were selling snacks, and bought about a day's worth of food, and packs it to her backpack.

"Really, Yang?" Weiss asked, grabbing a bag of potato chips. "You couldn't get some fruit as well?"

Weiss orders a few apples and oranges herself, and packs them.

"Alright. But don't blame me, when your stuff is all sticky from orange juice." Yang said, as she takes out her scroll. She looks at the map, Ironwood sent her, with the red dot near the Dark Forest. Yang looks at Blake, who is looking at the moon.

"Blake?" Yang asked.

Blake looks at Yang. "Hm?"

"You good?"

"...Yeah. Let's just go."

The three then began walking down a road towards their location.

* * *

_**NEPTUNE'S HOUSE** _

Ruby goes downstairs. Another nightmare woke her up, but not bad enough to make her scream. Ruby sees Neo asleep on the couch. Sun is sitting on a chair, sleeping with his arms crossed. She goes to Sun and wakes him up.

"You head to bed, Sun. I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure?" Sun asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby answered.

Sun gets up, picking up Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, and heading upstairs. Ruby then proceeds to go into the kitchen to make a sandwich. She doesn't notice Neo waking up. As she pours water into a cup, she hears a yawn and sees Neo sitting up.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight." Ruby answered.

"Oh, crap. I'm usually a morning person." Neo looks at Ruby. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Once the nightmares wake me up, I can't go back to sleep anymore. I just spend the rest of the night, looking at the stars." Ruby answers.

Ruby slices her sandwich in half, set in on a plate, brings the food and water to the chair and sits down. She sets the water on a table and puts the plate next to Neo.

"You need your strength. Apples just don't cut it."

Neo stares at Ruby for a few seconds, before she grabs a sandwich half and takes a bit. Ruby looks out the window and looks at the moon that's shining in the night sky.

"You know." Neo said. "You telling them the truth about Nikos. It must have taken a lot of guts to finally tell them."

Ruby looks at Neo.

"It was. Telling them every detail about what happened that night was hard."

"And what did you think was going to happen, after you told them?" Neo asked.

"...I thought they would hate me, for it. That keeping a secret like this for months, was uncalled for. I...I thought they would never forgive me." Ruby answered.

"But they did forgive you." Neo said. "They saw that you're more hurt then they are, especially Jaune. Plus, they're your friends. They may not like the fact, that you kept this from them, but they will understand why."

Ruby chuckles and gets up. She gets out another cup and pours water into it.

"So. You're a therapist, too?"

"I know some things, other than killing and robbing people." Neo answered.

Ruby comes back and sits back down.

"I meant it, you know?"

"Hm?" Neo had just taken another bite of the sandwich.

"Letting you go. Unharmed. It's like I said to you before: I'm a nice person. It's what I do."

Neo nods. "Well. We do need a lot of those, these days. Nice people."

Ruby chuckles and takes a sip of water.

"You have anywhere to go?" She asked.

Neo shrugs. "No. But I've lived on the streets before Roman took me in. I can take care of myself. But, to tell you the truth, I would prefer Vale than here in Mistral. Too many bad people, here these days."

Ruby again chuckles. "Well then." Raises glass. "To the nice people of the world."

Neo smiles, picks up the glass and taps Ruby's glass, before drinking. Neo's smile fades.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Huh?"

"For trying to kill you. Your sister. Your team. I'm sorry."

"Geez." Ruby said. "What changed you so much?"

Neo chuckles. "I guess losing your best friend tends to change a person."

A cluttering noise is heard outside. Neo and Ruby notices this. The noise goes all the way to the back.

Ruby gets up.

"Sssshhh!"

Neo nods. Ruby quickly hides behind a wall in the kitchen. The back doorknob moves a little, and noises are heard. Neo then quickly lies down on the couch, facing it, pretending to sleep. The back door opens, and Mercury enters the house. He sees Neo, and smiles. Mercury takes out a knife and approaches Neo. Ruby takes a peek an notices an eye symbol on the back of his jacket. When he gets closer, he looks at her.

"You should've kept your mouth shut, bitch." He said.

As he prepares to strike, Ruby suddenly tackles him to the ground, the knife falling nearby. Mercury pushes Ruby out of the way, causing some pictures to fall off the ground. Neo gets up, picks up Mercury, and throws him, to the wall, rendering him disorientated. Ruby grabs Neo's hand and lead her away from Mercury's sight. She opens a closet door, and puts her in there.

"Stay in there." She closes the door and runs to the stairs. Neptune is seen upstairs.

"Ruby." He said. "What's happening?"

Ruby suddenly starts to dodge Mercury's attacks, as he charged at her.

"HEY!" Neptune screams, and he runs downstairs, and tackles Mercury, crashing through the front door. Everyone else runs downstairs with their weapons and see the fight outside. Neptune tries to punch and kich him, but Mercury easily overpowers him. When he sees the others, he launches projectiles at them with his boots. Everyone scatters, and Jaune gives Ruby Crescent Rose. Nora tries to attack Mercury with Magnhild, but Mercury is too fast. He dodges the hammer, and knocks her back. Ren retaliates by firing StormFlower, Mercury dodges those as well. Sun jumps in and starts attacking with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, getting a few shots at him, knocking him down. Both teams surround Mercury. When he gets up, he is too late as everyone with a projectile weapon except for Jaune and Sage begin firing at Mercury. And when they stop, both Sage and Jaune strike him with their swords, depleting his aura. When Mercury stands up, Jaune has his sword under this chin.

"Leave now!" Jaune said. "Or you wont live to see tomorrow."

Mercury notices that Jaune, the guy he once thought as a harmless, idiot boy, is holding a serious face of anger.

Mercury chuckles. "All right. I only came here to kill the rat. And maybe a few of you. But if you insist..."

"Nora!" Jaune yells.

Mercury then sees Nora and she strikes him with Magnhild, causing him to fly into the air, far away.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER FLY AWAY!" Nora screams and puts Magnhild on hold shoulders and smiles. "That...felt... awesome!"

"Do you think, he'll be back?" Ren asked.

"Doubt it!" Sun said. "After the beating we just gave him, I think he'll stay away."

Ruby sees Neo outside and goes to her.

"As long as I'm here, I pose a danger to you guys." Neo said. "I have to leave."

"No, you don't." Ruby said. "As long as you're with..."

Ruby notices something under Neo's shirt. She pulls it out. It is a necklace with Salem's eye symbol.

"Where did you get this?" Ruby asked.

"After the attack at Beacon. Cinder gave me it. Why do you ask?"

Ruby takes the necklace off. "This was on Mercury's jacket. What does this symbol mean?"

"It...it is Salem's symbol."

"Salem?" Scarlet said. "Who's that?"

Neo looks nervous.

"She...she is a very powerful person. Or...thing...I don't know what she is. But she looks like us, but she also looks like a Grimm."

Everyone looks at each other.

"A hybrid?" Ruby asked.

Neo nods."And Cinder serves her, willingly. She is the main reason why the attacks at Vale and Beacon happened."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Jaune asked.

Neo looks at the ground.

"Because I was afraid of what she or Cinder would do to me. Salem is very powerful. Even Cinder fears her, despite the extra power she has."

"Cinder fears this Salem?" Sage said.

Neo said.

"Nora." Ruby said.

She then throws the necklace into the air. Nora transforms Magnhild, and fires a grenade at it, causing it to explode, and in the smoke, everyone sees the image of Salem's face before it dissipates. Everyone looks surprised.

* * *

_**DARK ROOM** _

The screen Cinder and Salem looks at acts like it's flickering and turns off.

"Hm." Cinder said. "This will be troubling."

Salem just stares.

* * *

_**NEPTUNE'S HOUSE** _

"Where do we find this 'Salem'?" Neptune asked.

Neo looks at him. "You're joking!"

"No, we're not." Sun said.

"Didn't you just hear, what I said?" Neo asked. "She is incredibly powerful. "

"So are we." Ruby said. "When we work together, we can be powerful ourselves."

Neo looks at everyone, who look confident. Neo sighs.

"I don't know where in Mistral she is. We take tunnels and walk a while, before we go to the surface. And as soon as we leave, the tunnels disappears. That way, if anyone stumbled upon them, they wont be there."

"Disappearing tunnels?" Jaune said. "That's impressive. Even though they hide the way to an evil lair."

"...But, I know who might know. The White Fang." Neo said.

"The White Fang?" Sun said.

"Salem allowed their leader to know the location. She plans to kill him and have Cinder lead his faction. So, if anyone knows where she is, it's him."

"Alright." Ruby said. "Let's go find the White Fang."

"It's not going to be easy for you Ruby. Especially you."

Ruby looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"The leader's name is Adam Taurus. And...he's the one who took away Yang's arm."

Ruby looks in shock. The man who cut Yang's arm off, and caused her depression, is the leader of the White Fang.

"The we better hurry. Before Salem kills him. You know where he and his faction are?"Ruby asked.

Neo nods.

"Okay."

Ruby then takes out a knife and cuts Neo's bonds off.

"Ruby." Ren said. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay." Ruby said. "She can be trusted." Looks at Neo."Can you?"

Neo is hesitant at first, but then nods.

"Alright." Ruby said. "We're going to need your help in finding the White Fang."

Neo is rubbing her wrists.

"You know. If you had truly hated me, you would've left me to get killed by Mercury. But you didn't. You saved me, Ruby. So, I'll be returning the favor." Neo said, raising her hand.

Ruby then shakes it. She then looks at everyone else.

"Let's go to work."

* * *

_**NIGHT-DARK FOREST** _

Adam Taurus is looking at a map of Remnant, when a White Fang solider with deer antlers enters his tent.

"Sir. Cinder Fall is asking for you."

"Put her on." Adam said.

"Actually, sir. She's here. Physically."

Adam looks at Deery. "What is she doing here?"

"She said it was about the Rose kid." Deery said.

Adam goes and picks up Wilt and Blush.

"Bring her in."

Deer nods and goes outside. Adam looks at the chainsaw, that his lieutenant, who perished in the train when it crashed into Vale(Volume 2.). Cinder enters the tent.

"Adam Taurus." She smiles. "It has been a while, since we last spoke."

Adam walks to her and stops. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just simply here to deliver a message to you." Cinder answers.

Adam walks back to the table with the Remnant Map.

"And you couldn't do this from your cozy, dark palace?"

"Mistress Salem insisted on me coming here." Cinder said, as she walks to Adam. "Besides. I wanted to come and see that handsome face in person again." She puts her hand on Adam's face. After a couple seconds, he swipes her hand away.

"Get on with the message." Adam insisted.

Cinder smiles. "Very well. We run into a little...problem. The tracking device we put on Neopolitan has been destroyed. Therefore, it is unclear when they will arrive here. So, it was suggested that you have your men prepared and on guard for the time being, until they get here."

Adam looks at Cinder.

"How the hell, did a 15-year old child, manage to keep you blind?"

Cinder frowns at the thought.

"She's more clever than we thought."

Adam scoffs. "Can you at least guess when they will be here?"

"Couple days. 3 possibly."

Adam growls. "All right."

Cinder smiles. "Good. I will be on my way. I hope that we meet again, Adam Taurus."

Cinder bows and leaves the tent.

As Adam walks around, he hear's Cinder's voice.

_"I'm ready to go, mistress."_

Adam walks out of his tent. He surprised by the sight of Salem, taller than him, or everyone else in the area. Salem smiles and then she and Cinder dissapear.

"Holy shit!" Deery said. "Was that...?"

"Yes, it was." Adam answered. "Have everyone be prepared and remain guarded. Rose and her friends will arrive soon."

Deery nods and walks. Adam takes out his sword and looks at it. And he notices something darker than the red on his sword. Dried blood.

* * *

_**FOREST** _

Yang, Blake and Weiss are fighting Ursa in a forest. And when Yang takes care of the last one, they look around to make sure no other Grimm are around.

"We should rest up." Yang said. "Eat something. Get our strength back up, before we head on."

Yang looks at Blake, who just nods.

One of Blake's cat ears begin to twitch. That's when she suddenly elbows something, which turned out to be a green-haired girl, falling to the ground, unconscious. The three look at her.

"Emerald Sustrai!" Blake said.

Yang looks at Blake, then back to Emerald.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

**So it looks like both Yang's group and Ruby's group will be heading for the White Fang camp. But what will they do when they reunite? Who knows.**

**And finally, we see Emerald again. Wonder what will happen to her.**

**Tune in next time for another chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**RWBY Volume 4: Chapter 8**

* * *

**PATCH- 1 DAY AFTER IRONWOOD'S VISIT**

Yang, sporting her robotic arm, from the day before, from Ironwood's visit, is packing a backpack, when her father, Taiyang enters her room.

"Already going back out there?"

Yang turns to see her dad. She hasn't told him, about her mission, given to her by Ironwood.

"Yep. I've been in this house for months, Dad. I need to go back out there. Catch up on a LOT of things. See some of my friends again. Maybe kick some Grimm butt."

Taiyang chuckles. "Well, you be careful out there. Okay?"

Yang puts on her backpack and hugs Taiyang. "You know I will." She squeezes her dad, mostly from her new arm.

"Uh...uh, Yang. Can't breathe."

"Oh. Sorry." Yang said, letting go of her dad. "Still getting used to this new arm. Well. I should go. Don't want to miss the ferry."

Yang walks out of her room and starts to grab front door-knob.

"Yang." Taiyang said.

Yang looks at him.

"If for any reason, you see Ruby..."

"I'll bring her home, Dad. I promise." Yang said.

Taiyang nodded. He then grabs a brown bag and throws it at Yang, who catches it.

Yang chuckles. "10 years, and you're still packing my lunch."

Taiyang shrugs. "Old habits, I guess."

Yang opens the door and leaves. She walks to Bumblebee, puts on her helmet, boards, and rides away.

* * *

**PATCH(Present)**

Velvet is walking around, reading a book, giggling at some parts and gasping as well. Whatever book she's reading is both funny and shocking. That's when she hears knocking on her door. She puts her book down, and walks to her door. When she opens it, her smile fades. Standing outside was a girl with the beret, sunglasses, and her weapon in the form of a bag packed to the side of her waist. Behind her is a tall male in green, his large sword sheathed behind him.

"Coco? Yastu?"

"Hey, Velvet." Coco said. She gives Velvet a hug and walks inside. Yatsu does the same. This time, Velvet hugs back. Yatsu also walks inside. Velvet looks confused.

"What...how did you know, where I live?"

"We didn't." Yatsu answered.

"She did." Coco said, pointing.

Velvet turns around and she sees Winter, standing outside.

"Velvet Scarlatina?"

Velvet nods. Winter holds her hand up. "Winter Schnee. Atlesian Special Forces." Velvet shakes her hand. "I believe you are acquainted with my sister, Weiss."

"Y..yes." Velvet answered.

Winter smiles. "Good."

Winter walks inside and Velvet closes the door. She then walks and sits on the couch, where Coco and Yatsu are sitting on.

"Can someone explain, what's happening?" Velvet asked.

"We don't know, either." Coco answered. "She never told us anything."

"That's because, I wanted to make sure, all 3 of you were all in one place. In addition, I give you my condolences for Mr. Alistair. He seemed like a good man, when I met him during the tournament."

"Yeah. He was." Coco said, putting her fist next to her mouth.

Winter looks at the three. They have a sense of sadness, but they try to hide it. But, only Velvet is the only one to show it. Yatsu notices and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Just tell us, why we're here, already." Coco said.

"Very well." Winter said. She takes out her Scroll, and a map of Mistral is shown on a wall.

"I was recently assigned to head to Mistral, near the Black Sea. In an area called the Dark Forest. And what lies in the forest...The White Fang."

The three look at Winter in surprise.

"You found The White Fang?" Yatsu asked. "How?"

"Your friend, Miss Xiao Long had been helping us, in locating them the past few weeks. And she is already on her way to Mistral.'

"Yang?" Velvet said.

"Yes. And trust me. When you see her, you'll be surprised."

"I'm sorry. 'When we see her'? What are you talking about?" Coco said.

"Well, given the short number of operatives that were assigned with me, along with Miss Xiao Long and some others that are with her, I felt like we needed more people on this. So, I looked up your team, based on what Weiss had told me. And I find where you three live, and well, here we are."

"We appreciate the offer, but...after Fox..." Coco said. She can't bring it in herself, to say more.

"I understand, that Mr. Alistair's demise has left you unhinged, but there are bigger problems that are about to happen within the next few days. And those problems involve the entire world of Remnant itself."

The three members of former Team CFVY look at each other. Yatsu and Velvet look at Coco and gives a mod.

"Alright. We'll help, the best we can." Coco said.

Winter nodded. "Excellent."

* * *

**MISTRAL-FOREST**

Emerald Sustrai wakes up. She is tied up to a tree, and blindfolded. She struggles to try to free herself. That's when she feels the sharp edge of a blade on her neck, causing her to stop moving.

"Don't move." Said Blake, who was the one holding Gambol Shroud to Emerald's neck.

"How in the hell, did you know where I was?" Emerald speaks.

She feels the blade being pushed further into her skin, but not enough to cut her.

"Blake. Enough." Yang said, who was next to Weiss.

Blake didn't seem to listened to Yang.

"Blake!"

Again, Blake doesn't react. Yang sighs. She then grabs the blade with her robot hand and forces it away from Emerald's neck.

"I said enough, Blake!" Yang said, pushing Blake back.

"Fine." Blake said, sheathing her blade.

Yang then turns and crouches down next to Emerald.

"Now. You may have noticed, that we blindfolded you. That way, you can't use your illusions."

"You can't see us, you can't use your Semblance." Weiss said.

"Correct." Yang said. "Now. Why are you here, Emerald?Did Cinder send you?"

Emerald scoffs. "Cinder. I haven't talked to that bitch since Beacon fell."

"What are you talking about?" Yang said.

"I left Cinder. I ran off. After what I caused, I felt...regret." Emerald answered. "I didn't want to see, what else she was going to do."

"That's bullshit!" Yang said.

"She's not lying." Blake said. Yang and Weiss look at her. "You can tell if someone's lying or telling the truth, based on heartbeat. And she is telling the truth."

"So, you can hear heartbeats too?" Weiss said.

Blake looks at Weiss. "Yes. That's how I knew you lied to me, when you said, you didn't steal my book yesterday."

Weiss puts her hand on her face, in embarrassment.

"What?" Emerald said. "How can you...?"

Emerald stops to think. "You're a Faunus. Aren't you?"

Blake doesn't say anything.

"Ha. Always knew, you were a freak."

Blake moves forward, but Weiss stops her with Myrtenaster.

"Don't." Weiss said.

"You should probably shut that trap of yours, Em." Yang said. "Because what I can do to you..."

She moves her robot arm around in front of Emerald's face, allowing her to hear it.

"...could be much worse."

She then extracts the blade from her wrist, startling Emerald. Yang smiles, then retracts the blade. She then stands up.

"We'll take her with us. Perhaps Winter will want to ask her some questions."

"That's a bad idea, Yang." Blake said.

Yang looks at Blake.

"This isn't up for discussion, Blake! We're taking her with us. We're only a day away from our destination. We get there, Winter can lock her up, and maybe she'll give Ironwood some answers."

"Ironwood?" Emerald said. She then starts to struggle free.

Yang then gives Emerald, a punch in the face, knocking her out. She then goes behind the tree and begins to untie the rope. As she does, Blake suddenly yells and is about to strike Emerald with Gambol Shroud, but Weiss blocks her attack with Myrtenaster. Yang then grabs Blake's arm.

"We are keeping her alive Blake!" Yang said. "She will answer to Atlas authority. Stop."

Blake is not stopping. That's when Yang squeezes her arm, causing Blake to yell and drop her blade. Weiss picks it up, and Yang pushes Blake away.

"Keep an eye on her." Yang said.

Weiss nods. Yang then continues to untie the rope.

* * *

**DARK ROOM**

Salem, Cinder, and Mercury are in the Dark Room.

"Mercury." Cinder said. "I'm disappointing that your attempt to kill Neo, went...bad."

"I would've been successful, too. But that Rose bitch was there, hiding. I fight her, then her friends wake up and I have to tell you this...they fight well, together."

"A disappointing excuse, Mercury. You failure will not go unpunished."

"Cinder. Leave." Salem said. "I will punish Mercury, myself."

Cinder bows. "Yes, Mistress." She then leaves the room.

Mercury seems a little nervous, while also keeping a serious face.

"You must really want these kids dead, don't you?" Salem asks.

Mercury looks at Salem. "Very badly."

Salem smiles. "Well, you won't be able to at your condition. You see. You have been more loyal to me, then Cinder has. You never hesitate or question me. You do what you do and get the job done. Unlike Cinder, who always want to question some of my decisions. I'm really starting to lose my trust in her."

"What are you saying?" Mercury asked.

"I'm saying that soon, Cinder will no longer be of use to me, if she continues to doubt me. That's why I want to offer you something. A chance to prove that you, Mercury Black, have what it takes to be my second-in-command."

Mercury smiles. "Hm. If that's the case, I'll do whatever it takes."

"...Good. Now. Lie on the table next to you, and we shall begin."

Mercury turns to see a table. Then he goes to lie down on it. Salem the crouches next to him, and puts her hands on each side of his head.

"I want you to know something, Mercury." Salem said. "The process that I'm about to use, will be very painful."

All Mercury does is just smiles. "Bring it."

"Very well. Mercury Black, prepare to embrace the darkness"

Salem's hands start to glow, and she grabs his head. Mercury gasps, and starts to shake. As this happens, his eyes go from its silver color to turning into a dark red. He then begins to scream.

Outside the Dark Room, Cinder is hearing Mercury's screams. Thinking Salem is punishing him, she smiles and walks.

* * *

**MISTRAL- NEPTUNE'S HOME**

Sun and Neptune are trying to fix the front door, damaged from last night's attack. Team RNJR, Scarlet, and Sage are looking at a map of Mistral, with a dot pin-pointing the Dark Forest.

"Should be about a days walk. Day and a half, maybe." Jaune said.

"This is crazy." Said Scarlet. "Absolutely crazy."

"I agree with Scarlet." Said Sage. "I mean. How are we supposed to get the answers from Taurus? Ask politely?"

Jaune looks at Sage.

"The only way, we're going to have to, is by force." He noticed Ruby looking at him. "We're not going to kill him, Ruby."

"...We may have to." Ruby said.

Jaune, Nora and Ren give a shocked look.

"Ruby..." Ren said.

"I know, what you're going to say." Ruby said. "But, if this guy is as dangerous as we were told, we may have to."

"We understand that he's bad news, Ruby. But killing him?" Nora asked.

"Look, guys. If we let him go, if we spare even a little of his life...he'll hunt us down. You all know that right?"

"I...I...I just don't know." Jaune said. "I mean, I know he's the one who cut off Yang's arm, but if this about her..."

"It's not just about Yang!" Ruby yells. "This is about the safety of everyone else!"

She hears the sound of a door locking. She looks to see Neptune and Sun give each other high-fives.

"Alright, you guys. Lock's fixed. We are ready to go." Sun said.

"Next stop: The White Fang camp." Neptune said.

Ruby turns and looks at Neo, who is staring at the blue sky.

"You set to go?"

Neo turns to look at Ruby. She gets up and walks to her.

"Absolutely."

She puts her hand up, ready to be tied up again.

"No need." Ruby said. "We can trust you."

When Neo moves, Ruby then grabs her arm and pulls her close enough for Ruby to whisper to her ear.

"Don't make me regret this."

Neo looks at her and nods.

Everyone grabs their bags and they proceed to walk in one direction.

* * *

**BEACON TOWER**

Qrow, Goodwitch, and Ironwood are entering Ozpin's damaged office. Here is where the final battle between Cinder and Pyrrha occurred, and where Pyrrha died in. Ironwood sees the singed marks where two legs once layed on. They see Ozpin sitting on his desk, almost singed from fire.

"I'm surprised, you were able to clear out the Grimm, without the need of Atlas personal." Ironwood said, impressed.

"We're Huntsmen, Jimmy." Qrow said, taking a swig from his flask. "We do alright, by ourselves. Unlike your soldiers."

"Qrow!" Goodwitch said, irritably.

"It's okay, Glynda." Ironwood said. "I've taken a lot of criticism since Beacon fell."

"Whatever." Qrow said.

Ozpin gets up from him chair, walks to Ironwood and holds his hand up. Ironwood shakes it.

"Glad you could make it, James." Ozpin said.

"Likewise." Ironwood says.

Ozpin looks at Goodwitch.

"What of Port and Oobleck, Glynda?" Ozpin.

"They are on their way, Ozpin. Should be here in a minute." Goodwitch answered.

"Excellent." Ozpin said. "Now, while we wait, I shall explain to you, what I already had explained to everyone else."

That's when the sound of a bird cawing is heard. The group turns to see a Lone raven near then, landing on Ozpin's desk. Qrow smiles.

"Glad you can make it, sis."

The raven then transforms. Now stands a long black-haired woman, wearing a Grimm mask, similar that of a Nevermore. Raven Branwen takes off her mask, showing her face, once similar to Yang, but with red eyes.

"Wouldn't miss it." she said.

"How is she able to...?" Ironwood said, looking surprised.

"It's a gift, we inherited from our father." Qrow said. "Comes in handy, at times." Looks at Raven. "You got anything?"

"Oh, yes." Raven said. "It seems the Schnee girl, has recently picked up the remaining members of Team CFVY."

"Uh...which team is that?" Qrow asked. It's clear, he's drunk.

Raven sighs. "The rabbit-eared girl's team."

"Oh, right."

"How do you know, about...?" Ironwood asked.

Raven smiles. "I have my ways."

The elevator door opens, and former Beacon professors Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck enter the room.

"Ah. Raven Branwen." Port said. "It has been a while. I seem to recall the last time we spoke, it was graduation day, and I was in the middle of telling my great story of how I easily took down 10 Griffons with my bare hands."

"I remember that, Peter." Raven said. "I think I fell asleep during that story."

"Alright, you guys." Qrow said. "Now that we're all here, let Ozpin explain why we are all here. Raven and Jimmy both have some catching up on the info."

"Thank you, Qrow." Ozpin said. "Now. What had happened here in Vale and Beacon was, indeed, a terrible tragedy. A lot of good people perished in the attacks. Including Miss Nikos and various students. And James, I give my condolences to Miss Soleil and Mr. Flynt. I heard they were both in the top ranks."

"Thank you, Oz." Ironwood said.

"As I was saying, we all now know that the people responsible, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Roman Torchwick, all had a part to play in the attacks. And currently, Torchwick is now deceased, and Emerald is reported to have gone rogue. That just leaves Cinder and Mercury. But, what you don't know, is that Fall herself serves under 1 being. One who is a both a person, and a Grimm.

Ironwood looks surprised. "A hybrid?" Ozpin nods. "I've...this is something, I've never heard before."

"Exactly, James. Her name is Salem. And her goal: To wipe out everyone and plunge Remnant into darkness. She is the true mastermind behind everything that had happened. And she's ready to come out of hiding, and show herself to the world."

"The question is: When will that exactly be?" Qrow said, drinking after saying it.

"Could be today. Could be tomorrow. Could be any day, James." Goodwitch says. "This is why we did everything we could to protect Amber. To prepare her successor to go against Salem."

"But, with Amber dead, her Fall Maiden powers are now in the possession of Cinder Fall. That evil bitch!" Qrow said. "Amber was a good person. And for her to go that way..." He clears his throat. "We got her body out, and she's currently buried outside the library." Chuckles. "She always was bookworm."

"James. Salem is a very, very powerful being. Even more powerful than all 4 Maidens combined. And with that kind of power, she could've wiped us all out. The question is why?" Ozpin said.

"This...is most troubling, Ozpin." Raven said.

"Indeed, it is." Oobleck said, sipping some coffee. "A Human-Grimm hybrid, plus the power to kill all of us many times. That is something that we should've been told about, Ozpin."

"I know, Barty." Ozpin said. "I never predicted, that she would commence her plan so soon. I had hoped to wait until the end of the tournament to tell you."

"But, still. It should've been something, we could've been notified of, Oz!" Ironwood said.

"I realize that, James. But, now she shows signs of returning. And we need your help. It's going to take all of us, working together, in order to fight Salem."

"I can't exactly do that, Ozpin." Ironwood said. "The lack of trust between out kingdoms has become irreparable."

"Which is why, we need to convince the Kingdoms that a greater danger, is coming." Goodwitch said.

"We need to put aside our differences for once, in order for us to unite. Otherwise, we will all perish." Qrow said.

"Countless lives are at risk, James." Ozpin said. "And the time for mistrust needs to go away."

Ironwood looks around. Everyone has a confident look on her face. Ironwood sighs.

"I'll do my best assemble the Atlesian Council. With luck, they may be able to listen to what I have to say."

"And I'll do my best to assemble the remaining Vale Council. Have them contact the Mistral and Vacuo Councils as well."

"I would suggest broadcasting a message, to the entire world as well, Ozpin." Raven said.

"What?" Ironwood said.

"Ms. Branwen is right, General." Port said.

"Indeed." Oobleck said. "Transmitting a worldwide message, will allow us to try to convince the citizen of Remnant of the terrible danger that's approaching us. However, the CCT tower is not fully repaired currently. I would suggest waiting until it's done, then we can broadcast the message."

"If you could increase your work force and have them work non-stop, Jimmy, the tower could be fully repaired within 4 days. 3, if we're lucky. Of course, you will have to compensate them." Qrow said.

"That, I can worry about, myself." Ironwood said. "Ozpin. If what you're saying is right, then we must accomplish this. But, I ask you this, Oz: Even if we are united, and Salem is still out there, what will we do?"

Ozpin stares outside an intact window.

"If all goes well, then we won't have to. But, if it comes to it..." Looks at Ironwood. "Then we may have a war on our hands."

"Well. We can't have that." Raven said.

"Alright. I'll increase the workload on the CCT tower, try to get it repaired ASAP." Ironwood said. Looks at Raven. "And you. I may need your help."

Ironwood walks to her. He takes out a piece of paper and gives it to Raven, who takes it.

"These are coordinates to a location, where we believe the White Fang is currently camped out. Specialist Schnee is currently on her way there, along with the former Team CFVY. Although, I don't know why she picked them up. But, the more the better. I want you to assist them."

"I can do that." Raven nods.

"And one other thing, Miss Branwen. Schnee will be accompanied by another group, that's already on their way to the location by foot. One of them, happens to be your daughter."

Raven looks surprised. Everyone else reacts the same way.

"Yang?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Ironwood answered. "She's been helping with the search for the White Fang, in exchange for a new arm. She accepted, of course."

"You son of a bitch!" Qrow said, approaching Ironwood and grabbing him by his coat. "I specifically told you to provide her that new arm. NOT SEND HER ON A GODDAMN MISSION!"

"Qrow!" Goodwitch yells.

"Miss Xiao Long is the reason, why we were able to find the White Fang in the 1st place, Qrow." Ironwood said.

"And then what!?" Qrow said. "Adam Taurus, the man responsible for cutting her arm off will be there. If she lets her anger control her again, then next time, Taurus will aim for her head!"

Raven gets in between them, and pushes Qrow away.

"Qrow. Sit the hell down! You're drunk!"

Qrow looks at his sister.

"Now, Qrow!"

Qrow growls, but then sits down, angrily staring at Ironwood.

"We'll talk about this, later!" Goodwitch said. "Qrow, Port, Oobleck, and I should head to the bottom floor. It seems, that more Grimm have arrived in Beacon."

"I'm coming, too." Raven said. "I'll help out with getting rid of the Grimm. Then I'll head out to Mistral."

Goodwitch nods. She, Oobleck, Port, Qrow, and Raven all walk into the the elevator.

"Since you are helping us, Miss Branwen, then allow me to finish that story, I spoke of years ago." Port said.

"Oh, god." Raven said, putting her hand on her face. Qrow smirks a little from his sister's embarrassment.

"After I defeated 7 of them..."

The elevator door closes. Ironwood sighs. He looks at Ozpin.

"I know, what you're thinking Oz. But..."

"That was one of the worst ideas, you've ever done, James." Ozpin said. "Having Miss Xiao Long helping you out, is something you shouldn't have done. But that is something, we will speak of it later. Right now, we must get ready."

* * *

**MISTRAL- BLACK SEA**

An airship lands on a grassy field, near the Black Sea. When the door opens, Winter, Velvet, Coco, Yatsu, and some Atlas soldier exit the ship.

"Alright, everyone." Winter said. "We will set up camp for the night. Miss Xiao Long and her teammates will be here tomorrow. And once they arrive, we will debrief on the mission."

The Atlas soldiers salute and scatter, grabbing crates and unloading them. Velvet walks to the lake, crouches down and puts her hand in the water. Coco approaches her.

"It's weird, you know." Velvet said. "Not fighting for months, and all of a sudden, we're fighting again."

"Indeed." Coco said. "It does." Coco clutches her shoulder, groaning in pain. Velvet gets up, noticing her former team leader.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Coco answered.

"Here. Let me help with that."

Velvet grabs Coco's arm and lifts it. She begins to move it around, causing Coco to grunt in pain a little. Eventually, a crack is heard, and Velvet lets go of her arm. Coco moves her arm around.

"Much better." Coco said. Looks at Velvet. "Thanks, Velvet."

"Anything for a friend." Velvet said.

Coco pats Velvet's shoulder, smiles and nods. She then leaves.

Velvet's smile fades into sadness. She goes back to crouching next to the water, and touches the water again.

* * *

**DARK ROOM**

Salem is smiling, looking at something.

"The process is now completed. How do you feel, Mercury?"

Mercury chuckles evilly. His silver eyes have been replaced with dark red ones. His skin is pale white with red and purple veins running up his veins. He now looks like Salem.

"I feel great!" Mercury said, smiling evilly.

* * *

**So. Raven, Coco, Yatsu, Port and Oobleck makes their appearances again and Mercury is now a Human-Grimm Hybrid. What more will come out of my brain? I don't know yet.**

**And everyone is so close to reuniting again. But how will it happen?**

**And you got a little more humor as well. Thing is, that's the most you'll get, as this story is more serious. Sorry, for those who were expecting a lot of humor.**


	10. Chapter 9

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 9**

* * *

**MISTRAL-FOREST**

Yang's group is walking in the forest, with Weiss guiding a blind-folded Emerald. Blake is about 15 ft ahead of them.

"Blake. Slow down!" Yang says.

Blake doesn't respond. Yang looks at Weiss, who has Gambol Shroud sheathed on her back, away from Blake.

Yang sighs. She walks a little faster and catches up to Blake.

"Blake!"

Yang grabs Blake and makes her stop.

"What?" Blake said, angrily.

"We need to talk. Now!" Yang looks at Weiss and nods.

Weiss then takes Emerald about 10 ft away and set her down on the grass.

Yang sighs and looks at Blake. "You've not been the same since Matthew died, Blake."

"Matthew didn't deserve to die like that." Blake said. "After 2 years of living the life he wanted, he gets it all taken away."

"I understand, Blake." Yang said.

"No, you don't!" Blake yells. "You never watched someone die before your very eyes! Well, I did! I watched, as that White Fang bitch stuck a knife into his heart! I watched him gasp for air, as he died there!"

Blake has tears rolling down her face.

"Everything that has happened the last few months, were all because of her." Points at Emerald. "Penny getting destroyed. Pyrrha getting murdered. Beacon falling. Your arm getting cut off. EVERYTHING! All because of her! She deserves to die, Yang! Adam deserves to die! And you know they both do!"

"Yes, they do deserve to die, Blake. But, we just can't kill them." Yang said.

"Why?" Blake said. "Why do you insist that, we spare them? WHY?"

"Because we're not like them!" Yang yells back.

Blake seems to be taken back.

"Blake. They are liars and murderers. They've killed people, in order to either get what they want, or because they enjoy it. And if we just kill everyone, we've come to hate, then we're no better than them."

"I am not Adam!" Blake yells.

"Really? Because I seem to recall you murdering that White Fang soldier. And you've attempted to kill Emerald. And at both times, you showed no remorse. No regret."

"No. No!" Blake said, trying to cover her ears, not wanting to hear Yang's words.

"And if you kill Adam, simply for revenge, then that's a dark path you will forever walk on."

"Shut up!" Blake yells, looking at the ground.

"Is this what Matthew would want you to do? Go looking for blood? Going hellbent on revenge?"

Blake falls to her knees. She starts to cry. Yang looks at Weiss, who has her eyes on Emerald. Yang then crouches down and grabs Blake head. Blake lifts her head to look at Yang.

"As long as you keep yourself together, Blake, you'll never lose sight to who you really are."

"Then who am I to you, exactly?" Blake said.

Yang smiles.

"You're my friend, Blake. My smart, funny friend. Who is also a cat."

Blake smile. Yang then gives Blake a kiss on her forehead, which surprises her as Yang pulls her back up.

"You going to be okay?" Yang asked.

"...Yeah. I think I will." Blake answered.

Yang nods. "Ok." Yang turns to Weiss and nods to her. Weiss then brings Emerald up and they walk to the two.

"You all good?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely." Blake said.

Yang then takes Gambol Shroud off of Weiss and hands it to Blake. She is hesitant, though.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Yang answered.

Blake then takes her weapon and sheathes it.

"Alright, you lovebirds." Emerald said. "Can we just get moving?"

The three look at Emerald. Yang sighs.

"Should we shut her up?" Blake asked.

Yang smiles. And once again, she punches Emerald to unconsciousness.

"Oh, great. Do I have to carry her again?" Weiss asked.

Yang the takes Emerald and puts her over her shoulder.

"Let's go."

* * *

**DARK ROOM**

Cinder enters the Dark Room, where Salem is looking out window, smiling.

"Mistress Salem." She said, bowing.

"Cinder." Salem said. "It seems that Emerald Sustrai has been spotted near the Dark Forest. And among them, is young Rose's sister and the rest of her former team."

"The Schnee girl and the Faunus? This...is actually good. Isn't it?" Cinder asked.

"Indeed." Once Rose and her friends arrive at the camp, they won't know what hit them. And after Taurus and his men captured her sister and her friends, we shall let Taurus have his fun. Then, Rose will die in pain and misery. Simple as that."

"Should I be there, myself to make sure Adam doesn't kill Miss Rose?"

Salem turns to look at Cinder. "No. You made it pretty clear to him, that he shouldn't harm her. Do you doubt Mr. Taurus, Cinder?"

"Of course, not. But we both know that Adam is ruthless. He kills without remorse. If he kills Miss Rose..."

Cinder yells in pain, as her neck brand is glowing and burning.

"Once again, you are doubting me and my plans, Cinder. Oh, I wish you were more like Mercury, my dear child. Speaking of which..." She snaps her fingers.

Cinder turns and is surprised to see Mercury, now a Human-Grimm Hybrid, smiling evilly.

"Mercury? Is that you?"

Mercury chuckles. "Yeah. It is I. And also, I now prefer the name...Reaper."

Salem's eyes then glow a bright red.

* * *

**BEACON GROUNDS**

Qrow is slashing at some Griffons, while Raven, with her sword, slices an Ursa in half.

"That's 56." Qrow said.

"Who's counting?" Raven asked.

Qrow chuckles.

All of a sudden, the ground starts to rumble. Port, Oobleck and Goodwitch regroup with the Branwen siblings.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

The rumbling gets more bad.

* * *

**BEACON TOWER**

Ironwood and Ozpin, feel the rumbling, only it's more bad.

"No." Ozpin said. He runs to the window and looks down. The ice surrounding the tail of the frozen Grimm dragon begins to crack.

"We need to go, James."

"Ozpin. What's going...?"

"Now!" Ozpin yells. He and Ironwood run to the elevator. That's when the elevator collapses from the tremor. They look up to see the ice on the Dragon's head is cracking as well. Ozpin sees that the Dragon's eyes are beginning to glow.

* * *

**BEACON GROUNDS**

Goodwitch's group look up to see the frozen Dragon Grimm beginning to move. That's when Goodwitch sees both Ozpin and Ironwood jump off the tower. Raising her wand, she is able to grab the two and bring them safely to the ground. She runs to the two.

"You guys okay?"

That's when a roar is heard. The Dragon then rises, causing the ice to crackle and explode. The Dragon then flies in the air, let out a loud roar, and flies away. Qrow, Raven, Oobleck and Port regroup with the three, as they all see the Dragon flying.

"This is very bad." Qrow, taking out his flask, only for Raven to take it away.

"How is this possible, Ozpin?" Ironwood asked.

"It has to be Salem. It means that she will reveal herself very soon. We need to get the tower repaired as fast as possible, James." Ozpin said.

Ironwood nods and takes out his Scroll. He then looks at Raven. "Miss Branwen. Head for Mistral. Get there ASAP."

Raven gives the flask back to Qrow, transforms into a raven and flies away. Qrow growls, puts away his flask, then proceeds to transform and follow his sister.

"Qrow!" Goodwitch yells.

"Let him, Glynda." Ozpin said. "The situation has changed. Raven's going to need all the help, she can get."

* * *

**MISTRAL- BLACK SEA**

Winter is checking a map of the Dark Forest. Velvet, Coco, and Yatsu are looking at the water, when they hear rustling nearby in the forest. Coco quickly transforms her bag into her Gatling gun, and Yatsu takes out his sword.

"Whoever is there, come on out!" Coco yells.

That's when a pair of hands go up.

"Step out quietly." Coco said.

"Oh, come on, Coco."

Coco looks confused. The person coming out is Blake, with her hands. "Is that how you treat an old friend?"

"Blake." Velvet said smiling. She walks to Blake and hugs her. "Where did you...?" Velvet turns to see Yang and Weiss. And also Emerald. "Blake. Is that...?"

"Emerald Sustrai. Yes." Yang answered.

"Huh." Coco said, putting her weapon away. "The girl who started the Grimm invasion. Impressive."

"It is indeed."

Everyone looks to see Winter, who heard the whole commotion. Weiss goes to Winter and hugs.

"I'm glad you're safe, Weiss." Winter said.

"Me too, Winter." Weiss said. Winter sees Emerald.

"Bring her to me."

Yang then brings Emerald to Winter, who looks mad at her.

"Emerald Sustrai. You have caused quite a bit of trouble the last few months. Robbery. Murder. Starting the Grimm invasion in Vale, and causing Beacon Academy to fall. Not to mention, one of the few responsible for the deaths of many young students, and civilians in Vale and at Beacon. Which is why, I'm placing you under arrest."

"Side note, Winter." Weiss said. "She's alone now. She left Cinder Fall's group after Beacon fell. So any info you wanted, may only be from before the attacks."

"Damn! Well, she could still provide Ironwood with what she knows." Winter looks at a soldier. "Put her in the cell."

The soldier salutes to Winter and drags Emerald into the airship.

"I'm glad you were able to make it in time, you three. We are about to commence out next objective: Find the White Fang camp, and eradicate them and their leader, Adam Taurus." Winter said.

That's when suddenly Blake feels a prick on her neck. She rubs it and then feels something. She pulls it out, revealing a small dart. She know exactly what it is, and turns to Yang. That's when her vision starts to blur.

"Yang..." She attempts to say something, only to pass out.

Yang catches her, and that's when she feels the same prick. She pulls out the dart. Yang looks around, and notices that both Weiss and Winter are carrying the same darts. Ashe they fall to the ground one-by-one, Yang hears blades clashing, guns firing, and screaming. Yang is on her knees, her vision blurry. That's when a tall figure stops in front of her. The person crouches next to Yang and moves his head closer smiling.

"Well, well. You again." Adam Taurus said. He then proceeds to punch Yang into the ground.

_"Kill the soldiers. Bring these ones back to the camp."_

These were the last words Yang hear, before everything goes black.

* * *

**WHITE FANG CAMP**

Yang begins to wake up. Her vision is still blurry, but eventually it returns back to normal. She looks around. She is inside a tent, with two White Fang soldiers guarding the outside. Yang tries to move, but looks down. Her hands are bound by a device that is preventing her from moving her wrists.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Yang turns to see Adam Taurus, sitting on a chair, his legs on top of his desk.

"And as much as I hate Atlas, you gotta be impressed at them for making such a unique design."

"Where are my friends!" Yang yells.

"They're alive, Blondie. For now."

Yang starts to get angry, and her eyes turn red. Suddenly, the device activates and Yang screams as electrical shocks engulf her body for a few seconds. When the shocks stop, Adam gets up and walks to Yang.

"I forgot to mention, one little detail about this device. It prevents the person wearing this device from using their Semblance. So, the more you get angry, the more worst the shocks will be. It also causes the wearer's Aura to deplete. So, you will feel pain."

Adam the forces Yang up, grabs her by her arm, and takes her outside. She sees Weiss, Winter, Blake, Velvet, Coco, and Yatsu, all in a circle, wearing the same devices. White Fang soldiers surround everyone, weapons in place. Adam then kicks Yang, and she falls to her knees, in between Winter and Blake. Adam then takes out his sword, Wilt out and proceeds to walk in the middle of the circle.

"Welcome. All of you. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really expecting a lot of you to join us today. But I guess the more the better."

Coco yells and charges at Adam, who kicks her back. A White Fang soldier forces her back to her spot.

"You do that again, then I'll see to it that you meet the end of my blade. Now then. When Cinder Fall warned me that some group of people were coming here, I was not expecting a hit squad to come. But, I guess I have to work with what I got. And to see a couple familiar faces today, just made my day better. A traitor." Points Wilt at Blake. "And my last opponent." Points at Yang. "Ha. Now, I'm sure you must be wondering, why I decided to spare your lives, when I could've just easily ended you all, as simple as that? Well...let's just say Cinder has bigger plans for all of you." Looks around. "I also see, that our main guest is not here in our little circle of friends." Looks at Deery. "Bring her here."

Deery nods and runs to a nearby tent. Yang hears struggling, and Deery brings out someone with a sack over her head. As Deery brings the girl to the middle of the circle, Yang recognizes the silver rose emblem on her belt.

"And here is our main attraction, ladies and gentlemen. The one person, who Cinder wants the most to suffer."

Adam removes the sack from the girls head. Yang is shocked to see her sister, having her mouth taped over, and not wearing her red cloak. Everyone else is shocked to see her. When Ruby sees Yang, he muffled screams are heard.

"Ruby?" Yang said.

Adam smiles and walks to Yang, who stares at Ruby. Adam then lifts Yang's head with his gun, Blush.

"Cinder has asked me to make you all suffer. And I think I'll start with you."

Yang is starting to look scared. She looks at Ruby, who is crying. What can she do to save her and everyone else? Adam then sheathes Wilt to Blush.

"If anyone else moves. If any of you do anything to try to stop me, I'll cut your head off an keep it as a trophy." Looks at Yang. "Oh. Don't be afraid, yet. We're just getting started."

That's when he proceeds to strike Yang across the face, with Wilt and Blush, causing her to fall to the ground. Ruby screams, but is muffled, and tears streaming from her eyes. Adam then proceeds to strike Yang with Wilt and Blush, as well as kicking her as she yells in pain.

From far away, a girl with Pink and brown hair is watching the whole event from on top of a tree.

"Oh, no." Neopolitan said, looking scared.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! GODDAMMIT! But, don't worry. It's not the end of the world. Next chapter is coming soon.**

**So, yeah. The Grimm Dragon is active again. Yang and Ruby reunite, but in the worst way. Held captive by the ruthless Adam Taurus. For those who want to know, the next chapter will explain how Ruby gets captured.**

**Also, I apologize if this was shorter than the last chapter, but I guarantee that the next chapter will be longer, and will reveal something about a certain character, that everyone is predicting. And someone will die also. Well, maybe 2 notable characters. But, I won't say who.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Chapter 10

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 10**

**So, I ended the last chapter in a bad cliffhanger. It's because this chapter is a mid-volume finale type thing. I'll be taking a short break before I write again, as making each chapter has worn me out. And I need to recharge my batteries.**

**But yes, enjoy this mid-volume finale like chapter.**

* * *

**WHITE FANG CAMP**

Ruby is staring at her sister, Yang, who is lying on the ground, groaning in pain from the multiple kicks she received from Adam, who is standing above her. Bleeding cuts and bruises on on Yang's body and face. Adam then forces Yang back to her knees, grabs her hair and makes her stare at him.

Adam smiles. "You're tougher than I thought. I'm impressed."

Adam looks at Yang's robot arm. Then she lets go of Yang's hair, and Yang then just stares at the ground. Ruby, unable to do anything, just stares at Yang, tears flowing from her eyes.

_'How did this happen?'_ she thought.

* * *

**HOURS BEFORE**

Team RNJR, Team SSSN, and Neopolitan are walking a stone trail. Ruby is looking at a map, and Neo is walking next to her.

"Just a few more hours, and we'll be there." Neo said. She looks at Ruby. "Were you serious, back at the house?"

Ruby looks at Neo. "About killing Taurus? Honestly, I don't know, why I said it, Neo. It just...came out of my mouth. And in truth, Yang asked me to kill him, if I ever see him. And...in my mind, I said I would."

Everyone else stops.

"We've been walking for hours. We should take a few minutes to rest, before we go on." Jaune said.

"Same here." Sun said.

Ruby nods. "Agreed. I'll go keep a lookout, make sure nobody is watching us."

"I'll go with you." Neo said. "I can climb the trees, if you want."

"You do that." Ruby said.

Neo nods and proceeds to climb a tree.

"Seriously?" Sun asked. "You know, I climb trees all the time, right?"

Ruby looks at Sun. "I didn't ask you, Sun."

Ruby takes out Crescent Rose.

"I'll be back in a few."

Ruby then goes ahead of the group. As soon as they are out of sight, all Ruby hears is nothing but silence. Only her footsteps and the rustling of trees are heard. Neo is nearby. Then, a wind starts to pick up. Ruby takes a moment to sit down and then starts to breath heavily. She falls to the ground, panting and clutching her chest, trying to breathe slowly.

' _Anxiety.'_ Ruby thinks.

As Ruby starts slowly breathe back to normal, a  _snap_  is head. Ruby quickly gets up and aims her sniper rifle around, trying to find where the sound came from. That's when she feels a prick on her neck. She puts her hand on it and takes out a small needle and looks at her. Ruby's vision begins to blur. As she looks around, she starts to feel numb. Ruby then collapses into unconsciousness, dropping Crescent Rose. Two White Fang soldiers emerges from behind the trees and walk to Ruby.

"It's her." A soldier with whiskers said. He looks at the other soldier, who has a tail.

"Taurus will need to be notified of this."

The whiskered-soldier picks up Ruby and they proceed to walk. That's when the tailed soldier notices something, takes out a grenade and throws it. The grenade explodes, and there's nothing. He grunts, and they take Ruby away, unaware that Neo is lying on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**BEACON TOWER**

Ironwood is overseeing the group of Atlesian scientists and builders that were recruited to repair the tower. Ozpin stands next to him.

"Excellent." Ozpin said.

"I hope so, Oz." Ironwood said. "And let's hope that Winter's mission is going well. The Branwens should be in Mistral shortly, I believe."

* * *

**MISTRAL-FOREST**

Neo quickly gains consciousness and gets up, breathing heavily. Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Team SSSN arrive, having heard the explosion.

"Hey!" Jaune yells. "What happened?"

Jaune looks around. "Where's Ruby?"

Neo stands up and looks at Jaune. "They took her."

"Who?" Nora asked.

"The White Fang."

Everyone is surprised.

"What?" Jaune said.

"They knocked her out and they took her away." Neo answered.

"Why didn't you go after them?" Neptune asked.

"They threw a grenade at me. I got caught by the blast. I was out of it for a short time."

Jaune grabs his head and walks towards a tree. In his anger, he takes out Crocea Mors and slashes a tree in half, causing it to timber. Jaune then turns around. "Ok! This is a rescue mission, now. We find the camp, get Ruby outta there, and get the info out of Taurus, and go."

Neo sees Crescent Rose, in lying on the ground. She goes to it, and picks it up.

* * *

**MISTRAL-PORT**

Raven and Qrow arrive at a Mistral port and transform to human form. Raven takes out the paper with the coordinates, Ironwood gave her. Raven takes out her Scroll and types in the coordinates.

"Alright. It's only about 50 miles that way." Raven said, pointing in one direction.

"Alright, then." Qrow said. "Let's get a move on."

"You know, I never asked you to come along, Qrow."

"And miss all the fun? No thanks." Qrow said. "And besides, I want to be there, when Firecracker beats the shit out of Taurus, for nearly destroying her life."

Raven smiles. "I'd like to see that as well."

The siblings transform back to birds and fly away.

* * *

_**WHITE FANG CAMP** _

Adam is walking around in a circle, trying to decide who to hurt next. Yang looks at Ruby, who is looking miserable.

"Don't be afraid, Ruby." Yang said, low enough for Ruby to hear, but not enough to be heard by Adam. "Show that you don't fear him."

Ruby just stares at Yang for a few seconds, before nodding. Adam passes by Yang and stops in front of Winter. He smiles. Weiss is beginning to panic.

"Winter Schnee. Atlas Specialist. It's been a while, since we last fought. How long has it been?"

Winter looks at Adam, showing no fear. "I believe it was 5 years. And I was sure, I almost killed you that day."

"Ha. Well, I'm still here. Still alive."

"Maybe I should've finished the job." Winter said.

Adam then grabs Winter by the throat. Weiss tries to move, but Blake stops her. Weiss looks at Blake, who nods 'no'. Again, Winter doesn't show any fear.

"You're a human. A species, I so greatly despise." He releases his hand from Winter's throat. "And yet, I have a deep respect for you, Schnee. Anyone who fights against me and lives in one piece, I respect. Human or Faunus."

Adam proceeds to walk around again, in order to choose again.

From far away, Neo, who was watching everything, climbs down the tree and lands next Jaune. "She's there. The rest of her team is there as well."

"Yang, Blake and Weiss?" Jaune asked. "Anybody else?"

"The rabbit-earred girl's team is there, too."

"Velvet." Nora said.

She and Ren, along with Team SSSN were nearby.

"We need to get them outta there." Ren said.

"Not without a plan." Sun said. "We go in there, without one, we could lose."

"Sun's right." Neptune said. "What do we do?"

Jaune walks around, trying to think.

"I got it."

Back in the camp, Adam stops and turns to look at Blake. He walks to her.

"Blake. Long time no see."

Blake angrily stare at Adam.

"The last time we talked, it was at Beacon. And I had promised that I would destroy everything you love."

"Well. It looks like it's not working. Everyone I care about is still alive." Blake said.

Adam slaps Blake across the face. And when Blake turns to look at him, Adam has Blush aiming at her head.

"I wanted to keep my promise, Blake. But, there are more important priorities at hand."

Blake then proceeds to put her forehead on the barrel of Blush, surprising Adam. Ruby tries to scream, but is muffled by the tape.

"Then why don't you just kill me now? Blake asked. "Just get it over with?"

Adam starts to get angry.

"I ain't afraid of you anymore, Adam Taurus. I stopped being afraid, the day you had Matthew killed."

Blake closes her eyes, in preparation. After a few seconds, Adam pulls Blush away. He looks at Deery. "Put her in my tent."

Deery nods and she lifts Blake up and drags her away.

Adam starts to growl. He then walks to Ruby and grabs her by the head. She yelps in pain.

"I so wanted to kill you, as soon as you entered my camp. I wanted to show everyone your corpse, and hear their suffering. But whatever Cinder has for you, prevented me from doing that." He then takes out Wilt and smiles. "But that doesn't mean, I can bring you to her, in one piece."

At first, Ruby is afraid. Trying not to shed more tears. But she suddenly shifts to a more angry look. That's when he notices that her silver eyes start to glow a little.

All of a sudden, Yang tackles Adam to the ground. When they get up, Yang uses the wrist device to hit Adam a few times. But, when the device activates, Yang is subdued by the electrical shock. When a couple White Fang soldier walks to her, Adam raises his hand, and they back away. Adam looks at Ruby and smiles.

"I just got a better idea."

Adam sets his foot on Yang's back, preventing her from moving.

"That arm is Atlesian technology, isn't it?"

Yang angrily looks at Adam.

"Impressive technology. And I could just take it away with the swipe of my blade. But, then I decided: It would just be too easy."

Adam then proceed to stab Yang through her shoulder, away from her arm. Yang screams in pain. Ruby looks in horror. Yang looks at Ruby.

"You see?" Adam said. "This is much better."

While the sword is still inside Yang's shoulder, Adam moves Wilt back and forth, causing Yang to yell in pain more.

Deery is entering Adam's tent with Blake in front of her.

"Don't move." Deery said.

Blake turns around. "Screw you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said.'screw you'" Blake answered.

Deery growls. She proceeds to punch Blake.

Deery feels a tap on her shoulder. Deery turns around to see Neo in front of her.

"You!" Deery said.

That's when Blake knocks Deery out from the back of her head. She then looks at Neo.

"Your other friends are here, Belladonna." Neo said. She presses a key card onto the device, and it opens, freeing Blake. "You have 2 minutes before they attack Taurus. So, you need to get your team out of the way."

"How can I trust you?" Blake asked.

Neo sighs. "You can't. But Ruby can."

Blake sees Ruby's red cloak and picks it up.

Outside, Adam takes Wilt out of Yang's shoulder. She yells in pain. Adam forces Yang to sit on her knees. Adam looks at Ruby and smiles. He then proceeds to turn to see Neo, sporting her umbrella, smiling.

"Neopolitan. You came at a good time. Look who I have here."

Yang looks at Neo, who walks to her. Ruby looks shocked and starts to yell, but again, muffled.

Adam decides to walk around again, deciding his next victim. Neo stares at Yang. And out Adam's sight, Yang feels something in her hand. She moves her eyes down and notices a key-card, in her hand. Yang looks at Neo, who nods. Neo then gets up and proceeds to grab Ruby and force her up. Adam notices this.

"What are you doing?"

Neo looks at Adam, then proceeds to drag Ruby away. She puts her mouth next to Ruby's ear.

_"When I say so, get down immediately."_

Ruby looks confused.

"You know." Adam said. "Cinder did say something about a betrayal in her group."

Neo stops and looks at Adam, who has Blush aiming at her and Ruby.

"She also said, that it was you."

Adam fires Blush, and Neo deflects the blast with her umbrella, but the force blasts the two backwards. Adam then charges at them with Wilt. But just as he is about to strike, Blake, with Gambol Shroud stops him. That's when an explosion occurs, knocking back the White Fang soldiers, while Winter, Weiss, Velvet, Coco, and Yatsu get down. Adam turns around, to see Yang, her eyes glowing red, and her hair glowing. Yang gives Winter the key-card and turns her attention back to Adam. She screams and launches herself using Ember Celica, towards Adam. He kicks Blake away, and tries to slash at Yang, who dodges his attack. Yang then proceeds to give Adam several punches, before launching him into the air and crashing into a nearby tent.

Winter frees Weiss, Velvet, Coco, and Yatsu and they regroup. Winter then frees Ruby from her wrist device and takes the tape off her mouth.

"Ruby." Yang said, proceeding to hug her sister.

That's when Weiss notices the White Fang soldiers getting up and getting their weapons out. A booming noise is heard. Everyone looks up, and they see Nora in the air. She has Magnhild in hammer form. When she lands, she strikes the ground, send many soldiers flying.

"ALRIGHT!" Nora yells. "WHO WANTS TO GET YOUR BUTTS KICKED?"

"Nora?" Blake said. A soldier is aiming her weapon, when she turns, and Ren appears, kicking the soldier backwards. Jaune and Team SSSN arrive as well.

"Don't worry guys." Jaune said. "The rescue party's here."

"Jaune." Weiss said.

Everyone regroups. Neo and Ren are handing everyone their weapons. Yang looks at Neo.

"Yang." Ruby said. "It's okay. She's with us."

Yang looks at Ruby. "Are you sure?"

"She saved my life." Neo said, surprising those who didn't know. "The least I can do, is help guys out."

"The mute is speaking?" Winter said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was never a mute. I just talk too much." Neo looks at Ruby. "And I believe this is yours." Neo hands Ruby her red cloak. She then nods at Ruby, who nods back. Ruby the puts her cloak back on.

Adam gets up from the destroyed tent. He sees the group and yells. More White Fang soldiers arrive. Everyone gets ready.

"Anyone have a plan of attack?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, there's a plan, Weiss." Jaune said. Weiss looks at him. "We attack."

"That's what I'm talking about." Coco said, her Gatling gun ready. She looks at Velvet, who has a copy of Winter's sword. She nods at her.

"Yang! Weiss!' Ruby said. They both look at her."Freezerburn!"

Yang and Weiss look at each other and smile. Weiss then takes Myrtenaster and freezes the ground next to her. Yang launches herself in the air, and while falling, she prepares a punch. Upon landing, Yang punches the ice, and a mist forms, surrounding the camp.

Everyone then separates and attack. Yang looks at Adam.

"You're going to regret, hurting me and my sister." Yang said.

"Bring it on." Adam said, growling.

"Need any help?"

Yang sees Neo against her. Yang is hesitant, but she then nods. Adam charges at them.

Ren is fighting against three soldiers, who fire their weapons at him. He jumps in the air, allowing Nora to strike them with Magnhild, sending them flying into the air.

Jaune and Velvet, who has now copied Crocea Mors. They block any attacks and bash the solider with their shields, and hitting them with their swords.

"You've certainly improved, Jaune!" Velvet said.

Jaune knocks out another soldier. "Thanks."

Scarlet climbs up a tower and observes the area. He sees a nearby soldier. He takes out his Cutlass. The grappling hook on the back of the gun shoots out and grabs the soldier's foot. He goes up into the air, while Scarlet goes down, dragging the rope. The soldier hangs there. That's when the knifes hidden under the soldier's uniform fall out. Scarlet sees this and braces himself, but every knife misses him.

"Whew." Scarlet said. He looks at Sage. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Bad luck, I guess?" Sage said as he deflects another soldier's blade.

Coco is firing her Gatling gun at a group of soldiers, while Yatsuhashi strikes at a soldier who tried to strike Coco from behind. Coco turns around.

"Yatsu!" Coco said. Yatsuhashi looks at her. Coco smiles. "Fastball."

Yatsu smiles. Coco retracts her Gatling gun into bag form. Yatsu then grabs Coco and throws her straight at some soldiers. Coco manages to take out some soldiers with her bag. She then lands on the ground and finish off the rest of the soldiers. Coco scoffs.

"You ain't all so tough, now. Aren't you?"

"Coco." Yatsuhasi said. "Don't tempt them."

Coco walks to Yatsu.

Weiss and Winter are fighting against their own opponents.

"Weiss." Winter said. "Remember that team attack we came up, when we were younger?"

Weiss is deflecting an attack. "I think so. Why?"

Winter uses a Glyph to launch a soldier in the air, and smiles. "You up for it?"

Weiss smiles. "Absolutely."

Both Weiss and Winter jump in the air, and land in front of an enemy group. They raise their hands and Glyphs appears around the group. Together, they use the Glyphs to bounce off of them, and attack the soldiers. When they all fall, the Glyphs dissapear.

"Huh. It actually worked." Winter said.

"I don't want to know." Weiss said, looking concerned.

Ruby and Blake are fighting soldiers, Deery being among them. They look at each other. Blake smiles.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ruby nods. "Ladybug!"

Ruby launches herself, and strikes a couple soldiers. She turns around and prepares to attack again. On the other said Blake attacks. Both Blake and Ruby attack the group with alternating attacks, in an oval-like maneuver. Deery is the only one to survive. Knowing that she won't win, she decides to run. That's when she meets the end of Nora's fist, and she is knocked out. Weiss and Winter regroup with Ruby and Blake. They see Adam fighting both Yang and Neo.

Ruby looks at Weiss. "Ice Flower!"

Weiss nods. She summons a Glyph. Ruby aims her sniper rifle at Adam. She fires a few rounds. Adam turns and is it with some of the rounds, ice forming on the affected areas, including his hands. Adam growls. Yang then gives Adam a strong uppercut and he falls to the ground. Yang and Neo walk to him.

"Face it, Taurus." Yang said. "You've lost!"

Taurus then begins to laugh. This confuses Yang and Neo.

"Oh, no." Adam said. His hair begins to glow. "It is not."

Blake realizes what that means. "GET BACK!"

Adam breaks through the ice and grabs Yang by her neck.

"YANG!" Ruby yells, as she runs to her.

Adam slams Yang into the ground and punches Neo to the ground. He then prepares to stab Yang. As soon as he lunges Wilt at Yang, she is suddenly pushed out of the way. Ruby stops and is in shock. Neopolitan took the hit. Neo looks down and sees that the blade went through her Aura, and it's now coming out of her chest, near her heart. Adam takes Wilt out, grabs Neo and throws her towards Ruby. When she hits the ground, Ruby crouches down to her. Neo is trying to breathe, but cant. Everyone else run to Ruby. Winter moves Ruby out of the way and tries to help Neo.

"She has a collapsed lung and is bleeding heavily. I need to get her back to my ship."

Jaune looks at Sage and Scarlet. "Go with her. Protect her." Winter carries Neo and she, Scarlet and Sage run. Ruby sees the blood on her hands, horrified of the sight. She then sees Yang trying to fight Adam, but he gets the upper hand. More White Fang soldiers arrive, surround the group and aim their weapons. Adam manages to dodge enough of Yang's attack and slashes Yang at her waist, leaving a deep cut. Yang falls to the ground. Adam then kicks Yang, and she's now lying on the ground. The glowing Adam has then depletes. He looks at Yang and smiles.

"I've won."

Adam raises Wilt and is preparing to strike. Midway towards Yang, a hand grabs the blade. A hand covered in blood. Adam is surprised by this. Both he and Yang turn to see Ruby, and angry expression shown on her face.

"I've...had...enough." Ruby said.

Adam notices that a portion his blade begins to freeze. He tries to free his sword, but in the result, Wilt breaks in half. The broken blade falls to the ground, while Adam is holding the handle, with parts of the swords still intact.

"WHAT?" Adam yells, shocked.

"Go." Ruby said to Yang. "I'll take care of him."

Ruby turns to Adam.

"You think you can beat me?" Adam yells. "I don't need my sword to kill you!"

He aims Blush at Ruby and fires. Ruby swipes his arm and the bullet freezes midair and falls to the ground.

"You're going to pay for this, Adam Taurus."

Ruby's eyes begin glow and it surrounds her eyes, giving an icy glow. Adam looks surprised. Ruby suddenly rises up into the air. Everyone is very surprised. Ruby raises her hand up and a powerful wind blows the soldier surrounding her friends away. She then turns to Adam.

Adam growls. "OPEN FIRE!"

The soldiers with projectile weapons fire at Ruby, but she is protected by a force field surrounding her. Ruby turns towards the lake and raises her arm up.

* * *

**BLACK SEA**

Winter is trying to keep Neo alive, while Scarlet and Sage keep guard. That's when they hear splashing noises. Scarlet and Sage turn around to see a pillar of water rising from the Black Sea and it moves towards the White Fang camp.

* * *

**WHITE FANG CAMP**

Everyone sees the pillar of water hovering above, going towards Ruby. She then raises her other hand and the water freezes. She then uses her hands to break the ice, separating to hundreds of ice spikes. Yang gets up and jumps away. The group does too. Ruby then lunges her arms down, causing the spikes to launch towards Adam and the White Fang. Almost all the soldiers fall to the ground. Only Adam and a few survive, although Adam pulls a couple spikes from him.

A loud roar is suddenly heard. Ruby turns to see something that surprised her. The Grimm Dragon is seen flying in the air, roaring. On its back is the Human-Grimm Hybrid, Mercury.

"Is that...?" Sun asked.

"Yes." Weiss answered. "Mercury Black."

Ruby then launches herself towards the Dragon.

"RUBY!" Yang yells. He sees Adam charging at her. He throws a few punches at her, before Blake intervenes. Adam backs away, chuckling.

"Oh, Blake. You always love to ruin my fun."

Adam picks up one of his dead soldiers sword. Blake takes out Gambol Shroud.

"Let's dance!" Adam says, smiling.

Blake charges at Adam.

Ruby stops in the air, where the Dragon is idle. Mercury stands up on the Dragon's back.

"Well." Mercury said. "It seems we both have gone through a transformation."

"What are you, Mercury?" Ruby said.

"Take a look at me. I am a hybrid now. And I would prefer to be called Reaper from now on." Mercury said.

Ice spikes form around Ruby. "I'll pass."

"No need for a fight. Not yet anyways. I'm just here to deliver a message."

"...This is a trick." Ruby said, suspiciously.

Mercury chuckles. "It's not. The message is this: Salem will be revealing herself to the world very soon. And when she does, you all better prepare yourselves."

"Prepare ourselves for what?"

Mercury smiles evilly. "War. And annihilation."

Suddenly, a dark portal appears behind the Dragon, which starts to turn around and fly towards it. Ruby tries to fly towards them, but the Dragon's tail hits Ruby, sending her flying into the air. Yang, on the ground, sees Ruby crash into a nearby pile of crates. Yang runs to where Ruby crashed. When she gets there, she sees Ruby unconscious, the glow in her eyes dissipating.

Jaune arrives, having saw it as well. "I'll get her to Winter's airship. You stay here and keep on fighting."

"But.." Yang said.

"Go!" Jaune yells. He picks up Ruby and runs out of the camp. Yang turns to see Blake still fighting Adam.

Yang charges at them, and takes over fighting Adam. Blake tries to help, but is distracted by some White Fang. Yang jumps and lands on top of Adam. She delivers some punches to Adams face, shattering his mask, and only half falls off, revealing a dark red eye. Adam then punches the wound on Yang's waist, causing her to yell in pain. Adam uses the advantage. He punches Yang and she is lying on the floor. Adam grabs the soldier's sword and lunges at Yang's heart. Yang sees this and grabs the blade. Equal in strength, they both struggle with the blade. But, the pain on Yang's wound is starting to affect her, and her strength lessen, causing the blade to come closer to her heart.

"Just...die!" Adam said.

That's when a gunshot is heard, and blood splatters on Yang's face. Adam's grip loosens as he gasps. He looks down to see a wound on his chest. Adam looks up to see Blake, having fired a gun at him. Yang pushes Adam back, and he sits next to a nearby wall. Yang gets up and, clutching her wound, walks to Blake.

"Thanks."

Blake nods. She sees the broken piece of Wilt. She gives Yang the gun and then walks to Adam, who is dying in front of her. Adam looks at his former partner.

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?"

Blake crouches down, and picks up the broken sword piece. She looks at Yang, who nods. Blake looked surprised, but she continues. Blake then looks at Adam. She then lunges the blade into Adam's heart. He gasps and moves. Blake holds Adam, as he struggles to move. She continues to do this, until Adam stops moving. Blake then stands up, looking at Adam's body. She turns around and walks to Yang.

"It's over." Yang said. "He won't hunt for you, anymore."

Blake nods. She then takes the gun back from Yang, who realizes who the gun belonged to.

"This is Matthew's gun."

Blake puts the gun away. "Yeah, it is."

Yang puts her hand on Blake's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

Blake looks away. She is trying to hold a sob. "No."

Blake then begins to sob, tears streaming from her eyes. Yang gives Blake a long, comforting hug.

"It's alright. It's over, Blake."

From a nearby tree, A raven and a crow watches. They look at each other, then fly away.

* * *

**DARK ROOM**

Salem is smiling, looking out the window, watching the Grimm Dragon flying around. Mercury is behind her, crossing her arms.

"Well. Taurus is dead now. And it looks like the White Fang are no more." Mercury said.

"No matter." Salem said. "I've never wanted them to be a part of our plan. Cinder insisted that we did. Said that they could be useful."

"Where is she, anyways?"

Salem turns to look at Mercury.

"Preparing the next step."

* * *

**HOSPITAL ROOM**

Ruby is lying on a hospital bed. Yang is sleeping on a chair, next to her. She groans and starts to wake up. She gets up and moves till her back is on the wall.

"Yang?"

Yang wakes up and sees Ruby awake.

"Ruby."

Yang quickly gets up and hugs her sister. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Maybe...maybe if you stop squeezing me so hard." Ruby said, trying to breathe.

"Oh, sorry." Yang lets go of Ruby and sits back down.

"Where am I?"

"You're back in Vale. In the hospital." Yang answered. "Oh, man. I didn't think you would wake up again."

Ruby looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ruby. You've been out for 3 days."

"3 Days!?" Ruby said. "But...wait. What happened at the camp. Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." Yang answers. "Everyone's okay. A bit rattled. But they're okay. Weiss. Blake. Jaune. They're all okay."

"Neo?" Ruby asked.

"She's okay, too. Winter did what she could, but she's going to make it."

Ruby sighs in relief.

"Jaune told me, everything about what happened the last few months. Including the fact that Neo is on our side now. But, I'm more concerned that you never told Jaune and the others about Pyrrha."

"Jaune would've been out for blood, Yang. And if he continued that path..."

"He'll never come back." Yang said. "Blake was going down that same path, as well. White Fang killed an old friend of hers. But in the end, both Blake and Jaune will not be walking those paths."

"What about Taurus?"

Yang looks hesitant. "Blake...ended his suffering."

"Oh." Ruby know what that means.

The hospital room door opens. Ruby and Yang turn to see Taiyand, Weiss, Blake, and Jaune. Taiyang goes to hug Ruby. "I am so glad, you're okay, sweetheart."

Jaune and Blake give Ruby hugs as well. When Weiss give her a hug, she then proceeds to give Ruby a slap on the face.

"Ow! Weiss!"

"You dolt! Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

"Okay! Geez!" Ruby said, rubbing her cheek.

"Come on, Weiss." Jaune said. "She just woke up."

Weiss gives Jaune an angry stare. Jaune backs away.

"Right." Jaune said. I think, I'll go outside. Mr. Xiao Long, can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure." Taiyang said. He gives Ruby a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad, you're okay."

Taiyang and Jaune exited the room.

"Wonder what he wants with Dad." Ruby said.

"No idea." Yang said. She then thinks. "Ruby. What happened to you at the camp?"

"I...I don't know, what you mean." Ruby said, looking confused.

"You...don't remember anything?" Blake said.

"The last thing, I remember was looking at Neo's blood on my hands. After that...nothing." Ruby explained.

The three look at each other.

"Maybe you two, should leave." Yang said to Weiss and Blake.

"No." Weiss said. "You and Blake should go outside. You have some talking to do, yourselves. I'll explain what happened, to Ruby."

"...Okay." Yang said. She and Blake walk out the door, and it closes.

Ruby is looking a bit worried. "Weiss?"

Weiss looks down, then back to Ruby.

"After Winter took Neo to her ship, you were staring at your hands for a while. Then, all of a sudden, you started to walk towards Taurus. You...you grabbed his sword. He was quite surprised. That was when, somehow, you froze his sword and it broke off."

Ruby looks surprised, and looks at her hands.

"I did that?"

"Yes." Weiss answered. "Your...your eyes started to glow and you were flying."

"I was flying?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"You were. But, Ruby. You need to brace yourself, emotionally. What I'm about to tell you, will hurt you."

Ruby looks worried again. "What's wrong?"

"...Ruby...you killed a lot of the White Fang."

Ruby felt her heart sank. "Wha...wha...what?"

"It's the truth, Ruby."

Ruby, trying to take in the fact, that she killed people, starts to cry. Weiss comforts her with a hug, letting her sob on her shoulders.

"I killed them! I killed people, Weiss!"

Weiss then grabs Ruby's head and share they eye contact.

"Ruby. It was all self-defense. They were attempting to kill you. You only did what you could do. And that was to defend yourself. Now, just breath slowly."

Ruby does her best to breathe slowly, trying to stop sobbing.

"That's good." Weiss said. "Listen. I'm here for you. You understand me?"

Ruby nods. Weiss then proceed to give Ruby a kiss on the cheek. Ruby is surprised. Weiss then puts her head against Ruby's.

"I'm here for you."

Yang watches it all outside from the door window, and smiles.

"I knew it. I knew it all along. Blake..."

Yang notices that Blake is staring at the floor. She goes to her.

"What's wrong?"

Blake looks at Yang.

"You remember what you told me, days ago? About how killing Adam would lead me to a dark path?"

Yang nods.

"After all that...why did you allow to do it?"

"Because Blake...you were right. If he lived, he would've just hunted us down, one-by-one. He did deserve to die."

"But, what about me?" Tears roll down Blake's face. "I...I'm afraid that I may turn into him. A ruthless killer."

"That's only possible, only if you allow yourself to become that." Yang puts her hand on Blake's face. "Only you can choose to become what you want to be. Who do  _you_  want to be?"

Blake puts her hand on top of Yang's. She thinks.

"A hero. Someone who wants to make a difference. Someone who is selfless and likes to help those in need."

Blake then proceeds to take her bow off, showing her cat ears.

"And I'm not afraid to show everyone who I really am. Not anymore."

When Yang puts her arm down, Blake still holds her hand. Yang notices this. They both smile at each other.

"Ummmmm..."

Blake and Yang turn to see Ren and Nora looking at them.

"You two need a minute?" Ren asked.

"I think it's adorable!" Nora said. She then give the two a hug. "I always knew you two would end up together. I am so proud of you."

"Nora...you're squeezing us too hard..." Blake said, struggling to breathe.

Nora lets the two go. Yang points at the door.

"Ruby's in there."

Just as Nora is about to open the door, Yang grabs her arm.

"Hey. Just letting you know. Ruby's been told about what happened at the camp. I would prefer you not tell her again. She didn't take it well."

Nora stares at Yang, before she nods. She and Ren go into the room. Yang and Blake can hear Nora's yelling.

_"Ruby!"_

_"Oh! Nora. Stop squeezing me, please!"_

Yang smiles.

* * *

**BEACON TOWER**

Ironwood is looking at the repaired Beacon Tower. Ozpin arrives, along with Qrow, Goodwitch and Raven.

"It's finally finished, Oz." Ironwood said. "What do we do, now?"

Ozpin smiles. "For now, we head to Patch. Talk to Miss Rose. She is expected to be home tonight"

"Speaking of which...Qrow. I wasn't told about what occurred at the White Fang and your sister were there. What went down there?"

"Nothing but pain and misery, Jimmy." Qrow answered, opening his flask and drinking.

Raven sighed.

"The Giant Grimm was there. Mercury Black was riding it on his back. Then something appeared in the sky, and both Black and the Grimm disappeared." Raven explains.

Ironwood looked surprised.

"And that's not all." Qrow said. "It seems like my little niece has a power, none of us were aware of."

"What power?" Ironwood asked.

"I think, we should ask Miss Rose that, once we see her." Goodwitch said.

"I agree. Besides. Tonight's a night to celebrate at Patch." Qrow said.

* * *

**VALE**

Ruby is getting her blood taken, from a doctor. Weiss, Yang and Blake sat nearby.

"I've always hated needles." Blake said.

Yang looks at her. "And dogs. Don't forget that."

The doctor looks at Blake, then at her cat ears. He smiles and nods.

"Ok." The doctor said. "Everything seems in place. You should be able to leave by tonight. In the meantime, you are free to walk around, as long as that I.V. stays in your arms."

Ruby nods. "Thanks doctor."

The doctor leaves the room. Ruby then proceeds to get up and starts to walk to the door. Yang stops her.

"Ruby." Yang said. "Where are you going?"

Ruby looks at Yang. "To see a friend."

Ruby proceeds to walk outside, dragging the I.V. Yang, Weiss, and Blake follow her. They walk down a hallway. Ruby sees many patients lying on beds, or sitting on chairs. When they reach a door at the end of the hallway, she see the girl with pink and brown hair, lying down. No one else is inside. Ruby enters the room.

"I think we should stay out here." Yang said to Weiss and Blake.

Ruby finds a chair and places it next to Neo's bed and sits. She notices the TV is on, playing a cartoon show. Ruby giggles.

"I hate this show." Neo said.

Ruby looks surprised. Neo was awake. She turns her head to Ruby. "How you feeling?"

"Doing good. You?" Ruby asked.

Neo sighs. "Help me up, please."

Ruby gets up and carefully helps Neo sitting up. Neo clutches her bandaged chest, where Adam's blade pierced.

"Doctor said, that if the blade was 2 inches closer to my heart, I would've never made it."

"That's good." Ruby said, smiling. She also notices that Neo's left hand is hand-cuffed to the bed.

"Yeah." Neo said. "As soon as I heal up, Atlas police will escort me for a trial for my part in the attacks on Vale and Beacon. And...for murder. I'm probably looking at Life, maybe death."

Ruby sighs. "I'm sorry, Neo."

"No. It's okay." Neo said. "I'm not going to resist or anything. I'm accepting it, Ruby. I helped all I can. Now's there's nothing else I can help with."

"Maybe, I can...I can convince Ironwood or something. If I told him, how much you've helped, how you went out your way to save us. Maybe he can work something out."

Neo looks surprised.

"You would do that for me?"

Ruby nods. "Of course. You saved Yang. You saved all of us. I can never thank you enough. It's the least, I can do."

Ruby then gives a slight hug to Neo, tears coming out her face. Ruby nods and leaves the room.

* * *

**PATCH**

Taiyang is holding a few logs over his shoulder and throwing them to a pile below. His Scroll goes off. He takes it out and answers it.

"Hey, Yang. She doing fine?...Oh. Right. The party. Yeah. I'll be there. 8 o'clock? Alright. Love you." He puts his Scroll away.

From far away, a hand is seen. The hand opens up, and flames expel from it.

* * *

**VALE**

Ruby puts on her red cloak on, and grabs Crescent Rose. Yang, Weiss and Blake are waiting for her outside the room. Yang smiles and puts her arm around Ruby and the team walk out of the room, down the hallway, and out of the hospital.

"Boy. I am ready to go home." Ruby said.

"Actually, we're going somewhere else, Rubes." Yang said.

"Huh?"

"We...thought it'd be a good idea to have a little celebration in Patch." Weiss explained.

"We've spent the last couple days, getting a warehouse decorated for tonight." Blake said.

"Consider it...a welcome home party." Yang said.

"Ah. Alright. I'll go. Dad coming?" Ruby asked.

"I think so. He hasn't answered his Scroll for the last hour or 2." Yang answered.

"Hm. Maybe I'll head home, anyways. Got a couple things to pick up. Dad and I can join you guys later."

"...Alright. Maybe you and Dad can catch up, while you walk to the party." Yang said.

* * *

**PATCH-WAREHOUSE**

Yang, Blake and Weiss enter the warehouse, where the party was happening. Inside, they see Velvet, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Ozpin, Qrow, Goodwitch, and Ironwood attending. Others are there as well. Team SSSN were all in one area, laughing. Winter was there as well, but is sitting alone. Weiss sees her and goes to sit next to her.

"It's pretty nice." Blake said, smiling.

"Not as pretty as your are, my little kitty cat." Yang said, holding Blake.

"Please don't call me that." Blake said, embarrassed.

Yang giggles and kisses the top of Blake's head. Jaune sees the two, and walk to them.

"Hey, guys." Jaune said. He looks around. "Is Ruby here?"

"She'll be here soon." Yang answered.

"Alright. Ummm...am I interrupting something...?"

"Yes." Blake answered. "Yes, you are."

Jaune chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head and walks away.

"He's going to be doing that a lot. Won't he?" Blake said.

"Oh, yeah." Yang answered.

* * *

**PATCH-RUBY'S HOME**

Ruby opens the door to her home.

"Dad?" Ruby said. "You home?"

There was no answer.

"Hm. Guess he left already."

She notices that the stove was on, and steam is coming out of a kettle pot. Ruby turns the stove off. She looks suspicious.

"Dad?"

Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and puts in on weapon mode. She slowly walks down her living room and towards her hallway. She then hears a creak coming from the door of Yang's room. Ruby heads to the door. She uses Crescent Rose to open the door. Ruby heads inside the room. She doesn't see anybody or anything in there.

That's when the sound of a door opening is heard. Ruby quickly aims her sniper rifle. Only to see that it is Taiyang, coming out of the bathroom, wearing headphones.

"Ah! Ruby!"

"Oh, god. Sorry, Dad." Ruby said, putting Crescent Rose away, while Taiyang takes off his headphones. "I came inside, and I didn't hear anybody. I thought, maybe..."

"Sorry, Ruby. But I've been listening to music a lot. Helps me with being alone in this house sometimes." Taiyang explained. "What are you doing here, anyways? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Just needed to grab a couple things. I'll walk with you."

Taiyang nods. "Alright. We'll, I'm ready to go. You?"

"Hold up." Ruby said. She grabs a locket from on top of a drawer and puts it in her pocket. "Alright, let's go."

Ruby and Taiyang walk down the hallway. When they reach the living room, they are shocked. Cinder and Salem are next to the front door.

"Well, well." Cinder said. "Look what we have here."

Ruby tries to take out Crescent Rose, but Salem lifts her hand. Ruby is lifted into the air and is thrown outside from her window.

"RUBY!" Taiyang yelled. He charges at Cinder, who only grabs him and throws him through the front door.

Cinder and Salem walk outside. When the two attempt to get up, Salem raises her hand. And feeling like gravity got 10 times stronger, Ruby and Taiyang can't get up from the ground. Cinder then walks to Ruby and takes Crescent Rose. She then proceeds to force Ruby to her knees. Salem does the same to Taiyang.

"Now that we have your involuntary cooperation, allow me to introduce you to my mistress, the true mastermind behind every bad thing that's happened the last few months." Cinder said, smiling. "Salem."

Salem approaches Ruby and lifts her head up with her hand.

"My dear, sweet child." Salem said. "You have been nothing, but trouble to my plans. Neopolitan switching sides. Destroying the White Fang. You have been there, and you succeeded in becoming a nuisance." She lets go of Ruby. "Although, I do have to thank you for ridding the White Fang for me. Originally, I was going to kill Taurus myself, and have Cinder lead them. But, now that they're dead, they shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"What do you want from me?" Ruby yells.

Salem smiles. "Oh, sweet child. As Taurus had said to you in Mistral, it was always the plan to make you suffer. Have you live in pain and envy as you watch all those you love and care about, just simply die. But there's been a change in plans. It seems that your power has finally manifested. And the first thing you do with it, was to kill all those White Fang soldiers."

Ruby gets unnerved. Taiyang looks confused.

"Ruby. What is she talking about?"

Salem continues. "This power you have shouldn't belong to you. It should belong to someone who knows how to wield it properly."

Salem nods and Cinder smiles. She takes out a white glove and goes in front of Ruby, who is looking a little scared. Cinder lifts her hand. The eyes on the glove starts to open up and a bug-like creature appears. Ruby is fightened.

"NO!" Taiyang screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He suddenly gets up and charges at Cinder. She notices this, turns around and lunges something at him. Taiyang gasps and sees Ruby's horrified face. Taiyang looks down. One of Cinder's swords has pierced him, through his Aura and through his abdomen. He gasps for breath as Cinder smiles. Cinder pulls her sword out and Taiyang falls to the ground, and lands in front of Ruby.

"Dad?"

Ruby turns Taiyang around, and sees that his eyes are open, but not blinking. He is not breathing either.

"DAD!" Ruby yells.

Ruby starts to sob loudly, closing her arms around her face. Cider walks to Ruby.

"No." Salem said, smiling. "Let her suffer."

Cinder gives a disappointing look at Salem.

"Come. The ship is waiting for us."

Cinder looks at a sobbing Ruby, crying over her father's body. As she walks with Salem, she takes out her Scroll.

* * *

**WAREHOUSE**

Yang is talking to Sun and Neptune, laughing at a joke Sun said, when her Scroll rings. She takes it out and answers.

"Hello?"

_"Yang Xiao Long. It's been a while since we've interacted. Not since the tournament."_

Yang realizes who it is. She turns off the music player that was playing. Everyone looks at her.

"How did you get this number?" Yang angrily asks.

_"Oh, don't be feisty. I'm just calling because I miss you and your little friends."_

"Don't bullshit me! You..." Yang yells.

_"I would suggest you head home, right now. Your sister is in a real tough spot, right now."_

Yang's expression changes upon hearing this.

_"Better come quick."_

Yang is starting to look shocked. She puts her Scroll away.

"We gotta go. My house, now!"

"Go? Why? Who was that?" Sun asked.

"Yang. What's happening?" Jaune asked.

"Cinder has Ruby."

Yang begins to run out of the warehouse. Weiss, Blake, Sun, Neptune, Jaune, Ren and Nora all follow here, while everyone else show concern.

* * *

**CLIFF SIDE**

Cinder and Salem are about to enter an airship, that Mercury is piloting.

"We should've just killed her as well." Cinder said.

"Patience, my dear child." Salem said "When the time comes, it will come."

"All set?" Mercury asked.

"...No. Let us watch, first." Salem answered.

"Alright." Mercury puts his feet on the dashboard.

* * *

**VALE**

Neo is lying on her hospital bed, looking at the handcuffs. She then easily takes her hand and frees herself. After a few seconds, she handcuffs her hand back. She sighs and smiles.

* * *

**RUBY'S HOME**

Yang and the others arrive near her home. They see Ruby and run to her. They are shocked when they see Taiyang's body. Ruby is in a state of shock and sadness, staring at Taiyang.

"Dad?" Yang said, before dropping to her knees. "DAD?" Yang begins to cry.

Sun turns his head away and sees something through the trees.

"THERE!"

Yang turns to where Sun is pointing. She gets up and looks at Weiss. "Stay with her!"

Yang and the others run towards the trees, while Weiss crouches next to Ruby, and holds her in comfort. Yang and the other are almost to where the airship is landed.

Salem smiles. "Go!"

"Got it." Mercury said.

Just as the group arrive at the cliff side, the airship is already in the air flying away. Yang tries to use Ember Celica to fire rounds at the ship, but the ship deflect the shot.

"They killed me dad! THEY KILLED MY DAD!" Yang screams.

She then collapses to the ground. Blake helps her up, only for Yang to start sobbing. The others watch as the ship slowly disappear from sight.

Yang then lets out a scream of despair and anger.

* * *

**Well. That was a really bad cliffhanger. And things might get worse. So, don't expect good things coming, yet.**

**Also, I'll be taking a small break, possibly. Take some time to write new ideas. I plan on doing 10 more chapters.**

**I do hope I satisfied your needs. Hope to see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 11**

 

* * *

 

_**PATCH-** **CLIFF SIDE** _

Yang is staring at the ground, angrily panting, while Blake crouches next to her.

Sun, Neptune, Ren, Jaune, and Nora are standing near them. That's when Yang stands up.

"Ruby." She says, before sprinting off.

The group follows her. When the get to Yang and Ruby's home, they see Ruby, still on the ground, staring at Taiyang's body. Weiss is holding Ruby, who is still in a state of shock and sadness.

Yang goes to Taiyang and crouches down. She sees that his eyes are wide open. Yang then proceeds to close his eyes.

"It was Cinder."

Yang looks up. It was Ruby who said that. In her state of shock, she doesn't cry. But tears still fall from her face.

"She and Salem were here. Cinder was going to kill me. Dad intervened." Ruby looked at Yang. "Cinder killed him. In front of me."

Yang looks shocked. She then looks at Weiss, and nods. Weiss helps Ruby to her feet and they go inside the house. Yang holds back the need to sob and she gets back up. Jaune walks to her.

"We should..." Yang said, sniffling. "We should stay at the warehouse tonight."

"That's probably for the best." Jaune said. He looks at Taiyang. "And him?"

"We'll put him inside the house. Can't just leave him out in the open."

"Yeah" Jaune said, nodding.

Yang and Jaune proceeds to lift up Taiyang and take him inside the house.

* * *

_**WAREHOUSE** _

Ozpin, Ironwood, and Qrow are speaking to each other. Everyone else are sitting, with worried looks.

"Should've gone with them." Qrow said, taking a swig from his flask, emptying the contents. "Damn."

That's when the door opens. Everyone turns to see the group walking inside. Winter gets up and walks to Weiss, who is holding Ruby, helping her walk.

"What happened?" Winter asked.

She is ignored and Weiss continues to help Ruby. She then makes sure that Ruby sits down on a chair without falling. Yang walks past them, noticing that everyone is looking down at her. Yang raises her hands. They were covered in blood. Qrow walks to her.

"Whose blood is that?" He asked.

Yang looks at her uncle. Then she walks past him and goes inside a bathroom. Qrows looks at Ruby, who has a couple tears pouring from her face. He realizes what that means.

"No."

Qrow looks up to see a raven that looks at him and flies away. Qrow then walks to Ruby. He crouches next to her and gives her a hug. That's when Ruby starts to cry on her uncle's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Qrow said.

Inside the bathroom, Yang is staring at the mirror, looking at her reflection. The look of sadness is shown in her eyes. There is knocking on the door.

"Yang?" Blake's voice is heard.

Yang turns to the door. She hesitates, but she walks to the door. But when she reaches the door-knob, she stops. She then decides to lock the door. Yang then sits next to the wall, staring at the door.

* * *

_**DARK ROOM** _

Cinder, Salem and Mercury are in the Dark Room.

"Well. You've certainly hurt them real bad." Mercury said.

"Yes, we did." Salem said. "But not enough."

"We should've taken Rose's power and let her suffer the pain, mistress." Cinder said. "But, if you insist on hurting them more, then so be it."

"Good." Salem said. She looks at Mercury. "Your training to control the Dragon has been excellent, Mercury. In no time, it will fully listen to you."

"Give me a few more days, and I'll be telling it to spit fire in no time." Mercury said.

Salem smiles. "Good."

* * *

_**MORNING-VALE** _

Neopolitan is sleeping in her hospital bed. Nobody else is in the room. That's when a raven flies through the open window and lands on the floor.

Neo wakes up, and her eyes open wide as Raven stares at her. She motions her to be quiet. Raven then walks to the hospital door and locks.

"It seems that your former boss, paid a visit to Ruby and her father last night." Raven said.

Neo looks shocked. She struggles to sit up, clutching her bandaged wound the process.

"What?" Neo asked.

Raven looks at Neo. She starts to get mad and begins to walk to her.

"Yeah. And do you want to know, what she did?"

Raven then stares at Neo. That's when she wraps her hand around Neo. She then takes out a knife and has it next to her face. Neo is scared.

"That bitch killed Taiyang. IN FRONT OF HIS OWN DAUGHTER!"

Raven has the blade next to Neo's neck.

"Now, you better tell me, where Cinder is right now. Or I will cut your neck open."

"I...I don't know." Neo answered.

"LIAR!"

"I swear! I don't know. They are pretty discreet on where they hide."

Raven presses the knife into her neck, threatening to cut her. Neo closes her eyes.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill you, right now!"

Neo looks at her. "I saved Yang's life. Twice! Back in Mistral. I took a blade to the chest. I risked my life to save her, Ruby, and everyone they care about. I am also willing to pay for the crimes I committed. So, if you're going to kill me...then do it."

Raven just angrily stares at Neo, before she puts the knife away.

"If I find out, that you've been lying to me, Neopolitan. If I find out that you kept anything from me about where Cinder or Salem has been hiding...I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Raven then climbs out the window. Neo sees a raven flying away. Neo then takes something from under her mattress. It is her Scroll. Neo frees herself from her handcuff and sits on the side of her bed. She then looks at her Scroll.

* * *

_**3 DAYS LATER-WAREHOUSE** _

Yang and Ruby are sitting across from each other on a table, eating breakfast. Yang's plate is empty, while Ruby's hasn't been touched.

"Ruby." Yang said. "You need to eat. Get your strength back up."

That's when the sound of a Scroll rings. Yang sees a Scroll sitting on a chair. She looks at Ruby, seems to ignore it and eats her food. Yang gets up, picks up the Scroll and answers.

"Hello?"

_"Ruby?"_ The voice of Neo is heard.

Yang realizes who this is. She then walks outside.

"It's not Ruby, Neo."

_"...Yang. Is Ruby available to talk? I haven't able to speak to her the last couple days."_

"That explains the 7 missed calls. And no. She is not."

_"Is it true, Yang? About what happened, with your father?"_

Yang is surprised. She starts to get mad.

"How do you know?"

_"A friend of yours."_

"Don't bullshit me, Neo! Ruby may trust you, but I do not!"

_"Even after I saved your life? Twice?"_

Yang sighed and puts her hand on her forehead. "I just can't trust you. Not right now, Neo. Ruby and I...we just need time."

Yang hangs up, and puts the Scroll away.

* * *

_**VALE** _

Neo just stares at her Scroll, before putting it away. She then sees her clothes, folded and places on top of a shelf. Her umbrella is next to the clothes. Neo gets up and walks to the shelf. Neo picks up her umbrella and stares at it. She then sighs, and picks up her clothes.

* * *

_**WAREHOUSE-ROOM** _

Ozpin, Qrow, Goodwitch, and Ironwood are in a small room.

"What Cinder did to Tai was only the beginning, Oz." Qrow said. "Next, we'll be seeing other families falling."

"How can you be sure?" Goodwitch asked.

"That's part of Salem's plan, Glynda." Ozpin said. "She plans on making us suffer, before she kills us all."

"But how did they know, where Taiyang lived in the 1st place?" Ironwood asked.

"Cinder Fall." Ozpin answered. "When the CCT got hacked into, they were able to retrieve information on whoever they wanted. That's how they found Tai. Next, they'll probably go after Ms. Scarlatina's mother. Or anyone they choose."

Ironwood thinks. "There may be a way to keep them safe for the time being. You may not like it, but it could be their only option at this time."

* * *

_**OUTSIDE** _

Yang, Weiss and Blake are staring at the nearby hills.

"Sorry about your dad, Yang." Weiss said. "He was a good man"

Yang looks at Weiss. "Thanks."

Qrow comes outside and walks to the three.

"Hey, Firecracker. Mind if I talk to you alone?"

Yang nods. "Okay" Looks at Weiss and Yang. "Head inside. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Weiss and Blake nod. As they leave, Blake, who was holding Yang's hand, places her other hand on Yang's face. She then leaves with Weiss. Qrow is surprised.

"How long have you two...?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Yang interrupts.

"Right." Qrow said. "What happened with your dad, is something that should've never happened. And I'm sorry, Yang."

"But, that's not what you want to say." Yang said, crossing her arms. "Isn't it?"

Qrow sighed. He takes out his flask, and prepares to drink, but after a few seconds of looking at it, he puts it away.

"Cinder Fall was able to find your dad, because of that computer virus, that turned Ironwood's machines against us."

"What!?" Yang said. She starts to gets mad.

"When they hacked into the system, they also retrieved information about you. Ruby, The Schnee girl. Everyone. That information includes family members and addresses."

"And you're just telling me now?"

"I just found out, myself. Oz wasn't too fond of telling me that."

Yang looks upset. "Ozpin knew?"

"From the way it sounded, yeah." Qrow said. "Ironwood knew it first. He told Oz and Goodwitch. Then to me. I'm starting to hate Jimmy even more. But, he's offered a plan to keep you and everyone else safe for now."

Yang looks confused.

"He believes that you and your friends should relocate to Atlas."

Yang is surprised."Atlas? Are you kidding me, Qrow?"

"I ain't bullshitting, Yang." Qrow answered. "And as much as I hate the idea, I have to agree with him."

"So...Ironwood never told us about the fact, that Cinder and Salem knows about us, and our families, and now he wants to offer us asylum in Atlas. I'm sorry, but I'm already losing my trust in him." Yang said.

"I understand, Yang. But I only agreed to his idea, so you and Ruby can be safe. Especially Ruby. The state that she is in right now, it might be a while, before she gets out of it." Qrow said.

"I...I don't know, Qrow. I do want Ruby to be safe. It's just...I'm not sure the others will agree to this."

"Which is why, you will have to convince them to." Qrow said. "And also, Ironwood added that they can bring their families with them. Should we go, Ironwood will set up a place for us to stay."

Yang looks at the ground. "I'll need some time, Qrow. There are some other priorities to take care of."

"Well, you better hurry. Ironwood is giving you till tomorrow."

Yang looks at Qrow, angrily.

"Well, you tell him, that there's something more important right now! Like burying my dad!"

Yang goes inside the warehouse.

Qrow sighs and takes out his flask for a swig.

* * *

_**ROOM** _

Weiss and Ruby are sitting on beds, across from each other. Ruby is staring on the floor sadly.

"Ruby." Weiss said. "Talk to me."

Ruby looks at Weiss.

"You can tell me anything." Weiss said. "You know that, right?"

"...Yeah." Ruby answered. "I...I couldn't sleep the last couple nights. I kept seeing my dad die, again and again. And when I wake up, I just simply look at the stars until the sun rises. I'm messed up, Weiss." Points at her head. "In here."

"Sounds like PTSD, to me. That's from seeing a traumatizing event. First, from seeing Pyrrha dying. And now, your dad."

Ruby nods.

"I know, that I never watched someone die or have killed someone myself, but when I hear the things you, Yang or Blake have seen or done, it just hurts me inside."

"I don't ever want you to experience any of that, Weiss. It's already ruined us, and I don't want that happening to you too." Ruby said.

Weiss gets up, goes to Ruby, and crouches next to her.

"You remember, what I said to you, back in the hospital?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nods. Weiss then grabs Ruby's hands and holds them.

"I meant it." Weiss said. "I'm here for you."

Ruby then takes Weiss' hand and place it on her face.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

Weiss then leans towards Ruby, her lips meeting Ruby's. The door to the room, then opens. Ruby and Weiss turn to see Winter, who looks surprised.

"Should I...wait outside?" Winter asked.

Weiss gets up. "No. What do you need?"

"I just need to speak to you, Weiss. Just for a minute."

Weiss nods. Weiss releases her hands from Ruby, who smiles. Weiss then walks outside the room with Winter, who closes the door.

"So...You and her..." Winter asked.

"What do you want, Winter?" Weiss said.

"I originally came to tell Miss Rose, that her father's funeral is set for tonight."

"Where?"

"At the Funeral home just a few miles away. 6pm." Winter answered.

"Ok. I'll tell her." Weiss said.

"Good. I will be informing Miss Xiao Long as well. I'll be seeing you later."

Winter walks away. Weiss just stares at Winter, before going back inside.

* * *

_**FUNERAL HOME** _

Everyone is inside the Funeral home, talking. Ruby is sitting by herself. Blake and Yang are a few feet away, looking at her.

"Are you sure, she's ready?" Blake asked.

Yang looks at Blake.

"She has to." Yang answers. She then gives Blake a kiss on her cheek and walks.

Yang then stops by Ruby.

"It's time, Ruby."

Ruby looks at Yang. She then stands up. And the two walk into a room. A coffin in on top of a platform. Taiyang's body is laying in it, with a suit on. At first, Ruby is hesitant to walk further, until it takes Yang's assurance for her to stand next to the coffin.

"He looks so peaceful." Ruby said.

Yang looks at Ruby. Then to Tai. "Yeah. He does."

Yang then takes out a photo. It is the same one, she took from their refrigerator, weeks before. She and Ruby stare at the photo, before Yang puts the picture inside Tai's suit pocket. Ruby then leans down and kiss her father's forehead. She then begins to cry. Yang grabs Ruby and hugs her, crying as well.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE** _

Ozpin, Qrow and Ironwood are outside the funeral home.

"Give them a day or two, Jimmy. A decision like this isn't going to be that easy." Qrow said.

"Just...try to get their answers soon." Ironwood said.

"But, for now James, let them grieve." Ozpin said. "They'll need some time before they can think straight, again."

Qrow then looks to his right, to see a familiar face nearby. Neo notices him. All Qrow can do, is nod at her before he turns back. Neo then walks away.

* * *

_**LATER** _

Taiyang's coffin is put in a hearse, and it drives away. And after everyone give their condolences to Ruby and Yang, the two begin to leave.

* * *

_**ROOM** _

Neo is sitting in a room, that looks abandoned, staring at the wall. She then takes out her Scroll, looking at it.

* * *

_**WAREHOUSE** _

Yang helps Ruby to her bed and she puts a blanket on top of her sister. Yang looks at Ruby and smiles, as she strokes her hair. Then Yang gives her sleeping sister a kiss on her head, before getting up and walking out of the room, turning off the light. She then walks down a hallway and into the main room, where everyone is there talking and laughing. Yang then walks to Jaune.

"I'm guessing Ironwood wasted no time in gathering everyone and their families. He must really wants our answers badly." Jaune said, knowing about the idea of moving to Atlas.

"Yeah. We'll talk to the others tomorrow. Get their answers then." Yang said. She walks to talk to Velvet.

Neptune is sitting next to Jaune.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"She'll explain that tomorrow, Neptune." Jaune said.

That's when Jaune notices something behind a counter.

"Sun."

Sun, who was behind the counter looks at him.

"Can you grab that?" Jaune asked.

Sun looks down and picks up the object. It is a brown package.

"You know anything about this?" Jaune asked.

"No." Sun answered. "Somebody must've left it here or something."

Jaune then takes the card that was taped to it. He opens it, and it reveals Salem's eye symbol. Jaune looks at shocked and a beeping noise is heard. Everyone hears the beeping noise as well. Jaune looks at Neptune, who looks shocked.

"Oh, my god."

"They knew we would be here!" Jaune said. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!

Everybody scrambles to get out the warehouse.

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"We gotta go now!" Neptune said.

"No! Ruby! She's in her room!" Yang yells.

"I got her! Get her out!" Jaune yells as he runs down the hallway. Sun and Yang run to the door. Jaune quickly opens the room, where Ruby is sleeping

"Ruby!" Jaune yells. "We gotta go! Now!"

Ruby, noticing that something's up, quickly gets up and they run out.

"COME ON!" Neptune screams. "JAUNE!"

He sees Ruby and Jaune run down the hallway. As soon as they run past him, he runs too. The three quickly run out of the warehouse. Yang turns around to see them.

That's when a boom is heard, and the warehouse suddenly explodes in flames. Everyone duck and cover themselves. Jaune, Ruby, and Neptune are pushed by the blast and they fall to the ground.

When it is over, everyone looks in horror, knowing that they could've been inside when the building exploded.

Yang runs to Ruby, and looks at her. Her face is a mix of anger and shock. She looks at Jaune.

"I guess Atlas is out best option." Jaune said,

Ruby looks at Yang, confused.

"Atlas?"

* * *

**Well, that was an explosive ending to a new chapter. Will they head to Atlas? That's going to be the main topic in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**RWBY VOLUME 4: DESTINY CHAPTER 12**

* * *

_**WAREHOUSE** _

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake are walking around the charred remains of the warehouse, which was blown up the night before. They look around the place. Barely any wall has no hole, or is falling apart, exposing support beams. Ruby and Yang walk down the hallway. The doors to the rooms were blasted away, and they are either lying on the floor, or are in pieces. Ruby and Yang walk into the room, that Ruby was sleeping in. Inside they see that the 2 beds are barely untouched, with most of them charred. Ruby then goes to her bed and sits on it, putting her hands on her face. Yang walks around the wrecked room.

"They knew, we would be here, Yang." Ruby said. "And we came close to joining Dad."

Yang looks at Ruby. "We're alive, because of Jaune. If it weren't for him, we would've been dead."

"I guess so." Ruby said.

Yang then notices something behind a drawer.

"How can we fight an enemy who is one step ahead of us?" Ruby asked. "If they knew, we were staying here, who's to say the next place we go to, they'll know of it?" Ruby puts her head down.

Yang reaches for the object that's behind the drawer and walks to Ruby.

"We're going to stop them, Ruby. You hear me?" Yang said.

Ruby looks back at her sister, and looks at what's she's holding. It is Crescent Rose, slightly damaged, and covered in soot. Ruby takes her weapon and stares at it. She then gives Yang a nod. Yang then puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ruby said, then looking down at her weapon.

* * *

_**DARK ROOM** _

Cinder enters the Dark Room, where Salem is staring out the window.

"You wish to see me, mistress?" Cinder asked.

Salem doesn't turn to her, but her eyes glow. Cinder's brand glows, and she yells in pain, bringing her to her knees.

"I am very disappointing in you, Cinder." Salem said, turning to her. "Did you think, your attempt to kill Rose and her friends last night, would go unnoticed?"

Salem's eyes glow brighter, and Cinder screams in pain, as the brand glows brighter.

Mercury, who is nearby, smiles at her boss' pain. Salem then stops, and Cinder just remains on her knees.

"If you ever do something like this again, behind my back, Mercury here will be sure to inflict even more pain." Salem said.

"And I will gladly do so." Mercury said.

Cinder slowly stands up. She angrily stares at Salem and Mercury. Then she leaves the room.

"She's becoming a liability." Mercury said. "Should I kill her?"

"No." Salem answered. "For now, she is of use to us. And when the use is done, I'll kill her."

"And what about that power, she possesses?"

Salem looks at Mercury. "Let me worry about that."

* * *

_**WAREHOUSE** _

Outside the warehouse, Ozpin, Qrow, Goodwitch, and Ironwood are conversing.

"They knew, Oz." Ironwood. "They knew, we would be here! How did they know?"

"It seems that Salem is one step ahead of us." Ozpin answered.

"This is why they need to consider Atlas, Oz." Ironwood said.

"I still disagree with that decision." Ozpin said. " Most of them lost their trust in Atlas, James. And I would assume, that they'll say no."

"Which is why, Ozpin and I came up with a different proposal." Goodwitch said.

"And what proposal do you have?" Ironwood asked.

"Trust me, Jimmy." Qrow said. "You're not going to like it."

Ironwood looks at Qrow, then back to Ozpin.

"Beacon." Ozpin said.

Ironwood looks surprised. "What?"

"We've already brought power back into Beacon, and we now have the CCT working again. It's almost as if Beacon never fell. And with all the empty buildings, we can have Miss Rose and her friends stay there, instead. We can ensure that they'll be safe there."

"That plan isn't a bad one, Jimmy. It's actually better than yours." Qrow said.

"How can you be sure, that Beacon can be safe for them?" Ironwood said.

"The reason the school fell, is because we were unprepared for what was going to happen. But, this time, we are prepared and we can ensure its safety." Goodwitch said.

"And as much as I don't enjoy saying this, but with Atlas support, we may be able to guard every sector of the school for the time being." Ozpin said.

"I...I don't know, Ozpin." Ironwood said. "It seems more risky."

"Oh, come on, Jimmy." Qrow said. "In these times, everything is a risk now."

"Well...lets just see, what they'll think. We get their answers about Atlas, and then we'll proceed with their decisions." Ironwood said.

* * *

_**CEMETARY** _

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are at a cemetery, staring at Taiyang's grave.

"Can you give me and Ruby a minute alone, you guys?" Yang asked.

Blake and Weiss nods. Weiss, who was holding Ruby's hand, lets go. She and Blake walk away, leaving Yang and Ruby alone.

"So, what's this about Atlas?" Ruby asked.

Yang looks at Ruby. She is hesitant to answer, but she does.

"Ironwood thinks that as long as we stay here in Vale, we're nowhere close to safe. So, he insists that we should all relocate to Atlas for the time being." Yang answered.

Ruby looks at Yang, then back to the grave. She gets a little mad.

"Well, you tell him, that I'm not going." Ruby said.

Yang looks surprised. "Ruby. I understand that leaving home, is something you don't want to do, but considering that our enemies are a step ahead of us, I believe that we should go."

"If we go, Yang, we just show them, that we are afraid of them. And that hiding in Atlas will have them think, we're cowards." Ruby said.

"We will not, Ruby. We will fight back. That's what we do. We're Huntresses, Ruby. It's our job to protect those who can't defend themselves."

"But not if we do that from Atlas, Yang!" Ruby yells. "I'm not abandoning my home."

"Ruby..."Yang said, surprised.

"Does this decision, involve everyone else?" Ruby asked.

"...Yes." Yang answered. "We're going to find a place. Where we can all be in one room, and talk about this. Everyone will give their opinions, of course."

"Well. You already got my answer, Yang. And it's 'no'." Ruby said. She then walks away.

Yang, not alone, stares at Ruby walking away, before staring back at Taiyang's gravestone once more.

Ruby rejoins with Weiss and Blake.

"What's this about Atlas?" Blake asked.

"Yang will talk to us about it tonight." Ruby said.

Weiss looks confused. "Who's that?"

Ruby turns around to see someone who is a few feet behind Yang.

Yang doesn't notice Raven, staring at her.

"Yang."

Yang hears Raven's voice. She turns around, and has a shocked look on her face, when she see's her mother, standing only a few feet of her. Yang clenches her fists.

"I'm not here to fight, Yang." Raven assured. She then takes her weapon and sheathe, and throw them to the grass, and then leaving her hand raised.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake try to walk, but Yang waves at them at they stop.

Raven sighs and begins to walk.

"No." Yang said. "Stay there. Just...stay there."

Raven stops. "Okay. But I would like to talk to you, if that's alright. I know this is impossible for you to understand, Yang. I thought, I knew what I was going to say, but I don't know what I want to say. Except that I'm sorry."

Yang is starting to look upset.

"It's me. It's me, Yang. And I'm not sorry."

"You're not my mother." Yang said, trying not to cry.

Raven looks shocked.

"Please don't say that, Yang. I am your mother. And I..."

"My mother's dead!" Yang yells, tears flowing out of her eyes. "The woman who raised me after you left! That's who I consider to be my mother!"

Raven takes some steps forward.

"Yang. Please. If you'll just let me talk..."

"You're not my mother! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Yang. I left in order to keep you safe. I left..."

That's when Yang grabs Raven.

"YOU WHAT? SAY WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yang screams. "YOU LEFT US!"

"I know, Yang. And I never wanted to." Raven said. "But I had to leave, in order to keep you and Ruby safe. I had to leave, to prevent Salem from finding you. There was no other way to keep you safe. I did it to protect you two. Yang. I'm so sorry. I am so sorry."

Yang stares at Raven, seeing the truth and sadness in Raven's eyes. Yang the lets go of Raven and hugs her, sobbing loudly on her shoulder.

Weiss looks at Ruby.

"Let's go." Ruby said. "Give them some time to catch up."

Ruby, Weiss and Blake then walk away, to leave a mother and her daughter to themselves.

* * *

_**SAFE HOUSE** _

Jaune, Team SSSN, and Winter are looking at a safe house that's being used as temporary housing.

"We have to stay here?" Jaune asked.

"Only for the time being." Winter answered. "Your friend, Yang, will be wanting to talk to all of you about an important proposal. So, when she arrives, assume that it's time."

Jaune sees Ruby, Weiss and Blake arrive. He walks to them.

"Hey." Jaune said. He notices something. "Where's Yang?"

Ruby looks at Jaune. "She's...catching up with an someone from her past."

* * *

_**CEMETARY** _

Yang and Raven are walking in the cemetery, when the sit on a nearby bench.

"Why now?" Yang asked. "Why did you decide to come back, now of all times?"

Raven looks at Yang. "To tell you the truth, I had been watching you and Ruby for a while."

Yang looks surprised.

"After Beacon fell, Qrow wanted me to ensure that you were okay. So, he contacted me, and told me about what happened to you."

Yang looks at her robot arm.

"He didn't think that, me coming back wouldn't help during that time, when you needed to recover. I wanted to reveal myself the night Tai..." Raven wipes tears from her face. "But, after what happened, I needed some more time. But, I saw the pain you and Ruby were in. And that's when I decided to come back."

"You had many opportunities to come back and talk to me." Yang said.

"I know." Raven said. "But after so many years, I would've thought that you would've been furious to see me. And from what I heard from you today, I've gotten some of that fury."

"I am angry at you. Angry that you left me and Dad. But, he's gone now. And I need to help Ruby recover from the trauma she has." Yang said. "I can see it in her eyes, that's she's starting to lose hope."

"And that's why, as her sister, you will not stop, until she's fully recovered."

Yang looks at Raven.

"If one loses hope, then they'll eventually turn into a shadow of their former selves. And that is something that you don't want Ruby to be. If Ruby loses hope, then Salem will have won. And your father had died for nothing."

Raven puts her hand of Yang's shoulder.

"You love Ruby. And she loves you. And as long as that fact stays true, then neither you or Ruby will lose hope."

Yang nods. "Why was Salem after you?"

Raven looks at the ground.

"That is something that I'll tell you and Ruby in due time. I will be staying, wherever you guys go. I will be there for you and Ruby. I'm not leaving again."

Yang stares at Raven. She nods.

* * *

_**SAFE HOUSE** _

Ruby is talking with Qrow.

"So, you're saying that Beacon is the best option?" Ruby asked.

"I believe so." Qrow answered. "It's better than Atlas."

"That does seem like a better idea. Besides, maybe I'll see if any of my stuff is still there. I think I left my pajamas in there. Probably gathering dust."

Qrow chuckles and rubs the top Ruby's head. Ruby smiles.

"There's that smile." Qrow said.

Ruby then sees Yang and Raven walking towards them. They stop.

"You two all good?" Qrow asked.

Raven looks at Qrow. "Yeah. I believe so."

Ruby looks at Raven. "You must be Raven."

Raven crouches down and looks at Ruby. "Hello, Ruby."

Ruby continues to stare at Raven.

"It's okay, Ruby." Qrow said. "We should head inside."

Raven gets up and nods at Qrow.

* * *

_**ROOM** _

Ironwood and Ozpin are in a room. Among them is Team RWBY, Team SSSN, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Velvet, Coco, Yatsu, Qrow, Raven, and Winter.

"I appreciate you all for coming." Ozpin said. "General Ironwood has something to say to you. And I'm sure a couple of you already know, what he has to say."

"Thank you, James." Ironwood said. "As you have seen from last night's attempted attack on us, and your families, this would mean that this enemy is one step ahead of us. By mean, we're already at risk by being here. But, let's not talk about that. I am here to offer you a proposal. I had spoken to Ozpin about this, and he thinks that you should decide on this. I am offering you and your families asylum in Atlas."

Everyone who didn't know, are surprised.

"Seriously?" Coco asked.

"This is not a lie, Coco." Yang said. "He's telling the truth."

"You knew of this?" Sun asked.

"I did, too." Ruby said.

"Same here." Jaune said.

"I know that some of you find this unsettling." Ironwood said. "But this is the only option to keep you and your families safe."

"Not your only option, James." Ozpin said.

"Oz..."Ironwood said.

Ozpin raises his hand, and Ironwood stops.

"While Ironwood's option is one that many of you disapprove of, there is, however, another option. Beacon."

"Beacon?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Ozpin answered. "We have been able to restore power back to the school. And with the giant Grimm no longer there, it is no longer attracting the Grimm to the school. And with many buildings unoccupied, this seems like a better option."

"But a dangerous one, Ozpin." Ironwood said. "Without protection, you run the risk of being attacked from Cinder Fall's forces, or the Grimm."

"I don't know." Neptune said. "But Beacon sounds like a better idea."

"But, what about our families?" Velvet asked.

"We can protect them, Velvet." Coco said. "Just not in Atlas."

"Well." Ozpin said. "We will need a decision soon. We will leave you to decide."

Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow, Raven and Winter leave the room.

"This is bullshit!" Coco yelled. "I'm not going to Atlas."

"We may have to." Sage said. "It's got all the protection, we need."

"Beacon is closer, and we are more familiar with that place, better." Weiss said.

"I have to agree with the Schnee girl." Scarlet said.

"Well, it obvious that we need to put this to a vote." Yang said. "So let's vote. We say yes or no. Simple as that. If the majority is yes, we go to Atlas. If it's no, we go to Beacon."

Everyone is silent.

"Okay. All those in favor of going to Atlas. Yes."

Yang looks at Jaune.

"We can't go. No."

Sun is next. "No."

Next is Neptune. "Atlas does seems safer. Yes."

"Absolutely not." Scarlet said. "Just can't."

"I would prefer Atlas, than Beacon." Sage said. "Yes."

Yang looks at Ren.

"No." Ren said.

"I have to go with Ren." Nora said. "No."

Nora looks at Velvet.

"I want to keep my mother safe. I have to go with yes."

Coco looks mad. "No."

"I'm saying no." Yatsu said.

Weiss seems a little nervous.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

Weiss nods. "I'm going with no."

Everyone seems surprised, that Weiss, an Atlas girl, is rejecting her chance to head home.

Blake sighs. "I'm saying yes."

Yang nods at her. She then looks at Ruby, who looks at her back.

"I'm not abandoning my home. No."

Yang sighs. "Looks like we're going to Beacon."

Everyone gets up and heads out the room.

"Jaune." Ruby said.

Jaune hears Ruby and goes to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Just...wanted to thank you. You saved our lives last night."

Jaune smiles and puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"That's what friends do."

Ruby nods at him, and he leaves. Ruby then turns to Yang, who is staring at her.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Yang is silent. And when Ruby doesn't get an answer, she leaves the room. Qrow then enters.

"So. Have you made up your mind?" Qrow said.

Yang looks at Qrow. "Yeah. We leave for Beacon tomorrow."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Another one coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 13**

* * *

**PATCH**

Ruby is packing stuff into a backpack. As she does this, she notices a framed picture of her and Taiyang. She picks it up and stares at it. Ruby then proceeds to put it in her backpack. She turns around and sees Yang, with a backpack on her back. Ruby takes one last look at the room she slept in for years, before leaving. She walks past Yang and gives her a slight nudge. Yang sighs and follows her.

* * *

**SAFE HOUSE**

Sun and Neptune are holding each end of a couch, trying to take it outside, but are having trouble getting it out.

"Ah, crap." Sun said.

"What do we do?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know!" Sun answered. "Tilt it maybe?"

They tilt the couch and it easily goes through the door frame.

"Huh." Neptune said. "I was expecting it to not go through."

"Oh, finally!" Weiss said, exiting the door. "That took you guys 20 minutes. Why do you even want to take that?"

"Come on, Ice Queen." Sun said. Weiss groans in anger. "Sorry. Besides, this is going to the rec room."

"Whatever." Weiss said.

Her Scroll then rings. She takes it out and looks at it. Weiss looks surprised. Her father was the one calling. She starts to get mad and rejects the call.

"You may want to block him."

Weiss turns and sees Blake, who is carrying a guitar.

"Yeah. I should." Weiss said. "Where'd you get that?"

"It's Sun's. I never knew he can play." Blake answered.

"Only a few songs, Blake." Sun said, putting his end of the couch down, and stretching his back. "I'd be happy to play one."

Blake chuckles. "Perhaps later."

"Suit yourself."

Sun picks up his end, and he leads Neptune towards an airship. Blake turns to see Weiss, staring at her.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Does he even know about you and Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Blake answered. "When I told him, surprisingly, he was okay with it. Said that Yang beat him to it. But, I can tell, that he still likes me."

"Yeah." Weiss said. "I see that, in Neptune as well. But he respects that I chose Ruby."

Weiss' Scroll rings, and she sees her Father's number.

"I am so blocking you."

Blake turns and see Velvet and her mother, Daisy waiting next to Coco, who is with her father, Ash Adel. Blake notices that Velvet seems scared and walks to her.

"Velvet." She said.

Velvet turns and sees Blake.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Velvet walks to Blake, crossing her arms as she walks.

"Hey, Blake." Velvet said.

"You doing okay?" Blake asked.

Velvet sighs. "A little. Just a little disappointed."

"I know the feeling. We should've gone to Atlas. But, everyone else voted for Beacon."

"And that's the problem, Blake." Velvet said. "Everyone is so mistrusted towards Atlas, they forgot that we need to work together to stop this Salem. And that's why I said yes. And I'm quite surprised that Weiss said no."

Blake turns and looks at Weiss.

"I don't think she wants to go near Atlas at this time. After all, she did have to escape from her home."

"I guess, I can understand that." Velvet said.

Blake sees Coco approaching.

"I never got to ask." Coco said. "But, do you know if we'll be assigned rooms?"

"I believe so." Blake said. "It's possible, that we'll be getting our old dorms."

Coco seems surprised. "I see. Well...that's...good. I guess."

Blake notices that sadness that Velvet and Coco are expressing.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If you want, we could get you in another..."

"No. It's okay." Velvet said. "We'll take our old dorm."

Coco looks at Velvet, surprised. But then she nods.

"Alright, people."

The three turn to see Winter.

"Airship will be leaving in 10 minutes. Please be sure to have everything you need."

Blake turns back to Velvet and Coco.

"Well...this is it." Blake said.

* * *

**MISTRAL**

Mercury is chasing someone wearing a green cloak and a hood over her head. Mercury shoots a couple projectiles from his boots. The projectiles land and hit the ground in front of the person, stopping her. She turns around, only to have a fist on her face, causing her hood to open.

Mercury smiles, as he looks at Emerald, who has a scared look on her face.

"What did they do to you?" She asked.

"They made me better. Stronger than ever." Mercury answered. "And perhaps, you would've gotten the same treatment, have you not abandoned us."

"That's enough, Mercury."

Mercury turns to see Cinder, walking towards him.

"How many times, do I...?" Mercury asked.

"I'm not calling you that name." Cinder said. She looks at Emerald. "Well, well. Emerald Sustrai. It's been quite some time."

Emerald tries to crawl backwards, only to be stopped by a boulder. Cinder smiles.

"Oh, don't worry, Emerald." Cinder said, placing her hand on Emeralds face. "It'll all be over soon."

Cinder's eyes glow.

* * *

**BEACON**

Sun and Neptune carry the couch towards a building at Beacon Academy. They once again go through the same trouble with the door.

"OH, COME ON!" Sun yells.

Blake and Weiss, who were watching, sigh.

"Oh, not this again." Weiss said.

* * *

**TEAM RWBY'S DORM ROOM**

Ruby and Yang enter the dorm room, that they used to sleep in, during their time in Beacon. They just stare at the room, which has gathered some dust.

Ruby coughs. "Bit stuffy in here."

"Oh, yeah." Yang said, before going to the window and opening it. "There we go."

Ruby then looks at the 'bunk beds'. Her bed is suspended by rope over Weiss'. Both Yang and Blake's beds are supported by the various number of books between the legs. Yang puts her backpack on her bed and climbs on it, sitting on it.

Yang sighs. "Thought, I'd never see this bed again."

Ruby doesn't look at Yang. "Yeah."

That's when the door opens. Ruby and Yang turn to see Qrow.

"You two settled in, yet?" He asked.

"Just about." Yang answered.

"Alright." Qrow said, before he turns to Ruby. "Ozpin wishes to speak to you. His office."

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Ruby asked.

"Beats me." Qrow takes out his flask and drinks from it. "Though, it's possible, it has to be what you did in Mistral. I don't know. I'll see you there, kiddo."

Qrow exits the room.

"You know." Yang said. "When I saw Ozpin still alive, I was kinda shocked. A lot of us assumed, he was dead."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I guess so."

* * *

**TEAM JNPR'S DORM ROOM**

Jaune is outside his teams' former dorm room. The door is open. Ren and Nora are setting their backpacks on their beds. Jaune turns and looks at bed, that Pyrrha once slept in. Nora notices this and walks at Jaune.

"Jaune?"

Jaune looks at Nora. "Huh? Sorry. Just...too many memories."

"Yeah." Nora said, turning to look at Pyrrha's bed. "I miss her too, Jaune. We all miss her." She turns to Jaune. "But, remember this: Pyrrha may be gone. But she is with us." Nora puts her finger on Jaune's chest, where his heart is. "In here."

Jaune stares at Nora, before he nods. He then walks inside the room and places his pack on his bed and sits on it.

Ren coughs and then opens the window.

"So much dust." Ren said. He then takes out a duster from his backpack.

"You carry that around?" Jaune asked.

"You can never be careful." Ren answered.

"Of course." Nora said, watching Ren cleaning the nearest shelf.

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

The elevator door opens, and Ruby exits. She see's Ozpin sitting on his desk.

"Miss Rose." Ozpin said, smiling. "Thank you for coming in such short notice. Please. Sit."

Ruby walks to a chair and sits down. There is nothing but the silence.

"Um...you wanted to talk to me?" Ruby asked.

"I did. But others will be coming shortly. But, that doesn't mean we can just sit in silence. How are you?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm...I'm okay. I guess." Ruby answered. "Still coping with the fact, that my dad's gone. But, I'm doing good."

"I see." Ozpin said.

He notices the stare that Ruby is making. He seems to recognize it.

"Bear with me, Miss Rose. But, what I'm about to ask, may be difficult for you to answer. Did you watch your father die?" Ozpin said.

Ruby looks surprised, but then she looks at the ground and nods.

"Cinder killed him. In front of me." Ruby sadly answered. "I watched him die."

"...I see." Ozpin said. "I am very sorry, you had to experience, such a traumatic event, especially at your age."

Ruby looks at Ozpin. "Did...did you watch someone die?"

Ozpin is silent for a few seconds, before he talks.

"Yes. A few times, actually. I've seen many people die in my life. Some perished from battle. Others, naturally on their deathbeds. The same stare, you were just showing, is one that I had, when I watched mother die."

Ruby is surprised.

"You probably think that, maybe you could've done something to prevent your father from dying. You feel guilt. Is that right?"

Ruby nods.

"Miss Rose. If you allow that guilt take over you, then you never be able to move on. And to move on, you must honor your father. Your dream is to become a huntress. You should continue to follow that dream, to honor his memory. Do you understand, what I'm saying?"

Ruby is silent. But she eventually nods. "Yes."

That's when the elevator door opens. Ruby turns to see Ironwood, Goodwitch, and Qrow entering the office.

"Miss Rose." Ironwood said.

"General." Ruby said.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Rose." Goodwitch said. "I'm sure, you have many questions."

"Maybe a few. Or more." Ruby said.

"Well. Perhaps we can answer some of those questions." Ironwood said.

A Raven caws. Ruby turns to see the bird transform into Raven, who is surprised.

"Oh. Did I...?" Raven asked.

Qrow sighs. "Yep. You arrived to late, sis."

Ruby looks at Raven. Then to Qrow. "How...how did she do that?"

"It's our Semblance, Ruby. We can transform into birds." Qrow said.

"...That's awesome." Said Ruby.

"It is indeed." Raven said. "So. Are we ready to begin this talk?"

"We were just about to." Ironwood said. He turns to Ruby. "Miss Rose. I'm sure that you are aware, that during your time at the White Fang camp, you experience a period of blackout. Correct?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "Weiss said, that I was flying. And my eyes were glowing. And that I..." Ruby clenched her fists. "I killed most of the White Fang." She looks at Qrow. "Do you think, it involves that story, you told me? The one about silver-eyed warriors?"

"Based on what I heard, I'm starting to believe that it may be." Qrow answered.

"Or it could be much more than that." Ozpin said.

Ruby looks at Ozpin. "I'm sorry?"

Ozpin looks at Ironwood. "I think, she needs to know, James."

Ruby looks confused. "Know what?"

"Trust me, kid. This is going to be a long story." Raven said.

Ruby looks at Raven. Then to Ozpin.

"Have you ever heard of the Tale of the Four Maidens?" Ozpin asked.

The questioned seemed to make Ruby smile a little.

"Of course. My dad used to read it to me and Yang, when we were younger." Ruby answered. "I still remember every word of it."

"That's good." Ozpin said. "Would you care to tell us the story?"

"Oh, god." Qrow said. He notices everyone looking at him. "Sorry, but hearing the whole story again and again gets a little annoying."

Goodwitch sighs. "Go ahead Miss Rose."

"Wait." Ruby said, getting up. "You've heard this story, before? Who was the last person to talk about it?"

"Miss Rose." Ironwood said. "I don't think..."

Ozpin has his hand raised, and Ironwood is quiet. Ruby looks at Ozpin.

"What's going on?"

Ozpin sighed. "Miss Rose. What we are about to tell you, may be the most difficult to take in. I would sit down for this."

Ruby is starting to look nervous, but sits down.

"Oh, boy." Raven said.

* * *

**TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM**

Yang is lying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling, when the door opens. She gets up, to see Weiss and Blake enter the room. Yang gets down from her bed.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" She asked.

"A little." Blake said.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "The good memories." She notices something. "Where's Ruby?"

"Ozpin wanted to speak to her. She'll be back shortly." Yang answered.

Blake goes to her bed, lifts up he pillow and picks up a book.

"It's still here." She said.

"What's still here?" Yang asked.

Blake reacts, turns around and hides the book behind her back. "Nothing."

Yang smiles. "Oh, really? Hiding something from us?"

"...No." Blake answered, blushing.

Weiss sighs and places her hand over her face. Yang deviously smiles and approaches Blake.

"Are you sure about that, Blakey?" Yang asked.

Blake nervously chuckles.

That's when a barking noise is heard. The three turn to see Zwei, sitting on top of the bookshelf.

"Zwei." Yang said, smiling.

Zwei jumps off the bookshelf and into Yang's arms.

"I thought we lost you, boy." Yang said. "How did you even know, we were here? And how did you climb up the building?"

"Trust me, Yang. Zwei's no normal dog." Blake said, carefully putting the book back under her pillow.

The door opens, and Winter enters.

"Winter." Weiss said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well. You did promise to show me your dorm room. Unfortunately, we never got to do that."

"Oh, yeah." Weiss said, remembering the fight between Winter and Qrow.

"And I believe that fight was a draw at best." Winter said.

"That's what I said." Weiss said.

Winter walks around the room, examining the place.

"Hm. Stable living conditions. But your 'bunk beds' seems dangerous. I'm surprised the rope haven't snapped yet. Or the books haven't slid off. But, overall, I'm impressed."

Winter turns and sees Zwei. "You...have a dog?"

"Yeah. His name is Zwei. You want to hold him?" Yang asked.

"No thank you. I would prefer not to get any dog hair on my uniform." Then she smiles. "But I would like to pet him."

Winter then begins to pet Zwei on his head. "It's a shame, father never let us have a dog, while growing up. He was always such a cat person."

"Yep." Weiss said. "Snowball is the worst."

Winter then looks at Blake and her cat ears.

"I see that your Faunus trait is that of a cat, Miss Belladonna. Tell me. Do you shed your hair everywhere?"

"Um...no?" Blake said.

"Good. Because General Ironwood has assigned me to stay this room for the time being."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"To be honest. I have no idea. So. Where will I be sleeping?"

"The floor?" Yang said, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Weiss said. "She can have my bed."

"Then where will you sleep, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Well...I guess I can talk to Ruby about sharing her bed." Weiss answered.

Winter looks surprised.

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ruby is standing next to a window, in a shocked expression, while everyone else in the office watches.

"I told you, that now wasn't the time, to tell her." Qrow said to Ironwood.

"But, she needed to know, Qrow." Goodwitch said.

Ruby turns around and looks at everyone.

"Is this why Pyrrha died?"

Ozpin gets up. "Yes. After Amber was killed and Cinder took the Fall Maiden powers, Miss Nikos fought her. And in the end..." He doesn't finish his sentence.

"And you believe that I...I am one of these Maidens?"

"Based on what we were told, yes." Ironwood answered. "The ability to manipulate air and water were signs of a Maiden's power. No one else in the world can control more than just 1 element."

"I know this is a lot to take in, Miss Rose." Ozpin said. "But, you need to understand, just how important you are now."

"You Maiden powers may be the only way, we can defeat Salem, Cinder and Mercury Black." Ironwood said. "The question is: How can you activate them?"

"What were the last thing you felt in Mistral, Miss Rose?" Goodwitch asked.

Ruby thinks. "Sadness. And anger. At the time, Neo took an attack that was meant for Yang. And the shock of seeing her almost dying, in addition to the anger I had for Adam Taurus, I guess that could be it."

"Well, that's unfortunate, Miss Rose." Ironwood said. "As you can't fully control your powers by now, we will be having sessions to help train you. To harness and control your Maiden powers."

"James." Ozpin said. "That isn't necessary. I can help train her."

Ruby looks at Ozpin. "You?"

"Yes. In fact, I believe it was I, who helped Amber train to use her powers, back when they 1st manifested. Trust me. I can train you. But only, if it's okay with you."

Ruby looks at everyone.

"I...I need some time to think about this."

"Very well. You have until tomorrow to make your decision." Ironwood said.

"You may go, Miss Rose." Ozpin said.

Ruby then walks towards the elevator. That's when Qrow puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

The elevator door opens. Ruby enters and the door closes.

Qrow sighs and drinks from his flask.

"She's just a kid." Raven said. "Having that kind of responsibility is not going to be easy for her."

"I know, Raven." Ozpin said. "But it is a responsibility she must take, if we're going to win this."

* * *

**REC ROOM**

Ruby, with her hood on, enters the Rec Room, where she sees Sun resting on the couch he was carrying with Neptune, who is reading a book. Ruby walks and sits on an empty part of the couch.

"Hey Ruby." Sun said.

Ruby doesn't respond. Sun notices this.

"Ruby?" He touches Ruby on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. "Whoa. Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Um...yeah. Still coping, I guess." Ruby answered.

Sun gets up and places his hand on Ruby's shoulder. She looks at him and nods.

Ruby then gets up and leaves the Rec Room. Neptune, who watched the whole thing, looks at Sun.

"She doesn't look okay."

"I know." Sun said. "I guess losing a father can do that to you."

* * *

**TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM**

Ruby enters her dorm room, when she sees Zwei on Yang's bed. She smiles.

"Zwei!"

Zwei jumps off Yang's bed and lands in Ruby's arms, and licking her face, making her giggle. Yang jumps off her bed.

"We have such a smart dog." Yang said.

"We sure do." Ruby said, rubbing Zwei's belly.

Ruby then notices Winter in her room.

"Um...why is she here?"

Yang rubs the back of her head. "Yeah. She's going to sleep here for while."

Ruby looks surprised. "Where's she going to sleep?"

"In my bed." Weiss said, getting up and walking to her, looking nervous. "And I was thinking...maybe we could share yours."

Ruby smiles. "Of course. You don't have to ask."

Weiss smiles.

"Well, then." Winter said. "I will return shortly. I must get some things done, before nighttime." She pats Zwei on her head. "And I will see you later."

Zwei happily barks. And Winter leaves.

"Glad that she's a dog person." Ruby said. She puts Zwei down.

"Just keep him away from my bed." Blake said. "He left a lot of dog hair. And Yang thought it was me."

"It was an honest mistake. And I apologized." Yang said.

"In which I forgave you for." Blake said, kissing Yang on the cheek.

"You did." Yang said. "Now. There's one more thing, we need to address. That book, Blake."

"Oh, god." Blake said, putting her hand on her face.

Ruby and Weiss watch the two argue.

Weiss sighs and smiles. "Brings back good memories."

Ruby smiles. "Yes, they do."

* * *

**DARK ROOM**

Salem is standing, watching the Grimm Dragon resting, when the door opens. She turns around to see Mercury and Cinder dragging Emerald. Cinder forces Emerald to her knees. When Emerald looks up and sees Salem, she is struck with fear.

"Emerald Sustrai." Salem said. "How nice to finally meet you. My name is Salem."

Salem goes to Emerald and crouches next to her.

"I was going to allow Mercury here to kill you slowly. But, then I decided that you can be of more use to us. So now you have two choices, Miss Sustrai. Either you serve me...or die."

* * *

**TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM-NIGHT**

Weiss wakes up in the middle of the night. She sees Yang and Blake asleep on their beds, with Zwei sleeping next to Yang. Weiss then sees Winter sleeping on her bed, apparently drooling. That's when she hears something. She hears Ruby grunting in her sleep, as if she's having a nightmare. Ruby is starting to cry in her sleep, concerning Weiss. That's when Weiss moves closer to Ruby and wrapping her arms around the crying girl. And almost immediately, Ruby calms down and is sleeping normally. Weiss smiles and gives Ruby a kiss on her cheek. Weiss then closes her eyes and begins to sleep. While sleeping, Ruby lets out a smile.

* * *

**Awwwww. So sweet, huh? And boy, all that humor you've received in this chapter. Well, chances are that's going to be the last of it. Looking to get more serious. And a late mention, Bumblebee and White Rose shippers, you're welcome.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 14

** RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 14 **

* * *

 

** TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM **

Ruby wakes up sees her Scroll next to her face. She picks it up and looks at the time. It is six o'clock in the morning. As she moves a little, she feels something wrapped around her waist. Ruby looks to see an arm. Ruby then turns her head around, and sees Weiss, smiling and sleeping. Ruby then carefully takes Weiss' arm off of her waist. She looks at the white-haired girl and smiles. Ruby then carefully gets off her bed, and land on the floor without waking up Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Winter, who is wearing a nightdress almost similar to Weiss'. She notices Zwei, who is sleeping next to Yang, waking up.

"Ssshhh." Ruby hushed, putting her finger in front of her mouth.

Zwei then just goes back to sleep. Ruby then grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste and exits her dorm room. She walks down a hallway, remembering the good times, she's had while attending Beacon. As she nears the girl's bathroom, the door to the boy's restroom opens, and Jaune exits, wearing the same blue full-body pajamas, that includes bunny slippers. Ruby can't help from giggle.

"Morning, Ruby." Jaune said, before he yawns.

"Morning, Jaune." Ruby said. "You still wear that thing?"

Jaune looks at his sleepwear and looks embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Have you ever heard of a tank top and sweat pants?" Ruby asked.

"Hm. That actually sounds like a good idea." Jaune said, thinking. "I'm almost 18, and I'm wearing pajamas with a bunny on my chest."

"I think it's cute." Ruby said.

"Ummm...sure, it does." Jaune yawns. "Well. I'm going back to bed. See you, Ruby."

Jaune walks away, and Ruby enters the girl's bathroom.

Weiss wakes up from her sleep and notices that Ruby is not in bed. She then sits up and yawns and lands on the floor. She then looks outside the window, and stares at the sunrise.

In the girl's bathroom, Ruby puts her toothbrush down, having finished brushing her teeth. She then proceeds to stare at the mirror, looking at herself. The sweet, innocence of her eyes, have since been replaced with one of sadness and anger. Angry at the ones who started the attack in Vale and Beacon. Angry at the man, who physically assaulted her sister, in an attempt to break her, emotionally. Angry at the woman who killed Pyrrha. And...her father.

That's when Ruby notices that her eyes are beginning to glow slightly. She looks closely to see that the glowing is getting brighter. She starts to breath heavily, trying to calm down, and dim the glow. But it does dim out, and she is starting to panic. Ruby walks backwards into a bathroom stall and sits down on the toilet seat. She cover her eyes, and tries to calm down, but the anger built up inside her is preventing that from happening. She starts to remember the horrible things, that's she's seen: Penny getting destroyed. Pyrrha murdered by Cinder. Adam Taurus kicking her sister. Neo getting stabbed by Adam. And Cinder plunging her sword into Taiyang.

That's when the glow reaches out her eyes, and she begins to scream.

In her dorm room, Weiss hears her scream. It was loud enough to instantly awaken Yang, Blake, and Winter.

"What the..." Winter said, before she is interrupted by more screaming.

"RUBY!" Yang screams, as she jumps off her bed, puts on her left Gauntlet and runs out the room. Blake and Weiss follow her. As they run towards where Ruby is screaming, many doors are opening, and people are exiting. Velvet exits her dorm room and has a shocked expression coming form her face. When Yang, Blake, and Weiss turn right, they see Velvet and run to where she is staring. They are surprised at what they see.

The door to the girl's restroom, is covered in ice, as well as the door frame, and the wall that surrounds it.

"Yang." Velvet said. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Yang said. "Stay in your room."

Velvet then backs away, closing her door. Yang the extends her blade from her robot arm, and uses it to break the ice, exposing the doorknob. She then twists it open, and with enough strength, she forces the door open. She, Weiss, and Blake enter the bathroom. The walls and the ceiling are covered in ice. And the temperature has dropped by probably 20 degrees.

"Whoa." Blake said, shivering.

They then hear the sound of crying, coming from the stall, where the ice seems to originate from.

"Ruby?" Yang said.

The three open the stall door, and they see Ruby, her fists covering her eyes, shaking and sobbing.

They look at each other, with worried look on their faces. Yang then goes to Ruby, crouches next to her and places her hand on her shoulder. Yang then notices the glow outside her eyes, starting to dim out. She looks at Weiss and Blake.

"Get Ozpin and Goodwitch. I'll stay here."

* * *

 

** DARK ROOM **

Salem and Cinder are standing, watching Mercury command the Grimm Dragon to fly up.

"He's getting better." Salem said. "He's more dedicated, than I had thought."

Cinder seemed mad, but doesn't show it in front of Salem. She turns to her right to see Emerald, sitting and staring at the ground.

"It was a mistake, letting her live." Cinder said.

"My dear child. Now's not the time to doubt me again. Besides...she is of use to us. And when her use is done, you may kill her."

Emerald, having heard Salem, looks at Cinder, then proceeds to stare at the ground again. Cinder looks at Emerald. And she seems to feel something, that she never seemed to feel before.

'Pity?' She thought.

* * *

 

** TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM **

Ruby is sitting on Weiss' bed, staring at the ground. Outside the room, Yang is keeping an eye on her. Weiss and Blake are behind her. That's when Yang sees Ozpin and Goodwitch arrive. Qrow is also with them, only an arm length behind them, drinking from his flask.

"Thank you for informing us, Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said. "Is she in here?"

Yang nods.

"Good. I would suggest that you, Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna stay with us. You must have questions about the incident that happened earlier."

"We do." Weiss said. "How did she manage to do what she did, in the first place?"

"Please. Go inside and we can talk." Ozpin said, pointing to the room.

Ruby watches at the group enters the room. While everyone is standing, Ozpin sits on Blake's bed.

"Good morning, Miss Rose. I trust, that you are all right."

"I am. I...I just hurt inside a little." Ruby answered.

"That's understandable, Miss Rose." Ozpin then notices some hair on Blake's bed. "Is this dog hair?"

Ozpin then looks up and sees Zwei on Ruby's bed.

"Huh." Qrow said. "I thought he didn't make it."

"It's okay, Zwei. You can climb down" Ruby said.

Zwei climbs down and lands on the ground.

"I see that you have a dog." Ozpin said. "How long has he been staying here?"

"Only since yesterday." Yang answered. "He's a smart dog."

Zwei then climbs on Ruby's lap and lies down. Ruby smiles and scratches Zwei's back.

"He can always tell, when we're hurting." Ruby said.

Ozpin smiles. "Then he may stay."

"Thank you, Ozpin." Ruby said. She then looks at Yang. "I think we should tell them."

Ozpin turns to look at Ruby's teammates, who look confused. "I think we should."

"Tell us what?" Blake asked.

"You three might want to sit down, for this." Qrow said, after putting his flask away.

"Just tell us." Yang said.

Ozpin stands up and looks them.

"As you already know, Miss Rose here possesses certain abilities, separate from her own Semblance. A power, in which you three had witnessed in Mistral. The ability to control the winds and manipulate water, is something that no one else possesses. Except for a certain few. Sadly, most of them are either dead or just wont reveal themselves."

"What...what are you saying, Ozpin?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, for Pete's sake." Qrow said. "You're taking too long, Oz. Basically, young Ruby here, is a Maiden."

"Qrow!" Goodwitch lashed at him.

"What? They needed to know, so now they know."

Yang, surprised, looks at Ruby. Weiss and Blake looks surprised as well.

"You...you're...?"

"To be exact, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose here, is the current Winter Maiden." Ozpin said.

Yang, taking in this info, sits down on a chair.

"This can't be. The Maidens are supposed to be a myth. A story to help little kids sleep at night." Blake said.

"Sorry to say this, kid. But they're real." Qrow said. He then looks at Ruby.

"Ozpin. I never asked. But, who was the previous Maiden? The one, whose power transferred to me?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin looks at Ruby, with a worried look on his face. He then sighed and sits back down on Blake's bed.

"Miss Rose. This is not easy to say." Looks at Qrow. "While you never have known, your uncle and your father were never told as well, in order to protect them, you and your sister. Only Goodwitch, Ironwood, and I were aware."

Qrow has a suspicious look on his face. That's when his face changes to surprised.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said, seeing his expression. She then looks at Ozpin.

"It was your mother, Miss Rose." Ozpin said.

Ruby has a surprised look on her face. Yang stands up, preparing.

"What?' Ruby asked.

"I am sorry, Miss Rose. But it is the truth. And with her gone, her power was passed onto you."

"But...but why wouldn't she tell anyone, about who she was?" Ruby asked.

"The same reason, why Raven left." Qrow said. Ruby and Ozpin look at Qrow. Even Yang looks at her uncle. "Salem, right?"

Ozpin nods. "Correct. Salem was aware of Summer's Maiden powers. But she couldn't even find her. Summer was very good at keeping herself invisible to others. Raven was also told of this years before. But I believe Miss Branwen can tell you why, Miss Xiao Long."

Ruby clenches her fists, trying to take in all this.

"I know, this is a lot to take in, Miss Rose. If you need more time to think about my proposal to help you, then that's alright."

"Help her?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Miss Rose's abilities only seem to activate through anger and rage. Therefore, I have offered to train her. To help activate her abilities at will." Ozpin answered.

"I accept." Ruby said.

Ozpin looks surprised. "Miss Rose?"

"Ironwood said, that my powers can be used to stop Cinder and Salem, once and for all. And to do that, I'm going to need to use my powers, naturally. Not through anger. Otherwise, I'll be no better than them. So, yes. I accept your offer."

Ozpin nods. "Thank you, Miss Rose. Shall we begin training after lunch?"

Ruby nods. Ozpin gets up and puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "And remember. Just because you're a Maiden, Miss Rose, doesn't mean you are not alone. You have your family. And you have friends." Ozpin then looks at the window. "Including the girl, just outside your window."

Ruby looks surprised and goes to her window. She sees Neo, is is standing on the very thin ledge of the building.

"Hi, Ruby."

"Neo?" Ruby asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened to you guys, in the last few days. Just thought I'd see if you were okay." Neo answered.

"But..." Ruby said.

"Ruby. I know, what you're about to say..." Neo said, before looking down. "But, can I come inside, first? I'm like, really high up right now."

Ruby then helps Neo inside the room. She looks at everyone who's in the room and nervously says "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "Last time we talked, you were in the hospital."

"Handcuffed to your bed." Yang said.

"I know." Neo said. "But after I heard, what happened to your dad, and that explosion that happened, I thought..."

"Wait." Ruby said. "How do you know, about my dad getting killed?"

Neo looks at Ruby, then back to Yang.

"Her mother came to visit me."

"Visit you?" Yang said, confused.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a visit, when she pressed a knife on my neck, demanding where Cinder and Salem are hiding."

"She what?" Yang asked.

"Goddammit, Raven." Qrow said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Now, now, everyone." Ozpin said. "Everyone please remain calm." He then looks at Neo. "Now. We all know that you have previously worked with Roman Torchwick and played a part in the attacks on Vale and Beacon. And that stands for a trial in Atlas, in which you are currently awaiting."

Neo is looking nervous.

"But, in the past couple weeks, you've assisted in Miss Rose and her friends to the White Fang camp, where Taurus was also holding Miss Xiao Long, her teammates, Specialist Schnee, and the remaining members of Team CFVY. You've risked your own life to save them all, and was nearly killed in the process."

"Where is this getting at?" Neo asked.

Ozpin smiles. "I'm saying, that despite your crimes, you've proven that you can be an ally to us. Which is why, you should consider staying here and fight with us."

Everyone looks surprised.

"Ozpin? Are you sure, that's a good idea?" Goodwitch asked. "If Ironwood knows that she's here..."

"He won't Glynda." Ozpin looks at Neo. "Show them what you can do."

Neo looks surprised. "How do you know?"

"I know everything."

Neo stares at Ozpin, before she turns to Goodwitch. And with that, her hair changed from its pink and brown color, to all black. And her clothes change into that of a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Her eye colors even change. What used to be pick and brown colors, now only lay a green color. Neopolitan looked like a different person.

"Whoa." Yang said, amazed.

"And I can do more than just this disguise." Neo said.

"Well, then." Goodwitch said. "If she is staying here, we'll have to assign her a room. Might I suggest..."

"She can stay in our room."

Everyone looks to see Jaune, Nora, and Ren, who were outside the room.

"Okay. Who left the door open?" Qrow asked. "No, wait. I did."

"How much did you hear?" Goodwitch asked.

"Not much. We heard Ruby say Neo's name. And we've been listening since." Jaune answered.

Goodwitch sighed in relief. "And are you sure, you want her to stay in your room, given...?"

"I'm sure." Jaune said. He looks at Neo. "We trust her."

Neo looks surprised at the offer. And all she can say is "Thank you."

* * *

 

**CEMETERY**

Raven stands in front of Taiyang's grave. She then lays a red rose on the gravestone and sits down.

"I'm sorry, Tai." Raven said. Tears flow out of her eyes and roll down her face. "I'm sorry for not being there for you and Yang. I wanted to tell you, why I left. But I couldn't. If Salem knew...she would've...I'm so sorry."

Raven gets up and wipes her tears away. Her expression turns to anger.

"I promise you, Tai. I will find Cinder. And when I do..." Raven grips her sheath. "I will kill her. Slowly and painfully."

* * *

 

** TEAM JNPR DOOR ROOM **

Neo, still in her disguised formed is nervously looking around the room, while Jaune is talking to Goodwitch. Nora approaches her.

"Are you sure, you guys want me living here?" Neo asked.

"Of couse." Nora said, smiling. "Besides. We need another girl in here. It's weird with only me and 2 boys."

"And you did help us in Mistral." Ren, who was sitting on his bed. "It's the least we can do."

Neo turns and looks at Jaune.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch." Jaune said.

"Just remember, Mr. Arc." Goodwitch said. "Ironwood mustn't know about who she really is."

"I understand." Jaune said.

"Good." Goodwitch then leaves.

Jaune enters the room and closes the door.

"Ok, Neo. Here's the deal. You must remain in your disguise, whenever you step outside this building. But, for now, you can change back." Jaune said.

Neo nods, and then changes back to her normal form.

"Good. Now. Only us, Team RWBY, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Qrow shall only be aware of your true identity. But to everyone else, you are Polly Pearl from Mistral."

"Polly Pearl?" Neo asked.

"Yeah. Yang came up with that name." Jaune answered. "And are you good with improvising your own story?"

"I've had years on that field." Neo said.

"Alright. That's good. Well, without further ado, welcome to our dorm."

"Thank you, Jaune." Neo said. "So...where will I be sleeping?"

"You can sleep there." Jaune said, pointing at his bed. "I'll take this one." Points at another bed.

Nora and Ren give a concerned look.

"Jaune. Are you sure?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it." Jaune said.

Neo then notices a bronze circlet headpiece on the dresser next to the bed. Shen then realizes something. Jaune then sits on Pyrrha's bed and looks at Neo.

"I know you didn't kill her, Neo." Jaune said. "And she made her choice to fight Cinder and payed for it, with her life. And I've come to accept that. And to tell you the truth, I still don't trust you completely."

Neo has a worried look on her face.

"But, over time, I will come to forgive you. And then perhaps, one day, I will call you a friend."

Neo seems surprised at what Jaune said. She then nods at Jaune and sits on his bed.

* * *

 

**CAFETERIA**

Ruby is moving peas around, with her fork. She is in the cafeteria, with Yang, Blake and Weiss. Yang looks at her sister, with a worried look.

"Hey, Ruby."

Ruby looks up and sees Velvet, standing across from her. Coco and Yatsuhashi are next to her.

"Hey, Velvet." Ruby said.

"You doing okay? After what happened in the girl's bathroom this morning, I was worried." Velvet said.

"I'm doing okay." Ruby answered.

"You mind, if we sit with you guys?" Coco asked.

"No, go ahead." Yang said.

Velvet, Coco, and Yastu sit on their table. Ruby continues to play with her food, quietly. The silence is broken, when Yatsuhashi speaks.

"Something's bothering you. Isn't there?" Yatsu asked.

Ruby looks up the tall boy.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"I can see it, based on your facial expression." Yatsu answered. "I've always been good an that."

"Well, I'm fine. Okay?" Ruby said.

"Yatsu's right. You don't look okay, Ruby." Velvet said.

"I said, I'm fine!" Ruby said, a little agitated.

The three seemed taken back.

"Guys. Please." Weiss said. "Let's just eat our food in silence."

"Why?" Coco asked. "It's obvious, that there's something wrong. Why don't you just tell us, already?"

Ruby them proceeds to slam the fork into the table, surprising everyone. She then gets up, puts her hood on and walks away.

Yang sighs. "Goddammit, Coco."

* * *

 

**OUTSIDE**

Ruby sits on a bench, staring at a fountain. She is eating a couple strawberries, that she got from the cafeteria. She then turns to her right to see Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Neo, in her disguise, walking along the courtyard. Jaune is apparently giving Neo a tour of Beacon. Ruby then stares at the ground.

"Everything all right?"

Ruby looks up to see Ozpin, holding a cup of coffee.

"To be honest...I don't know." Ruby answered.

Ozpin smiles. "Walk with me."

Ruby gets up, and she follows Ozpin.

"Once again, I apologize for having to tell you about your role as a Maiden, as well as about your mother. I just felt, it was better to tell you now, then later."

"I understand, Ozpin." Ruby said. "It's just...I miss her, a lot. And my dad, too."

"Completely understandable." Ozpin said. "That's exactly how I was, when my mother died. I spent weeks, sinking into depression. But, with the encouragement of my father and my friends, I learned to get myself back up. And that is what you will eventually do, yourself. Just give it time."

Ruby looks at Ozpin and nods. She then notices a familiar person walking towards the cafeteria: A tall, muscular boy, who used to be Jaune's bully.

"Cardin Winchester."

"Yes. I believe, he is here to help us fight Salem. And there's Dove Bronzewig."

Ruby turns and sees Dove, who is sitting on a nearby bench.

"Let us go into the cafeteria." Ozpin said.

"I don't think, I want to go back inside, just yet." Ruby said.

Ozpin looks and smiles at Ruby.

"Your training will not start until we go inside."

Ruby stares at Ozpin. She then sighed. "Okay."

Ruby follows Ozpin towards the cafeteria.

"So, what will I be trained on first?" Ruby asked.

"Something, that I believe will be the easiest." Ozpin answered. "You see, your Maiden powers give you the option to enhance your Semblance for a short period of time. Your Semblance is speed. Correct?"

Ruby nods.

"Good."

Ruby and Ozpin enter the cafeteria and they see Cardin. And Coco and is in front of him, pointing her finger at him.

"You stay away from Velvet, Cardin. You got it?" Coco said.

"I just came to..." Cardin said.

"I don't care, what you came here for! If you come at least 5 feet of her, there will be trouble for you!"

Coco and Cardin then begin to argue, while Ruby sighs.

"Oh, boy." Ruby said.

"Miss Rose." Ozpin said. "When you use your speed, tell me...what do you see around you?"

"Nothing awesome. When I use my Semblance, time seems to slow down, for a tiny bit. Gives me an advantage, but not much." Ruby answered.

"And with your Maiden power, you can increase your speed even more. All you have to do...is concentrate real hard. Now, what I want you to do, is close your eyes, and enter your mind."

Ruby stares at Ozpin. Then she closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. After a few seconds, she begins to feel something and a glow is seen in the slits of her eyes. That's when she hears almost silence.

Ruby opens her eyes and is amazed at what she's looking at. Everywhere around her. The people, the food in the air, and the trees outside, are moving very slowly.

"Whoa." Ruby said.

"'Whoa', indeed."

Ruby sees Ozpin, who is glowing in green around him.

"How are you doing that?"

Ozpin chuckles. "My Semblance, Miss Rose, is that of time manipulation. I can slow time around me, or when I am bored, I can make time go forward. And when someone who uses speed, such as yourself, is nearby, I can match their own."

Ruby looks around. She sees Cardin is slowly shoving Coco. Yang's arm blade is halfway through extending from her robot arm. Sun is halfway from falling to the ground after receiving a punch from Cardin.

"I believe, this is your cue, Miss Rose." Ozpin said, smiling.

Ruby looks at Ozpin. Then she sees the commotion and smiles. She then walks to the fight. First, she carries Sun and leaves him slightly above a table. Ruby then walks to Cardin. She then takes Cardin's fist and places it on his face, pushing it, making it look like he punched himself. And for added measure, Ruby pulls his underwear up, giving him a wedgie. Ruby then sees that Coco's head is about to hit the edge of the table. She then lifts Coco up, enough that only her lower back will hit the table. Ruby then looks at Yang, whose blade is almost extended fully and near one of Blake's cat ears. She sees a couple oranges and smiles. Ruby picks up the oranges and walks to her sister. She lifts the blade to avoid an ear. Ruby then takes the oranges and places then in the path of the blade, making her giggle a little. Ruby then looks at Weiss, who has a surprised look on her face. She walks to her, smiles, and gives her a kiss.

Ruby, after done with what she needed to do, walks back to Ozpin. He seems a bit surprised.

"May I ask, about that kiss?" Ozpin asked.

"You may not." Ruby answered.

"Alright. Now, close your eyes, and allow time to go back to normal."

Ruby closes here eyes and after a few seconds, she opens her eyes.

Sun lands on the table, where Ruby place him. Coco hits the table on her lower back. Cardin feels his own punch and flies backwards and onto the floor. Blake yelps, when she sees Yang's blade almost hitting her ear. Yang looks down and looks confused. Two oranges are pierced by the blade.

"What the hell?" Yang said, confused.

Weiss is tasting her lips, smacking them.

"Why do I taste strawberries?" She asked.

Yang then sees Ruby and Ozpin nearby. She sees Ruby smiling, then she looks around. Yang then smiles, as she removes the oranges from her blades.

"I'd say that your first part of training is complete, Miss Rose." Ozpin said.

Ruby sees Cardin grabbing is his lower back, feeling that wedgie, she gave him. She giggles.

* * *

 

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ironwood is talking to Qrow and Goodwitch.

"It appears that Ozpin's training is starting to work out. She is already doing good." Qrow said.

"How long will she need, before she is fully ready?" Ironwood asked.

"Don't rush her, Jimmy." Qrow said. "It's going to take time, before she is ready. It took a week for Amber to control her powers."

"We may not have a week, Qrow." Ironwood said. "At any moment, Cinder or Salem could attack us here in Beacon or at Vale. We need to have Miss Rose ready immediately."

"Give her time, James." Goodwitch said. "If they attack, the best that we can do, is hold them back."

"I want to, Glynda. But..."

"But, nothing!" Qrow yelled. "That's my niece, Jimmy! And if you do anything to rush her, just to get what you want, I will be damn sure, that you will meet my scythe!"

"Qrow!" Goodwitch exclaims.

"She's just a kid, Glynda. The stress of having the responsibilities of a Maiden, as well as the trauma she's received recently, could be messing with her mind. And I don't want Jimmy here to mess it up any further."

Qrow then turns around. Not at Ironwood, but somewhere else. "And you."

Goodwitch and Ironwood turn to see Raven standing there.

"Where have you been, Raven?" Qrow asked.

"I was handling a couple problems, Qrow. Not enough to worry you. Just a few thugs and all." Raven answered.

Qrow takes out his flask and drinks from it.

"Well, in that case. Just wanted to tell you this. Yang now knows, that Salem was after you. Ruby too."

Raven looks surprised. "How?"

"Miss Rose, had an incident with her Maiden powers this morning. Ozpin had to explain to her, about her mother being the previous Maiden, and why you had to leave her, Miss Xiao Long and Taiyang, years ago." Goodwitch explained.

"And now, Yang is demanding some answers. I couldn't give them to her. So, now you have to confess to her." Qrow said. "Otherwise, she'll just keep demanding."

Raven stares at Qrow, before she then jumps out the window.

* * *

 

**DARK ROOM**

Cinder and Salem stare outside the window.

"You know what to do, next." Salem said.

Cinder then nods and turns to see a small Atlesian airship outside.

"And what then?" Cinder asked.

Salem then smiles.

"Then we make our next move."

* * *

 

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	16. Chapter 15

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 15**

* * *

**REC ROOM**

Sun is playing his guitar, while Blake, Weiss, and Neptune are playing cards on a nearby table.

"You got any threes?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." Neptune answered.

Neptune looks up and sees Raven approaching them.

"Sorry to interrupt your little game. But, I was wondering if you know, where Yang is?" Raven asked.

"Right behind me." Neptune answered, pointing behind him.

Raven sees Yang, sleeping on the couch, with a comic book on the top of her face.

"Thank you." Raven said, before walking.

She stands next to Yang, and kicks her hanging robot hand. Yang wakes up, the comic dropping to the floor.

"Huh? What?" Yang said. She then looks up and sees Raven. "Oh. Hey, Mom."

Raven picks up the comic. "Little bit of light reading, I take it?"

"Just to pass the time." Yang answered, rubbing her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was told by my brother, that you wanted to speak to me."

"Oh. Right." Yang stands up. "Let's go upstairs. I prefer it, to just be us talking."

Yang and Raven walk upstairs, Neptune looking at them.

"You dolt!" Weiss yells. She takes one of Neptune's cards. "You did have a three!"

"Busted!" Sun yells, laughing.

* * *

**ROOM**

Yang and Raven are sitting across from each other.

"You left me and Dad. And it was because of Salem. Right?' Yang asked.

Raven nods. "Yeah. After graduating from Beacon, Qrow encouraged me to look after Tai. We were best friends at the time. And eventually, I grew to love Tai. Being with him made me happy. And after you were born, I was even more happy that we were a family. Summer stayed with us in our home, to help babysit whenever me and Tai were out, and we couldn't take you with us."

"And when were you told about Summer being a Maiden?'

"On the first day of Fall. Ozpin invited me to Beacon. At first, I thought it was some kind of reunion. But, when I arrived there, all I saw were Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood. They told me everything. The Maidens. Summer. And Salem."

Yang looks at her mother, and seeing the truth in her eyes.

"Having Summer living with us, posed a risk. I didn't want Tai or you to get killed. And I couldn't just kick Summer out, and tell her to leave us alone. So, one night, I decided that there was a way to keep you safe. I packed my things, and I left. And after Summer died, Ozpin tells me that it's possible that the Maiden power could have been transferred to either you and Ruby. I didn't want to believe it. But, I prepared myself, in case if the facts were true. And sadly, they were. So, there you have it, Yang. The reason why I left. And all I can do, is say that I'm sorry. Sorry for hurting you and Tai."

Yang just stares at Raven. She has a mix of sadness and hate for her mother.

"So, the person that's truly to blame for all this...is Salem." Yang said.

"...Yes." Raven answered.

All Yang can do, is put her hands on her forehead, trying to process all of this.

Raven goes to Yang, crouches next to her, and hugs her. Yang is still for a second, before she hugs Raven back. Yang's eyes turn red.

* * *

**COURTYARD**

Ruby is aiming the sniper rifle of Crescent Rose at a target that is far away. A target that looks to far for her to see. The target is actually where the airships would dock. Ozpin is next to her. Ruby fires a few shots, timing each shot by a few seconds. Ozpin takes out a pair of binoculars and look through them. The target has no hits.

"No hits, Miss Rose." Ozpin said.

"Oh, man." Ruby said. "How am I supposed to hit a target from this far?"

Ozpin simply smiles. Ruby realizes this.

"Right. My Maiden powers."

Ruby sighs and closes her eyes. She then opens her eyes and looks through her scope. She notices that the target is now more closer than before. Ruby then fires Crescent Rose. After a few shots, Ozpin looks through the binoculars. Every bullet hit either the center or the head.

Ozpin smiles. "Good job, Miss Rose."

Ruby smiles.

"Just a few more times, and we'll be done with this part of the training." Ozpin said.

Ruby nods.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

Jaune and Ren are reading, while Nora is sleeping with a book on top of her head, dreaming and mumbling 'pancakes.' Jaune turns to see Neo, in disguise, sitting on a separate table, with a small pile of books next to her. Neo turns and looks at Jaune, who quickly looks back to his book. Neo then returns to reading. Jaune notices that Ren is looking at him.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune. It seems, that you have a soft spot for Neo." Ren said.

"I...um...maybe. She did save our friends back in Mistral. None of them would be here, if it weren't for her." Jaune said.

"Perhaps." Ren said. "Look, Jaune. I can tell when someone is taking a liking to another person." Points to a still-sleeping Nora. "You know, what I mean? And I know that you still don't trust her completely. But, it's possible that she could be our friend. All she has to do, is prove to herself."

Jaune nods. "Yeah. I can agree with that."

Jaune sees Sun and Neptune approaching.

"Hey, you guys." Sun said. "Reading your books like good, little nerds?"

"Hey." Neptune said. "Intellectuals, my friend."

"Whatever." Sun said. He then notices Neo nearby and looks at Jaune. "Who's the new girl?"

"That's Polly. She's from Mistral." Jaune said. "And I don't think you should talk to her. She's a little mean."

"Nothing, I can handle." Sun said. He then walks to Neo. "Why, hello there, beautiful. I'm Sun."

Neo looks at Sun. "Polly. Polly Pearl."

"Pearl, huh?" Sun said. "Well, I gave it a thought..."

"Look. You seem like a nice guy. But the last time, someone flirted with me, they ended up in the hospital with 3 broken ribs." Neo said.

Sun looks nervous. "Okay. I will be leaving now. Nice to meet you." Sun then goes back to Neptune. "She's mean."

"I heard that." Neo said.

Sun looks surprised and walks away. Neptune follows him. Jaune can't help but laugh lightly. Neo takes notice of this. She then smiles. Nora suddenly wakes up.

"Pancakes!" Nora says.

Ren puts his hand on his forehead and smiles.

* * *

**FOUNTAIN**

Blake is watching birds flying in the sky. She is sitting near the fountain at the front of the school. Her cat ear twitches and she turns to see Yang and Raven nearby. She then see Raven walking away, while Yang walks to Blake.

Blake smiles as Yang sits next to her on the bench.

"Had a long talk?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yang answered. "Finally got my answers, after all these years."

"Don't you feel relieved?" Blake asked.

Yang looks at Blake. And she just smiles. "Yeah. I do."

Yang then wraps her arm around Blake and she moves closer to her. Blake lays her head on Yang's shoulder.

"It's peaceful, today." Blake said.

Yang looks up to the sky and smiles. "Yeah. It is."

Blake then lifts her head, facing Yang. She then leans forward, her lips meeting Yang's.

That's when the sound of a throat clearing is heard. Blake and Yang turn to see Winter standing in front of them. They separate.

"I apologize for interrupting you in your moment, but I'm looking for Weiss. Have you seen her?"

"Rec Room." Yang answered, embarrassed.

Winter nods and walks away. Yang and Blake look at each other, and Blake blushes.

"Well...that was a mood breaker."

Yang and Blake then turn to see Ruby and Ozpin, who were nearby.

"Oh, god." Blake said, putting her hand on her face.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed, Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said. "Love comes in many forms. An example, is that of Miss Rose and Young Miss Schnee."

"Right." Yang said, rubbing the back of her head. "So...you saw..."

"We did." Ruby answered. "But it's okay, Yang. I'm happy for you two. In fact, I had suspected something, between you guys for months."

Yang smiles. "Thanks, Rubes."

"Miss Rose. We should begin the next step in your training. Follow me." Ozpin said.

"Right." Ruby said. "I will see you guys later."

Ruby follows Ozpin to the fountain. Yang and Blake, curious, decide to follow them as well.

"Alright, Miss Rose." Ozpin said. "Our next step, is water manipulations. The ability to control water at will. Now,with you hands and you mind, command the water to make an orb."

"Um...are you sure, Ozpin?" Ruby asked. "That sounds like the hardest part of the training."

"Hm...that may be true. Still, we might as well try. Go on.'

Ruby stares at Ozpin. She then takes a few steps back and lets out a small exhale. Yang and Blake watch for a few feet away. Ruby then raises her hands up and begins to concentrate. Her hands shaking, she struggles to move the water. Ozpin notices that the water slightly moves, but after a few more seconds, Ruby puts her arms down, exhausted a little.

"I couldn't do it." Ruby said.

"Then you should try again, Miss Rose." Ozpin said. "Concentrate real hard. Feel the power inside of you."

Ruby raises her arms again, and tries to move the water again. But after a few more seconds, she fails again. Ozpin moves closer to Ruby.

"This is so hard. And I hate to say this, but it was easier when I was angry." Ruby said.

"That may be, Miss Rose. But there is another way to access your powers. A way that doesn't require anger." Ozpin said.

Ruby looks at Ozpin.

"In addition, Miss Rose, you also possess the ability to reach deeper in your own mind, accessing memories that either you were too young to remember, or you have simply forgotten. Now, reach into your mind, and think of a very happy memory."

"I guess I can try." Ruby said.

Ruby closes her eyes and begins to think real hard. And then she opens her eyes, and she is surprised. Ruby is in her room back in Patch. She looks around, to see items in her room, that she had, when she was younger. Ruby then sees something that surprises her: Ruby and Yang, when they were small children, laying on the same bed. And on one side, Ruby sees her father, Taiyang, and her mother Summer Rose, sitting and smiling. Summer is reading to a book, for bedtime. Ruby watches as her and Yang's younger self, drift off into sleep.

"Miss Rose?" Ozpin's voice is heard.

And in a flash, Ruby is back in Beacon, looking at Ozpin. She feels a tear falling down her face.

"What did you see?" Ozpin asked.

"I saw...I saw my parents. Together again. Yang and I were little. She was reading us a bedtime story, and they were smiling." Ruby answered, looking down.

"A family together in one room. That is a memory, to remember. Was there a reason, why you have forgotten it?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby looks at Ozpin. "That was the last night, we had as a family. Before she..." She couldn't say anymore, trying not to cry.

"I see." Ozpin said. He then places a hand on Ruby's shoulder "Having memories, like the one you saw, can be powerful ones. And when you can access your them, you will be able to use your powers willingly. All you have to do, is think hard. And be in a state of serenity. And that can even be possible in battle, but only if you will allow it to happen."

Ruby nods. "Okay. I think I can do it."

Ozpin nods. "Alright. Try again."

Ozpin backs away and gives Ruby some room. Ignoring the tears coming from her face, Ruby then raises only one hand and begins to concentrate. As she does this, hey eyes begin to glow. The water in the fountain begins to move more intensively. Ozpin begins to notice this and turns to see Ruby, who's eyes begin to glow outwardly. Ruby then rotates her hand and the water begins to rise up and rotate. After a couple seconds, the water forms a perfect, spinning orb. Ozpin smiles, seeing the success. Ruby also begins to smile, and lets go, releasing the water back into the fountain. Ozpin chuckles.

"Good job, Miss Rose. I knew you can do it."

Ruby looks at Ozpin. "Thank you, Ozpin. I appreciate it."

Ruby then notices Yang and Blake. They smile at her, before they leave. Ruby then sits on the ground.

"I am exhausted." Ruby said.

"Yes. Amber was like that, as well. Come. Let us get some food." Ozpin said.

Ruby said. "Good idea. Those strawberries didn't exactly hit the spot."

Ozpin chuckles.

* * *

**REC ROOM**

Weiss is aiming Myrtenaster at the ground, and a Glyph appears. She concentrates hard, and a flock of birds appear and they fly around.

"I see that you've been practicing."

Weiss turns and sees Winter, who is smiling.

"I have." Weiss said. "But I can only manage the birds. I've been trying to summon bigger things. No such luck, yet."

"I understand, from Ms. Scarlatina, that you were able to summon something during the attack in Beacon. Care to clarify?" Winter asked.

"Well...it was the heat of the moment. Velvet was knocked down. She was going to be attacked by one of the Atlesian mechs. I decided to help and as I headed to her, a Glyph appeared behind me. I raise my weapon, just as the mech was about to strike. I then look up...and I see the arm and sword of a giant knight."

"Giant knight?" Winter asked.

"Yeah." Weiss answered. She then touched her scar that's over her left eye.

"Oh. I see." Winter said. "Well, talking about summoning is not the only reason, why I'm here. I also wish to speak to you about you and Ruby Rose."

"...Oh." Weiss said, surprised. "Sure."

Weiss and Winter sit down to talk. Weiss then looks nervous.

"Okay. First question: When did you exactly start...you know...being together?" Winter asked.

"Well. It happened after Mistral. At the hospital. After I told her about what happened at the White Fang camp, she became upset. I comforted her, assuring her that it was self-defense. And...I felt this warm feeling, when I stared at her eyes. They were beautiful. And...after her dad got killed, I was there for her, comforting her, when Yang wasn't there. One thing led to another, and...I kissed her."

"Oh. And that's when I walked into you two..." Winter said.

"Yes." Weiss answered.

"...Do you love her?" Winter said.

"...What?" Weiss asked.

"I said, do you love her?" Winter said.

"Of course, I do. Why would you ask that?"

"I'm concerned that, you care for her a lot, because she's hurting inside. And you feel bad for her." Winter said.

"What are you saying?" Weiss asked. "Are you saying, it's pity love?"

"I'm not saying that." Winter answered.

"That's exactly what you're saying!" Weiss yells. "I can't believe you would say that!"

Winter sighs. "Weiss..."

"You're my sister, Winter! You're supposed to happy for me!"

"I am. I am very happy for you. And I didn't mean to aggravate you." Winter said.

Weiss gets up and looks out the window.

"Ruby once said to me, that she would never want me to experience the trauma that she, Blake and Yang gotten over the last few months. She never wanted that for me. But, I didn't care. And I told her that I would be there for her, no matter what."

"Would you risk your life for her?" Winter asked.

Weiss turns to Winter with a surprised look.

"If you truly love Ruby, would you risk your life for her?" Winter said.

Weiss clenches her fist. She then points Myrtenaster to the ground and summon. Winter looks amazed at the result. Weiss has summoned the same thing she did during the tournament: A white Beowolf Grimm.

Weiss pets the Beowolf and looks at Winter.

"I would." Weiss said. The Beowolf then disappears.

Winter smiles and nods. "Alright. I believe you. And I really am happy for you two. Now, the next step you need to deal with: father."

Weiss sighs, putting her hand on her face. "I forgot about him."

"That's something, we can worry about later." Winter said.

Weiss notices something. Winter turns around.

"General Ironwood, sir."

"Schnee. Gather everyone you can find, and have them go to the conference room." Ironwood said.

"Yes, sir." Winter said, saluting him. She looks at Weiss. "Let's go, Weiss."

* * *

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Ruby and Opzin enter the conference room, where Yang, Blake, Weiss, Team SSSN, Velvet, Coco, Yatsu, Cardin and Dove are either standing or sitting down.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"I'll explain in a couple minutes." Ozpin said. "Just need to wait for everyone else.

Ozpin walks to where Ironwood, Goodwitch, Qrow, Winter, Port and Oobleck are. Ruby walks to her teammates.

"How's the training going, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Very good." Ruby answered.

"Good?" Yang said. "More like excellent. Blake and I saw her train."

"Really? I'll have to ask about it, later." Weiss said.

Yang sees Jaune, Ren, Nora and a disguised Neo enter the conference room.

"There they are." Yang said.

Ironwood turns to see them.

"Good. That's everyone. Now. Can everyone please sit down? We are about to begin."

Everyone who was standing find a chair, and they sit down.

"Thank you. Oz?"

Ozpin walks into the center of the room.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, a greater evil is preparing to attack. Her goal is to annihilate everyone in Remnant. Human or Faunus. And after that, she will plunge the world into darkness. And that is why, it is up to us to stop her."

"How?" Coco asked.

"By working together as one." Goodwitch said, walking besides Ozpin.

"Individually, you can be powerful. But with others, you can be damn near invincible." Qrow said.

"Almost exactly." Port said. "And with our small force, we may have a slight chance of achieving victory, and the survival of our world."

"Slight chance?" Cardin said. "That's reassuring."

"Mr. Winchester. Let us finish." Ozpin said. "Over the past few weeks, Ironwood and several Atlesian engineers, soldiers, and builders have been repairing the CCT tower."

Ironwood steps in.

"And now that the tower is fully functional, we came up with this idea. We broadcast a message to the entire world, warning them about Salem and Cinder Fall. We will need to encourage the citizens of Remnant, that we need to work together in order to defeat them."

"And should we succeed, we will encourage those, who are willing to fight, to come here to Beacon. Where will be group at once, and prepare for battle." Ozpin said.

"You want to broadcast a message to the entire world of Remnant?" Neptune asked. "Makes sense. But how are we supposed to convince everyone of Salem?"

"To be honest. We don't know, how we can." Ironwood answered.

Everyone looks at each other.

"What if we can give them something to convince them?" Ruby said.

Everyone looks at Ruby.

"What if we show them something, that they wouldn't believe existed?"

"I don't get it." Sun said. "What are you talking about?"

"Ruby." Yang said. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. That's what I meant." Ruby answered.

"Can someone explain to me, what she is talking about?" Scarlet David asks.

Ozpin looks at Ruby and nods. "Miss Rose. Please come here."

Ruby gets up and walks to the center of the room.

"Whenever you are ready." Ozpin said. He, Ironwood, Qrow, and Goodwitch back away.

Ruby stares at her teammates, and her friends. She then closes her eyes. That's when everyone notices that a breeze is happening. Ruby opens her eyes and the start to glow. Those who have not witness this before, show looks of surprise and shock. Ruby then lifts herself in the air, floating in front of everyone.

"What is happening?" Cardin asks.

"That, Mr. Winchester, is the power of the Winter Maiden." Ozpin said.

Ruby turns around and lifts her hand up. The water from the fountain lift up and head towards the building. Everyone looks outside to see an orb of water floating. Ruby lifts her other hand, and instantly the orb freezes into a giant ice ball. She then sends it hurdling towards a nearby body of water.

"Whoa." Jaune said.

Ruby looks at Jaune.

"This is a power, that I never asked for, Jaune." Ruby said. "It was merely passed onto me, by my mother. I never wanted this. But I have it."

Ruby then lowers herself. Her glowing eyes dim out.

"We show to the world that people like me, Maidens, exist like they had, many years ago, they could be convinced about Salem."

"It's...possible." Ironwood said. "But, exposing yourself as a Maiden runs the risk of those hungry for power, who will want these powers for themselves."

"They had succeeded before, James." Ozpin said. "But we will not let them win, again. So. We will begin the process of broadcasting the message. And what we need from all of you, is your support. Some of you will think..."

That's when the sound of an airship is heard. Everyone looks outside the window to see a small Atlesian airship flying in front of them.

"What the hell?" Ironwood said.

Ironwood realizes something and turns around.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

That's when the airship starts firing at them. Everyone starts to get down. Some get hit, including Yatsu and Dove. Ruby looks around, trying to find Yang. She witnesses Velvet getting hit in the arm, causing her to yell in pain. Those with ranged weapons, hide behind cover and fire their weapons. Ozpin, hit by a blast, falls to the ground, groaning in pain. Jaune tries to get behind cover, but a ship's laser targeting system aims at him. But as it fires, Neo blocks the attack with her umbrella, and getting Jaune behind cover. Several Atlesian soldiers arrive with their weapons and begin firing at the ship. Some are hit. Ruby quickly gets up and shifts Crescent Rose and begins firing the ship. She then sees Cinder Fall at a nearby hallway, smiling. Ruby then aims at Cinder and fires. Cinder blocks each attack. Ruby then puts Crescent Rose away and begins to walk towards Cinder.

"Little Rose. How nice to meet you again." Cinder said.

"I'm going to make your pay, for what you did to my dad." Ruby angrilly say.

"Ooh. Angry, aren't we?" Cinder said. She produces fire in her hands.

Ruby eyes glow and her hands produce ice.

"I am beyond angry." Ruby said. "I...am...FURIOUS!"

Ruby then flies towards Cinder, and they crash through the wall.

Yang sees Scarlet hit and he lands on the floor. She was already checking Sage, who was also down. Yang turns around and sees Ozpin. That's when he takes a blast to the chest. Yang quickly gets up, goes to Ozpin and drag him safely away. She brings Ozpin to a nearby corner and takes her scarf off. She then presses the scarf against Ozpin's wound.

Weiss is behind cover, watching Coco and Blake fire their weapons at the Airship. She then notices a small device on the ground. She then looks at the airship. A portion of the ship is missing a big part of it's metal shell.

"Blake!" She yells, and Blake turns to her. "Fire when I say so!"

Weiss then uses Glyphs to block anything the ship fires at her. She runs and grabs the device and quickly runs to another cover. She looks at the device.

' _Dust grenade.'_ She thought.

Weiss then waits till the airship stops firing at her. When the opportunity happens, Weiss activates the grenade. She then throws it and it sticks to the exposed part of the ship.

"Now!"

Blake aims at the grenade and fires. The grenade explodes causing a chain reaction, that makes the airship to explode inside and swerve spirally. As it spins out of control, Weiss sees that Emerald is the one piloting the ship. She shows remorse on her face, before the cockpit is consumed by a patch of darkness. Weiss then sees that Emerald is no longer in the ship, which crashes to the floor below.

"Weiss!"

Weiss hears Yang calling for her. She runs to the corner and sees Ozpin, on the floor.

"Apply pressure to his wound." Yang said.

Weiss crouches down and takes over.

"You keep doing that. I'm going to find Ruby."

Yang then runs out of the conference room. Weiss, with a worried look, stays and tends to Ozpin.

* * *

**COURTYARD**

Yang runs outside, looking around.

"RUBY!"

Yang then sees Ruby and Cinder crashing into the cafeteria. She tries to run, but then someone appears in front of her, causing her to fall backwards. Yang looks up to see Salem, towering above her. Yang then activates Ember Celica and punches Salem, making her fall to one knew. And just when Yang delivers another punch, Salem grabs her robot hand, smiling, and her eyes glow red. Yang tries to let go, even with her increased strength. But she can't release herself from Salem's grip. Salem then begins to stand up, and she grows bigger, surprising Yang. Salem then pins Yang to the ground. Then, Salem wraps her hand around Yang, lifts her up, and slams her to the ground. She does this a couple more times, before throwing Yang to a nearby pillar. Yang struggles to get up, spitting blood to the floor. As she gets up, she gets into a fighting stance.

"You're tougher than I thought. I'm impressed." Salem said.

"The last person, to say that, ended up dead." Yang said.

"I'm not Taurus." Salem said, walking towards Yang. "I am Salem, the Grimm Queen."

* * *

**CAFETERIA**

Ruby is fighting Cinder in the cafeteria. Cinder blasts fire at Ruby, who dodges the attack and launches ice spikes at Cinder. She manages to dodge some of the spikes, but one manages to pierce her shoulder. Cinder growls and melts the spike and charges at Ruby and they crash into a vending machine. Ruby grabs a soda can and bashes at Cinder head. Ruby the grabs Cinder's head and her eyes glow outside them. Cinder screams in pain, before she frees herself and blasts Ruby away. Cinder grabs her head and sees blood flowing from it. She then yells angrily and tries to punch Ruby, who grabs it. Ruby then grabs Cinder by the neck and throws her outside. Cinder gets up and angrily stares at Ruby. A dark portal appears and she backs towards it. Ruby then watches as Cinder disappears. Ruby's eyes stop glowing and she falls to her knees, exhausted from the battle. She then realizes about the attack, gets up, and run.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

Yang is thrown through a window into the library. She tries to get up, but she can't. She attempts to crawl away from Salem, who enters the place. Yang extends her blade and tries to stab her. But Salem grabs the blade. She then smiles and in one motion, the blade is severed from the arm. Salem the grabs Yang, and, again, slams her to the ground twice. She looks at Yang, who is groaning in pain.

"It was foolish to face me alone, Yang Xiao Long. But, then again, your mother was the same, when she tried to fight me."

Yang looks at Salem, surprised.

"And in the end, you ended up just like her: weak, powerless and lying on the floor, beaten by me." She stares at the severed blade. "Oh. And also like this."

Salem then proceeds to plunge the blade into Yang's abdomen, causing her to yell in pain. Salem leaves the blade and smiles. Another dark portal appears and Salem walks to it and disappears, leaving Yang to bleed on the floor.

* * *

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Ruby enters into the conference room, to see the damage the attack caused. She is in shock. Atlesian soldiers lay on the ground, a couple of them tend to some of the injured. She sees Coco holding Velvet, who is crying over Yatsuhashi, who has a large wound over where his heart is. Ruby sees Coco shedding tears through her glasses. Sun is on the ground, looking at Scarlet and Sage, lying on the floor, while Neptune is sitting next to a wall, staring at the ground. Goodwitch tends to an injured Ironwood, while Qrow and an injured Winter tries to get Port up to the ground. Oobleck is helped up by Jaune, while Cardin stands in shock, looking over Dove. Ren is comforting Nora, who is sitting on the floor, crying for those that have been lost. Ruby doesn't see Blake or Yang anywhere. Neo isn't there as well. Ruby does sees Weiss, and walks to her.

Weiss, still trying to tend to Ozpin, who is trying to breathe. He grabs Weiss's shoulder, causing her to stare at him. Ozpin lets out a single tear, before his expression slips into blank, his breathing stops and his arm falls to the ground.

Weiss, realizing this, is shocked and sad. She then stops applying pressure to the wound and just stares at him. When Ruby gets to them, she sees Opzin and crouches next to Weiss, who looks at her. Ruby then puts two fingers on Ozpin's throat, hoping to feel a pulse. But there is none. Upon realization that her former headmaster and friend is dead, Ruby starts crying and lays her face on his chest, sobbing, while Weiss, tears flowing down her face, puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby then gets up and stares at Ozpin's body, before shutting his eyes closed. She gets up, grabbing Weiss hand, before walking away.

Ruby then walks towards the window and just stares outside, not wanting to look at the aftermath of the attack anymore.

* * *

**CLIFF SIDE**

Salem appears from her dark portal and sees Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder looking at her. She smiles and walks pass them and stops at the edge of a cliff side. Cinder touches her neck and notices something. The brand on her neck is gone.

_'What did the Rose girl do to me?'_ Cinder thought.

She, Mercury and Emerald stand besides Salem. The Grimm Dragon lands behind them. And the four stare into the red sky that is forming above them. On the ground below, hundreds of Grimm are staring at them, roaring loudly.

"Soon." Salem said. "It will be the end of Remnants. And then darkness will take over."

* * *

**Yep. I must be a bastard for doing this chapter and having many deaths, including Ozpin. Well, yeah. Sorry, guys.**

**Next chapter in a a few days.**


	17. Chapter 16

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 16**

* * *

**LIBRARY**

Yang lies on the floor of the library, not moving. The blade in which Salem stabbed her with, is still in her abdomen. Blood pools under her.

Yang, suddenly wakes up, gasping, refusing to go down easily. She lifts her head and sees the blade. With her robot hand, Yang grabs the blade. In a painful struggle, yelling in pain, she pulls the blade out of her abdomen. Yang then struggles to get up, having to grab a chair for support. She then clutches her bleeding wound, and limps towards the door. As she does, she sees Ruby run past the window.

"Ru-" Yang tries to say Ruby's name, but can't.

She then opens the door, and limps outside. Yang sees the hole and broken window of the cafeteria. She then limp towards where Ruby was running. With every step, the pain gets worst, and Yang almost loses her balance.

"Yang!"

Yang looks to her right, and sees Blake, looking around, yelling her name. Yang then limps towards Blake.

_"Blake."_ Yang whispered. She tries to yell, but is close to losing consciousness. She then knocks on a nearby trashcan with her foot, causing her to fall to the ground. She then slowly close her eyes.

"Yang!" Blake's voice is heard, right before Yang passes out.

* * *

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Ruby sits on a chair, staring at the outside of the conference room, where minutes before, Emerald Sustrai fired at everyone, using an Atlesian airship. She turns her head and sees Ozpin, Yatsuhashi, Dove Bronzewig, and Sage lined up on the floor. Sun and Neptune help up Scarlet, who clutches a wound on his shoulder. Ironwood, Goodwitch and Qrow are speaking to each other, with Ironwood looking angry. Jaune carries Winter, who has a wound to her leg, out of the room, along with Ren and Nora following them. Weiss arrives and sits next to Ruby. Weiss would then look at Ozpin's blood on her hands, with a sad look on her face.

"You did all you can."

Weiss looks at Ruby.

"You did your best." Ruby said.

"But, it wasn't enough." Weiss said.

Ruby then takes out a clean rag from one of her pouches and gives it Weiss, who starts cleaning the blood from her hands. Qrow then approaches.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

Qrow sighs and looks at Ozpin's body. "Shit. This shouldn't have happened."

"It did happen." Ruby said. "And now, they're dead."

"HELP!" A voice is heard.

Qrow looks outside and is trying to hear the voice outside.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"Is that Blake's voice?" Weiss asked.

"I'll go find out." Qrow said. "You stay here."

Qrow jumps out the window and lands on the ground. He then runs towards where Blake is yelling. When is turns to the left, he is shocked to see Yang. Blake is holding her, and doing her best to keep Yang awake.

"Oh, no." Qrow said, and runs to the two.

"Yang. Please. Don't go to sleep. You need to stay awake." Blake says, tears falling from her face.

Yang struggles to keep her eyes open. Blake sees Qrow approaching her. Qrow sees the wound and bruises that Yang got from Salem.

"I'll get her to the medical wing." Qrow said, crouching down, and picking up Yang. He then runs.

Blake sits on the ground, looking at the pool of blood, with a shocked look on her face. She then grabs her head and starts to cry.

* * *

**DARK ROOM**

Salem smiles in the Dark Room, when Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald.

"It is time to proceed to phase 3. I think it's time to let the world know of our presence."

* * *

**CITY**

The people walking the streets of a city in Vale, going on in their everyday lives, suddenly hear an alarm going on.

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat Level 10."

Several people see a horde of Griffons and Ursa heading towards the city. They begin to panic and run away as the Grimm attack the city. The local police and Huntsmen do their best to stop them, but eventually they fall to the massive Grimm army, leaving the whole city in chaos and in flames.

* * *

**MORNING-MEDICAL WING**

Ruby stares at an unconscious Yang, who is lying on a bed in the Medical Wing. Yang's abdomen is wrapped in bandages. Her head has an ice pack on it. Ruby looks at her hands. They are shaking. She tries to stop them, but cannot. She then clenches them hard, trying not to cry. Ruby then turns and sees Blake, who is across from her, holding Yang's hand. She looks like she didn't sleep at all, the night before. Ruby then sees Velvet nearby, with her shoulder bandaged up. She doesn't move at all, staring outside the window. Coco is asleep on a chair next to Velvet's bed. Scarlet passes Velvet as he walks. He has a sling on from his injury. Winter lies on her bed, asleep with her leg bandaged up. Weiss sits next to her bed, looking at Winter.

"What do we do, Ruby?" Blake asks.

Ruby looks at Blake.

"What are we supposed to do? Ozpin's dead. Yang is here, recovering. We're being torn apart, Ruby."

Ruby looks at Yang. Then back to Blake. "We fight back."

Blake looks surprised. "What?"

"What happened last night. The attack here, as well as the numerous Grimm attacks all over Remnant. That's just the beginning, Blake." Ruby explained. "They're going to get worse. And more innocent people will get killed. The only way to stop all this, is to fight back."

"But, how?" Blake asked.

"We broadcast the message."

Ruby and Blake turn and sees Qrow.

"We let the world know of Salem. And then we recruit every Huntsman and Huntress in Remnant. Hell, perhaps some retired fighters, will want to help as well." He said.

"When will Ironwood start broadcasting?" Ruby asked.

"As soon as we have everything ready and set up. Oz was supposed to be the one to talk. But, with him gone, looks like Jimmy will be the one to send the message."

Ruby then gets up. "I may have some things to say as well. Let me speak to them."

"Are you sure?" Qrow asked.

"I am. Besides, they do need to know about me, and what I can do."

Qrow nods. "Alright. I'll talk to Ironwood, the next time I see him."

Qrow then walks to Yang's bed and looks at her.

"She's always been a fighter. Just like her mom."

"Where is Raven, anyways?" Ruby asked.

Qrow looks at Ruby. "I've been asking myself that same question since last night."

Groaning is heard. They turn to see Yang moving her head slightly. She then slowly opens her eyes, blocking them from the light above her with her robot arm.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

Yang then sees Qrow, who answers "Nope."

Yang tries to sit up, but she yelps in pain from her wound.

"Don't move, Yang." Blake said. "Let me help you up."

Blake then carefully lifts Yang up, so that her back is up against the bed. Yang looks at Blake. Then she looks at Ruby.

"What happened to you, Yang?" Ruby asked.

Yang looks at Ruby with a defeated look on her face. "I came face-to-face with Salem."

Ruby, Blake, and Qrow have surprised looks on their faces.

"She was here?" Qrow asked.

Yang nods. "She did this to me." She looks at her stab wound. "She stabbed me. Left me for dead. But, she failed."

Yang then notices Velvet and Winter on their beds. "How are they faring?"

"Very badly, Yang." Blake answered. "We lost Sage, Dove Bronzewig, and Yatsuhashi. And..." Blake doesn't say anymore.

Yang notices and looks worried. "Blake?" She looks at Ruby. "Who else?"

Ruby sadly looks at Yang, a tear falling from her face. She then picks up Ozpin's cane and shows it to Yang, who looked shocked.

"There was nothing we could do, Yang." Qrow said. "Young Schnee did her best. But, the damage was too much."

Yang puts her hand on her face, trying not to sob. But she gives in, and cries. Blake gets up and hugs Yang. Ruby looks at them. She then gets up, takes the cane and walks. Qrow then follows Ruby out of the Medical Wing.

* * *

**TEAM JNPR DORM ROOM**

Jaune sits on Pyrrha's bed, staring at the ceiling above him. His hands are shaking, and he tries to stop it by clenching them. He turns his head and sees Ren holding Nora, who is sadly staring at the floor. None of them had slept all night. The door opens, and the three open to see Neo, in her disguised form, entering the room. They watch as she sits on Jaune's bed, switching back to her normal form. Jaune sits up and looks at her.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I just...I wanted to find a quiet place to stay at for a while. After last night..." Neo said. "Something like this, shouldn't have happened."

"Well, it did happen, Neo. There was no way, we could've predicted something like this to happen." Jaune said.

Nora quickly gets up and runs to their dorm bathroom, having to vomit into the toilet. Ren gets up, goes inside the bathroom, and closes the door, leaving Jaune and Neo alone.

"We all saw death last night. But Nora. She took it badly." Jaune said.

"Yeah. That's how I was, when I first saw someone die." Neo said.

Jaune looks at Neo and sighs. "Thank you."

Neo looks at Jaune. "For what?"

"For saving my life." Jaune answered. "I could've easily take out my shield, right there. But, I froze for some reason. Maybe it was because I was close to dying. But you saved me."

"Oh. Um...no problem." Neo nervously said. "Sorry about your friends. Ozpin too. He was a good man."

"Yeah. He was." Jaune said.

Neo sees the sadness in his eyes. She then gets up and sits next to Jaune.

"I know what it's like to lose friends. Before Roman, I had many friends. But, either they had moved on, or they simply died. I buried them, myself. I gave them gravestones, so that people would know, who they were." She looks at Jaune. "Ozpin was a good person in the end. And we need to honor him."

"How?" Jaune asked.

"By continuing to fight. Salem did this, to break us all apart. So, that she would have no one to fight. But, if we keep on fighting, she will fail."

Jaune nods. "You're right. We may have lost Ozpin. But that doesn't mean, we should lose hope."

"Exactly." Neo said.

Neo then proceeds to hug Jaune, to his surprise. But after a few seconds, Jaune hugs her back.

The bathroom door opens, and Ren freezes, seeing the two hugging. Ren goes back into the bathroom, closing the door.

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Goodwitch sits in Ozpin's desk, looking sad. Ironwood stand near her.

"Glynda..." Ironwood said.

"Don't." Goodwitch said.

Ironwood sighs. "I know that losing Ozpin, is taking a toll on all of us. But we need to keep..."

Ironwood is interrupted, when the elevator door opens. Qrow and Ruby enter the office.

"Miss Rose." Goodwitch said. "What brings you here?"

"We need to start broadcasting the message." Ruby answered.

"What?" Goodwitch said.

"She's right, Glynda." Qrow said. "The attacks here and all over Remnant, are only the start. Soon, the attacks will increase in numbers. Millions of lives lost within a couple days. And it will keep up like this, if we just keep waiting."

Ironwood and Goodwitch look at each other. Goodwitch then gives a nod.

"Alright." Ironwood said. "Give us a few minutes. We'll need Port and Oobleck as well."

* * *

**MEDICAL WING**

Winter is looking at the wound on her leg.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Not as bad." Weiss answered. "Should heal up within a day or two."

"Great." Winter said. "Think I'll have a scar?"

Weiss smiles. "Probably."

Winter smiles. "Good. I hear men find scars attractive."

Weiss chuckles. She then turns to look at Yang, who is sulking on her bed.

"Things are bad, Winter." Weiss turns to Winter. "With Ozpin, gone..."

"That doesn't mean, we should lose hope, Weiss." Winter said. "The best we can do, is fight against Salem and her forces. Ozpin would've wanted us to keep fighting."

Weiss nods. "Yeah."

The doors to the Medical Wing slam open, surprising everyone. A group of Atlas solider walk in. And a gray white-haired man in a white suit comes in. He turns to see Weiss and Winter, who look surprised, and walks to them. A doctor walks in front of them.

"I'm sorry, sir. But could you explain yourself to me, why you have a group of armed soldiers in my medical wing?"

The man looks at the doctor. "These men are with me. I'm William Schnee. President of the Schnee Dust Company."

William looks at Weiss.

"I've come to take my youngest daughter, back home. Unless you have a problem with that."

"Father?" Weiss said.

William looks at Weiss.

"Weiss. I am very disappointing in you. I kept you safe, from the dangers that were happening. And yet, you leave our home to fight them."

"Give me a break." Weiss angrily said. "You only wanted to protect your precious Heiress. You basically kept me on house arrest."

"Which is something, that's not entirely legal father." Winter said. "Why else would Ironwood threaten you with false imprisonment?"

William angrily stares at Winter.

"Weiss. It's time to go."

"No." Weiss said.

William looks at Weiss. "What?"

"I said no, father. I'm staying." Weiss said.

"Weiss Schnee! I am your father! And you will do..." William yells.

"HEY!"

William turns to see Yang standing, clutching her wound.

"You leave my friend alone."

"And who are you?" William asked.

Yang's eyes turn red and her hair begins to glow, as she walks to him.

"Yang. Don't." Weiss said. "This is a family problem."

Yang ignores her and stops in front of William.

"If you even lay a finger on Weiss, even on my condition, I will show you a world of hurt."

William stares at Yang. He then turns to a soldier and nods. The soldier then proceeds to hit Yang, where her stab wound is, causing her to yell in pain, and fall to the ground.

"Yang!" Weiss yells.

Another soldier then grabs Weiss, and drags her away.

"Weiss!" Winter yells. She tries to get up, but her wound prevents her from standing, and she falls in one knee.

"LET GO!" Weiss screams as the soldier drags her. The other soldiers aim their guns at everyone to prevent them from attacking.

They, and William leave the room. The doctor then tends to Yang, whose wound is bleeding again.

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

While Port and Oobleck help Goodwitch and Ironwood set everything up, Qrow is next to a window, drinking from his flask. He then looks outside and is surprised.

"What the hell?"

Ruby, who is nearby, walks to Qrow. "What is it?"

Qrow takes some binoculars and looks through them. "Oh, shit!"

"What is it, Qrow?" Ironwood asked.

Ruby takes the binoculars and looks though. She sees Atlesian soldiers dragging Weiss, who trying to fight free.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ruby yells.

She then runs to the elevator, and presses the button. The elevator door opens and she enters.

"What's going on?" Goodwitch asked.

Ruby doesn't answer. The elevator door closes.

"Qrow! What is..." Ironwood yells.

"It's your buddy, William Schnee, Jimmy." Qrow said.

"He's here?" Ironwood said.

"Yeah." Qrow said. "And he's not leaving empty handed."

* * *

**LANDING PAD**

William and the soldiers, dragging Weiss, are almost to the landing pad, where an airship is waiting for them. They feel a wisp of air pass them. And William sees Ruby is front of him.

"Get out of the way!" William yells.

Ruby then gets Crescent Rose ready. A couple soldiers aim their weapons.

"Ruby! Don't!" Weiss yells.

William turns to Weiss. "You know this girl?"

"Damn right, she does." Ruby says.

William looks at Ruby.

"I would suggest, putting her down now." Ruby said.

"Do you have any idea, who you're talking to?" Willa asked.

"You're William Schnee. Weiss' father. She's told me a lot about you. And she's told me a lot about your...work ethics." Ruby answered.

"Did she now?" William said. "Well. She has a lot of explaining to do, once..."

"You're not taking her." Ruby angrily said.

William sighs. "Very well."

He raises his arm, and a soldier moves closer to Ruby. She sees him, and in one swift knocks to soldier back.

"SCHNEE!"

William turns to see Ironwood, Goodwitch and Qrow approaching.

"General Ironwood." William said.

"Stand down! All of you!" Ironwood yells. "And release her!"

The soldiers comply, putting their weapons down and they release Weiss, who backs away from her father.

"What in the hell, were you doing?" Ironwood asked.

"I just came here to bring my daughter home, General." William answered.

"I take it, she didn't want to leave, willingly?" Qrow asked.

"There was...a complication."

"COMPLICATION?" Weiss screams. "YOU HURT YANG, YOU MONSTER!

"What?" Qrow yells angrily. He then takes out his sword and transforms it into a scythe. He then walks towards William.

"Qrow!" Goodwitch yells.

"You dare hurt my niece?" Qrow yells.

William starts to back away from Qrow. That's when Ruby grabs him and throws him to the ground. Everyone is surprised. William looks at Ruby, whose eyes are glowing. The soldier aim their weapons, but Ruby uses wind to push them back. She then angrily stares at a scared William.

"You hurt my sister!" Ruby yells. "How dare you?"

William tries to punch Ruby, she dodges it. Ruby then punch him to the ground. She is about to punch him again, Weiss stops her, by grabbing her arm.

"No, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Weiss?" Ruby said, confused.

"Not like this."

Ruby looks at Weiss, knowing what she meant. Ruby's eyes stop glowing.

"I know he hurt Yang, Ruby. He does deserve it. But, killing him, will make things worse." Weiss said.

"I wasn't going to..."

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled. "I saw the look on your face. You were going to lose control, like you did back in Mistral. I will not let that to happen again."

"...Weiss..." Ruby said.

"Just let him leave." Weiss said. "He won't come back here. And if he does, he won't expect the same mercy." Looks at William. "And I promise that." Looks at Ruby. "Okay?"

Ruby looks at Weiss for a couple seconds, before saying "Alright."

Weiss hugs Ruby. "Thank you."

Weiss then turns to her father. "Leave, father. Don't ever come back here, again."

William gets up and looks at Weiss. He then proceeds to walk back to his airship.

"Hey." Ruby said.

William turns and looks at Ruby.

"Just remember this: If you ever lay a finger on Weiss, again, I will know about it."

"I'm sure you will." William said, disbelieving Ruby.

"No, she's right." Qrow said. "She will know."

"That's correct." Ruby said. "Consider this a warning for the future. Nobody messes with my girl."

William notices Weiss hand holding Ruby's. He then gets aboard his airship.

"Would you really know, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looks at Weiss. "No. But, it scared him, didn't it?"

They watch as the airship flies away.

"Yeah, it did." Weiss said, smiling.

"Come on. We should check to see how Yang's doing." Ruby said.

Weiss looks at Ruby. She then nods.

* * *

**MEDICAL WING**

Yang's wound is almost stitched up, by the doctor.

"Alight. Almost finished. You know. It wasn't wise to have been standing in the first place, Miss Xiao Long."

"My friend was in trouble, doc." Yang said. "I wasn't going to just lay here."

The doors open. Yang turns to see Ruby and Weiss enter the room. Weiss looks at Winter, who nods at her. Ruby runs to Yang.

"Are you okay, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Yang answered. "That asshole had a soldier hit me in the damn gut. But, I'll be fine. I take it, that he left."

"Yep. And for good, this time." Weiss said.

"Good." Yang said.

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise is heard. Everyone is the Medical Wing cover their ears. Velvet, despite covering her own, screams as her rabbit ears takes the noise. Coco uncovers her own ears, and covers them, taking the pain. After a few seconds, the screeching stops. Everyone uncovers her ears.

"What the hell was that?" Yang asked.

Coco falls to the ground, groaning. Velvet crouches down and helps her teammate to her bed.

Suddenly, the televisions in the room, go static.

"What is going on, here?" Winter asked.

"The screens then shows the face of Salem.

Yang looks surprised. "It's her."

"Greetings to you all." Salem says. "Allow me to introduce myself. I have once been called the Grimm Queen. But, I prefer the name Salem. For years, your Kingdoms have lived in peace. A peace that has been severed, when the Grimm attacked Vale and Beacon Academy, many months ago. Those attacks, as well as the ones last night. I did all that."

* * *

**REC ROOM**

Blake, Sun, Neptune, and Scarlet watch the broadcast in the Rec Room.

"For years, I've prepared for everything that I need, in order to start my plan to wipe out every single person on Remnant. And when I succeed, whatever is left, I will cover in darkness."

Blake sees Sun clenching his fist.

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ironwood, Goodwitch, Oobleck, and Port watch the broadcast.

"And all of you must be wondering: 'Who can stop her?' Well, I'll give a simple answer: No one can stop me. You may attempt to attack me and my forces. But, eventually you will lose. And I will stand over your corpses and I will simply smile. The next few days, will be the most terrifying, that you have ever had. I will summon my Grimm to attack every city in Remnant. I will watch as all of you get slaughtered."

* * *

**MEDICAL WING**

"And I have a personal message, that I want to say to Miss Ruby Rose."

Everyone in the room looks at Ruby.

"Little Rose. I know, that losing Ozpin, must be painful to endure. And I know, you will try to stop me, with all the power you now have. But if you try to, then it will be your greatest mistake, that you will have ever made. If you do anything to try to stop me..."

Salem's eyes glows.

"Then you will pay the ultimate price."

Salem smiles as the televisions go static.

Ruby looks at everyone, who shows concern towards her. She then looks at Qrow.

"Ozpin's office. Now." Ruby said, before leaving.

* * *

**REC ROOM**

Sun throws a chair, in frustration. The chair breaks on impact.

"Sun." Blake said. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Sun yells. "I can't calm down! Sage is dead because of her! Scarlet almost lost his life, as well!"

"I know, Sun. But this is exactly, what she wants us to do. To break us apart." Blake says.

"She's right." Neptune said. "The only way, we're going to stop them, is to work together."

Sun stares at them, before starting to calm down. He then sits on the couch, staring at the floor. Blake looks at Neptune.

"Ironwood will be sending Sage back to his home in Mistral, by the way. His family can give him a proper burial." She said.

"That's good." Neptune said. "Dove and Yatsu?"

"Same thing. They'll be sent back to Vale." Blake answered.

"And Ozpin?" Sun asked.

Blake looks at Sun. "The wake is night. At the same funeral home, where we had Taiyang's."

"We'll be there." Neptune said.

Blake nods.

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ruby is sitting, while the setup for the broadcast is almost ready. Qrow is standing next to her.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" He asked.

Ruby looks at Qrow. "I'm sure."

A caw is heard. Qrow and Ruby turn and see Raven.

"Where the hell have you been?" Qrow angrily asked.

"I was following a lead on last night's attack." Raven answered. She takes out a device and throws it to Qrow. "I encountered Mercury Black, trying to throw a bomb into the conference room. But, I stopped him. He escaped, of course. But, not before I planted a tracking device on his jacket."

Qrow sees that the device he's holding, shows a blinking blip on a map of Mistral.

"So, that's where Salem is." Ruby said.

"I was halfway to Mistral, when I saw Salem's broadcast. I turned back, hoping to inform you all of this." Raven said.

"Well. Thanks, I guess." Qrow said. "You should probably check in on Yang. She had an encounter with Salem, during the attack."

"What?" Raven said, looking surprised.

"She hurt her, pretty bad." Ruby said. "She's at the Medical Wing."

Raven turns and jumps out the window.

"Well, at least we know, where Salem is now." Qrow said.

"Okay." Qrow and Ruby turn and look at Ironwood.

"We're ready to broadcast the message. I will go first. Then, when I call you, Miss Rose, you may go ahead."

Ruby nods.

"Okay. Let's get this done."

Ironwood then goes to sit on Ozpin's desk, staring at a camera placed in front of him.

"Recording in 10 seconds, General." Oobleck said.

Ironwood nods, and he straightens his tie. He then turns to look at Ruby.

"We're live." Oobleck said.

Ironwood then turns to the camera.

"Hello to people all over Remnant that is watching this right now."

* * *

**MEDICAL WING**

Yang, Winter, Velvet, Coco, and the other patients and doctors are watching Ironwood's broadcast.

"This is General James Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas Academy, and leader of the Atlesian army. I am broadcasting from Beacon Academy, in the office of former headmaster Ozpin. And...as you have heard from the broadcast you all saw in the previous hour, Ozpin is no longer with us. A victim in the series of attack, that this Salem woman had commenced last night. You may be wondering who or what she is. But that question shouldn't be focused. It should be about her plan."

* * *

**REC ROOM**

Sun, Blake, Scarlet and Neptune are watching.

"Salem's ultimate goal is to kill us all. And should she succeed, then there will no one that can stop her. Which is why in order for her to be stopped, and ensure the survival of our species, both Human and Faunus, we must set aside all feuds. All differences. All mistrust. And work together as one. Somebody here would like to speak to you all."

Ironwood turns to Ruby. "Miss Rose?"

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ruby then walks to the front of the camera. She turns to Qrow, who nods at her. Ruby then looks at the camera.

"Hello. My name is Ruby Rose. Current leader of Team RWBY and former student at Beacon Academy. I know that almost every one of you out there have a mistrust towards Atlas, having saw their machines attacking innocent people in Vale and Beacon. But it was in fact, a part of Salem's plan. To ensure mistrust across the kingdoms. Everything that happened: My sister, Yang Xiao Long, injuring Mercury Black. Penny Polendina torn apart. The Grimm attacks. Pyrrha Nikos' death. All have been part of her plan. A plan we weren't ever aware of."

* * *

**TEAM JNPR DORM ROOM**

Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Neo watch the broadcast from Jaune's Scroll.

"The ones serving under Salem: Cinder Fall and Mercury Black. They each played a part in the attacks. They used Roman Torchwick for their plans. He was nothing but another victim.

Jaune looks at Neo.

"And that is why, as General Ironwood said, we need to work together to stop them."

* * *

**ATLAS**

A girl in an Atlas Academy uniform enters her dorm room, and sees the broadcast. The red-haired girl sets her backpack to a chair, but it drops next to her tail.

"The time for mistrust and hatred for one another must come to an end today. Individually, we may be strong. But, together...we can be near unstoppable."

The girl looks at a trumpet, that lays on top of a drawer. A label next to it, says "Flynt Coal"

"A lot of us, have lost friends, family, or loved ones these past few months. I...I lost my own father to Cinder Fall days ago. And my own sister almost became a victim of Salem's personal attack. They wanted me to suffer terribly. But, they're no longer going to have the satisfaction anymore. I will continue to keep fighting them. As is a Huntress' duty. To protect those in need and uphold the peace."

Neon Katt nods. She then walks to the drawer, opens it and takes out her nun-chucks. Staring at them, she then picks up Flynt's trumpet.

* * *

**VACUO-HOUSE**

The remaining members of Team BRNZ: Brawnz Ni, Nolan Porfirio, and May Zedong, watching the broadcast from inside a house, look at each other and nods. They then go and pick up their weapons.

* * *

**VACUO-ROOM**

The indigo-haired girl, the last member of former Team NDGO, stares at the ground, hearing the broadcast. Nebula Violette then turns and looks at her crossbow.

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

"That is also why, we are calling every Huntsmen and Huntress to group here at Beacon Academy tomorrow. Either you are active or retired, any help you can bring will be better. Together, we will stop them and we will ensure our own future."

Ruby closes her eyes and breathes slowly. And then she opens her glowing eyes.

"And now, I speak to Salem herself. I know that she is watching this right now."

* * *

**DARK ROOM**

Salem, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald watch the broadcast.

"And my message to you is this: you may think that just because you killed my father, and nearly killed my sister, means that I'll cower up in fear for you. But, not anymore."

Cinder looks at Salem.

* * *

**MEDICAL WING**

"I will no longer be afraid of you, Salem. Even with my own powers, I know I can't beat you. But there are others who are willing to keep on fighting. Because they have never lost hope. And hope is the only thing, that is stronger than fear. And that is something that you'll never take away from us."

Yang nods, touched by her sister's words. She then looks at her left gauntlet.

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

"As long we live, Salem, there will always be people out there who are willing to fight you, even if they know, that they will die. And I am one of those people."

Ruby lifts up her hand. And an ice orb forms over her hand.

"My name is Ruby Rose. And I am the Winter Maiden."

Ruby's eyes stop glowing and Oobleck gives a thumbs up.

"We're done broadcasting." Oobleck said. "Very fine words, Miss Rose."

"Magnificent." Port said. "How is it you never spoke like this in my classes?"

Ruby smiles. "And what? Miss out on your stories?"

Port laughs. "Touche."

"That...was a touching speech, Miss Rose." Goodwitch said. "Ozpin would've been impressed."

Ruby nods and goes to sit back down. Qrow would then put her hand on her shoulder.

"Good job kiddo."

* * *

**MEDICAL WING**

Raven sits next to Yang's bed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Yang" She said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there last night. If I had known that Salem would..."

"You had no idea, what was going to happen." Yang said. "I was actually going to help Ruby, when she appeared. And when I tried to fight her, well...you know."

Raven looks at Yang's bandaged abdomen.

"Salem said, that you had fought her before and lost. Is that true, mom?"

Raven looks at Yang. She then lifts up her dress, revealing not one, but three scars on her own abdomen. Yang looks surprised.

"Three times, I fought her." Raven said, lowering her dress down. "And three times, I failed. Losing to her, were the worst mistakes, that I ever made. I had no idea, just how powerful she was, until it was too late."

Yang looks at Raven. "Well. Let's hope that we can succeed in stopping her, once and for all."

Raven notices that Weiss approaches them, with a wheelchair.

"You ready?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"Ready for what?" Raven asked.

"Ozpin's wake is tonight." Yang answered.

"Oh." Raven said. She stares at the ground. "He was a great man."

"Yes, he was." Weiss said.

* * *

**OUTSIDE FUNERAL HOME**

Ruby sits outside the funeral home, watching the hearse park nearby. She just sits in silence. Ruby then notices that a couple of people have their Scrolls out, recording her. She just ignores her.

* * *

**FUNERAL HOME**

Goodwitch, near tears, looks at Ozpin, who is laying in a coffin. Sniffling, she put his glasses into the pocket of his suit.

Qrow puts Ozpin's mug and lays it next to him.

"That way you'll enjoy your coffee on the other side." Qrow said.

Ironwood then lays a picture frame next to Ozpin. It shows him, Ozpin and Goodwitch, but younger.

Jaune, Ren and Nora watch as others line up to put things into the coffin.

* * *

**PARK**

Neo sits on a bench, sadly staring at the ground. She takes out her Scroll. But, all she can do is look at it. She then puts it away and walks.

* * *

**OUTSIDE FUNERAL HOME**

Ruby picks up Ozpin's cane and stares at it.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looks up to see Weiss, looking outside.

"It's time." She said.

Ruby nods and gets up. She walks to the door.

* * *

**FUNERAL HOME**

Ruby enters the funeral home, where she greets Weiss, who wraps her around Ruby. They then walk down a hallway. Ruby walks past a room, where she was saying goodbye to her father days before.

The two enter another room, where everyone, Oobleck, Port, and Winter, is in attendance to pay their respects to the man, they all had a great deal of respect for. Some of them stand up when they see the two walking. Ruby sees Blake. Yang sits in a wheelchair, in front of Blake. Ruby then approaches Ozpin's coffin. She does her best not to shed any tears. Weiss, along with Blake, Velvet, Winter, Sun, Neptune, and even Cardin approach her. Ruby then lifts up and looks at Ozpin's cane, before she puts it into the coffin.

"I'm so sorry." Ruby said, shedding one tear.

Qrow looks sadly at Ruby, before looking at the ground.

Weiss and Blake then proceed to close Ozpin's coffin. They along with those who will carry the coffin, position themselves and they lift it. Weiss and Blake take the front. Winter and Velvet take the middle. Sun and Neptune take the back. Cardin takes the back of the coffin. Qrow places her hand on Yang's shoulder. Yang puts her hand on top of his. Ruby then begins to walk, with the others following her, carrying the coffin. Everyone else follow them out of the room.

* * *

**OUTSIDE FUNERAL HOME**

Everyone exits the funeral home and watch as the coffin is being carried away. Neo is nearby, watching it all. Ruby goes to the hearse and opens the back door. The group then carefully place the coffin into the hearse. After that is done, they back away, looking at it. Ruby turns and looks at Neo, who sadly nods. Ruby then looks at everyone, who sadly stare at the coffin. Ruby then looks at it. The coffin has Ozpin's symbol on the top of it. Ruby wipes another tear on her face, before she closes the door.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

**We are getting closer to the end. Only 4 more chapters till the end. While I'm not enthusiastic that I'm almost to the end, I had enjoyed writing this. I've never been more motivated in writing in years.**

**Next chapter will probably be released this weekend. Maybe even earlier.**


	18. Chapter 17

** RWBY Volume 4 Destiny Chapter 17 **

* * *

 

** TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM **

Ruby exit her dorm room bathroom, fully clothed in her outfit, and sees Winter lying face down on Weiss' bed, while Weiss is sleeping on Ruby's own bed. Ruby then sees that Zwei is sleeping on Blake's empty bed. Blake is sleeping on Yang's bed, holding Yang in a cuddling position. Ruby smiles. She then goes to the shelf and sees a Scroll on top of it, which has Yang's emblem on it. Seeing that Yang is asleep, she then grabs the Scroll and quietly leaves the room. Yang, who had been secretly awake, looks at Ruby as she leaves and closes the door.

* * *

 

**FOUNTAIN**

Ruby sits on a nearby bench, near the fountain in the courtyard. She then takes Yang's Scroll, and sends something to her own. And the noise it made, would've been loud. When the transfer is done, Ruby puts Yang's Scroll away and types on her own. She scrolls through a list of videos she has, until she stops at one particular video. Hesitant, she waited a few seconds before pressing play

The video shows Ruby standing next to some trees at Beacon, before it fell months before.

"Ruby."

Yang's voice is heard, as she is the one recording.

"Why do you want me to record this?"

"Because I left my Scroll in our dorm room. And I have only 15 minutes to hang with her." Ruby answered.

Yang groans. "Fine."

"Thanks, Yang. I'll be asking you to send the video later on." Ruby said.

Ruby then sees her friend walking towards her. She is noticeable by her orange hair, and her pink bow. She waves her hand.

**_"Salutations, Ruby Rose." Penny Polendina says._ **

**_Ruby, watching the footage, smiles. Penny then notices Yang recording._ **

**_"Uh...Ruby. Why is she recording us?" Penny asked._ **

_"Penny. These 15 minutes are the only times, that we'll be able to hang out together. Just thought, I'd have something to watch, whenever it gets boring around here."_ **_Ruby answered._ **

**_"That's fine with me." Penny said. "So. We only have 15 minutes to do whatever we want. What is there to do?"_ **

_"Hmm..."_ **_Ruby said, thinking._ ** _"That's a good point. I never really thought about that."_

**_"Oh, come on, Ruby!" Yang said. "I have a limited time too, you know!"_ **

**Ruby then turns and sees a tree. She gasps.**

_"I know. Let's see, who can climb these trees faster."_

**Penny looks up at the trees.**

_**"They look pretty high, Ruby. Are you sure, that's a good idea?"** _

_"What's wrong, Penny? You afraid of heights?"_ **Ruby asked, sounding like she is taunting Penny.**

**_"Nope. Just mentioning the fact."_ Penny said. She then smiles. _"You ready?"_**

_"Absolutely." **Ruby said.**_

**Ruby and Penny position themselves next to the trees next to them.**

_"Okay."_ **Ruby said.** _"3...2...1...GO!"_

**Ruby begins to climb, grabbing any gaps and branches. Yang turns the camera back and sees Penny still on the ground.**

_**"Uh...Penny? Aren't you going to climb?"** _ **Yang asked.**

**Penny turns to Yang and smiles.** _**"Don't worry, Yang Xiao Long. I'm just giving her a head start."** _

**Yang turns her camera back to Ruby, who is halfway up the tree. That's when a loud ZIP is heard. Yang turns the camera on Penny's tree.**

_**"The hell?"** _

**Penny is now on the top of the tree. Ruby looks up and looks surprised.**

_**"I was told, that you were fast, Ruby."** _ **Penny said.** _**"Guess I proved you wrong."** _

_"Penny!"_ **Ruby yells.** _"I meant climb naturally. No using weapons."_

**Penny's swords are seen floating backwards, and then retracts back into her backpack.**

_**"Shall we try again?"** _ **Penny asked.**

**Ruby groans.** _"Fine."_

**Penny then climbs down the tree. Ruby does the same. Just as Ruby is a quarter way to the ground, a branch snaps, and she she falls face first to the ground.**

**_"Ruby!"_ Yang yells.** _**"You okay?"** _

_**Ruby groans and lifts her hand, giving a thumbs up. Penny lands on the ground, next to Ruby, who lifts her head and sees her. Penny then offers her hand. Ruby accepts, and Penny helps Ruby up. As soon as Ruby stands in front of Penny, the camera then turns to towards the Amity Colliseum, where the Vytal Festival Tournament was being held.** _

_**"Oh, crap."** _ **Yang said.**

**She turns the camera, back to Penny and Ruby starting to hug. Penny seemed surprised, but then smiles.**

_**"Alright, you guys. I'm sorry, but I have to go. The singles round is about to start soon."** _

_"Alright."_ **Ruby said.** _"I'll be there, cheering you on."_

The recording then stops there. Ruby, who has tears down her face, lifts her head up and stares at the fountain.

"Ruby?"

Ruby turns her head. She sees Yang, wearing a robe, looking at her. Yang was walking, clutching her abdomen.

"You shouldn't be walking around just yet." Ruby said.

"I can handle it, Ruby." Yang said. She then walks to the bench, gently picks up her Scroll, and sits down. "Although I do need to say, that's it's a cold morning."

"Yeah. I don't mind the cold, though." Ruby said, looking at the floor.

Yang puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"You finally got the video, huh?"

Ruby looks at Yang, and nods. "I never got to ask you, after what happened with Mercury. I just felt like this was a good time."

"I get it, Ruby." Yang said. "I miss her, too. Even though, we never talked a lot. But, she was my friend."

Ruby then puts her Scroll away and looks at Yang again.

"I need to admit something." Ruby said. "Just don't tell Weiss. She would be a little mad."

Yang looks confused. "Okay? What is it?"

Ruby is hesitant to answer, but she eventually speaks.

"Weiss wasn't my first kiss. And I mean by 'romantic' kiss." She then looks at the ground. "Penny was."

Yang looked surprised. "What?"

"Penny and I had been good friends, despite our limited time together. I cherished our friendship a lot. But eventually, I grew to feeling different around her. I didn't know what it was at first. But eventually, I figured out, that I had a crush on her. And on the day, you recorded the video, when you turned towards the coliseum, I took the opportunity."

Yang realizes what Ruby meant. "You kissed her."

Ruby nods. "Yeah. And I know, Yang, that she was a robot. But something about her, just made me happy, whenever I was around her. I was afraid, that she would not feel the same way. But after you left, she kissed me back. But only for a quick second, because of some Atlesian soldier approaching. Penny knew she had to go. She held my hand for a few seconds, before she let go and left. And that was the last time I saw her alive."

Ruby clenches her fists, tightly. She starts to slowly get mad.

"Salem took her away from me. And not just her. She took away Pyrrha. Then Dad. And now Ozpin. She took them all away from us, Yang."

"I know, Ruby." Yang said. "And she almost took me, as well. But, I'm still here. Why? Because I had hope. And so does everyone else here. It's like what you said in the broadcast, as long as there's still hope, there will be nobody that can stop us."

Ruby looks at Yang.

"We will stop them, Ruby. We will keep them from hurting anyone else. You understand me?"

Ruby then silently nods. She then wipes the tears from her eyes

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby said.

Yang smiles. "Anytime, sis."

Ruby then gives Yang a hug. Nearby, a crow is seen watching them, before it flies away. The bird then lands on a roof, and Qrow transforms to his human form. He then walks to Raven, who had been watching the sisters talking.

"They're dedicated." Raven said. "Even after what happened with Ozpin."

"Damn right." Qrow said. "Hope is the only thing, keeping them together, now."

"Yeah. It is." Raven said.

* * *

 

**NOON-REC ROOM**

Weiss is playing the piano that was in the Rec Room, while Blake, Sun and Neptune watch.

"Man. She is talented." Neptune said.

"Yep." Blake said, sipping on some tea. "Should've said something, before she went with Ruby."

"Yep." Neptune said. "But, I respect her decision. They seem happy, together. Like you and Yang."

That's when Weiss suddenly stops playing. The three notices this. Weiss' hand is shaking.

"You okay, Weiss?" Sun asked.

"Hm? Uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm doing good. Just give me a minute." Weiss said.

She then gets up and quickly walks to the girl's bathroom. She closes the door and locks it. Blake seems concerned. She gets up and walks to the door. Placing her ear on the door, she can hear crying.

Weiss, sitting on the floor, her hands covering her face, is sobbing softly. Blake then knocks on the door.

"Weiss?"

Blake doesn't get an answer. She then walks back to Sun and Neptune, who have concerned looks.

"She okay?" Neptune said.

"Just...give her a minute." Blake answered.

"Give who a minute?"

The three turn to see Winter, who had just entered the room.

"I need to speak to you." Blake said.

Blake then walks to Winter and pulls her into another room. She then closes the door.

"Miss Belladonna?" Winter said.

"Sorry. It's to prevent them from hearing us talking." Blake said.

"What's going on?" Winter asked.

Blake makes sure that neither Sun or Neptune were listening in. They're not.

"I'm worried about Weiss."

"Weiss?" Winter asked.

"She's been real quiet to me, Yang and Ruby since Ozpin died. She's been sad, at some times as well. And just a couple minutes ago, I saw her hand shaking. She then went into the bathroom, looking troubled. And when I checked out what was wrong, I heard her crying." Blake answered.

Winter looked surprised. "What?"

"It's the truth. I think, something else happened, that night. You should probably talk to her. You being her sister and all."

Winter has a concerned look. "Everything you described to me, sounds like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder to me. I've seen them in some of the soldiers in Atlas. Oh, God. If she does have it..."

"Just talk to her, Winter." Blake said.

Winter nods. "Yeah. I should. Thank you for telling me this."

Blake nods and then opens the door. She then notices that Yang and Ruby are in the room.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Meeting. 5 Minutes. Upstairs." Yang said. She looks around. "Where's Weiss?"

"Don't worry, Miss Xiao Long. She'll be there." Winter said.

"Alright." Yang said. "Meet you guys upstairs."

* * *

 

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Goodwitch and Ironwood are looking at files that were stacked in boxes. They both look exhausted.

Goodwitch sighed. "I don't know, how Ozpin was able to handle this much paperwork."

"Ozpin never told you?" Ironwood asked.

"Told me what?" Goodwitch said.

Ironwood nods. "He used his Semblance, Glynda."

Goodwitch groans in anger. "No wonder. I work with him for years, and I never knew how he managed all of this."

"He was always full of surprises."

Goodwitch and Ironwood turn to see Qrow and Raven.

"You need to stop sneaking on us, Qrow." Ironwood said. "Especially at times like these."

"Good day to you, too." Qrow said. "They're in the Rec Room, by the way. They're just waiting for you."

"Oh, god." Goodwitch said, before standing up. "Let's get this over with."

"What is all of this?" Raven asked, pointing at the boxes.

"Not now." Ironwood said, standing up. "We have a meeting to start.

* * *

 

**REC ROOM**

Team RWBY, Jaune, a disguised Neo, Nora, Ren, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, Velvet, Coco, Cardin, and Winter are waiting in the room, where the meeting is happening.

Coco looks at her watch. "It's been 15 minutes. Where the hell are they?"

"Be patient, Coco." Blake said.

"Why?" Coco asked, getting agitated. "If they can't even..."

Velvet grabs Coco's arm and nods.

Coco sighs. "Fine."

"Thank you, Velvet." Ruby said. Velvet nods at her.

The doors open. Ironwood, Goodwitch, Qrow, Raven, Oobleck and Port enter the room.

"About damn time." Coco said.

"Coco." Velvet said. "Later."

Ironwood stands in the center.

"Thank you all for coming. We appreciate you all for attending, given the events that occurred 2 nights ago."

Ruby notices that Weiss sadly looks at the ground. She turns to see Winter with a concerned look. Ruby then grabs Weiss' hand and holds it. Weiss looks at Ruby, then back towards Ironwood.

"I know that losing Ozpin as well as those of your friends, have left you all in sadness." Goodwitch said. "But, we must focus on our current situation.."

Ironwood then takes out the device that Raven gave him and presses a button. It shows a holographic map of Mistral, with a red dot on a portion of the map.

"What's this?" Yang asked.

Raven steps in.

"While the attacks were happening, I prevented Mercury Black from throwing a bomb into the conference room. Had I not done that, it's most likely, there would've been more casualties. Anyways, Black and I fought for a while, and then he just simply runs away. I managed to sneak a small tracking device in his jacket, during our little scuffle. And he's been in that area since then."

"We believe that this area in Mistral, is where they are hiding." Ironwood said.

Sun gets up and looks at the map. "It looks like, it's about 10 miles from Haven Academy."

"Give or take." Ironwood said. "We now have an advantage, everyone. They don't seem to be aware of us, knowing this. Otherwise the tracking device would've been destroyed."

"Or maybe." Jaune said. "Maybe they do know, and are allowing us to know, where they are."

"Jaune's right." Ren said. "If we were to launch some sort of assault on them, chances are that they would be ready for us."

"And our forces aren't just enough." Blake said.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Qrow said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"We received reports that a number of ships from all over the Kingdoms are heading to this location." Ironwood said.

"No doubt, it was from that outstanding speech, you gave them, Miss Rose. Quite remarkable, I say." Port said.

"And...and this as well." Qrow said. He takes out his Scroll and plays a video that appears on the wall. Everyone sees the night before, when Ozpin's coffin was being carried to the hearse.

"Someone actually put that up?" Ruby said.

"Yep." Qrow said, putting his Scroll away. "And get this: Half of the ships coming here, are because of that video."

"The video showed, that even in the saddest times, we can all be united and work together." Goodwitch explained. "Whether you would be from a different Kingdom, or whether you were human or Faunus. Unity provides hope and inspiration. And that is, what we will be getting within the next few hours."

"This is good." Ruby said. "The more people, the better."

"But, we just can't launch a full mount assault on Salem's hiding spot, just yet." Weiss said. "Some of the Huntsmen, may have given up fighting after Beacon fell. Some of them could even be retired."

"Weiss is right." Winter said. "We need time to train. Be prepared for what we are going to expect."

"How long do you think, we'll need?" Neptune asked.

"...Two days, perhaps?" Winter said.

"We may not have two days, Schnee." Coco said. "The more we wait, the more chances that Salem will continue to attack more cities. And more people will get killed."

"I know it's a risk, Miss Adel. But, if we attack immediately, we could be eradicated, almost immediately after we start." Winter explained.

"I'm with her, on that." Blake said. "And two days would be enough time to discuss plans and courses of action."

"The people may have to fend for themselves, for the time being." Neo said, getting the attention of everyone. "I mean, it's a big risk. But, we may have to take it."

"This is just like, when we needed to decide Atlas or Beacon." Sun said. "But only slightly worse."

"Well, then." Ruby said. "Let do the same resolve, as we did last time. We vote."

"I'm down with that." Sun said.

"Alright." Ruby said. "Same as before. If the majority is yes, we go down that path. Agreed."

Everyone nods their heads.

"Ok. All those is favor of spending the next couple days training and planning. Yeah."

Ruby turns to Yang, who says "Yes."

"Yeah." Blake said. She turns as looks at Scarlet.

Scarlet nods. "Yes."

Neptune's next. "Yes."

"The Schnees make good points. Yes." Sun said.

Jaune's turn. "Yeah. We need to be prepared."

Jaune looks at Ren, who just nods 'yes.'

"I'm going with yes." Nora said.

Neo is next. She is hesitant, before she said "Yeah."

Velvet nods. "Yes."

Velvet notices Coco's angry look.

"No." Coco said.

Velvet looked surprised.

"I'm with her on this." Cardin said. "I'm going with no."

Everyone looks surprised. Ruby looks at Weiss, who appears to be out of reality.

"Weiss."

Weiss looks at Ruby. She then nods and says "Yes."

"Looks like, we'll be spending the next two days getting ready, General." Yang said.

Ironwood sighs. "Very well. In the meantime, the first ship to arrive will be here within the hour."

"It would be rude to not personally welcome out guests of honor." Qrow said. He takes his flask, and drinks.

Goodwitch sighs, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Are you ever sober, Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Heh." Qrow said. "Occasionally."

* * *

 

** TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM **

Ruby is walking down the hallway towards her dorm room. When she gets to the door, she notices the it was slightly open. Suspiciously, she takes out Crescent Rose, but not activating it. Ruby then slowly opens the door and enters her room. She looks around, and sees no one in the room. The bathroom door was halfway opened. Ruby then turns her head and notices a box with gift wrapping on Yang's shelf. She slowly walks to the box, while also being cautious. Ruby then unties the ribbon and opens the box. Taking a step backwards, she prepares. But nothing happens. She then goes forward and looks surprised. Ruby then takes the object out and places on the shelf.

The object was a bowl full of strawberries, wrapped in plastic. A red rose was also taken out of the box, along with a card. Ruby opens it and reads.

"To my angel. Happy birthday, Ruby. May you stay as sweet as my gift to you. -Weiss."

"My birthday." Ruby said, coming to realization. She is now sixteen years old. Ruby turns sad, having never realized that her birthday was today. But, she takes the plastic off the bowl and looks at the strawberries, letting out a smile.

Ruby then gets surprised, when two arms wrap around her. She turns her head, to see a smiling Weiss looking at her. She was holding Ruby in a loving embrace. Ruby smiles, blushing.

"You remembered." Ruby said.

"Of course, I did." Weiss said. "You had it written on your calendar."

Ruby turns and faces her girlfriend. "Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss then leans towards Ruby, their lips meeting. When they stop kissing, Ruby puts her head against Weiss'.

"Happy birthday, Ruby Rose." Weiss said, smiling.

Ruby smiles, before giving Weiss a hug. The two just stand there, embracing every minute they have with each other.

** **

* * *

 

**LANDING PAD**

Yang and Blake are standing near the landing pad, watching several Huntsmen and Huntresses exit off an airship.

"Oh, boy." Blake said. "How many do you think, will there be after today?"

"I'd say more than a hundred." Yang answered.

"Well, great." Blake said.

That's when a rainbow trail swiftly pass them from behind, surprising the two. They then see Neon Katt, riding around in her roller-blades. She stops in front of them, dropping her bag next to her.

"Well, well." Neon said. "Yang Xiao Long. It's been a while." She looks at Yang's new arm. "Atlas tech. Very nice."

Neon raises her hand, and Yang shakes it.

"It has been a while, Neon." Yang said. "I didn't expect you to come."

"Well, I wasn't going to sit around in Atlas, doing nothing. So, I figured, I get some other Huntsmen and bring them here."

"We appreciate that, Neon." Blake said.

Neon looks at Blake, then sees her cat ears. She looks surprised.

"Ooohh! You're a cat, too. You ever thought about rollerblading?"

"I think, I'll stick with what I got." Blake said.

"Right. So, where will we be staying?" Neon asked.

"Head on over to the Rec Room. Goodwitch can assign you to your rooms." Yang answered.

Neon picks her bag up and begins to roller-blade towards the Rec Room.

"Hey, Neon."

Neon stops and looks at Yang.

"Sorry about Flynt." Yang said. "He seemed like a good man."

Neon's smile fades to sadness. "He protected me. Was the reason, why I stayed in Atlas, despite this." Neon looks at her tail. "He saved my life."

"Remember that, Neon. And remember, what you're fighting for now." Yang said.

Neon, in near tears, nods and rolls away.

"Those were kind words." Blake said.

Yang looks at Blake. "Thanks."

Yang then takes her Scroll out and looks through it.

"By the way. I was thinking of a small party for Ruby. We can have it, tonight. Then tomorrow, we can actually train and prepare."

Blake nods. "That sounds like a good idea. We will need to pick some stuff up, though."

"Right." Yang said.

* * *

 

**LIBRARY**

Neo is sitting inside the empty library, just thinking.

"Hey, Neo."

Neo turns around and sees Jaune.

"Hey, Jaune."

"What are you doing here, by yourself?" Jaune asked.

"Well...I like quiet places. Calms me down." Neo answered.

Jaune looks around. "It is quiet. You mind if I sit?"

"No. Not at all." Neo said.

Jaune finds a nearby chair and places it next to Neo.

"Something's bothering you." Jaune said. "Right?"

"What makes you say that?" Neo asked.

"I can tell it from your eyes." Jaune answered. "They're just sad, most of the time."

Neo clasps her hands together. "I...I was..."

Neo tries to say, but hesitates. She looks at Jaune.

"You remember when you asked me, where I was the night Ozpin died?"

Jaune nods. "Yeah. After you saved me, you ran out of the conference room."

"Well...I...I was here. Hiding." Neo said. "I didn't want Cinder to find me. If she had, then I would be dead. So, I hid here until it was over. But, Yang came in, crashing through a window. And Salem..."

Jaune looks surprised.

"I watched Salem, nearly kill Yang. And I did nothing." Tears fall from her face. "I was a coward, that night."

Jaune nods. "No, you weren't."

Neo looks confused.

"If you truly were a coward, you would've never save my life, that night. I probably would've been dead, too. And I can understand, you hiding. The things that they've done. The people they killed...and Salem. She does look terrifying."

Neo wipes the tears from her face.

"But, that can't stop us from doing the right thing. When the time comes, we will need to fight them. And we need to be focused to do that. Overcome our fears to do so. Do you think, you can do that?"

Neo nods. "I hope so. Thank you."

Jaune smiles. "Anytime."

Neo then places her hand on top of Jaune's. He looks surprised. But he doesn't lift it away. He stares at Neo, smiling at her.

* * *

 

**LANDING PAD**

Yang was shaking Brawnz Ni's hand, while Nolan Porfirio and May Zedong stand behind him. Ruby and Weiss had joined them.

"We appreciate you coming to help us." Yang said.

"Thanks." Brawnz said. "It's going to take all of us to defeat this Salem. Sorry about your dad."

Yang nods. "And I'm sorry about Roy."

"Appreciate it." Brawnz said.

"Just head to the Rec Room. You'll be assigned your room from there." Yang said.

The remaining members of Team BRNZ walk, as Team RWBY watch them.

"I feel bad for them." Ruby said.

"Same here." Blake said.

"Losing a team member can take a toll on the rest of the team." Weiss said.

"Try being the only survivor."

Team RWBY turn to see Nebula Violette standing there, her crossbow in her hand.

"Nebula." Yang said, surprised. "We thought, you were dead."

"I almost was." Nebula said. She turns her head, showing a long scar on the side of her neck. "I was lucky. Unlike, the rest of my team."

"Sorry." Weiss said, feeling guilty for her words.

"It's alright." Nebula said. "It wasn't your fault."

Nebula then walks towards the Rec Room.

"By the way..." Yang said.

She then gives Ruby a hug, and plays with Ruby's hair.

"Yang. Please, stop." Ruby said, trying to get Yang off. She then straightens her now messy hair.

Yang chuckles. "Sorry. But, today's a special day. Sixteen years old, Ruby. Just one step closer to adulthood."

"And adult responsibilities." Ruby sarcastically said. "Ooh. I can't wait."

Weiss lets out a chuckle.

"It's your birthday, today?"

The team looks at Ren and Nora.

"Yep." Ruby said, prompting Nora to give a huge smile.

"Oh, goodie! Come here, and let me give you a BIG hug." Nora said, giving Ruby a tight hug, squeezing the air out of Ruby.

"Nora...you're..." Ruby said, struggling.

"Oh. Sorry." Nora said, releasing Ruby, who catches her breath.

"Nora is pretty fond of birthdays. You should've seen her, on mines a few months ago. Especially after eating half of the cake." Ren said.

"It was a delicious cake, Ren." Nora said. "I just couldn't resist."

"You were jumping up and down all night, Nora. None of us, got any sleep." Ren said.

"Well, that explains the jolting noises we heard, that night." Blake said.

"But, overall. I did enjoyed that day." Ren said, smiling.

Nora presses her finger on Ren's nose, saying "Boop."

"Well." Yang said. "We will be having a little celebration for Ruby tonight, at the Rec Room."

"We'll be there." Nora said. "I LOVE parties!"

"We'll be sure to tell Jaune and Neo." Ren said.

"Good." Ruby said, smiling.

* * *

 

** TEAM CFVY DORM ROOM **

Velvet is reading a book, while lying on her bed, while Coco is sitting next to a desk, cleaning her gattling gun. Their door opens. They look to see Goodwitch and Nebula entering their room.

"Nebula?" Velvet said, standing up. "Is that you?"

"It is." Nebula answered.

"Sorry to interrupt." Goodwitch said. "Ms. Violette recently arrived here in Beacon. And she will be assigned to your dorm room for the time being."

"I don't think..." Coco tried to say.

"Of course, she can stay." Velvet said, smiling. "She can sleep here."

Velvet points to an empty bed.

"Thank you." Nebula said.

Nebula walks to the bed and sets her bag on it.

"I will be going now. So many people, today." Goodwitch said, sighing. "I need an aspirin." Goodwitch then leaves the room.

Coco gets up and grabs Velvet's arm. "I need to talk to you."

Coco takes Velvet to their dorm bathroom, and closes the door.

"What the hell?" Coco asked.

"I don't understand." Velvet said, confused.

"You just allowed her to stay, and you also allowed her sleep on Yatsu's bed." Coco said. "Why?"

"It's called being nice, Coco." Velvet said.

"What are you saying?" Coco said, getting a little mad. "That I'm not nice?"

"I am not saying that." Velvet answered. "But you've been acting this way, since the attack."

"They killed Yatsu, Velvet!" Coco yelled. "He was our friend, and they straight up murdered him! Aren't you angry at them?"

"Of course, I am." Velvet answered. "But, at least I don't show my emotions, in front of everyone. Look, Coco. The way you've been acting, scares me. And I know, you want to go out their and make them pay. But, you need to be patient. When the time comes, it'll come."

"I can't be patient, anymore." Coco said. "They will continue to hurt people. And if we're just going to stand here, and do nothing, I will not be part of it."

"What are you saying?" Velvet asked, looking worried.

"I will not stand around this place, anymore." Coco said. "I'm leaving."

Velvet look surprised. Coco tries to open the door, but Velvet grabs her arm.

"No." Velvet said.

"Excuse me?" Coco said.

"You are not going on a suicide mission, Coco." Velvet said. "I will not allow it."

"I made this choice, Velvet." Coco said. "And I'm going to do it."

Coco is caught by surprise, when Velvet grabs her, and pins her to the wall.

"Coco Adel! I will not allow you to get yourself killed!" Velvet yells.

"Velvet?" Coco said, surprised.

"You are my best friend, Coco! And you've been like family to me, ever since we started attending Beacon! And if I were to lose you too..." Velvet starts to get choked up. "I watched both Fox and Yatsu die in front of me. They were like brothers to me. And to see them die, hurt me inside. And now, you want to go and get yourself killed."

"I won't let that happen." Coco said.

"And what if they do?" Velvet asked. "Have you ever thought about the people around you? How they would feel? How would I feel?"

Tears fall from Velvet's eyes.

"I lost myself, after Fox died. I became depressed. And it only took the encouragement from my mom, that I was able to get back up. And when Yatsu died, I try not to fall down that path again. But, if I were to lose you, my best friend, I'm afraid, that I may. You and my mom, are the only family, I have left, Coco. I can't lose you too."

Velvet rests her head on Coco's shoulder, and begins to cry. Coco stands, surprised by her teammates words. She would eventually hug Velvet, who hugs her back.

"You won't." Coco said, trying to hold be her own tears. "You won't lose me."

* * *

 

**HAVEN CITY**

Salem, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald are on a roof, of the abandoned Haven City, looking at the Grimm swarming the city.

"Beautiful." Salem said. "Isn't it?"

"It is indeed." Cinder said.

Mercury just grunts. Emerald says nothing.

"And how goes the recruiting?" Salem asked.

"We managed to gather up surviving White Fang soldiers, gang members, and mostly thugs. But, they'll be loyal to us, or they will die." Cinder answers.

"Good." Salem said. "We will allow the Huntsmen to get ready. And when they launch their attack, we'll be ready to kill them all."

* * *

 

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ironwood, Goodwitch, Qrow and Raven are going through the files.

"Huh." Qrow said. "Nebula Violette from Team NDGO. Though she was killed with her team."

"She almost did." Goodwitch said. "She is currently staying with Miss Scarlatina and Miss Adel right now."

"Hm." Looks at other files. "The remaining members of BRNZ. Neon Katt. Half of all the volunteers are students, Glynda. Aren't you at least, a little worried?"

"I am." Goodwitch said. "But, they made their decision to fight with us. Can't just take that away from them."

"Not to mention, the number of retired Huntsmen and Huntresses, who for years, haven't fought anyone or anything." Raven said. "I guess, it was a good idea to train and prepare, rather than launch an immediate assault."

"It may be, Miss Branwen." Ironwood said. "But, it's a risk for the citizens of Remnant. But, it's like what young Neopolitan said: They'll just have to fend for themselves."

Qrow and Goodwitch look surprised.

"Neopolitan?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Ironwood answered. "She's been living in with the remaining members of Team JNPR for quite some time."

"How the hell...?" Qrow said.

"Ozpin told me, Qrow." Ironwood answered. "And I would've had her arrested, the moment I realized who she was. But, I didn't. She proved herself, when she aided Miss Rose and her friends in Mistral. As well as save Mr. Arc during the attack days ago. She can be trusted. For now."

"And what happens, when this war is over?" Qrow asks.

"We'll worry about that, when the time comes." Ironwood said. "But, for now, she can stay."

"Thank you, James." Goodwitch said, relieved.

Qrow looks at his watch. "Well. I'll leave you to your duties. As for me, I've got a party to attend."

**NIGHT-REC ROOM**

Everyone is either talking or dancing around to music that's playing. Ruby, who is sitting on a stool, watches Yang dancing with Blake, Sun and Neptune laughing along with Scarlet and Neon, who had told them a funny joke. Nebula is talking to the Brawnz, Nolan, and May, who look surprised as she explains how she survived her attack. Velvet and Coco sit separately, watching everyone else. Ren is struggling to prevent Nora from reaching the cake, that was for Ruby, while Jaune and Neo watch and laugh. Ruby smiles at all this, despite all the bad things happening. She then sees Weiss, who sits next to her, on another stool. She looks exhausted.

"I see, you've been busy." Ruby said.

"Yep." Weiss, grabbing a water bottle. "Trying to make bigger summons, is very hard."

"I'm sure, you'll succeed." Ruby said, smiling.

"Thanks." Weiss said, before she drinks the water.

Ruby then sees Qrow enter the Rec Room.

"Oh, boy." Ruby said.

"What?" Qrow asked. "You didn't think, I would miss my niece's party? No by a long shot."

Qrow takes out his flask. But, after staring at it, he puts it back away. "Just for tonight."

"Nora!"

Ruby and Weiss see that Yang is now helping Ren trying to stop Nora from reaching the cake.

"Nora. That's for Ruby." Yang says.

"I know! But it looks delicious!" Nora said.

Ruby sighs and smiles. She gets up and walks to them.

"Nora." Ruby said.

Nora stops moving and looks at her.

"Open that door behind you."

Nora turns around and sees a door. She walks to it, and opens it. A second cake sits on a table. Nora looks surprised.

"Go for it." Yang said.

Nora squeals and runs into the room. The sound of eating is heard.

"Oh, great." Ren said.

"You don't need to worry about that." Yang said, smiling.

A small crash is heard. Ren looks inside the room. Nora lays on top of the table, sleeping with her face on top of the cake. Ren looks at Yang.

"Sleeping medicine. Strong sleeping medicine. She'll be out all night." Yang explained.

Neo and Jaune chuckle.

Ren smiles. "Thanks, Yang. I'll keep an eye on her. Just in case, she wakes up." Ren then goes into the room and sits next to the sleeping Nora. Ruby then closes the door.

"We'll leave them alone." Ruby said.

Ruby then sees that Ironwood, Goodwitch, Winter and Raven enter the room.

"Didn't think, they'd make it." Yang said.

Yang then rejoins Blake, and they continue their dance. Neo nudges Jaune and points to where the dancing is happening. Jaune smiles and nods. The two join the dance floor. Ruby smiles at the two, not noticing that Winter is standing next to her.

"They do look happy together." Winter said.

Ruby looks at Winter. "Yeah. They do."

"Tell me, Miss Rose. Have you noticed any change to Weiss' behavior lately?" Winter asked.

Ruby's smile fades upon hearing that. "Yeah. She has been sad a lot."

Ruby looks at Weiss, who is sadly staring at the floor.

"And I don't suppose you know the cause of this, Miss Rose?" Winter asked.

Ruby stares at Weiss before answering. "She feels guilty."

Winter looks at Ruby, with a concerned look. "Guilty?'

"She thinks that, if she had done more, maybe she could've saved Ozpin. I believe the term is called Survivor's Guilt."

"...I see." Winter said, worried. "I should probably talk to her tomorrow. But, for tonight...here."

Winter hands Ruby a small box. Ruby takes it and opens it. The item is a medallion shaped in the emblem of the Schnee Dust Company. But in front of the medallion, is that of a red rose. Ruby looks at Winter.

"Even though my father may not accept the fact that my sister is dating another girl, I, for one, accept that you two are happy together. From this day forward, you are considered part of the Schnee family." Winter said.

Ruby smiles. "Thanks Winter."

The music then changers a more classical tune.

Winter smiles and pats Ruby's back. "Now, then. You shouldn't just stand around. Go and have fun. You only have a birthday, once a year."

Ruby turns and see Yang and Blake dancing. Ruby walks to the dance floor, while also seeing that Velvet and Coco joined in as well. Ruby taps Blake's shoulder.

"May I?"

Blake nods and leaves. Ruby dances with her sister. They dance together to the music, in which is mainly played by a violin. But as they dance, their smiles slowly fade, and they look at each other. The sisters then hug, staying in place, while everyone else dances. Tears fall from Ruby's face as they continue to hug.

* * *

 

**Thank you for watching another chapter of my RWBY Volume 4 fan-fiction story. With only 3 chapters left, we are close to the end.**

**Next chapter coming sometime next weekend.**


	19. Chapter 18

**RWBY VOLUME 4 DESTINY CHAPTER 18**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

* * *

**REC ROOM**

Ruby wakes up from a night of dancing and eating cake. Her sixteenth birthday was yesterday, and Yang held a party for her in celebration.

"It's also to boost up morale around here." Yang said to Ruby the day before.

Ruby turns to see that she was by herself, in the room she was sleeping in.

"Weiss?"

Weiss didn't answer. The room was completely empty, save for a desk, a couple posters, and the bed Ruby slept on. Ruby gets up, stretches a bit and proceeds down the door. She goes downstairs, and sees the aftermath.

Sun was lying on the floor, sleeping, while Neptune was sleeping on the couch. Jaune and Neo were sleeping next to a wall. Neo seems to be holding Jaune. Ruby then sees Qrow sleeping on the top of a counter. She walks to him and shakes him.

"Wake up, Uncle Qrow." Ruby said.

Qrow snorts, waking up. "What?"

"It's morning." Ruby said.

Qrow gets up from the counter and yawns. "Well. That was a fun party. Gotta thank Firecracker for setting this up. Heh. No doubt, people will be more determined."

"Probably." Ruby said.

Ruby turns and sees the room where Nora slept opens. Ren and Nora exit the room, while she groans and grasps her head.

"What happened last night?" Nora asked.

"You ate most of that cake last night. And passed out in the process." Ren answered.

Nora groans. "I think, I'm going to be sick."

Nora then quickly goes to a trash can and begins to vomit in it.

"Uh. Gross." Ruby said.

* * *

**GARDEN**

Weiss stares above a red rose, that is on the grass. She would continue to stare at it, before she crouches down and picks it from the grass.

"Morning, Weiss."

Weiss quickly turns and sees Winter, standing above her.

"Oh. Hey, Winter." Weiss says, as she stands up.

"I assume, that's for Miss Rose." Winter points at the rose. "Correct?"

Weiss nods. "She always love red roses. She used to visit this garden, back when Beacon was up and running." Weiss smiles. "She would occasionally drag me, just because she didn't want to be alone."

"...May I?" Winter asked, raising her hand.

Weiss gives the rose to Winter, who sets it on the top of a small pillar. "I need to talk to you, Weiss. Come. Let us sit."

Weiss and Winter walk to a nearby bench and they both sit. Winter sees that Weiss is staring at the ground. She sighs.

"Weiss. I know, you feel guilty about not saving Ozpin."

Weiss looks at her sister, with a surprised look on her face.

"And frankly. I'm disappointed, that you tried to hide this from me."

"How did you...?" Weiss tries to ask.

"I had a talk with both Miss Belladonna and Miss Ro...Ruby." Winter answers. "They both expressed their concerns. But I wish to hear from you."

"I...I don't know, Winter." Weiss said.

"Weiss. I am your older sister. It's my job as your sister to help you, whenever you feel troubled. But, I can't help you, if you are going to remain quiet." Winter says.

Weiss stares at Winter for a few seconds, before she turns to the floor talks.

"I wanted to save Ozpin." She said. "I tried to do my best, tending his wounds. But, I wasn't like you. I never gotten medical training like you did. I didn't know, what to do. But, I tried my best, to stop the bleeding. And, in the end, I stared into his eyes, and watch him pass away."

Tears fall from Weiss' eyes.

"Every night since then, I've had nightmares. I would go through periods of sadness. Ruby was there for me, but it was never enough."

Weiss looks at Winter.

"I'm scared, Winter. Scared of losing everything, I care about. You. Yang. Blake. R...Ruby. If I lose you all, I'll become someone, that even I wouldn't recognize. I don't want that, Winter. I don't want that."

"...I see." Winter said. "I'm sorry, you had to go through such trauma, especially at your age. That is something, that you should've never experienced. And I should know that, myself."

Weiss looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"...I was nineteen years old. And I just completed my training in the Atlas military. I was assigned a special squad, because of the results, I gave to my superiors. Alpha Squad, they called us. Consisted of me and four other recent graduate cadets. I was assigned as the leader. Our first mission, was to eliminate a growing number of Grimm in the outer regions of Atlas. We spent three days, successfully eradicating their numbers. It all looked good. But on the fourth day..."

Winter wraps her hands together. She looks nervous.

"We...we were preparing to take out the remaining Grimm, in the area. But, when we arrived, we didn't see the Grimm. We saw the White Fang."

Weiss looks surprised.

"When Adam Taurus was speaking to me, back in Mistral, the story of how we fought against each other. And how I almost killed him. Well, that happened on my very first mission. I broke protocol to go after Taurus. I fought him, of course. But, I didn't kill him. I wasn't like him. But, I then heard screaming coming from a distance. But, when I arrived to where my teammates were, I...the Grimm had slaughtered them. One of my teammates was still alive, but not for very long. He cursed me for abandoning them, before passing."

A tear falls from Winter's eye.

"I became depressed. Disgusted at myself, for what I had done. If I had just stayed with my teammates, maybe they would still be here. I came close to just ending it all. One swift from my own blade, and it would be all over."

Winter looks at a shocked Weiss.

"But you saved me, Weiss."

"How?" Weiss asked.

"When I came home, for a short time, I did my best to hide my depression. But, you knew that I wasn't happy. So, you asked if we can take a walk to the gardens. And we did. You picked out a white rose, and made that speech, about how no matter how hard life hits you, how much it knocks you down, we can always choose, whether or not, to get back up. That speech inspired me, to not give up on my life, and to, instead, honor my fallen comrades, rather than mourn for them."

Winter puts her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"You saved me from a terrible ending. And now it's my turn to save you. I am begging you, Weiss. Please don't end up like me. Honor Ozpin, rather than mourn for him."

Weiss nods, touched by her sister's words. The two then proceed to hug.

"Thank you, Winter." Weiss said.

* * *

**NOON-COURTYARD**

Yang and Blake watch as the numerous Huntsmen and Huntresses, train, using fake targets for practice.

"So far, so good." Blake said.

"Yep." Yang said. "Even the retired Huntsmen are starting to get a little better. Guess some of them, aren't as rusty, as we thought."

"Well, then." Blake said, taking out Gambol Shroud. "You ready?"

Yang smiles, as she activates Ember Celica. The two get into a fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm ready, my little kitten." Yang said.

"Oh, I'm going to make you regret, saying that." Blake said, smiling.

Yang chuckles. "You know, you love it."

"Mind if I join in?"

Blake and Yang turn to see Ruby, holding Crescent Rose in weapon form.

"Been a while, since I used Crescent Rose." Ruby said. "I figured, I don't want my sweetheart to slowly rust."

"If you call your weapon, sweetheart again, I will break it in half."

Ruby turns and sees Weiss and Winter. She sees that Weiss is smiling.

"You guys had that talk?" Ruby asked.

"We certainly did." Winter answered. "It was...emotional, as expected. I see, that you are about to train. I will leave to train, myself. Good luck, Weiss."

Weiss nods, and Winter leaves.

"Well, then." Weiss said, taking out Myrtenaster. "Let's make this a doubles fight. Me and Blake vs You and Yang."

Ruby smiles. "Bring it on."

Ruby joins Yang, while Weiss does the same with Blake. They all get into fighting stances.

"You ready sis?" Ruby said.

Yang smiles. "As always."

"We're going to wipe that smile from your faces." Weiss said.

"Definitely." Blake said.

The two teams then charge at each other, their weapons ready.

* * *

**HAVEN CITY**

Cinder is fighting both Mercury and Emerald, while Salem observes the fight.

Despite the strength the two bring, Cinder is able to dodge their attack, landing a few of her own to them. Drawing her bow, she released three arrows that land on the ground and explode next to the two, draining their auras.

Salem claps her hands.

"Very good, Cinder." Salem said. "Despite everything, you never cease to prove your loyalty."

Cinder bows. "Yes, Mistress."

Emerald turns and sees a crowd walking towards them.

"Oh, great." She said.

Salem turns and sees the crowd.

"They're becoming disloyal. I sense, that they intend to kill us. Mercury. Show them, what you can do."

Mercury smiles. "With pleasure."

Mercury walks to the angry crowd. Some of them try to throw objects at him. Almost all of the objects miss him. But a rock hits him in the face. But, all he does is smile. Mercury rises his arms, and the earth around them start to shake. The crowd looks worried. They then see, that various pieces of concrete are ripping apart from every nearby building and they fly over Mercury. Even Cinder and Emerald look surprised. Though, Cinder tries to hide it.

"Remember our deal, boys." Mercury said. "You do anything, like this again, I promise you this. You will die."

The crowd slowly back away.

Mercury smiles. "Good. Now, get back to what you were doing, before."

The crowd turn and walks away. Mercury lowers his arms, and the pieces of concrete just fall to the ground, not flinching at the objects falling near him.

"He's becoming too confident of his abilities." Cinder said.

"Yes, he is." Salem said. "Why is why, Emerald will keep and eye on him."

Emerald looks surprised. "What?"

"You have no other choice, Emerald." Salem said. "Do we have a problem?"

Emerald hesitates, before she says "No."

Salem smiles. "Good."

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ironwood and Goodwitch are observing all the Huntsmen training in the ground below them.

"I'm impressed." Ironwood said. "Despite setbacks and the attacks in the cities, they're dedicated."

"That's what Huntsmen do, James." Goodwitch said. "You were one yourself, once.

Ironwood then looks at his gloved hand, underneath it, a robot arm.

The elevator door opens. Qrow enters the room.

"Ok. Now that I'm here, shall we discuss this battle plan of yours, Jimmy?"

Ironwood takes his Scroll out and places it on Ozpin's desk. A holographic map of Haven City is seen.

"Based on Miss Branwen's reports, Salem and her group has recruited surviving White Fang members. As well as low-level thugs and criminals."

"By force, I assume." Qrow said.

"Correct. We are waiting for an update from Miss Branwen. As soon as she gets here..."

"I am here."

Ironwood turns and sees Raven approaching.

"It seems Mercury Black has shown a power we weren't ever aware of."

Raven places her Scroll on Ozpin's desk, and a screen is shown. The video shows Mercury lifting the pieces of concrete. Ironwood looks surprised.

"This is troubling." He said.

"It is indeed." Goodwitch said.

* * *

**COURTYARD**

Jaune is panting heavily, sweat pouring down his face. He looks up to see Ren, with StormFlower in both hands, not looking exhausted.

"Given up, yet?"

"Heh." Jaune said, smirking. "Not yet."

Jaune turns and sees Neo training with Nora. Neo quickly dodges Nora's hammer, and manages to gets some hits on Nora, who growls and tries one last swing, before Neo gives a kick to her face, making Nora fall to the ground. Jaune then turns to Ren and charges. Jaune swings Crocea Mors, but Ren dodges those attacks, and manages to jam the sword between his weapons and the blades attached to them. Ren gives two quick kicks to Jaune's sides, before Jaune manages to free his sword. He makes one swipe at his feet. Ren jumps over his the sword, while not seeing Jaune spinning around to pound the blunt end of his sword at his chest. Ren falls to the ground. Jaune then sheathes his sword and offers his hand. Ren grabs it and gets up.

"You've definitely improved, Jaune." Ren said. "Pyrrha would be proud of you."

"Thanks." Jaune said. He turns to Neo, who is helping Nora up. "I also have to thank her. She gave me the extra confidence."

Ren looks at Neo. She is smiling and laughing with Nora.

"Jaune." Ren said. "You remember, what I said in the library?"

"Yeah." Jaune answered.

"Why do you just go to her?" Ren said.

"I...I don't know. I don't feel nervous when I'm around her. I don't hesitate with my words. It's almost like when I was around with..." Jaune realizes what he was about to say, making him sad.

"You still love her." Ren said. Jaune nods. "Jaune. Pyrrha wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to move on."

Jaune nods. "I know. I guess, it's taking longer than I thought."

"Perhaps talking to Neo will help."

Jaune looks at Ren, before looking at Neo. He then smiles.

"Thanks, Ren." He said, patting Ren's shoulder. He then walks to Neo, talks to her, and they walk. Nora walks to Ren.

"They look so happy together." Nora said.

"Yep." Ren said.

"I suppose it was your 'words of wisdom'." Nora said.

Ren looks at Nora. "Words of Wisdom?"

"You know what I mean." Nora said.

As Ren turns his head, he is caught by surprise by Nora kissing him in the cheek, and then touching his nose, saying "Boop" before walking. Ren smiles.

* * *

**COURTYARD**

Velvet, Coco, and Nebula watch Neon Katt speeding around, using her nun-chucks to freeze the targets around her, successfully freezing all of them.

"Impressive." Coco said. "But, can you go faster?"

"Yep." Neon said, now behind Coco, startling her.

"Don't do that!" Coco yells.

"You asked me, if I could go faster." Neon said. She disappears and reappears in front of Velvet. "And I can."

"That's amazing." Velvet said. "Is that your Semblance?"

"Could be." Neon answered, before disappearing.

The three wait to see Neon again. But after a few seconds, nothing happened.

"I think, she left." Nebula said.

"Oh." Velvet said. "Well, then. My turn."

* * *

**TEAM JNPR DORM ROOM**

While Neo is in the bathroom, Jaune takes out a small gift-wrapped box. He looks a little nervous. When Neo comes out of the bathroom, Jaune quickly puts the box behind him, and gives a smile.

"You know." Neo said. "Having that hammer, gives Nora a big disadvantage, when it comes to speed."

"Yep." Jaune said. "But it does pack a good punch."

Neo then sits next to Jaune, who is starting to look nervous.

"Something wrong?" Neo asked.

Jaune looks at Neo for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm worried. We're so close to the end. Tomorrow, we'll be heading out to fight for the survival of Remnant. There is no doubt, that people will die."

Neo looks worried. "Jaune. Don't think like that."

"How can I not?" Jaune said. "I'm sorry to say it, but it's the truth."

"...Are you worried, that one of us, could die?" Neo asked.

Jaune looks surprised, by what Neo said.

"I...I am worried." Jaune said. "I hate seeing people lose their friends and loved ones. They were taken by people who, in my opinion, are the true definition of evil. And I do hope that after it's over, we wont have to experience death again, by them."

Neo stares into Jaune's eyes. They are full of both sadness and hope. Neo then turns her head and notices something behind him. Neo grabs the object. It was the gift, Jaune hid. He now looks embarrassed.

"What's this?" Neo asked.

"Um..." Jaune tries to day, rubbing the back of his head. "It's...for you."

Neo looks surprised. "For me?"

"Yeah." Jaune answered. "Open it."

Neo takes the ribbon off and opens the box. She is surprised. The object is of a gold-colored, rectangle-shaped locket. Neo looks at Jaune, before she takes out the locket and unlocks it. She opens it and inside is a picture of her and Jaune, smiling and sitting next to a tree.

"Nora took a picture of us, the day we arrived here in Beacon. She showed it to me, and I thought I'd shrink it and put it in this locket."

"Jaune. I...thank you." Neo said, smiles.

"Consider it a thank you gift." Jaune said. "We may have had a rocky relationship, when we first met."

"You tried to kill me." Neo said.

"I know." Jaune said, embarrassed. "But, eventually we all grew on you. You've became an ally to us. And then eventually, our friend."

Neo then unhinges the chain-lock. "Can you...?"

"Oh, sure." Jaune said.

Neo moves her hair out of the way, exposing her neck. Jaune grabs the locket and wraps the chain around Neo's neck and attaching the chain lock. Neo grabs the locket and looks at it. Neo then turns at looks at Jaune. His pink and brown eyes meeting his blue eyes. Neo would then move her head forward. Jaune doesn't stop her, as their lips meet. The kiss last for seconds before they hear a squeal. Separating, Jaune and Neo see Nora, who has a big smile showing.

"I KNEW IT!" Nora gleefully yells. "You two are  _so cute together_. Let me give you two a big hug."

* * *

**TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM**

Team RWBY, tired from their spar, hear Nora's words to Jaune and Neo, and then the sound of them yelling.

 _"Nora!"_ Jaune's voice is heard.  _"Please let me go!"_

 _"I can't breathe!"_ Neo yells.

Yang chuckles. "Looks like they finally got together."

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"Jaune and Neo." Yang answered, stretching her real arm. "What? You didn't notice?"

"No." Weiss said, surprised. "I didn't."

"You ain't the only one." Blake said, rubbing her neck.

"Well, they do look happy together." Ruby said. "I knew it would happen."

"And I knew we would win that spar." Yang said.

Weiss growls and crosses her arms. "You got lucky."

"Well." Blake said. "We do have the rest of today and tomorrow to improve ourselves. While Ironwood and Goodwitch come up with plan, in which we will discuss the night before we go."

"Yeah." Ruby said, looking nervous.

Yang notices this.

"We can do this." Yang said. "As long as we keep on fighting, we can win this, and we can stop them.

"Together." Blake said. "It's going to take all of us to win."

"We can't lose hope." Weiss said.

Ruby nods. "Thanks."

* * *

**NIGHT-TEAM RWBY DORM ROOM**

While Weiss, Winter, Yang, and Blake sleep on their beds, Ruby sits on the center with Zwei, staring outside towards the moon. Ruby is also eating the strawberries, that Weiss gave her. Zwei whimpers. Ruby looks at Zwei, smiles, and feeds one to him. Ruby starts to feel sleepy. She puts the strawberries on top of a shelf, lies on the floor, and slowly falls to sleep. Zwei lies next to her, falling asleep as well.

* * *

**HAVEN CITY**

Cinder stares at a mirror. She turns her neck to see that Salem's brand is no longer there. She then moves her hair in front of it.

"It's gone. Isn't it?"

Cinder turns to see Emerald, standing near her.

"You shouldn't be snooping on someone like me, Emerald." Cinder said.

Emerald is silent.

"Quiet, huh? Okay, then. I expect you to keep this little secret between the two of us."

"Why?" Emerald asked. "Are you afraid of her?"

Cinder gets mad and walks to her.

"I am not afraid of Salem." She said.

"I doubt it." Emerald said. "I see it in your eyes, Cinder. You're scared of her. I even saw your reaction to Mercury earlier. For once in my life, I see the great Cinder Fall scared."

Cinder takes out her sword and hold it next to Emerald's neck.

"If you ever speak like that to me again, I'll kill you."

Emerald doesn't show fear. Then she grab the blade and drags it down her neck, cutting her, but only a little blood pour out of the wound. Cinder shows surprise, that she did that.

"If you're going to threaten me." Emerald said. "You might as well, cut me a little."

Emerald begins to walk away.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Cinder. I'm dead, anyways."

Emerald exits the room, and enters another and sits down to a chair, tears coming down her face. Cinder, still in her surprised look, looks at her blade, Emerald's blood still on the sharp edge.

 _"Why do I feel this...this guilt?"_ Cinder thought.

* * *

**MORNING-CAFETERIA**

Team RWBY are eating in the now-crowded cafeteria. Ruby turns to see Neo resting her head on Jaune's shoulder, both of them smiling. Ruby then turns and sees Sun and Neptune laughing with Neon and Nebula.

"You know." Yang said. "If they and Scarlet form a team, they'd still have the same team name."

"Really?" Blake said. "I never knew that."

"Seriously doubt it, though." Weiss said.

Sun then gets up and approaches Team RWBY.

"So." He said. "Tomorrow's the big day."

"Nervous?" Blake asked.

"Nervous?" Sun said, crossing his arms. "More like scared."

"We are all scared, Sun." Blake said. "But, you can't lose your cool. As long as you have hope, we won't lose."

Sun nods. "Yeah. I get that."

Sun turns to see Neo and Jaune and walks to them.

"So, she's mean, huh?" He asked.

Neo gives Sun a mean look, scaring Sun, making him leave. Ruby giggles upon seeing that. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. Everyone inside is surprised by this. They all run outside the cafeteria and run down the courtyard and they see explosions happening in Vale. Everyone looks shocked. Yang looks up and sees a horde of Griffons heading their way.

"Griffons!" Yang yells.

Everyone scatter as the Grimm arrive. They all fight the Grimm eradicating the many. Ruby, with Crescent Rose looks around and sees that despite being outnumbered, the Huntsmen are winning this fight. A Griffon lands behind her, and she quickly kills it, and it. An Atlesian airship arrive and fire at the remaining Griffons and manages to take them all out.

"This can't be happening." Weiss said.

Ironwood arrives. He speaks through his Scroll.

"Have all units sent to Vale for immediate assistance."

Ironwood puts his Scroll. "Meeting. Rec Room. Now!"

Everyone who is a part of those who attend the meetings, walk towards the Rec Room.

* * *

**REC ROOM**

Everyone attending the meeting are sitting, as Ironwood, Goodwitch, Qrow and Raven arrive.

"We appreciate all of you for coming." Goodwitch said. "As you already have seen, the Grimm has attacked Vale."

"So far, we've already taken half the city back." Ironwood said. "And we'll take the rest back within the next few hours. But, for now, we need to discuss our battle plan"

Ironwood takes out his Scroll and the holographic map of of Haven City is shown.

"We've concluded that Salem and her group has recruited surviving White Fang members, low-level thugs and other criminals. They are currently residing in the area, right here at High Terrace." Ironwood points at a tall building in the center of Haven.

"And we've recently discovered a little something about Mercury Black." Qrow said.

"Qrow..." Ironwood said.

"Just show them the video!" Qrow yells. "They need to know!"

Ironwood sighs and presses a button. The video showing Mercury showing his power, surprises everyone.

"How the hell, is he doing that?" Yang asked.

"It could be from his new form." Neptune said. "He's a hybrid now. You, yourself said about the abilities Salem herself possesses, when you fought her, Yang."

Yang nods. "That's true."

The video goes away.

"So." Coco said. "What do we do?"

"I would originally, say that we would need to launch the assault now." Ironwood said. "But, I know many of you will object to the idea. So, we'll just have to..."

"We should go today."

Everyone looks at Ruby, who brought the suggestion. Yang looks surprised.

"Ruby?"

"I know that I would say, that we should stay here. Stick to the plan. But, if we go now, we could surprise them." Ruby said.

"And what makes you think, they'll be ready for us?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune's right, Ruby." Blake said. "We should continue training today and go tomorrow."

"But what if there will be no tomorrow?" Ruby yells. "Salem is ruthless! She doesn't care about waiting! All she desires, is to kill! And I know that, from my own experience."

"Salem didn't kill Dad, Ruby. Cinder did." Yang counters.

"Don't remind me." Ruby angrily said.

Ruby looks at Weiss, who has a worried look on her face. Ruby sighs.

"Every day we wait, countless more people die. Cities fall. And we just stand here and do nothing, but wait. Everyone out there has already proven that they can still fight."

"Miss Rose does have a point." Winter said. "Every volunteer has shown exceptional skills, despite some of them being retired. And plus, we were able to install those stealth components to our airships, recently."

Ironwood thinks. "They do need to have a field test."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jimmy." Qrow said. "Are you actually agreeing with her? We shouldn't be going now. We haven't even completed this battle plan of yours, which was the main reason, why this meeting was called."

"I know, Qrow." Ironwood said. "But sometimes, plans change."

Qrow sighs and drinks from his flask. "Let's get their opinions, then."

"Winter was able to provide proof, that those stealth components will most likely work." Weiss said. "If we go now, while remaining invisible, we may be able to land in Haven, without interference."

"You don't know that, Weiss." Blake said.

"And you do?" Weiss asked.

Blake goes silent.

"I thought so." Weiss said. "If the volunteers, have shown that they're already prepared, I say we go today."

"I'm with the Schnee girl." Cardin said. "I say, it's time to kick some butt."

Some nod in approval. Ruby looks at everyone.

"Okay. Let's go." Ruby said.

"Are you sure?" Yang asks.

Ruby looks at Yang. "I'm sure. We just can't let them win."

Yang hesitates, but eventually, she nods and sighs. "Alright. We go today."

Everyone begins to stand up and leave. Only Yang and Ruby stay.

"This is it, huh?" Yang said.

"...Yeah." Ruby said. "Before we go, I'd like to do something, first."

"Okay." Yang said. "What do you need?"

* * *

**CEMETARY**

Ruby stands in front of Taiyang's grave. Yang, Blake, and Weiss stand a few feet away. Ruby crouches down and places a bouquet of flowers next to the gravestone and gets up. Ruby looks around her. A couple of buildings had been smashed from the attack earlier. Some gravestones were either damaged or destroyed. Taiyang's gravestone only has a few slashes on it.

"Looks like this is it, Dad." Ruby said. "Me, Yang, our friends, and every Hunstmen who volunteered. We'll be heading to Haven City to confront Salem, her group, and the people they've recruited. This is going to be the biggest battle, I've ever took part in. And I know, people will likely not make it. But their sacrifice will gurantee the survival of Remnant. And I know, if you were alive, you would take part as well. But, if you were still here, you'd probably try to protect me, no matter where I went. But, you're not. I can now protect myself, Dad. And I have hope. Yang and them, help provide that hope. And that is what we'll need in order to win."

Ruby turns to her team.

"And as long as we have each other's backs, we will succeed."

Ruby turns back to Taiyang's gravestone.

"I promise you this as well, Dad. When I find Cinder Fall, the woman who put you here." A tear rolls down her eye, trying to suppress her anger. "...I'm going to kill her."

Ruby then turns around and walks. Yang, Blake and Weiss follow her.

* * *

**HAVEN CITY**

Salem stands on the roof of High Terrace, overlooking the crowd of Grimm, below. Cinder appears.

"Mistress." Cinder bows. "They are coming."

Salem turns to her. "Already?" She then smiles. "Good. Let them come. Let our recruits know of this and have them prepared."

Cinder nods and leaves. Salem looks back to the Grimm. Her eyes glow red.

* * *

**ROOM**

Qrow sits by himself in a room, drinking out of his flask, till the last drop. He sighs when he realizes that it's empty. Qrow then gets up and throws it into a trash can.

"No more." He said.

Qrow then leaves the room and walks down a hallway. He then enters a room, where Ironwood, Goodwitch, and Winter are in, a holographic map shown. He nods at them, and they nod at him. Qrow then walks up some stairs and opens a door. The bow of the airship he's in, has some people standing, lookinf at the sky. He sees Velvet holding Coco's hand, as they see another airship in the air. Qrow turns around, and sees the dozens of Atlesian airships flying in the air, all of them heading to one direction

"I picked a hell of a day, to quit drinking." Qrow said.

* * *

**LEAD SHIP**

Team RWBY is standing on the bow of the lead ship. Jaune then stands next to Ruby.

"Do you remember, the first time I saw you, before we attended Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Jaune answered. "I threw up on Yang's shoes."

"Don't remind me, Vomit Boy." Yang said.

Jaune looks at Yang. "I don't get air sickness, anymore. If that makes you feel any better."

"Sort of." Yang said.

"By the way." Ruby said. "Congrats."

"On what?" Jaune said, confused.

"You and Neo." Ruby answered.

"Oh. Thanks." Jaune said.

"You two deserve each other." Blake said. "Especially in times like these."

Blake holds Yang's hand.

"I appreciate it." Jaune said.

Jaune then walks away, to join his teammates and Neo.

Ruby then sees Weiss next to her.

"You afraid?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looks at Ruby. "Yeah."

Weiss then the grips Ruby's hand.

"But, as long as I have you next to me, I won't be scared."

Ruby nods.

The team look straight into on direction, where the Atlesian Fleet make their way towards Haven City. Where their biggest battle will soon commence.

* * *

**ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! Both Chapters will be a 2-part thing. And I guarantee that the final chapter will be the longest AND have some surprises.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this. Next Chapter SOON!**


	20. Chapter 19

**RWBY Volume 4 Destiny Chapter 19 Endgame Part 1**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

**This is it, guys. This is part 1 or my 2-part finale. And I never thought I would reach the end, but I did. Hope you will enjoy this and give some good feedback.**

* * *

 

**ROOM**

Ruby is sitting in a room, staring at the ground. Her face shows anger and nervousness, knowing of the battle she will be a part of. She hears a knock on the door.

"Ruby?" Yang's voice is heard. "Can I come in?"

Ruby is silent for a few seconds, before she answers.

"Yeah." She said.

The door opens, and Yang enters. After she goes to her sister and sits next to her.

"Ironwood said, that we'll reach Haven City within the hour." Yang said. "And hopefully, without anyone attacking us."

Ruby nods. "Okay."

Yang shows some concern. "I know, you're scared, Ruby. And believe me, I'm scared too."

Ruby looks at Yang.

"This is going to be the biggest battle, we've ever been a part of." Yang said. "And no doubt, people will die. What I'm more afraid of, is who?"

"You shouldn't think that, Yang." Ruby said. "That will only distract you. And we're going to need to stay focused."

"I know." Yang said. "I'll try not to think on it."

Ruby then begins to think of something.

"I've got a feeling, that's not all you want to talk about." Ruby said.

Yang looks at Ruby. "I know, you want to kill Cinder."

Ruby looks surprised.

"Blake told me." Yang said. She points to the top of her head. "Increased hearing, Ruby. She heard, what you said at Dad's grave."

"So?" Ruby asked.

"So, how exactly, are you going to kill her?" Yang asked.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't thought of that."

Yang sighed and places her had on he forehead.

"Ruby. You're not going to kill her."

"And why not?" Ruby asked, becoming a little agitated.

"...Because, I'm going to do it." Yang answered.

Ruby looks surprised. "What?"

"Ruby. You've never intentionally killed anyone. Sure you did kill. But, only to protect yourself. But to do it, purely on revenge? It can change you, very differently. Which is why, I'm going to spare you from ever having to do that."

Ruby starts to looks worried.

"But, why?" Ruby asked.

Yang looks at Ruby. "Because, I'm your older sister. And it's my job to protect you. And that is what I'll be doing, when we get to Haven."

Yang gets up and, without saying a word, leaves the room. Ruby, with her worried look still showing, stares at the ground.

* * *

**BOW**

Blake sits on a chair, reading a book. Nearby, Weiss stares at the horizon nearby. She doesn't notice Winter next to her.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?"

Weiss looks at Winter.

"Yeah. It is." Weiss answered.

Weiss wraps her fingers around, nervously moving them. Winter notices this.

"Scared?" Winter asked.

"...Yeah." Weiss answered.

"Believe me, Weiss. I am, too. We are all scared. Even Ironwood is feeling unnerved." Winter said.

Weiss then sees Neptune approaching.

"Hey, Weiss. Winter."

"Vasilias." Winter said, not even looking at Neptune.

"Oh, come on, Winter." Neptune said. "Aren't you..."

Winter gives Neptune a cold look, making Neptune nervous.

"...Right. I'm going to go, now." Neptune said, before he leaves.

Weiss looks confused. "Umm...Winter?"

"Mr. Vasilias had attempted to flirt with me, earlier."

"Seriously?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"Yep." Winter answered. "He even called me Ice Queen. All it took was my famous cold stare, and he walks away."

Weiss nods, smiling. "He is such a ladies man."

Winter chuckles. "Indeed, he is."

As Blake continues her reading, she feels an arm and a robot arm wrap around her. She doesn't flinch, only smiling. She then looks at Yang.

"You will never be able to sneak up on me, Yang." Blake said.

"I wasn't." Yang said, smiling. She then kisses Blake's cheek, before standing back up. Yang then finds the nearest chair and sets it next to Blake, sitting on it. She then looks around the bow of the airship. Blake notices this.

"Looking for someone?" She asked.

Yang looks at Blake. "My mom. I haven't seen her since Beacon, earlier. I want to talk to her, before we get to Haven."

"Well, I hope you'll get the chance." Blake said, going back to her book. Her cat ear then twitches, making her turn. She sees Neo, in her disguise, and Jaune, staring at the sky. Jaune has his arms wrapped around Neo.

"Are you afraid?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Very much." Neo answered.

"Yeah." Juane said. "Me, too."

Neo grabs one of Jaune's hands and squeezes it.

"I'm not afraid of the fight, Jaune." Neo said. She then turns her head, looking at Jaune. "I'm afraid of losing you."

"And you won't." Jaune said. "Because I don't plan on dying just yet. And I also don't plan on them hurting you, Neo. And if they do, I'll hurt them back."

Neo smiles. She then gives Jaune a quick kiss, before staring at him.

"I promise not to get hurt, my brave knight." She said.

Jaune chuckles. "And I promise that I'll protect you, my sweet angel."

Neo raises an eyebrow. "Angel, huh? I like it."

Jaune and Neo continue to stare at the sky, while Blake smiles, having heared their conversation.

* * *

**ROOM**

Qrow enters a room, where Goodwitch, Ironwood, Oobleck, and Port are looking at the map of Haven City.

"Qrow." Goodwitch said. "About time, you joined us."

"Sorry, Glynda." Qrow said. "Been trying to look for Raven."

"Miss Branwen, said that she was going to scout the area, in which we will be landing." Port said. "I believe, she did this to avoid my story, in which I will continue later."

"Heh." Qrow said, chuckling. He then looks at Ironwood. "So, what do we know, so far?"

The map zooms in. Ironwood points at the highest building in Haven City.

"We believe that Salem is still hiding in High Terrace." Ironwood said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to stop her there."

The map then zooms out at the area surrounding High Terrace.

"It's no doubt, that Salem will have her newest recruits, guarding every area around the building, within a 3 mile radius." Goodwitch said. "In order to get to Salem, we will have to take them out first."

"Ah. But you've forgotten the army of Grimm, that are also wandering around the city, Ms. Goodwitch." Ooobleck said. "Ursas, Beowolves, Griffons, and Nevermore. Not to mention the Dragon, as I call the giant Grimm."

Goodwitch sighs. "Don't remind me, Barty."

"Looks like Salem's doing all she can, to stop us from reaching her." Qrow said.

"Precisely." Ironwood said.

"General Ironwood, sir."

Ironwood turns to see an Atlas soldier standing next to the door.

"We are about 5 miles away from Haven City, sir."

"Good. How's the visibility out there?" Ironwood asked.

"We have about enough cloud cover, that they don't see us currently." The soldier answered.

"Good." Ironwood said. "But, just in case. Alert everyone to get inside. We will be activating the stealth systems in two minutes."

The soldier salutes. "Yes, sir." She leaves the room.

"Well." Qrow said. "Looks like this is it."

* * *

**AIRSHIP**

Team RWBY, Jaune, Neo, Winter, and Neptune enter the control room, along with a few other Huntsmen. Ren, Nora, Sun and Scarlet were already in the room. The Atlas ship captain then takes out his Scroll.

"General Ironwood. All aboard Alpha ship are inside."

"Good." Ironwood's voice is heard. "Begin the stealth systems."

"Yes, sir." The Captain said, before he walks to another soldier. "Let's do this."

The soldier nods and types on a holographic keyboard.

The entire airship fleet, one-bye-one start to dissapear.

Ruby walks to the front window and looks outside. When the clouds clear, a ruined Haven City is shown. Several Griffons are shown flying.

"Alright." The Captain said. "Here we go."

The fleet then start hovering over the city, on their way to their landing zone. The Grimm in the skies or the ground don't seem to notice at all.

"Alpha. Take Beta, Delta, and Zeta and split from the rest of the fleet." Ironwood is heard saying.

"Yes, sir." The Captain said. He presses a couple buttons on his Scrolls. "Beta, Delta, and Zeta Squads. It's time."

Alpha ship, along with three other ships split from the fleet, and they go a different direction.

Weiss goes to Ruby, standing next to her. They stare outside as the ship keeps on moving.

"Hard to believe Jaune, Ren, Nora and I were trying to get here for answers." Ruby said. "Only to find out, about the city's destruction. If we didn't stop at Neptune's house...we probably would've given up."

Weiss looks at Ruby. "But, you didn't, Ruby. Despite everything, you're not the one to give up."

Ruby looks at Weiss, staring at her, before she nods.

Suddenly, a loud roar is heard, making everyone cover their ears. Ruby then sees the Grimm Dragon in the distance, heading at their direction.

"What is it doing?" Weiss asked.

Ruby stares at the incoming Dragon, who is roaring and getting faster. That's when Ruby realizes, what's about to happen.

"It knows, we're here."

Weiss looks surprised. "What?"

Ruby then turns around, towards the Captain. "It knows, we're here, Captain."

The Captain looks at the Dragon that's coming. "Evasive maneuvers!"

The soldier steering the ship, works on the controls, and does her best to steer the ship away. But, it's not enough as the Dragon get's closer. Ruby quickly grabs Weiss, and they fall to the ground. The Dragon's tail then impacts the windows, causing them to shatter. Everyone covers their faces, shielding themselves from flying glass.

"Damage report!" The Captain said.

"That was a powerful impact, sir." A soldier said. "We only have about 30% of our shields."

"What?"

The talk is interrupted, when the Dragon hit's the underside of the airship, and making a small explosion. The airship starts to swerve, causing everyone to grab something. Ruby grabs a chair, that is bolted to the floor, while Weiss hangs on to Ruby. The Dragon, after getting a good distance away, turns, roars and flies full speed at the ship. Using its head, he smashes at the ship. The impact causes Ruby to lose her grip. Both she and Weiss fly out the window.

"RUBY!" Yang screams.

Ruby and Weiss both crash through a window, and they land in a room. The airship impacts the side of the building, and it topples as it falls to the concrete below.

* * *

**ROOM**

"Both Alpha and Beta ships are down! I repeat: Both Alpha and Beta are down!"

Qrow shows some concern, knowing both her nieces are in Alpha.

"How much farther to our destination?" Ironwood asks, talking through his Scoll.

"About 5 minutes, sir." A soldier's voice is heard.

"No time! Land immediately!"

The airship stops over a parking lot, and it slowly lands onto the ground. The backdoor opens. Ironwood, Qrow, Goodwitch, Neon, Coco, Velvet, Nebula, and Port exit the airship.

"This area is secured, for now." Ironwood said, looking at the map of their exact location. "We will wait, until the other ships have landed. Then we'll all regroup at the hospital just a couple blocks away."

"Well, I'm not waiting on anything." Qrow said. He begins to walk.

"Where are you going?" Velvet asked.

"Ruby and Yang are in Alpha." Qrow answered. "I'm going to check on them."

Ironwood then grabs Qrow's arm. "Qrow."

"Don't stop me, Jimmy." Qrow angrilly said.

Qrow then frees himself, and keeps on walking.

"You need anyone, to come with you?" Goodwitch asked.

Qrow turns and smirks. He then transforms his sword into scythe form. "Trust me, Glynda. I'm a professional."

Qrow then starts running down the direction, where two pillars of black smoke is seen.

A screech is heard. Velvet turns around and sees Grimm coming.

"Guys."

The group turn and see the creatures coming out. They take out their weapons in preparation. Velvet creates a copy of Yatsuhashi's sword. And being a copy, it is light enough for her to carry. Coco looks surprised. But all Velvet can do is look at Coco and nod. As an Ursa approaches them, Velvet gives one swift of the sword and the creature falls.

Coco chuckles. "You always surprise me, Velvet." She then begins to fire her Gatling gun.

* * *

**BUILDING**

Ruby and Weiss get up and grab their weapons. While Weiss looks around, Ruby goes towards the window, that they both crashed through. Outside, they see the damaged Alpha ship on the ground, within Ruby's sight.

"Come on!" Ruby said. "We need to get to the ship."

Ruby and Weiss, exit the room, and they begin to run down a hallway, readying themselves, in case any Grimm tries to attack them. When they reach the staircase, they notice that a few Ursa are heading upstairs. Ruby notices a sign nearby.

"Get to the roof!"

Weiss nods. The two run upstairs, taking out a couple Ursas on the way. They open a door and they reach the roof, and run to the edge, looking down.

"Oh, great." Weiss said. "That's a least a thousand feet high."

"You're over-exaggerating." Ruby said. "It's not that high."

Ruby then notices some Ursa climbing the building.

"Get back."

Ruby and Weiss back away, as the Ursa climb to the rood. Several more Ursa arrive, and they surround them. Ruby and Weiss ready their weapons, preparing to fight.

* * *

**ALPHA SHIP**

Yang, who was unconscious, groans as she wakes up. She lifts her head, and sees Blake also regaining consciousness. Everyone else was doing the same. Yang gets up and crouches next to Blake, who has a long, bleeding cut on the side of her face. Yang takes out a rag, and presses it on Blake's wound, making her wince.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blake answered.

Blake takes the rag, and keeps it pressed on her wound, as Yang helps her up. Winter approaches them. She has some cuts to her arms, but the bleeding is slight.

"You two good? No broken bones or anything?"

"Just a slight headache." Blake answers.

Suddenly, a group of criminals on Salem's side appear and they fire their weapons on the ship. Everyone get down and look for cover. Blake takes out Gambol Shroud, puts her sword to gun form and fire at the attackers. Yang fires Ember Celica at them as well. Winter grabs the gun belonging to the Captain, who lies on the ground, dead.

"Vasilias!"

Neputune looks at Winter.

"Get your weapon ready." Winter said.

Neptune turns his trident to gun form.

Winter then looks at Yang and Blake.

"You two. When I say so, we leave the ship and fire."

"And how exactly, are we supposed to do that?" Yang asked.

Winter then lifts up a small device and activates it. She then throws it outside the ship.

The criminals notice this, but it is too late. The flash-bang grenade explode, incapacitating them

"Now!" Winter yells.

Winter, Yang, Blake and Neptune exit the ship and fire at the criminals, taking them all down in a few seconds. A roar is heard. Yang turns and sees and Ursa lifting a car nearby. The creature then throws the car towards them. Yang then sees a raven flying towards the car. The bird then transforms, and Raven takes out her sword, slicing the car in half. And when she reaches the Ursa, she decapitates it. After Raven sheathes her sword, she falls to one knee.

"Mom!" Yang yells, running to her.

When Yang gets to Raven, she is already standing up. Yang notices blood on Raven's hand, which is covering her side.

"What happened?"

"Had another run-in with Mercury Black." Raven answered.

Raven takes out a long rag and ties it around her waist, wincing in pain.

"Trust me, Yang. I've had worst injuries."

Yang then notices Winter, holding her sword towards Neo, who is no longer in disguise, in front of everyone. Yang runs and gets in front of the blade.

"Hold up, Winter."

"Miss Xiao Long. Step aside." Winter said. "This girl is wanted by the Atlas military. She is..."

"She's with us, Winter." Yang said. "She has been, since Mistral."

"I understand, Yang." Winter said. "But, the moment Miss Neopolitan escaped from her hospital room, Ironwood gave direct orders to arrest her on sight."

Jaune moves in front of Neo. "Now's not the time, Winter."

"Mr. Arc. Step aside." Winter said.

Jaune takes out Crocea Mors. "If you're taking her, you're going to have to go through me."

Ren and Nora step in, joining Jaune.

"Us, too." Ren said.

Blake joins in as well. As well as Yang. Winter sees the small group, protecting Neo, with their weapons ready. That's when somebody lands next to Yang, surprising everyone. Qrow stands up, holding his scythe.

"It's alright, Ice Queen. Ironwood knew about Neopolitan. As far as he knows, she's on our side. So, I would suggest, you put your weapon down."

Winter hesitates, but she eventually sheathes her sword.

"Alright." She said. "I'll let it go, for now. We need to regroup at the hospital. It's only a few blocks away."

Jaune turns to Ren and Nora. "You two scout ahead. Make sure no Grimm or anyone gets in our way."

"You got it." Nora said.

Ren and Nora run towards a direction. Qrow looks around.

"Where's Ruby?"

The sounds of gunshots are heard nearby. Yang and Qrow look towards a building nearby, where several Ursa are falling off.

"There." Yang said, pointing at the building.

Qrow then turns around and sees the wrecked airship.

"Should I ask about that?" Qrow asking, pointing.

"The giant Grimm." Yang answered.

"Ah. Makes sense." Qrow said. said.

Yang looks at Winter. "We'll meet you guys at the hospital. We're going to get Ruby and Weiss."

"I'm going with you." Blake said.

"Same here." Raven said.

"No." Yang said, pointing at Raven's wound. "Get that checked first. We don't want you fainting from blood loss."

Raven sighs. "Fine."

Yang nods. "Alright. Stay safe, you guys."

Yang, Qrow and Blake run towards where the Grimm are falling from the building.

* * *

**ROOF**

Ruby kills three Ursas with one swipe from Crescent Rose, while Weiss performs multiple strikes on a Griffon with Myrtenaster.

When Ruby turns to strike another Ursa, it strike her, causing Ruby to fall to the ground. Ruby then sees that it's now three Ursas about to attack her. A boom is heard. Ruby and the Ursas look to see Blake in the air, and using Gambol Shoud, she launches Yang towards the creatures. With Ember Celica, Yang launches the three creatures into the air, where Qrow swipes all three of them with his Scythe. Weiss runs and helps Ruby up, while Blake and Yang finish off the rest of the Grimm on the room. Qrow lands next to Ruby and Weiss.

"You two okay?"

Ruby nods. "Everyone okay?"

"Yep. Lie Ren and Valkyrie are scouting the area, before we head for the hospital." Qrow said. "Let's say we head there."

Ruby sees that Yang and Blake are still fighting.

"Go on ahead!" Yang yells, catching an Ursa's arm. "We'll catch up with you guys."

Ruby seems hesitant, before she nods. She turns to Qrow.

"Let's go."

* * *

**HIGH TERRACE**

Cinder, looking thorough some binoculars, is watching Ren and Nora enter a building.

"They're close, mistress." Cinder said.

"Excellent." Salem said. She turns and walks. "I will return shortly. If they arrive early, keep them busy."

A dark portal appears. Salem walks into it and disappears. Cinder then turns to Emerald and Mercury. Emerald had just finished dipping one of her blades with a green liquid.

"They're heading for that office building." Cinder said, pointing at a building. "Keep them busy."

They both nod and they leave.

* * *

**DARK ROOM**

Salem appears in the Dark Room. She then walks to a bookcase. Raising her hand, her eyes glow. The bookshelf suddenly disappears, revealing a door. Salem opens it. She hears a muffled whimper coming from the room. A woman, wearing only a tank top and sweatpants, along with a burlap sack over her head, and her hands tied behind her back. As she hears Salem' footsteps getting louder, the girl's whimpers get louder.

"Don't cry." Salem said. "It will all over soon. As soon as your friends arrive and face me, they will all fall one by one. Especially young Jaune Arc."

Jaune's name seems to get a reaction from the girl, who begins to cry. Salem then grabs where the girl's face would be under the sack.

"Now, what did I say about crying?"

Salem then takes the sack off. And the red-haired girl with green eyes looks at her captor, tears down her face, tape over her mouth, and looking scared. Salem smiles as she stares at the eyes of Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

**MONTHS AGO-OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Pyrrha falls to the ground, after having Cinder's arrow pierce her leg. Emerald is looking at the two, using her Semblance to hide herself.

"Good."

Emerald, while concentrating, hears Salem behind her.

"Keep at it." Salem said. "If you expose us, I'll kill you."

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha said, staring at Cinder.

Salem then walks to Pyrrha, covering her mouth to prevent any screaming. Salem eyes glow and Pyrrha passes out. Salem takes Pyrrha's headpiece off her head and lay it on the ground. Salem then carries Pyrrha away, while Cinder is aiming her bow at precisely nothing. Salem disappears with Pyrrha, as Ruby arrives. Emerald manages to keep her illusion steady, fooling both Cinder and Ruby. After Cinder fires her arrow at nothing, and disintegrate a non-existent Pyrrha, Emerald then jumps off the building, using her weapons to scale down the building. And just as she is about to reach the building, she see a bright white light occurring at the top of the tower. Emerald lands on the ground, witnessing the Dragon slowly being frozen in ice. Having remorse for her actions, she then begins to run.

* * *

**PRESENT-DARK ROOM**

Salem continues to stare at Pyrrha, whose fear turn to anger. Salem smiles and pulls the tape off her face.

"You have anything to say to me?"

Pyrrha is silent for a few seconds, before she speaks.

"You're going to lose." She said. Her voice is shaky.

"And how can you be sure about that?" Salem asked.

"You clearly underestimate them." Pyrrha answers, smiling.

Salem continues to smile. "Hm. You may be right."

Pyrrha's smile fades away.

"But, I believe that they will lose, Ms. Nikos. However, there should always be a backup plan, should I fall. And you've given me an idea."

Salem's eyes begin to glow very bright.

Outside the room, Pyrrha's screams of pain are heard.

* * *

**OFFICE BUILDING**

Ren and Nora crash through a door and hit a wall, falling to the floor. They look up to see Emerald and Mercury walking towards them.

"You've should've stayed at home." Mercury said, smiling.

"Well." Nora said, getting up. "You should've kept that handsome face of yours. Look at you, now. Not even close."

Mercury takes that taunt as an insult. Growling, he charges at Nora. Ren blocks his attacks and firing Storm Flower at him, before giving him a kick to the face. Nora, transforming Magnhild to gun form, fires a grenade at two, sending Mercury and Emerald back. Ren looks down the hallway and sees a window.

"Nora! Come on!"

Ren and Nora run down the hallways, avoiding Emerald's attack from her guns, with Ren firing back. Ren and Nora the jump out the window and they start falling towards the ground below.

"Hold onto me!" Ren yells.

Nora puts Magnhild away and holds Ren, as he lodges Storm Flower's blades to the side of the building, scaling down. When the reach the ground, they see Mercury and Emerald just staring at them from above.

"WHAT?" Nora screams. "YOU SCARED?"

"Nora." Ren said. "Don't provoke them. Come on. We need to regroup with the others."

The two run as Emerald and Mercury continue to watch them running.

* * *

**ROOF**

Blake uses Gambol shroud to take out a couple Griffons, while Yang uses Ember Celica to take out whatever Ursas remained, before there were no more Grimm to fight. Yang's Scroll goes off. She takes it out and answers.

"Ruby. You guys make it?"

"Yeah." Ruby's voice is heard saying. "Almost everyone made it. Just waiting on Ren, Nora and you guys."

"We'll be there shortly. Keep yourself safe." Yang said, before she puts her Scroll away.

"Yang." Blake said, pointing.

Yang sees where Blake is pointing. A horde of Griffons are flying towards them.

"The hospital is only a few blocks away. But, by the time, we're halfway there, the Grimm will be on us." Blake said.

Yang smiles. "Not to worry. Follow me."

Yang and Blake jump off the roof, landing on a couple cars, and begin running towards the damaged airship. Yang takes out her Scroll, presses a couple buttons, and a door slides open. Inside was Bumblebee, slightly damaged from the fall. Yang goes inside and boards the bike. She turns it on, revving the engine.

"Hop on."

Blake boards the bike, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist. Yang then speeds the bike out of the ship, and towards where the hospital is located.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Ruby is looking around the hospital, where almost everyone in the fleet had arrived. A few ships never made it to their destinations, and some of the Huntsmen are feared dead. Ruby the hears a knock. She turns to see Ren and Nora, exhausted. Ruby then opens the door, and the two enter.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ren said. "Had a little run-in with Mercury and Emerald."

"It was no biggie." Nora said. "They didn't even follow us, after we escaped."

Ruby looks suspicious. "Why didn't they follow you, when they could've?"

Nora shrugged. "I don't know."

Ruby then turns her head, and notices Neo, out of her disguise, exiting a room. She, Ren and Nora walks to her.

"Neo."

Neo looks at Ruby.

"What are you doing out of your disguise?" Ruby asked.

"Didn't have a choice." Neo answered. "When we crashed, I passed out. Can't concentrate when I'm sleeping."

"But, what about Ironwood?" Ruby asked.

"It's fine, Ruby."

Ruby and Noe turn and see Jaune, carrying an ice pack. He gives it to Neo, who puts it on her head.

"Ironwood knew the whole time." Jaune said, surprising Ruby. "He's cool with her. No need to be worried."

"I proved to him, that I could be an ally to you guys." Neo said.

Ruby nods. "Okay."

"Ruby!"

Ruby turns to see Weiss. Ironwood, Goodwitch, and Qrow are with her.

"Miss Rose." Goodwitch said. "Glad to see, that you made it."

"Thanks." Ruby said.

"And what of Captain Ellis?" Ironwood said.

Ruby nods. "Didn't make it, sir."

Ironwood sighs. "Dammit."

"And what about Yang and Miss Belladonna?" Qrow asked.

"On their way." Ruby answered.

"Good." Ironwood said. "When they arrive, we will discuss our current situation."

Ruby then notices something.

"Where's the rest of Team BRNZ? And Cardin?"

"We don't know." Jaune said. "They were with Beta squad. We found their airship, but nobody was inside."

"Damn." Ruby said. "Hope they're okay."

Qrow squints his eyes on something. Ruby notices this.

"What are you looking at, Uncle Qrow?" She asks.

Qrow then walks to Nora, looking at Magnhild. A small triangle device is lodged on the bottom of the barrel. Qrow takes it off the weapon.

"What is that?" Nora asked.

"It's a tracking device." Qrow said, before breaking it. "They know, we're here, need to get ready."

Explosions are heard. The group turns and walk near the entrance. The door suddenly open, and several criminals enter and fire their weapons. Everyone runs to find cover, where some of the Huntsmen fire back. Nora fires grenades at the people, knocking them down. When they try to get back up, Qrow strikes them with his sword.

"That's not the last of them." Qrow said. "There will be more."

Ironwood stands up and takes out his weapon and walks towards outside. Everyone walks outside and they see a mob of Salem's recruits walking towards them.

"There's too many of them." Weiss said.

"That may be, Weiss." Winter said, taking out her sword. "But we can take them on."

"I agree with Ice Que...Winter." Qrow said, correcting his words.

Ruby and Weiss take out their weapons, and get ready. Ruby turns and sees Velvet holding a copy of Coco's gatling weapon.

"Miss Adel!" Ironwood said.

Coco nods and turns to Velvet.

"It's time?" Velvet asks.

"Yep." Coco answered. "Crowd Control!"

Coco and Velvet step in front and begin firing at the crowd, taking a lot of them down, before the rest run towards them.

Ruby hears a revving sound. She turns and sees Yang and Blake arriving in Bumblebee. They stop next to her and get off.

"Did we miss the party?" Yang asks.

"Just getting started." Ruby answered.

"Excellent." Yang activates Ember Celica, while Blake takes out Gambol Shroud.

The group of Huntsmen, Atlas soldiers, and students then begin to walk towards the remaining criminals.

"Let's kick their asses!" Yang said, cracking their knuckles.

Yang begins to run. Followed by Blake. Then Weiss. Ruby. Winter. Qrow. Ironwood. Everyone begin running towards the criminals. Both good and evil groups collide with each other.

Ruby and Qrow, both with their scythes, slice at some of the enemies. Weiss and Winter, using their team attack, swiftly get their targets in seconds. Ren kicks three men into the air, allowing Nora to swing Magnhild at them. Neo and Jaune block some of the enemies' attacks, before slashing them with their blades. Jaune with Crocea Mors, and Neo with the blade hidden in her umbrella. Neptune flies into the air, hitting his trident to the ground, sending an electric shock to several enemies. The one who dont fall, are hit with Sun's staff. Port, along with Oobleck, sends blasts of fire at the enemies. Goodwitch, using her wand, lifts several enemies into the air, allowing Ironwood to shoot at them with his gun, until the chamber empties. He then lifts up a charging enemy with his robot hand, and slams him into the ground. Raven, despite her injury, continues to swiftly attack her enemies with her sword. Ruby turns around, only to be hit by an enemy's bat, making her fall down. When he tries to strike her again, a rainbow passes him, and his bat is covered in ice. He turns and sees Neon Katt blowing a raspberry at him. He attempts to go after Neon, before before struck by Nebula Violette's sword. She then helps Ruby up, nods at runs towards another person to fight. Ruby sees Blake swinging Yang around. Yang grabbing Gambol Shroud, with the hilt tied to Blake's ribbon, and is guided towards a small group of enemies and beats them down. Yang lets go, letting Blake retrieve her weapon, and looks at Jaune.

"Hey, Jaune!"

Jaune looks at Yang.

"Give me a hand?"

Yang then run towards Jaune, who puts his shield in front of him. Yang jumps and lands on the shield. Jaune then throws his shield up, while Yang fires Ember Celica. She flies high in the air. Aiming at a group of enemies, she dives towards the ground. And before the group can react, Yang strikes the ground so hard, it causes a small tremor, and sending every enemy nearby flying.

Suddenly, a piece of concrete lands next to Yang. She turns around and sees Mercury in the air, with many pieces of concrete. He smiles as he sends the concrete at the crowd. Several of the bad guys and Huntsmen are hit with the concrete blocks.

"Get to cover!" Ironwood yells.

Those not hit run to find cover, trying to avoid getting struck. Ironwood reloads his gun, while Goodwitch makes a shield, blocking the attacks.

"What do we do?" Sun yells.

Yang looks around and sees Bumblebee. Having an idea, she quickly gets up and runs.

"Yang!" Blake yells.

Avoiding every attack, but taking one on her robot arm, Yang boards Bumblebee, and drives.

"Where's she going?" Weiss asks.

"It's Yang, Weiss." Ruby answered.

"Makes sense." Weiss said.

Ruby aims Crescent Rose at Mercury, firing some shots at him. But every shot she fires, Mercury either dodges or blocks.

"Weiss. Now!"

Weiss takes Myrtenaster, and strikes the ground, creating a giant wall of ice, covering everyone.

"Get inside!" Ironwood yells.

Everyone runs towards the hospital, while those with shield are behind them, to provide cover, just in case. Ruby is helping Weiss, who is exhausted from the battle and creating the wall. Weiss then notices the pebbles nearby starting to move. She realizes what's about to happen.

"Look out!"

Weiss push Ruby out of the way, and strikes Emerald, who was using her Semblance. But Emerald also had the chance to strike Weiss' side with one of her blades, before being knocked down. Weiss looks down to see the sickle, the blade mostly lodged in her. She pulls it out, painfully yelling and falling to the ground. Ruby sees her girlfriend, lying in pain, bleeding on the ground. She then turns to Emerald, who is trying to get up. Her anger rising, Ruby walks to Emerald. Turning Emerald, she proceeds to punch her repeatedly. She continues to punch Emerald, until her own aura depletes, and Ruby continues to punch Emerald, before Qrow pulls her away, forcing her back into the hospital, while Winter helps Weiss up, Weiss holding her wound.

* * *

**PARKING GARAGE**

Yang manages to drive Bumblebee up a parking garage, all the way to the top. She sees Mercury continuing to throw concrete blocks. Seeing a ramp nearby, she smiles. Revving Bumblebee's engine, she drives fast towards the ramp. The motorcycle launches into the air. Halfway, Yang jumps off Bumblebee, which falls to the ground. Mercury turns and see Yang, who has already tackled him, and the two dive to the ground. Yang the repeatedly punches Mercury in the face many times, before Mercury forces Yang off. The two get up and have fighting stances.

"You ready for a rematch?" Mercury asks, smiling evilly.

Yang smiles. "Been ready for months!"

The two the charge at each other.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Qrow is still holding Ruby, who is struggling to free herself. Her eyes start to glow.

"Ruby!" Qrow yells. "Enough! You need to calm down!"

"I will not calm down!" Ruby yells. "She hurt Weiss!"

"I know, Ruby." Qrow said. "But you can't let your anger take over you. Remember what happened last time."

Ruby then remembered the last time, she got angry. When William Schnee tried to take Weiss away, hurting Yang on the way. She was ready to kill William, but Weiss prevented that from happened. Remembering this, Ruby starts to calm down, her glowing eyes dimming down. When Qrow sees Ruby calmed down, he releases her. Ruby and Qrow are then able to see Mercury being tackled in the air, by Yang.

"Get him, Yang." Ruby said.

The wall of ice disappears, allowing Emerald, with cuts and bruises on her face, to run. Ruby clenches her fists, but stays where she is. Coco and Velvet run towards the entrance, stopping near Ruby.

"We'll keep anyone or anything from getting in here." Coco said.

"Wait."

Coco sees Neon, Nebula, Blake, Neptune, Scarlet and Sun approaching her.

"We're going, too." Nebula said.

Coco nods, before they run outside. Ruby then walks the interior of the hospital, entering a room. Winter is tending to Weiss' wound. Ruby sees that Weiss in unconscious, grunting in her sleep. Winter turns and sees Ruby.

"Miss Rose. Come here."

Ruby goes to Winter.

"This is bad." Winter said, her voice shaking a bit. "This is very bad."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

Winter looks at Ruby, with a worried look.

"Miss Emerald's blade was dipped with a strong poison. It's already coursing inside Weiss' system." Winter answered.

Ruby looks shocked.

"Miss Rose. Apply pressure to the wound. Now!"

Ruby crouches down. Winter lets her hand off of Weiss' wound, some blood flowing out of it. Ruby then places her hand on the wound, pressing on it. Weiss winces.

"Thank you, Miss Rose." Winter said. She begins to look through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"This is a hospital." Winter answered. "That means, there is medicine here. I need to find some."

"But, we don't even know what kind of poison, she has."

"I know!" Winter yells. "But, we've gotta try!"

Winter then notices Ironwood entering the room. He sees Weiss on the table and walks to her.

"What are her symptoms?" He asked.

"Loss of consciousness. Shallow breathing. Cold sweat." Winter answers. Her hands are starting to shake.

"Her temperature is starting to rise, too." Ruby said, having her hand on Weiss' forehead. "And she's starting to look paler."

"If we don't treat the poison, then she'll..." Winter is hesitant to finish her words.

"Damn." Ironwood said. "Whatever poison that was applied to the blade, is causing rapid blood poisoning. This entire hospital had been picked clean. But, there is still a chance, we can save her. There is a pharmacy on the third floor. If you're lucky, it hasn't already been ransacked."

Ironwood gives Winter a key card.

"In the pharmacy, is a cabinet full of antibiotics. Bring every intact bottle you can bring."

"Ye...yes, sir." Winter said, before leaving the room.

Ironwood walks to the table. Ruby is starting to look sad, after hearing what Ironwood said. Ironwood then places his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"She's going to be okay, Miss Rose. I promise."

Ruby looks at Ironwood for a few seconds, before nodding. With her free hand, she places a it on Weiss' face.

"Don't worry, Weiss." Ruby said. "We'll get you better."

* * *

**STREET**

Yang is grasping Mercury, throwing him towards a car. Mercury quickly uses his boots to land on the car. Firing his boots, he launches and tackles Yang to the ground. Yang moves her head out of the way of Mercury's punches, before kicking him away. Mercury lifts a concrete block and throws it at Yang, who fires Ember Celica, breaking the block apart. Taking the opportunity, Mercury then strikes Yang with a metal bar a few times, before giving her a kick, launching her to the wall. Spitting blood out her mouth, she chuckles.

"Come on." Yang said, taunting Mercury. "You can do better than that."

Mercury grips the metal bar. "Oh. I can do much better than that."

* * *

**PHARMACY**

Winter enters the pharmacy. She begins to look around, finding the antibiotics.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

Within every second she doesn't find the medicine, she begins to panic. Almost the entire room has already been picked clean. Eventually, she finds a cabinet, labeled "Antibiotics."

"Found you."

Winter opens the door and sees the medicine in a plastic case. She then takes the case and begins to walk. But she doesn't see the empty medicine bottle on the floor. When she steps on it, she falls forwards, causing the medicine to fall to the floor. The bottles shatter on impact, splashing medicine on the floor.

Winter looks shocked at what the happened.

"No. No. No, no, no,no!"

Winter begins to panic again, trying to find an intact battle, but to no avail. She quickly gets up and goes to the cabinet and opens it. She desperately tries to find a bottle, but find nothing. Winter grabs her hair in frustration. She then takes a jar of cotton balls and angrily throws it the wall, shattering it. Defeated, she sits on the floor, resting on the floor. Thinking she won't be able to save her sister, she begins to cry. As tears fall from her eyes, she doesn't notice the man approaching her. When she does look up, she is surprised, when she sees two hands carrying two intact bottles. She then sees that it's Qrow, giving a sympathetic look. Wiping the tears from her face, she takes the bottles and gets up.

"Qrow..."

"Don't talk." Qrow said. "Go save your sister."

Winter hesitates, but nods and leaves the room. Qrow then picks up a bottle of a wine that was left behind. Though tempted to, he puts the bottle down and leaves the room.

* * *

**HIGH TERRACE**

Cinder stands on the roof of High Terrace, watching everything though a pair of binoculars. Smiling, her eyes glow. A dark portal appears. Cinder turns around and sees Salem appear.

"How are things?" Salem asks.

"They're still putting up a fight." Cinder answers.

"Hm. I have to admit. They're tougher than I thought. Why don't you go and join the fun?"

Cinder smiles. "Yes, Mistress."

Summoning her swords, she then flies into the air, towards the hospital.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Winter enters the room, where Weiss is lying on the table. She sees Ruby still tending to Weiss, using a rag to wipe off the sweat on Weiss face. She shows Ironwood the two bottles. Ironwood looks surprised.

"This is it?" He asks.

"Yes, sir." Winter said. "The place was ransacked. I was lucky to find these."

Ironwood takes the bottles and nods. "These will do. Grab a syringe."

Winter opens a drawer and grabs the only unused syringe they have. She gives the syringe to Ironwood, who puts a bottle down to grab the syringe. Suddenly, Weiss begins to shake rapidly, panicking Ruby and Winter.

"Hold her down!" Ironwood yells.

Ruby and Winter hold Weiss down, while Weiss still shakes. She also begins to have trouble breathing, wheezing with every breath. After Ironwood, fills the syringe with the medicine, he walks to the table.

"Give me her arm."

Ruby grabs Weiss' arm and keeps it steady. Ironwood aims for one of Weiss' arteries and injects the needle, applying the medicine.

"Give it a few seconds, for the medicine to kick in."

Weiss continues to shake until eventually, she starts to become still. And her breathing starts to return to normal. Ruby and Winter then releases her.

"Excellent." Ironwood said. "The medicine is working. She's going to be okay."

Winter sighs in relief and begins to walk around. Ruby puts her hands on Weiss face, smiling. She then rests her head on Weiss'. Winter then sees Qrow entering the room.

"She doing okay?" He asked.

Winter nods. She then walks to Qrow, stares at him and proceeds to hug him. Surprised, Qrow then hears her sniffling on his shoulder, trying not to cry. Winter then lifts her head, looking at Qrow, tears falling from her face.

"Thank you, Qrow."

Qrow nods. "All that matters, is that she's okay."

Winter then releases herself from Qrow. She then turns to Ironwood. Winter then proceeds to salute him.

"And thank you, sir."

Ironwood nods. "It's the least I can do, Winter."

Ironwood then leaves the room. Winter then walks to the table and taps Ruby's shoulder.

"Can I be alone with Weiss?"

Ruby nods and gets up, while Winter sits down and holds her sister's hand.

"I'll let you know, when she wakes up."

Ruby then walks to Qrow, and they both walk out of the room.

"Did you really help her?" She asked.

Qrow looks at Ruby and smiles. "Yeah. Just couldn't stand around and do nothing. And if she would've died, it would've devastated both you and Winter. And we can't have that, right now."

"...Thank you, Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, smiling.

"Well. I guess, it's the first nice thing I've done to anyone else, since I quit drinking."

Ruby looks surprised. "You actually quit?"

"Well...just for a while. I'll eventually go back." Qrow said.

"And there we go."

Suddenly, Yang crashes through a window, surprising the two.

"Yang!" Ruby yells, running to her sister.

Yang gets up. She looks and sees a piece of glass lodges in her leg. She pulls it out, yelling in pain. Ruby helps her, as she almost falls to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine, Ruby." Yang said. "Mercury just likes to cheat."

Yang notices the blood on Ruby's hands.

"Who's blood is that?"

Ruby looks at her hands. "It's Weiss' blood. She was poisoned."

"What?" Yang said, looking worried.

"It's alright, Yang." Qrow said. "She's going to be okay. Ironwood gave her the medicine she needed."

Yang sighs in relief. "And Blake?"

"She outside. Keeping the area secure." Ruby answered.

Suddenly, a loud roar is heard. The three look outside to see the Grimm Dragon flying nearby.

"Oh, no." Qrow said.

* * *

**STREET**

Coco is firing her Gatling gun at several criminals and Grimm, while Velvet is protecting her with a copy of Crocea Mors. Nebula fires several arrows from her crossbow. Blake and Neptune fire their weapons at Griffons in the air. Neon swiftly attack some Ursas with her nun-chucks, freezing them, and Sun takes care of them with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang

The sound of a roar is heard. Coco and Velvet see the Dragon flying over.

"Oh, boy." Coco said.

Suddenly, Velvet is hit from the front, causing her to fall to the ground. Coco turns around and sees Velvet in the ground, three arrows pierce through her abdomen.

"Velvet!"

Coco is then hit in the shoulder with an arrow. Yelling in pain, she pulls the arrow out and looks up a building. Cinder is aiming another arrow at Coco. When she fires, the arrow is blocked by the shield that Velvet manages to project. Nebula sees what's happening and fires some arrows at Cinder, making her back away.

"Get her outta here!" Nebula yells. "Go!"

Coco the crouches next to Velvet.

"Velvet. I'm going to pull the arrows out. It's going to be fast. Okay?"

Velvet slowly nods. Coco then grabs an arrow. And in one motion, she pulls the arrow out of Velvet, making her scream in pain. Coco then proceeds to pull the other two arrows out, making Velvet scream louder. Blake turns around, hearing the noise, not knowing of the Ursa about to strike her. Blake flies towards the hospital, crashing into the wall, cracking it. Neptune runs to Blake, and helps her up. Sun and Neon stay behind Coco, who is helping Velvet towards the hospital. Nebula sees the group almost getting inside. She screams in pain, as an arrow pierces her leg, making her fall to the ground.

Neon turns and sees Nebula on the ground. She is shocked, when another arrow pierces Nebula's chest.

"Nebula!" She yells.

"NO!" Nebula yells. "Go! Get inside!"

Neon tries to run to Nebula. But Sun grabs her arm.

"Neon! We gotta go!" Sun yells.

"But, what about Nebula?" Neon yells.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Nebula yells. "GO!"

Nebula takes another arrow. This time, it goes though her shoulder. Neon is hesitant, but she goes with Sun inside the hospital. Nebula painfully sits up, grabbing her crossbow. She looks up and sees Cinder starting to walk away. Nebula aims her crossbow with her good arm and fires. The arrow lands next to Cinder. She looks at the arrow and then to Nebula, smiling. Nebula then starts to smile, taking out a device. Cinder then sees that there's something on the arrow. But, by the time she knows, Nebula presses the button, causing the arrow to explode, sending Cinder backwards into a wall. Nebula the drops the device, smiling. She looks at the arrows in her body. Nebula then prepares herself, as a group of Ursa approach her.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Coco sets Velvet on a table. She then unties her black scarf and presses it on Velvet's wounds. Velvet groans in pain.

"Don't worry, Velvet." Coco said. "We'll get your wounds treated. And we're going to get you outta here."

"No." Velvet painfully said. "I gotta stay. I gotta keep fighting."

Velvet tries to get up.

"No, Velvet." Coco said, putting Velvet back down. "It's going to take hours for your aura to heal you. You won't be in any condition to fight, until then."

"But, Coco..."

"No 'buts', Velvet." Coco said, placing her hand on Velvet's face. "You've fought beautifully. But, I can't let you go back out there. You need to get outta here, and wait for me. Okay?"

Velvet stares at Coco, tears falling from her face. She would then nod. "Okay."

That's when Nebula's screams are heard outside, as the Ursa attack her. The screams lasts for seconds, before they would stop. Neon, having heard Nebula's anguished screams, behind the closed doors, start to cry, falling to the ground, and covering her ears.

"Not again. Not again."

Sun crouches next to her and hugs her. "It's okay, Neon. It's okay."

"No. It's not." Neon said, her voice cracking. "Flynt died, the same way. He sacrificed himself to save mine. I heard his screams, as the Grimm tore him to pieces. And now Nebula..." She can't continue, and continues to sob, while Sun still comforts her.

Blake, still being held by Neptune, turns to see Ruby and Yang, having heard the whole thing.

"How's Weiss?" She asked.

"She's going to be okay." Ruby answered.

Yang then takes Blake from Neptune, and though with her injured leg, Yang helps Blake down the hallway towards a room. Neptune stares at the ground. Ruby walks to Neptune, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Neptune."

Neptune looks at Ruby. Tears fall his face.

"No. It's not."

Neptune then takes out the pistol that belonged to Scarlet, now cracked and damaged. Ruby looks shocked.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. Both of you." Ruby looks at Sun, who has a sad look on his face.

"Scarlet died a hero." Sun said.

"No." Neptune said. "He died as a Huntsman."

Neptune walks away. Ruby turns and sees Coco resting her head on Velvet's. Velvet is holding Coco's free hand. Jaune is holding Neo, sadly staring at the ground. Blake rests her head on Yang's shoulder, while Yang sadly looks at her sister. Ruby then leaves towards the end of the hallway. As she she, she turns to see another room, where Ren and Nora were sharing. Nora was crying, covering her face with her hands, while Ren holds her.

"I led them here, Ren." Nora said. "I'm the reason, why all this happened!"

"No, Nora." Ren said. "You didn't know, that they were tracking us. Even if they weren't, they would've found us, eventually. It's not your fault, Nora."

Nora then looks at Ren

"Just remember, Nora." Ren said. "I'm here for you."

Nora places her hand on Ren's face. "I know you are."

Nora then tries to look down. But Ren catches Noras chin with his hand, making her look up at him again. Their eyes would stare, before Nora would break the stare with a kiss. Nora then rest her head on Ren's chest, while he strokes her hair. Ren then notices Ruby looking at them, nodding to her. Ruby then nods back before she walks again. Ruby then goes into an empty room, locking the door. She looks around and only sees a bed and a drawer. While she wanted to rest on the bed, she doesn't. Instead, she sits on the floor, staring at nothing. The emotions, she has felt over since the battle started. Pain, sorrow, sadness. Having seen Weiss almost dying. Hearing Nebula's screaming. And hearing of more people dying. Ruby tried to contain her emotions. But, she would give in, and Ruby starts to sob. Tears flowing, she would lay on the ground, letting out her pain and sorrow, until after letting it all out, she would fall asleep on the floor, having already been exhausted from the fighting she's done.

* * *

**PATCH-RUBY'S HOME**

Ruby wakes up, and is surprised at what she's looking at. It is her room, in Patch Island home. She is laying in bed, the blanket over her. Confused, she get out of bed and walk outside the room. Walking down the hallway and going downstairs, she sees Taiyang in the kitchen, frozen in place, as if time has stopped. He is looking in one direction and is smiling. Ruby turns to where he is seeing. Her reaction goes to shock. Summer Rose, wearing her white cloak, is smiling at Taiyang, sitting on a chair. Ruby walks to Summer and crouches down, looking at her face.

"I never knew what you exactly looked like, Mom." Ruby said. "And now, I know that we look alike."

Summer's appearance is almost exactly like Ruby, with the exception of a scar on Summer's face. Ruby then stares at the ground. "I'm obviously dreaming."

"It's much more than a dream."

Ruby looks surprised. She looks at up and sees that Summer is looking at her, smiling.

"Hello, Ruby."

"...Mom?" Ruby asked.

"It has been a long time, since I have last seen you, Ruby." Summer said. "To see you all grown up, makes me proud."

Tears begin to fall down Ruby's face. Hearing her mother's voice, makes her sad.

"How are you speaking to me?" Ruby asked.

"It's another perk, for being a Maiden." Summer answered. "When a Maiden dies, their spirit enters a realm, where they can spend their days, reliving past moments of their lives. And you just happened to stumble on one of mine."

Summer looks at Taiyang.

"This was the last memory, I had with Tai. Right before..."

Summer starts to be sad. "Right before I died."

Summer then looks at Ruby.

"How did you die?" Ruby asked.

Summer hesitates, before she answers.

"You do have the right to know. Just be prepared to take it in."

Ruby nods.

"I was in Mistral, following a lead on an arms dealer, who was believing to be hiding near the Black Sea. But, on the way, I encountered an enemy, who I never seen before. A woman. But she looked like a Grimm."

Ruby realizes what she is saying. "Salem."

Summer nods. "I fought her, of course. But she was faster. And stronger than me. I lost the fight. Salem was going to take my powers away. Knowing what she would do with them, I couldn't let her have it."

Summer opens her cloak, revealing a wound on her chest, where her heart is.

"I killed myself, to prevent her from having the Maiden power. And the last person, I thought about. Was you, Ruby. My daughter."

Ruby, upon hearing the truth, about her mother's death, starts to cry. She then clenches her fists.

"It's all her fault." Ruby said. She starts to get angry. "It's all of Salem's fault."

"Yes." Summer said. "And I am sorry for leaving you. Leaving Yang. And Tai."

Ruby looks at Salem. "And that's another reason, why Salem needs to pay."

"Do not let your anger take over your other emotions, Ruby." Summer said.

"I...I can't, Mom." Ruby said. "The things I've seen. The thing's I've done. I've almost done. I'm starting to lose myself."

"Just because someone stumbles, loses their way, doesn't mean they can be lost, Ruby. Sometimes, you need a little help, to get back up."

"And is that, why I'm here?" Ruby asked. "Because you're here to help me get back up?"

Summer nods. "I can't stand to see my daughter suffer."

"Well, I'm not the same Ruby that I was." Ruby said. "Ever since Mistral, I've been different. I've become angry. And sad. My brain is telling me to go after them in revenge. But, my heart is saying to do the right thing."

"And you're afraid." Summer said. "You're afraid to lose the people, you care about. And Salem knows it. She uses that fear, in her attempts to break you. Tai. Ozpin. And she will continue to do so, until you've become a shadow of your former self."

"Watching Dad die. And seeing my friends suffering. Brings me...so much...pain." Ruby said, struggling to talk, trying to stop her crying.

"And as frightening as it may be, that pain will make you stronger, Ruby." Summer said. "If you allow yourself to feel it, embrace it, it'll make you more powerful than you've ever imagined. And to bear that pain, without breaking, is the greatest gift, we have. And it's born from the most human part of ourselves: Hope."

Ruby sees visions of the happiest moments she had in Beacon. Her friends. Her teachers. And especially Ruby herself, smiling.

"And as long as you keep believing, Ruby." Summer said. "Then you will never lose hope."

Ruby, touched by her mother's words, hugs Summer, who hugs her back.

"I miss you, Mom. I really miss you."

A tear falls from Summer's eye. "And I miss you, my little Rose."

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Ruby opens her eyes. She is back in the hospital room, lying on the cold floor. Drool was pouring from her mouth.

"Gross."

Ruby wipes her mouth, as the door knocks.

"Ruby?" Jaune's voice is heard.

Ruby gets up and walks to the door, unlocks it and opens it. Jaune was looking at her.

"You doing okay?"

Ruby nods. "Yeah. What's do you need?"

"Weiss is awake."

* * *

**ROOF**

Ironwood, Goodwitch, Qrow and Raven are on the roof of the hospital. The walk to the edge, overlooking several blocks within an eye's range.

"They're starting to give up, James." Goodwitch said.

"I know, Glynda." Ironwood said.

"Well, not exactly." Qrow said.

Raven looks at Qrow. "What do you mean?"

"They're motivated. I guess it's from that speech Ruby gave. All it's going to take is for her to motivate them again, and they'll keep on fighting. She's making a difference. Hell, she is the difference. A symbol of hope."

Ironwood nods. "And in these days, hope is what we need. You must be proud of her."

"Heh." Qrow said. "I've always been proud of her. And that was probably the nicest thing, you've ever said to me, Jimmy."

Ironwood sighs. Goodwitch notices something in the difference and moves closer.

"What is it, Glyda?" Ironwood asks.

Goodwitch points to the direction, she's seeing. "There."

Qrow takes out his binoculars and looks through them. He looks surprised.

"What is it, Qrow?" Raven asks.

Qrow puts the binoculars down. "Oh, shit."

* * *

**ROOM**

Ruby enters the room, where Weiss is awake, sitting on a chair. She and Winter look at her. Ruby then goes to Weiss and places her hand on Weiss' face.

"How are you feeling, Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"I'm going to be okay. Just feeling a little weak." Weiss said. She still looks pale, from the poison.

"I've requested an airship to arrive soon, and pick up the injured and take them to safety." Winter said, before looking at Weiss. "And you're going."

"But, I can't." Weiss said. "I can still fight."

"Weiss. The poison ate away your aura. It's going to take a while for it to replenish. And I'm not taking any chances." Winter said.

"But, Winter..." Weiss said.

"She's right." Ruby said.

Weiss looks at Ruby, with a surprised look.

"You should get out of here." Ruby said. "We'll continue to fight."

"You need me, Ruby! I just cant..."Weiss said.

Ruby crouches down, and grabs Weiss' face.

"Please, Weiss." Ruby said. "If something were to happen to you, I won't be able to forgive myself. Just because you're leaving, doesn't mean you've given up. You played your part in this battle. Let the rest of us play ours."

A tear falls from Weiss' face. "Ruby..."

Ruby interrupts Weiss, with a kiss. They would then stare at each other.

"Don't worry about me." Ruby said. "Worry about getting better."

"Promise me, that you'll come back." Weiss said.

Ruby smiles, holding Weiss' hand. "I promise. From the bottom of my heart, I will come back to you."

Weiss nods. She then looks at Winter. "Okay. I'll go."

Winter places her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Thank you, Weiss." She looks at Ruby. "And thank you, Ruby."

Ruby nods and gets up. Still holding Weiss' hands, she releases her grip and exits the room. She walks up to Yang and Blake.

"How's Weiss?" Yang asked.

"She's doing fine. She'll be taking the airship outta here. You okay, Blake?"

"Yeah." Blake said. "My aura protected me from a concussion."

"And I'll be able to continue to fight." Yang said. "I don't care about my leg. As long as I can still punch, I ain't giving up."

Ruby nods. She sees Ironwood approaching her. Goodwitch, Qrow and Raven are with him.

"We have a problem." Ironwood said.

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"It seems that Salem has more recruits than we thought." Qrow said. "Spotted them in the North. They were coming out of the buildings. Even the sewers."

"Oh, gross." Ruby said.

"Oh, yeah. No doubt, that some on them will smell bad." Qrow said.

"How many?" Yang asks.

"Much more than we fought last time. Twice as more." Ironwood answered.

"Oh, no." Blake said. "Half of us are either injured or dead. What are we supposed to do?"

There is silent for a few seconds.

"We keep fighting." Ruby said.

They look at Ruby, surprised.

"Ruby?" Yang said.

"We can't just give up." Ruby said. "Not after everything we've been through."

Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and begins walking towards the door.

"Ruby."

Ruby stops and turns to Sun.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Our numbers are down, and we're barely able to continue on fighting. Why do you want to continue?"

"We can't let them win, Sun." Ruby answered. "If we give up, then everyone that we've lost, will have died for nothing."

Ruby looks around and sees that everyone is looking at her.

"We all came here to ensure that the survival of our world would happen. So that both humans and Faunus would continue to live on. So that their children, and their children's children, would one day live in a world, where dark forces are almost a myth. We've sacrificed so much for each other, no matter what the cost. And that's worth fighting for. I will not allow Salem to win.  _We_  cannot allow her to win."

"Ruby."

Ruby turns and sees Jaune, with Crocea Mors in his hand.

"So, you're saying, that you're going to keep on fighting?"

"I am." Ruby said. "I will keep fighting."

Jaune nods and raises his sword into the air. Neo follows, raising her umbrella. Ren and Nora follow as well. Blake and Yang, too. Even Qrow, Winter and Raven raise their weapons. And just like that, every Huntsmen and soldier raise their weapons into the air. Ruby looks surprised, seeing how despite everything, they will indeed, keep on fighting as well. Ironwood nods at Ruby.

Weiss steps outside the room and sees everyone with their weapons raised in the air.

Ruby would then raise Crescent Rose to the air. Every Huntsmen, Huntresses and soldier stand united, preparing to fight once again.

* * *

**END OF PART 1**

**And that's part 1 of the finale. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really expecting to write so many words. Looks like I might make Part 2 a little longer. I do hope you enjoyed reading this. Part 2 will come out before July is over. It's going to take a while.**


	21. Chapter 20(THE FINALE)

**THIS IS IT! The Finale of my RWBY Volume Fanfiction story. This will be the longest I've ever written. It will be happy and sad. Little message will be left at the bottom of the page, after you've read the story.**

**RWBY Volume 4: Destiny Chapter 20-Endgame Part 2**

* * *

**ROOM**

Yang is testing her robot arm, making sure every part is moving. She moves her hand, makes a fist, and moves her fingers around. Everything looks functional, despite the numerous attacks on it.

"Yang."

Yang looks up and sees Blake, who motions her head, that it's time to go. Yang nods and gets up. The two walk down the hallway. As they walk, they are joined by Ruby, Crescent Rose ready. Jaune, Neo, Ren, and Nora leave their room, joining the three as the continue to walk. The group walk until, they group with Ironwood, Goodwitch, Qrow and Raven, who are looking at a map of Haven City.

"You're here." Ironwood said. "Good. Let's begin."

Ironwood points to High Terrace on the map.

"For some reason, Salem has her recruits walk towards High Terrace, instead of here."

"We expect, that she wants us to be there." Qrow said. "No doubt, that we wants to witness our end."

"But, we aren't going to let that happen." Raven said. "We're going to win. We have to."

"Sir!"

Ironwood turns and sees Winter approaching.

"We have a problem." She said.

"What is it?" Ironwood asked.

"The transport ship that was on its way to transport the injured, was just destroyed."

"What?" Ironwood said, surprised.

"Damn." Qrow said. "The Dragon. We're going to need to kill it, before we are able to get another ship here."

Winter thinks. "Maybe we don't need to request another ship."

Qrow looks confused. "What do you mean?"

Winter points at an area on the map.

"This is where Beta ship crashed. Based on the damage Mister Arc reported, it still looks able to fly."

"But there's a problem." Jaune said. "When we checked the ship, we notice that the engine was taken out. No doubt, they took it, to prevent us from using it to escape. We would have to find it, in order to power the ship."

"Wait!" Ruby said. "What about Alpha ship? "

Winter points at another part of the map. "Alpha ship is about 12 blocks away from Beta. Why?"

"Aren't the ships powered by the same Dust engines?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, they are." Ironwood answered. "And I think, I know what you're thinking."

"What are you thinking, Ruby?" Blake said.

"Well, we know that it's too damaged to fly. But...If we can get the engine from Alpha Ship and bring it to Beta, then perhaps we could power the ship, and fly away."

"Hmm..." Ironwood said, thinking. "It could work."

"But we have a big problems." Qrow said. "The Dragon. If it sees the ship trying to fly away, no doubt, it'll go after it."

"You leave that to me." Ruby said. "I can distract it away, from the ship."

"Are you sure, Ruby?" Yang said.

Ruby looks at Yang. "I'm sure."

"Well, you ain't doing it alone." Jaune said. "I'm going with you."

Neo steps in too. "Me, too."

Ruby nods. "Okay. Until we power the ship, we need to worry about High Terrace. If we can launch a full assault, it'll provide a slight distraction from whoever will be making the engine transfer. Question is: Who will be handling the engine problem."

"We will."

Ruby turns and sees Sun and Neptune.

"We can get that engine to Beta." Sun said. "Neptune here, knows a thing or two about Atlas technology. He can even fly one."

"Just the basic stuff. But, I'm an okay pilot. And I can get the engine running within a few minutes after installing it to the ship." Neptune said.

"Okay." Ruby said. "When the ship is powered up, contact us. Jaune, Neo and I will distract the Dragon, while you head for the hospital and transport the injured out of here."

"We can do that." Sun said.

"Head out there, now." Yang said. "The faster you get it done, the better."

"Right." Neptune said. "Ready, bud?"

"If you call me 'bud' once more time, I'm going to punch you in the face." Sun said.

"Sorry." Neptune said.

Both Sun and Neptune leave the hospital.

"I'll keep an eye out on them." Raven said. "You may never know."

"Just be careful, mom." Yang said.

Raven smiles. "I'm always careful, Yang."

Raven runs to a window, transforms into a bird, and flies away.

"Get ready. We leave in 10 Minutes." Ironwood says.

Everyone scatters. Ruby walks towards a room and enters it. She sees Weiss, looking at the ground. She knocks on the wall, and Weiss looks at her.

"Feeling better?" Ruby asked.

"About there." Weiss said. "You about to head out?"

"In a few minutes." Ruby answers.

Ruby goes and sits down next to Weiss. She then holds her hand, grasping it.

"You think, you could still fight?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looks at Ruby. She then nods. "I can."

"Alright." Ruby said. "Because I need you to defend this place, until the airship gets here. Neon, Oobleck, and Port will stay here and help you."

Weiss nods. "Okay. I can do that."

The two remain silent for a few seconds.

"Ruby." Weiss, said breaking the silence. "I know you promised, that you'll come back to me. And I believe you. But...do you think you can make another promise?"

Ruby nods. "Of course. What is it?"

"You mean a lot to me, Ruby. A whole lot. And so is Winter. She's the entire reason, why I was able to escape my home in Atlas. And I thank her for that. Which is why, I want you to promise me. Promise that you'll bring my sister back, too. Do what you can, to keep her alive."

Ruby stares at Weiss for a few seconds, before she nods. She lifts Weiss' hand and plants a kiss.

"I promise."

Weiss rests her head on Ruby's and they both smile at each other.

* * *

**STREET**

Sun and Neptune are running down a street. Sun is looking through his Scroll.

"Just a couple more blocks, and we'll reach the ship." He said.

A screech is heard. Sun and Neptune look up to see a Nevermore above them.

"Oh, crap." Neptune said.

The two take out their weapons, preparing for a fight. The Nevermore dives towards them. Neptune fires his weapon at the Grimm, managing a few hits, before it lands in front of them. Sun uses his staff and manages to land a few strikes, before being thrown back by its wing. Neptune helps Sun up, and they see that the Nevermore flies towards them. That's when suddenly, the tall, muscular man, runs past Sun and Neptune, swinging his Mace at the Grimm, forcing it to the ground. Sun turns around and sees May Zedong on a fire escape, firing her sniper rifle. Brawnz Ni and Nolan Porfirio arrive, striking it with their weapons.

"Looks like, you guys need some help." Brawnz said.

"We had it under control." Sun said.

"Sure you did." Cardin said, before landing another strike.

The Nevermore screeches loudly, before receiving another strike from Cardin's mace. This time, it kills the Nevermore, and is disintegrates.

"So, what are you guys doing out here?" Neptune asked.

"Well. We've always like to fight." Cardin said. "We just thought, we take out a few Grimm, first."

"What about you guys?" Brawnz asked.

"Come with us." Sun said. "We'll explain on the way."

Sun and Neptune run, while Cardin and the other look at each other, before following them.

* * *

**HIGH TERRACE**

On the street near High Terrace, Yang, Blake, Winter, Ren, Nora and the rest of the Huntsmen and soldiers stand in one place, staring at the group of criminals, recruited by Salem. Winter walks to the front of the group. The bad guys stare at the them back, their weapons ready. Two vehicles park in front of the bad guys.

"This is it, you guys." Winter said. "No turning back."

"We know, Winter." Yang said. "And if all fails, we fought like heroes."

Winter nods at Yang. Winter then starts to walk towards the bad guys. Yang follows. Then Blake. Then Ren. Then everyone else. The Huntsmen and Soldiers walk.

At the entrance of High Terrace, Mercury and Emerald watch. Cinder exits the building to watch as well.

"It looks like they're making their last stand." Cinder said, smiling. "Let's make their death slow and painful."

"Oh, I can promise that." Mercury said, smiling.

Emerald looks away from the two. Cinder notices.

"Stay focused, Emerald." Cinder said. "It's almost over."

 _"And when it's over, I'll be dead."_ Emerald thought.

* * *

**ROOF**

On a nearby roof, Neo aims a weapon at the two vehicles. She fires, and two devices attach to the vehicles. She then puts the weapon down and takes out a device with a button on it. Neo then looks at Jaune and Ruby, who are overlooking the whole situation as well.

* * *

**HIGH TERRACE**

The Huntsmen and Soldiers continue to walk towards High Terrace.

All Cinder can do, is just smile. "Open fire."

Mercury raises his hand, alerting the vehicles to bring out turrets and aiming at them. But, the good guys just keep on walking.

Suddenly, the devices beep and the vehicles explode. Cinder turns around, looking a little surprised. The Huntsmen and Soldier cheer, and they begin to charge at the criminals.

* * *

**STREET**

Sun's group hears the explosions, even though the sound is slightly heard.

* * *

**ROOF**

Neo turns to Jaune and Ruby and nods. Ruby then takes out Crescent Rose and aims her weapon at the criminals, providing covering fire. Jaune and Neo take out their weapons, just in case anyone tries to strike them on the roof. Ruby witnesses the two groups colliding with each other.

* * *

**HIGH TERRACE**

Both groups begin to fight each other, either by their weapons, or simply by their own fists.

"Keep them occupied." Cinder said. "I'll return soon."

As Cinder walks back inside the building, Mercury and Emerald walk down the stairs and into the fight. Mercury points his finger, and Emerald seperate. Mercury then fights his way into the crowd. Yang does the same thing, dodging attacks, and bringing some enemies down. The two would continue until they are only a few feet from each other.

"So, you came back for another rematch, huh?" Mercury said, smiling.

"Yes, I did." Yang said. She isn't smiling. "But this time, I'm going to kill you."

Mercury's smiles fade into anger. He then starts the brawl, launching a punch. Yang blocks it and tries to punch him. Their third match begins.

Salem, who is on the roof of High Terrace, watches the entire brawl happening. He sees Ruby in the distance, firing Crescent Rose at the crowd. But, she doesn't do anything.

* * *

**ALPHA SHIP**

Sun, Neptune and the others reach Alpha Ship. Sun looks at Cardin.

"You guys stay out here. Neptune and I will retrieve the engine."

Sun and Neptune go inside the ship. Sun sees the Captain's body. He looks away, and continues to go. They walk down some hallways, and go do to the engine room.

"Okay." Neptune said. "First, we need to check if the engine is fully working."

Neptune go to a terminal and begins to type on it. He looks through the data, while Sun looks at the engine, looking surprised.

"Oh, right." Neptune said. "Looks like the engine is mostly working. But, it'll be enough to flies us outta here."

"That's good." Sun said. "But we got a problem."

"What problem?"

"It's too big." Sun answered.

Sun and Neptune look at the engine. It's at least twice the size as them combined.

"Oh, crap." Sun said. "How are we supposed to be get this outside?"

Neptune looks at a wall and thinks. He then transforms his Trident into gun form and begins firing a laser. It starts cutting through the wall.

"Huh." Sun said. "Good idea."

Neptune moves the laser around, until a large opening appears. The piece of wall falls to the ground, revealing the outside. Cardin and Brawnz appear, their eyes wide.

"Don't just stand there." Neptune said. "Help us move this."

Cardin and Brawnz walk to Sun and Neptune, as they prepare to move the engine.

* * *

**HIGH TERRACE**

Mercury delivers several punches to Yang, forcing her to back away. He then give her a kick. Yang falls to the ground, but she backs into some stairs, and stands up. Behind her, Ironwood, Qrow and Winter are busy fighting their own opponents. Yang throws a punch, but Mercury blocks it, and hits her in the gut. Yang then proceed to block several of Mercury's punches, before grabbing his fist. As they both struggle, Yang's eyes start to go red, and she forces Mercury back and towards the entrance to High Terrace. She then proceeds to uppercut Mercury, and giving him some punches. Mercury headbutts Yang, making her back away. As she dodges more attacks, Yang takes out a knife and makes a swipe at Mercury's face. When he turns back, a long cut is across his face, but missing his eyes. And instead of red blood, the color of black flow out of the wound. Yang lands another punch at Mercury, who pushes her away, clutching his wound. Angry, he tries to attack Yang, who dodges. He then grabs her and throws her to a pillar. He then angrily punches her repeatedly. Yang moves out of the way, Mercury still punching the pillar, creating a hole. He then tries to attack Yang again, but Yang gains the upper hand, dodging the attacks, while landing a few more punches. She uppercuts him again, before punches him again, launching him through the doors and into the building. Mercury lies on the ground, groaning in pain as Yang walk towards him, taking out a knife. Mercury tries to get up, but Yang kicks him back down. Yang then crouches down, her eyes returning back to lilac.

"You know, Mercury Black." She said. "When I first met you, I found you attractive. But now, look at you. You're very scary. Just thought, I'd say something, before I end you."

And all Mercury can do, is smile. Yang looks confused, until she notices something. She then turns and swipes her knife, barely missing Cinder's neck. Cinder takes out one of her swords and smiles. Yang then begins to attack Cinder, who easily dodges her attacks and manages to land a few kicks to her. Yang then throws her knife at Cinder, who dodges it. This makes a good distraction, as Yang is able to grab Cinder by her throat. She then lifts Cinder and slams her to the ground twice, before she throws her to a wall. Angry, Cinder blast fire at Yang, who dodges the fire and tries to charge at her. Mercury tackles Yang, and forces her to the ground, pinning her. Cinder walks towards Yang, smiling. Yang's robot arm is stretched out, trying to herself. Cinder aims the tip of her blade at Yang's face.

"I ain't going to kill you, Yang Xiao Long." She said.

Yang looks confused.

"But that arm is becoming a nuisance to me."

Cinder then raises the sword and in one swipe, Yang's robot arm is seperated from her.

Yang stares at the arm in shock, remembering the moment when Adam Taurus took her real arm away back in Beacon. Mercury gets up and forces Yang to her knees. Yang remains frozen in shock. Cinder takes out a knife. The blade has a dark glow. She then throws it to Mercury to catch it.

"Sorry, Blondie." Mercury said. "I always found you attractive as well."

Mercury then raises his knife and strikes. But, suddenly Yang dodges the knife. Using her other arm, she elbows Mercury in the gut, making him drop the knife. Yang catches the blade and proceeds to stab him. Mercury gasps as he looks at the knife in his chest, while Yang just stares at the ground. Cinder looks surprised, at what had happened. Mercury backs away, as Yang stands up. Her eyes red again, Yang then delivers a kick, plunging the knife further into Mercury's heart. Mercury tries to gasp for air, but he ends up falling to the ground. Yang then turns around. And her eyes go from red to an even darker shade of red, and her hair glows brighter. Cinder then sees that her aura is glowing where her robot arm was, the aura forming into the shape of an arm. Yang looks at her glowing arm, with a surprised look.

"Huh." She said. "Such a surprise."

Angry, Cinder then attacks Yang, who grabs her sword, surprising her. Yang smiles, and punches Cinder with her aura arm, sending Cinder back through a wall and back outside. Yang then turns back to Mercury's body, before she gets her right gauntlet from her robot arm, puts it away and walks outside.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Weiss is walking around, waiting for the airship. She sees Velvet trying to get up, despite her wounds. Weiss goes to her, forcing her down.

"Velvet. You can't get up. You'll open up your wounds."

"But, I can't just stand here much longer." Velvet said.

"Technically, you're lying on a table." Weiss said.

"I know." Velvet said. "It's just...me lying here, while Coco is out there, by herself. It just makes me feel...hopeless. That I can't do anything."

"I understand, Velvet." Weiss said. "I wanted to go back out there, and fight with them. But, if I did, I would've been hurt again. They're just trying to protect us, Velvet. We've already played our part. Let them finish theirs."

Velvet looks at Weiss and sighs. "Okay."

Weiss then places her hand on Velvet's shoulder and nods at her.

* * *

**ROOF**

Ruby is still firing Crescent Rose at the crowd. Jaune and Neo defend her, as several bad guys enter the roof. That's when Ruby sees Cinder crashing through a wall. She looks through her scope and sees Yang exiting the building.

"Whoa!" She said, seeing Yang's aura arm.

* * *

**HIGH TERRACE**

Yang walks towards Cinder, who is getting up. Yang punches Cinder with her aura arm, sending her flying towards a car. Cinder growls, her eyes glowing. She sends a blast of fire at Yang. The fire hits Yang, who keeps on walking, the fire not hurting her. Yang turns and sees Emerald charging at her, only to be tackled by Blake. The two fight, as Yang brawls with Cinder. Emerald tries to slice at Blake with her sickles, but Blake dodges them and uses Gambol Shroud to wrap her ribbon around Emerald's legs. Blake pulls, and Emerald falls to the ground. Blake jumps and tries to strike Emerald, who rolls away, and kicks Blake.

* * *

**BETA SHIP**

Sun, Neptune, Cardin, and Brawnz are carrying the large engine towards the Beta ship, while Nolan and May guard them.

"My god!" Neptune said. "This is heavy."

"Come on!" Cardin yells. "Put your back into it!"

"No need." Sun said. "We're here."

The group sees that they've arrived at Beta ship.

"Neptune." Sun said.

Neptune does the same thing, cutting an opening with his gun's laser. The four the lift the engine inside and into the engine room. They stop and look at the empty space, where this ship's engine was. They set the engine down.

"Alright." Neptune said. "Let's set it down and I'll do my work."

"We should probably close up this hole first." Brawnz said, pointing at the opening."

"Good point." Sun said.

Brawnz and Cardin lift the ship piece and places it in front of the opening. Neptune then presses a button on his gun, and the laser starts to weld the opening shut. When he's done, Neptune the goes to the engine, and starts to lift up some tubes.

"You guys go out there and help out Nolan and May. Sun, I'll need your help."

Cardin and Brawnz run out of the engine room. Neptune connects a tube that's connected to a terminal and into the engine. The terminal turns on. Sun goes to it.

"It's on." Sun said.

"Good." Neptune said. "That was the easy part. Now, here comes the hard part."

Outside, Nolan and May see Cardin and Brawnz exit the ship.

"They've already started installing the engine. We need to give them a few minutes." Brawnz said.

A roar is heard. The group turns and sees a group of Ursas approaching them. Cardin takes out his mace.

"Let's make sure, they have enough time." He said.

The four then start attacking the Ursa. Even though the Ursa outmatch the four young fighters, they all fall within a minute.

A screech is heard. The four sees that another Nevermore is flying towards them.

"Oh, come on!" Brawnz yells.

As the Nevermore approaches them, a caw is heard. The group then sees Raven taking out her sword and slicing the Nevermore in half and landing next to them. They look surprised.

Inside the engine room, Neptune continues to attach wires and tubes to the engine.

"Ninety-Eight percent, Neptune." Sun said. "Almost there."

"Alright." Neptune said, looking at a tube. "The moment of truth. Hopefully, we don't blow up."

"Please don't say that." Sun said, feeling a little unnerved.

Neptune closes his eyes, lets out a little whimper, and attaches the tube to the engine.

They wait a few seconds, before a beeping is heard. Sun looks at the terminal and smiles.

"It's working!" He yells. "Way to go!"

Neptune sighs in relief and stands up. The two high-five each other.

"Let's get this baby flying."

* * *

**HIGH TERRACE**

Yang dodges several of Cinder's attacks and tries to get Cinder with her left gauntlet. Cinder moves Yang's arm, and elbows Yang at her face. Cinder then flies away. Yang tries to give chase, but she then sees Emerald holding Blake, with Gambol Shroud at Blake's neck.

"Get away from her!" Yang yells. She tries to walk, but Emerald presses the blade into Blake's neck, and she stops.

"Not one step, further." Emerald said. "Or I cut her neck open."

"Okay." Yang said, raising her hand.

"Don't listen to her, Yang!" Blake yells.

Emerald again presses the blade, making Blake wince.

"I would suggest, you calm yourself down, right now." Emerald said. "And maybe, I'll let her go."

Yang seemed hesitant. But she notices, that Blake is pointing somewhere, without Emerald seeing it. Yang pretends to turns around, and sees where Blake is pointing. She sees Ruby, aiming Crescent Rose. Yang then turns back to Emerald. She then calms herself down, her eyes changing back to lilac and her hair dims down. Her aura arm dispersal, leaving her with her stump.

"Okay." She said. 'I did what you asked for. Now, please. Let her go."

Emerald seems silent for a few seconds, before she takes out her weapon and fires weapon at Yang, blasting her backwards. That's when Blake disappears, surprising Emerald.

"What?"

Emerald turns around and sees Blake behind her. Suddenly is hit several times by Ruby's bullets, causing her to drop Gambol Shroud. Blake grabs her blade, and strikes at Emerald. She then puts her to the ground and punching her several times, before she knocks her out. Blake then gets up and runs to Yang, helping her up.

"You could've done that earlier?" Yang asked.

Blake sighs, annoyed. "I hate you"

Yang smiles. "I hate you, too."

The two then look around, and they see that the massive brawl that occurred is over. The remaining criminals then begin to scatter. Cheers begin to happen for the victory.

"Well." Yang said. She smiles. "We won."

"For now." Blake said. "But there's still Cinder and Salem."

Ren and Nora approach them.

"You guys okay?" Ren asked.

"Yeah." Yang said. "You?"

"I feel great!" Nora said. "We kicked SO MUCH BUTT!"

"Nora." Ren said. "Please calm down."

A boom is suddenly is heard. They look up and they all see Salem hovering over them.

"Congratulations to you all." Salem said. "It seems that you've won this battle. But now, you all will have to face your greatest challenge." Salem's eyes glow. "Me."

Salem then drops to the ground. The nearby Huntsmen back away, and look scared by her appearance. Salem smiles. A Huntress tries to attack her, only to impaled by a sword. Cinder takes her sword out and looks at Salem, who nods. Salem then looks at a direction and points to it.

* * *

**ROOF**

Ruby looks through her scope and sees Salem pointing at her. Cinder looks at the same direction. Ruby looks surprised. She then turns to Jaune and Neo.

"Get outta here!"

Cinder then appears, hovering over them.

"Oh, little Rose." Cinder said. "You didn't even join the fight. How cowardly of you."

Cinder then looks at Neo. "And you."

Neo looks scared. Jaune gets in front of her, aiming his sword at Cinder.

"Ah. Young love." Cinder said. "Sweet. But also fragile."

Ruby starts to get mad. "Jaune. Neo. Go."

"Are you sure, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Positive." Ruby said. "Get back to the hospital." Hey eyes start to glow. "I have some unfinished business."

Jaune and Neo run inside, while Ruby hovers into the air. Both Maidens stare at each other, before Cinder charges at Ruby, and they fly around, crashing into another building.

* * *

**HIGH TERRACE**

Coco is firing her Gatling gun at Salem, who is blocking the bullets, making them fall to the ground. Salem then walks to her. Coco slowly backs away. Qrow attempts to strike Salem, but she punches him away. Blake grabs Coco and puts her behind a wall. They and Yang hide, while Salem kills a few Huntsmen and Huntresses who try to attack her. Ironwood fires his gun at Salem, while Goodwitch uses her wand. Salem smiles and stomps the ground, causing the two to fly back into a wall. Ironwood gets up and puts his gun away.

"FALL BACK!" He yells.

The remaining Huntsmen and Soldier start falling back. Ren and Nora see Coco, Yang and Blake and rush to them. Nora defends them with Magnhild, firing several grenades at Salem. They start to leave, when Salem decides to grab one of the grenades. She smiles and thows it back. The grenade hits Nora and explodes, sending her backwards, crashing into a car.

"Nora!" Ren yells.

He runs to Nora, who is passed out from the attack and lifts her. Coco carries Magnhild, and they all run back. As she watches them fall run, Salem looks up and sees Ruby and Cinder flying by.

* * *

**STREET**

Ruby and Cinder crash onto a street. They both get up. Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and tries to deliver some attacks, but Cinder dodges those attacks, and kicks Ruby, who then positions her weapon and fires, sending Cinder backwards. Cinder then blasts fire. Ruby summons a wall of ice, taking the attack. She the launches into the air tries to strike Cinder with her blade. Cinder moves out of the way and blasts Ruby towards a wall. As Ruby gets up, Cinder flies towards her. They both crash through a wall and into a conference room. They get up and get into fighting stances.

"You just don't give up." Cinder said. "Do you?"

Panting, she raises her fists. "I can do this forever."

"Fair enough." Cinder said. "Now, do me a favor, and die like your father."

Cinder charges at Ruby and tries to punch her. But Ruby grabs her fist. Cinder tries to let go, but finds that she can't. Ruby looks at her, and then twists Cinder's arm, making her yell in pain. Cinder falls to her knees, and she tries to strike Ruby with her other arm. But Ruby grab her other arm, and punches her. Ruby then grabs Cinder's head. And doing the same thing as before in Beacon, Ruby's eyes glow brighter. Cinder screams in pain, her eyes glowing brighter. Cinder tries to hit Ruby, who doesn't react. The screaming lasts for seconds, before Ruby releases Cinder, making her fall. Cinder looks up and sees Ruby. She tries to raise her arm to blast fire. But, for some reason, no fire expelled from her hand. Confused, she tries again. Cinder tries her other hand. Again, no fire. She is starting to panic.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Cinder yells.

Ruby stares at Cinder. "A Maiden's powers come with a variety of perks. Including increasing your current abilities, flight, and being able to access surpressed or forgotten memories. But there's one that Ozpin told me, that no other current Maiden knows. Think of it as a...fail-safe."

Cinder starts to look confused. Ruby crouches in front of Cinder.

"You see. When a Maiden decides to use her abilities for personal gain, or in your case, for evil, it is up to another Maiden to prevent the former from ever using those powers again. So, I just simply took them away."

Cinder looks shocked. Ruby stands up.

"You no longer have your Maiden powers."

Then something happens, that makes Cinder look scared. Flames expel from Ruby's hand. Cinder looks up. Ruby's eyes glow. One eye has an icy glow, while the other has a fiery one.

"But, I do now." Ruby said.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Beta ship lands near the entrance of the hospital. Weiss, Oobleck, Port and Neon are waiting near the entrance.

"Let's get everyone aboard." Weiss said.

The ship's bay doors open. Sun, Cardin, Brawnz and Nolan exit the ship. They see Weiss and Neon rolling a stretcher. Velvet lies on it. Sun and Brawnz take the stretcher and rolls it inside the ship. Weiss turns and sees a few Ursa charging at them.

"Ursas." Weiss said.

Weiss and Neon run after the Grimm and begin attacking them, while Oobleck and Port help the injured into the ship. Weiss, despite her aura being half recovered, attacks the Grimm, with Neon freezing them. When Weiss turns, she takes an attack by an Ursa, flying towards a fall. Weiss falls to the ground. She struggles to get up, using Myrtenaster as support. She then notices blood dripping from her face. She touches her face and winces a pain. A long scar runs across her right cheek and down towards her neck. Weiss sees an Ursa about to attack her. But the Ursa is blown by a sound wave. Weiss hears a familiar musical sound while the Ursa flies away. She turns and sees Neon, holding Flynt Coal's trumpet. Neon nods and returns to fight the Ursas. Weiss then notices Ren, Yang, Blake, Coco, Winter and everyone else running back. Weiss gets up and walks to them. Ren carries Nora into the ship.

"What happened to Nora?" Weiss asked.

"She's just knocked out." Winter said. "Salem has entered the fight."

Weiss looks surprised. She sees Ironwood approaching.

"Are all the injured aboard?" He asked.

"Almost, General." Port said, carrying an unconscious Huntsmen.

"Good." Ironwood said. "Let's get aboard, and go."

"But Ruby, Jaune and Neo are still out there." Yang said. "We need to wait for them."

"They're not back, yet?" Qrow said. "Damn. I'll go look for them."

Qrow tries to run, but an injury to his leg, makes his fall. Goodwitch helps him up.

"You're not going anywhere, Qrow." Goodwitch said. "You need to get that leg patched up."

"But, Ruby..." Qrow said.

"Miss Rose can take care of herself, Qrow." Goodwitch said. "We will board the ship, and wait for Mister Arc and Miss Neopolitan to come back."

"But, what about the Dragon?" Blake asked.

"I assume, that Miss Rose will provide a distraction." Ironwood answers. "Her Maiden powers should be enough to fight it."

Ironwood notices that Yang robot arm is gone. He looks at Blake.

"Get Miss Xiao Long into the ship. I'll see what I can do about getting a new arm."

Blake then helps Yang into the ship. A loud scream is heard from a distance.

"What was that?" Winter asked.

"I don't know." Weiss said. "But hopefully, that's not Ruby."

* * *

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Cinder crawls backwards from Ruby, who has Crescent Rose out and ready. Ruby walks towards her. Cinder shows fear, something that Ruby has never seen from her, ever.

"You're afraid." Ruby said. "Good."

Cinder hits a wall, and cannot move anymore.

"When you were a Maiden, you were a very powerful person, that everyone was afraid of. But now, without them, you're nothing but a defenseless woman, Cinder. Cowering in fear." Ruby said.

Cinder shakes in fear.

"I've been waiting for this day, since the night you killed my father." Ruby said, her anger rising.

Ruby gets Crescent Rose ready. Cinder raises her arms, in an attempt to defend herself, and closes her eyes. Ruby lifts her weapons, and yells as she strikes. She would stare at Cinder for a few seconds. Cinder opens her eyes, and realizes that the blade from Crescent Rose never hit anywhere on her body. She turns at sees the blade lodged to the wall. Cinder looks surprised, as Ruby retracts Crescent Rose and puts it away. The glow in Ruby's eyes dim out.

"Why?" Cinder asked.

"Because, Cinder." Ruby said. "I may have killed, before. But, I'm not monster, like you. I'm a Huntress."

Ruby then turns and begins to walk away. As she reaches for the entrance, something drops next to her. Ruby looks at the ground, and sees that both Cinder's swords are on the ground. Ruby looks at Cinder, who is standing up and looking at her.

"You can't kill Salem that easily." Cinder said. "Her Aura is very powerful." Cinder points to her swords. "Only weapons forged by her own energy can weaken it. You'll be able to stop her, then."

Ruby picks up the swords and looks at them. She the looks back at Cinder.

"Why are you telling me, this?" Ruby asks.

"...Because I've always hated her." Cinder answers. "I had planned to kill her. But, I'll never get the chance."

Cinder walks to Ruby, who is becoming alert. Cinder then raises her fists and nothing else. Ruby then realizes what this means. She puts the swords away, and takes out a pair or Atlas military handcuffs. She then handcuffs Cinder and leads her out of the building.

* * *

**STREET**

Emerald is wandering around the street, killing any Grimm that gets in her way. She then walks into an alleyway to rest. With a scared look on her face, hides behind a dumpster. Rustling noises are heard, and Emerald aims her weapons at the noise. That's when a man walks out of the shadows. Emerald looks shocked at the sight of the man.

"Well." The man said. "Hello, gorgeous." He lets out an evil chuckle.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Weiss, Winter, Ironwood, and Goodwitch wait outside the airship.

"Where are they?" Weiss said. "It's been too long."

"Don't worry, Weiss." Winter said. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Weiss turns and sees Jaune carrying Neo on his back. Weiss runs to them, but Jaune runs past her. Weiss notices that Neo has a bleeding wound on her back. Jaune runs into the airship and enter an empty room, laying Neo onto a bed. Neo grasps her wound, wincing in pain

Jaune runs out of the room.

"Hey!" Jaune yells. "Can I get some help here?"

Winter, who had entered the airship, hears Jaune and walks to the room. She sees Neo, lying on the ground and goes to her.

"What happened?" Winter asked.

"Had a run-in with a group of Ursas." Jaune answered. "She pushed me out of the way, and took one of their claws."

Winter moves Neo's hand and looks at the wound.

"I can tend to this, Mr. Arc. Can you give me a few minutes. I'll have her patched up, before you know it."

Jaune nods. She crouches down to Neo and places his hand on Neo's face. Neo grasps it and smiles. Jaune smiles back.

"I'll be back."

Jaune then leaves the room. He then walks back outside the ship, where Weiss approaches him.

"She going to be alright?" She asks.

"Hope so." Jaune said.

Jaune looks at the blood on his hands. Weiss places a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"What the hell?"

Weiss and Jaune sees Ironwood with a surprised look on his face. They then turn and look surprised to see Ruby leading Cinder towards them. When they reach the ship, they walk to them.

"I...am surprised, Miss Rose." Ironwood said. "How were you able to capture Cinder Fall?"

"I have my ways." Ruby said.

She then sees Jaune in front of Cinder, with an angry look on his face. Cinder just stares at the ground.

"Every day, I've dreamed of wanting to hurt you very badly." Jaune said. "I wanted to kill you, for murdering Pyrrha. But, I think you spending the rest of your life in an Atlesian jail cell, will be better."

Cinder then looks up and stares at Jaune.

"What makes you think, she's dead?"

Jaune looks surprised. The others look that way as well. Jaune starts to get angry. He then throws a punch to Cinder, knocking her out.

"She's lying." Jaune said. He looks at Ruby. "You know, she's lying, Ruby."

"I know, Jaune." Ruby said, as she lifts Cinder up. Ironwood approaches her. Ruby gives Cinder to him.

"Take this as well."

Ruby gives Jaune one of Cinder's swords.

"Only weapons forged by Salem, can weaken her. This will damage her aura." Ruby said.

"Why are you giving us this?" Jaune asks.

"Just in case. Besides. I have another sword with me." Ruby answered.

A loud roar is heard. They turn to see the Dragon flying over them.

"Get inside and get outta here!" Ruby yells. "I'll take care of that thing!"

Ruby's eyes glow and she flies away.

"Was one of her eyes, like fire?" Jaune said.

"I think so." Weiss said. "Come on. We gotta go."

Weiss, Jaune, Ironwood, and Goodwitch enter the airship. Ironwood takes Cinder to a cell and puts her inside. He locks the door and looks at a soldier.

"Guard this cell, with your life."

"Yes, sir." The soldier said, saluting.

Weiss runs through a hallway and runs upstairs into the cockpit of the ship. She is surprised to see Neptune on the pilot's seat.

"You're flying this ship?"

Neptune smiles. "I'm an okay pilot."

Weiss then proceeds to sit on the co-pilot's seat. "Then, you will need my help."

Neptune looks surprised. "You know how to fly one of these?"

"What do you think, I was doing while I was in Atlas? Reading?" Weiss asked. She presses a few buttons. "Closing bay doors. And when I say so, press that red button."

"And what does it do?" Neptune asks.

"The ship goes fast." Weiss answered.

Ruby stares at the Dragon, who is on a roof, staring back. Ruby then sees that the airship is starting to lift into the air and fly away. The Dragon tries to fly, but Ruby gets in front of it. The Dragon starts to back away. Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and charges at it. The Dragon turns and hit Ruby with its tail, sending her crashing into the side of a building. The Dragon then flies towards the ship. Ruby flies towards the Dragon, grabs its tail and swings it around, making it hit a building. The Dragon roars and tries to charge at Ruby, who grabs it's horned nose and punches it, making the Dragon fall to the ground. Using Crescent Rose, Ruby spins in th air, and dives towards the Grimm, lodging its blade into the Dragon's Neck. As it roars, Ruby presses the trigger on her weapon. Her sniper rifle fires multiple times, and the recoils, causes the blade to moves, slowly cutting the Dragon's head off. Ruby watches at the Dragon slowly disintegrate. Ruby puts Crescent Rose down, and falls to her knees, exhausted from the battle.

She would then hear something behind her. Ruby tries to throw a punch, only for it to be blocked by Salem, who smiles. Salem grabs Ruby by the throat and flies her towards a roof. She then slams Ruby to the ground. As she groans and gets up, Ruby looks at Salem.

"It's no use, little Rose." Salem said. "Even with both the Winter and Fall Maiden powers, you still can't take me on. You mother was the same way, when I fought her."

"Oh, I know about that." Ruby said. "My mother may have killed herself, but you failed to get her power. Now, it belongs to me."

That's when everything around Ruby starts to slow down. Salem is slowly approaching her. The Griffons in the sky are slowly flying. Ruby walks to Salem, and stares at her. She had used her Maiden power to slow time. Ruby then punches Salem, sending her slowly flying in the air. Ruby runs around, repeatedly punching her. But Salem's eyes glow, and the world around Ruby goes back to normal speed. Ruby looks surprised by what had just happened. Salem then grabs Ruby. A dark portal appears. Salem drags Ruby into it and they dissapear.

* * *

**AIRSHIP**

Weiss and Neptune are in the cockpit, making sure the ship is steered.

"How much further to Beacon?" Neptune asked.

"Five minutes." Weiss said. "Might be a little less. I'll be back."

Weiss then gets up and leaves the cockpit. She walks downstairs and down a hallway. She then walks into a room, where Yang is being examined by Ironwood. He is taking out the robot parts that were left on her stump. Blake sits across from them.

"We'll be in Beacon within a few minutes, General."

"Good." Ironwood said. "As soon as we land, we take the injured to the Medical Wing."

"Have you heard anything from Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Not yet." Weiss answered.

She sees Yang bearing a worried look.

"I'm sure, she's okay, Yang." Weiss said. "You should stop worrying."

"I know, Weiss." Yang said. "But, she's my sister. I have to be worried."

Weiss' Scroll goes off. She takes it out, and answers it.

"Are we there, Neptune?"

"Yep." Neptune answered. "About to start descending."

* * *

**BEACON**

The airship lands at the courtyard of Beacon Academy. The bay door opens. The Huntsmen and soldiers begin to transport the injured. Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Winter exit the ship. They see Ironwood escorting Cinder away. Yang takes out her Scroll.

"I should call Ruby." Yang said. "See if she's okay."

Suddenly, a dark portal appears over Beacon tower. They see Salem and Ruby fall out of the portal and into Ozpin's office.

That's when Yang gets an answer on her Scroll. But she doesn't hear Ruby's voice. Only grunting and yelling.

"Ruby?" Yang said. "Ruby, can you hear me?"

A blast of fire is seen coming out if the tower, and an explosion occurs.

"RUBY!" Yang screams.

Salem suddenly falls from the fire and lands on the ground. She looks up and smiles. Salem then flies away from Beacon. The group turn and see where she's heading.

"She's going to Vale!" Blake said. "She's going to attack the city."

"We need to stop her." Weiss said.

"What about Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Leave that to me."

Yang turns and sees Qrow, limping.

"I'll head to the tower. Make sure, she's okay. You guys head for Vale. Do what you can."

Yang nods. Qrow then run to Beacon Tower. As Yang, Blake and Weiss head back to the ship, Jaune exits it.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Salem's heading to Vale." Yang answered. "We're going to try to stop her."

"Well, then. You're going to need this." Jaune hands Yang Cinder's sword. "Ruby said, that weapons forged from Salem can weaken her aura."

Yang nods and takes the sword. Jaune nods, before leaving. Weiss turns to see Winter walking.

"Winter. Where are you going?"

"I'll be finding my own way to Vale." Winter answers. "Just get to the city as fast as possible."

Weiss nods. The three enter the airship. Winter turns and sees a fighter ship and walks to it.

Weiss goes into the cockpit, while Blake and Yang goes inside the same room, they were in, earlier.

"Alright, Blake." Yang said. "I hoped you followed the directions."

Yang opens a box, revealing a silver robot arm.

"I really hope so." Blake said. She turns to Yang. "Are you sure, you want me to do this?"

Yang smiles. "I trust you."

Yang lifts the robot arm. Blake nods.

* * *

**VALE**

People are walking down the streets of Vale, when one of them screams at points at the sky. Everyone look around and sees Salem hovering in the sky. They start to scatter as she lands on the ground. Salem then starts to grow tall, until she is very tall. That's when she raises her hands. Cars begin to lift in the air. Salem then motion her arms and throws the cars at buildings and people, exploding on impact.

Salem is then hit, as two small explosions hit her. But she is affected. Salem turns around and see a fighter ship heading for her. Winter piloting it.

"Come on, you bitch!" Winter yells.

A machine gun fires at the streets of Vale and pushing Salem backwards, but dot damaging her.

"Damn!" Winter said, as she passes Salem. Winter then turns the ship around and moves to attack again.

* * *

**OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ruby lies in the destroyed office, not moving. A long, bleeding cut bears on her face. Behind her Ozpin's desk in on fire, as well as several areas of the room.

The elevator doors open mostly, and Qrow has to force them open. He looks surprised to see Ruby on the ground. He runs and crouches next to her. Qrow presses his fingers on Ruby's neck. He feels a pulse and sighs in relief.

"Alright, kiddo. I'm going to get you outta here."

When he is about to lift Ruby, she suddenly gasps and sits up.

"Oh, god! So many high heels!"

"Uh, what?" Qrow asked, confused.

Ruby looks at Qrow, then looks at the destroyed office.

"What happened?"

"Salem. The two of you appeared over Beacon Tower and landed here. Then there was an explosion." Qrow answered.

Ruby feels the blood dripping down her face. He touches her wound and winces. She then clenches her fist and gets mad.

"Where is she?"

"Vale." Qrow answered. "Yang and the rest of your team are on their way."

Ruby looks surprised. "But, they don't know how to stop her. But I do."

Ruby suddenly flies out of the tower and away.

Qrow sighs. "I need a drink."

* * *

**VALE**

Winter's fighter ship continues to fire at Salem, with no luck on inflicting damage. Salem raises her hand, and a blast of dark energy impact the ship, causing the engine to explode.

"Dammit!" Winter yells.

The ship then dives at the street below, and it slides down the street and hits a nearby building. Winter tries to free herself, when Salem arrives near the ship. Winter looks up and is surprised.

"Ah, shit." Winter said to herself.

Salem raises her and Winter shields herself. As Salem fires the dark energy, someone lands in front of Winter's ship and is blocking the attack. When Salem stops, she sees Yang, lowering her new, silver robot arm, which is glowing the same color as the dark energy. The arm is also equipped with Yang's right gauntlet. And her eyes are also glowing red. Winter lowers her arms and sees Yang. Looking at her glowing arm, Yang then proceeds to punch the ground, and a wave of dark energy blasts Salem backwards. When Yang lifts her arm, a boom is heard. Yang sees Ruby flying through the sky and kicks Salem with both her feet. Salem flies into a building and it explodes. Ruby sees Yang and flies to her.

"Ruby." Yang said, hugging her sister. "Glad you're okay."

"Same for you." Ruby said.

Blake arrives with Gambol Shroud.

"Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"She's landing the airship nearby." Blake answered. "She'll be with us shortly."

Ruby then looks at Yang's new arm.

"New arm?"

"Yep." Yang answered.

An explosion occurs. Yang, Blake, and Ruby get their weapons ready.

"You can't easily stop her." Ruby said. "Her aura is too powerful."

"We know." Yang said, taking out Cinder's sword. "Jaune gave me this. Said, it can be used to weaken it.

"Precisely." Ruby said. "We weaken her aura, we can stop her, once and for all."

"I ain't going to argue about that." Yang said. "I'm in the mood for some payback."

The three prepare themselves as Salem emerges from the building. With Cinder's sword ready, Yang launches herself with Ember Celica. Ruby flies towards Salem. Yang slashes Cinder's sword, but Salem dodges this and sees Ruby hovering over her. Yang then uses Ember Celica to launch Salem in the air. Ruby dives at Salem, slamming her into the ground. Blake arrives and leaps into the air and tries to stab Salem with Gambol Shroud. But Salem rolls away, before that happens. Salem gets up and punches Ruby away. Yang then slashes the sword where Salem's legs would be under her cloak. Salem then falls to one knee. Shen then lifts a car and throws it at Yang. Blake then uses Gambol Shroud to slice the car in half. Salem sees Ruby and dodges her, grabbing her foot as well. She then throws Ruby to the ground. Salem then kicks Ruby, sending her crashing through a couple buildings and into a small park.

Winter, finally freeing herself, jumps off the ship, and takes out her sword. She sees Salem kicking Blake and punching Ruby, before sending a blast of dark energy at Yang, which makes her slide down the street and hitting a car. Yang then charges back.

"Winter."

Winter turns and sees Weiss approaching, with Myrtenaster ready. Weiss sees the damaged ship.

"Don't ask." Winter said. "How's your aura?"

"Completely restored." Weiss answered.

"Good." Winter said. "You go help your friends."

Winter summons a Glyph, and a white beowolf appears. It turns to Winter.

"Go get her." Winter said.

The beowolf charges at Winter.

"Just be careful, Winter." Weiss said.

"Trust me, Weiss. I'm always careful."

Weiss nods and runs to join the fight.

Yang fires Ember Celica at Salem. This distracts her, as Ruby strikes her with Cinder's other sword, and she falls to the ground. Salem then sees the beowolf strike her across the face, and Weiss hittin her with her weapon. Salem then punches the ground, and the shock wave, sends Weiss, Yang and Blake to the ground and the beowolf disappears. She then blasts Ruby with Drak energy through a lines of buildings and onto a car. Ruby struggles to get up. Salem then turn and sees Winter and leaps into the air. Winter summons a Glyph and launches into the air, missing Salem's attack. Salem sends a blast of dark energy. Winter uses her sword to hang on the side of the building. Using another Glyph, she manages to avoid another blast, but crashes into a fire escape. Winter gets up and picks up a device. She activates it, and smoke plumes out of it. Winter throws it to the ground and leaps into the smoke. Salem looks around for Winter, when Blake strikes her, but Salem grabs her and throws her to the ground. Weiss sends blast of ice at Salem, but she kicks her away. Salem sees Ruby carrying Yang. Ruby throws Yang, who grabs Salem by her cloak and attacks with Cinder's sword, sending Salem backwards. Salem grabs Yang and slams her to the ground and punching her into the air. Cinder's sword is flung into the air and onto the street. Ruby grabs Yang and lands her on the ground. Ruby then flies towards Salem, who tries to grab her. Ruby dodges her grab and manages to stab Salem with Cinder's other sword. Ruby then sees that the dark aura surrounding Salem has dissipated, and kicks the sword further into Salem, making her yell in pain. Ruby then blasts fire at Salem, while Blake, Yang and Weiss look surprised.

"Is she blasting fire?" Blake said.

"But...that's Cinder's power." Yang said.

Weiss then turns and sees Winter struggling to get up.

"Winter!"

Weiss runs to Winter, who is clutching a wound of her shoulder, and crouches next to her.

Salem punches Ruby towards a building and tries to take the sword out.

"Keep that sword in her." Yang said.

Yang fires Ember Celica at Salem, distracting her. Weiss then gets up and sees Yang fighting Salem. She looks at Winter, then back to them and clenches her fist. Using Myrtenaster, she summons a large Glyph. Winter looks surprised, as Weiss Schnee makes her biggest summon.

Yang sees what's happening, and she launches herself backwards. Salem turns and meets a glowing fist to her face. Salem walks backwards and sees the glowing, white knight that Weiss has summon. It takes out its giant sword and takes a swing. Salem dodges the attack and attacks the knight, but it deflects her attack, and grabs her. The knight drags Salem forwards down the street and slams her to a wall.

Winter notices that Weiss is struggling with her summoning.

"Weiss..."

"I'm good, Winter." Weiss said.

But Salem smiles. She raises her hand, extending her claws and impales the knight. Weiss gasps, and falls to the ground. The knight disappears. Weiss' aura depletes as she tries to get up.

Winter gets up and tries to help her sister up, despite her injury. But, Weiss is too drained to stand, and she falls on one knee. Winter then looks at Cinder's sword.

Yang tries to attack, but Salem kicks her away, sending her sliding down the street. Yang gets up, just as Salem tries to attack her. But Blake blocks Salem's fist. But the force pushes them backwards. Ruby grabs Salem and she hangs on as Salem flies backwards to a wall, trying to get Ruby off of her.

Weiss looks at her Winter, who is giving her sad look.

"Forgive me, Weiss."

Weiss looks at confused, then looks at Cinder's sword, before realizing what Winter's going to do.

"No. No, Winter. You can't."

"It's the only way, Weiss.

"No, Winter. Please don't."

Winter gives off a sad smile. Weiss has a tear falling from her eye.

"I love you, little sis."

Winter then gets up, grabs Cinder's sword and runs. Weiss tries to desperately get up, but is still too weak to do so.

As Salem tries to take the other sword out of her, Blake's ribbon ties around her, locking her arms tight. Blake struggles to hold Salem. Yang then raises her robot arm, and a small missle launcher opens and fires. The missile explodes on Salem's face, making her scream. Ruby, having been punched away, tries to get up, and sees Winter sprinting. When Winter gets near Salem, she launches herself with a Glyph and manages to stab Salem, right where a heart would be. Salem screams in pain. She also tears Blake's ribbon apart and blasts her, Yang, and Ruby away. Salem then grabs Winter, who struggles to free herself. Salem then extends her claws on her other hand. One of the claws stab Winter in the abdomen. Winter screams in pain. And seeing that she needs to push the blade farther, Winter grabs one of Salem's claws and moves forward, allowing the other claw to dig further into her abdomen. Struggling in pain, she would then let one final yell, before digging the sword deeper into Salem, and allowing the second claw to stab her through her heart. A wave of dark energy surges out of Salem, as she screams in pain, and she falls to her knees, throwing Winter to the top of a delivery truck.

Ruby, having saw what has happened, is expressing shock. Her eyes then give a fiery glow and speeds towards Salem. Bringing out Crescent Rose, she would then, with one swipe, strike Salem and lands on the ground. Salem shows a shocked expression. Right before her head falls off her body. As soon as the head hits the ground, it and the body disintegrate. Ruby turns around and watches it happen. Then, with a sad expression, she walks to the delivery truck, where Winter lies on top of it. Her expression is blank, and a tear falling off her eye. Yang climbs to the top and looks shocked and sad upon crouching next to her body. Blake notices that the civilians who were hiding inside then buildings are starting to come outside and they see the aftermath. Ruby and Blake stops at the side of the truck. Weiss walks though the crowd and sees Ruby, who turns around with a sad look on her face. Weiss then looks up and her expression changes to shock and sadness.

"No." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

Yang does her best to carry Winter's body. She then lowers her to Blake and Ruby, who helps carry Winter to Weiss. They lower her down, and Weiss sits on the ground, carrying Winter. Trying not to cry, but failing, Weiss closes Winter's eyes and mouth. Ruby turns around, and sees the crowd looking at them, with sad looks on their faces. Ruby then watches as Weiss kisses her sister's forehead, before starting to cry. Yang climbs down the truck and rejoins them. She then sadly wraps her arm around Blake. They all watch Weiss holding and crying for her dead sister, knowing of the sacrifice that Winter just made.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY-TOWN**

In a small town, a young man exits a cafe, and sitting down. He takes out his Scroll and reads a news article that reads:  _A WORLD UNITED- The Greatest Threat to Remnant, Known as Salem, slain in Vale!_

The man then scrolls to another article that reads:  _Winter Schnee, of Atlas, killed in Vale Attack!_ The young man appears to have a surprised look on his face.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER-ATLAS-SCHNEE MANSION**

People, wearing black clothing, are gathered for Winter's wake. Among them are Jaune, Neo, Ren, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Neon, Qrow, Raven, Goodwitch and Ironwood. Outside, Ruby, wearing a black dress, is hesitating to enter the building, but Yang puts her hand on her shoulder and nods. She is wearing a black suit top and a black skirt. They then open the door and enter the mansion. They are greeted by their friends, hugging some of them. Ruby then sees William Schnee, staring at Winter, who is lying in a coffin, wearing her uniform. William sheds a tear, before laying a white rose. Ruby then sees Jaune holding a sad Neo, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**ROOM**

Weiss lays on top of a bed, sadly staring at the white ceiling above her. That's when a knock is heard, and Weiss sits up. Velvet opens the door and enters the room, holding an envelope.

"Um...Winter wanted me to give you this, back in Haven."

Velvet holds the envelope to Weiss.

"But, I wasn't able to give it to you."

Weiss takes the envelope. Velvet places her hand on Weiss' shoulder. Weiss nods. Velvet sadly smiles, before she leaves and closes the door. Weiss opens the envelope and takes out a picture. The picture shows a younger Winter, smiling and holding Weiss, who was just a toddler. Weiss sadly smiles, tears flowing down.

* * *

**STREET**

The crowd walk out of Schnee mansion. Winter's coffin is in a hearse, slowly driving down the street, with the crowd following it. Weiss is holding Ruby's hand, as they walk. William is walking close to the two.

While the continue to walk, the streets are empty. The sidewalks are filled with numerous civilians from across the four Kingdoms, who are there to pay their respects. Neo seems a little nervous, being seen by them, as they know what she did in the past. But, Jaune assure her, and she continues on. The walk would continue on, until they reach a cemetery. William, Weiss, Ironwood, Qrow, Yang, and Blake take the coffin out of the hearse and takes it to a platform. A group of Atlas soldiers then walk to the platform. They then grab the flag that was draped on the coffin, and move it, showing the Schnee family crest on the coffin. And together, they fold the flag. Ironwood then takes the folded flag, turns around and gives the flag to Weiss, who sadly stares at it.

After Winter's coffin is placed inside the hole dug up for it, William and Weiss stare at it.

"Why would she go her way, to sacrifice herself?" William asked.

"I've been asking myself, the same question." Weiss sadly answered.

William's Scroll goes off. He takes it out and reads a message. William sighs.

"I gotta go. Emergency board meeting in an hour. I...I will see you at home."

William begins to walk, when Weiss speaks.

"Enjoy your position as the Head of the Dust Company, father."

William turns and looks at an angry Weiss.

"Because, it's not going to last long."

William seems threatened by her words, before he walks away. Weiss the continues to stare at the coffin, before walking towards a pile of dirt. She then grabs a small pile with her hand.

A short distance away, Ruby, Yang, and Blake sadly look at Weiss.

"I hate funerals." Yang said. "They just remind us, that our lives can be easily taken."

"Me, too." Blake said. "But, Winter did die, a hero."

"But this is the best they can honor her." Yang said. "Only as a soldier."

"...I failed her." Ruby said.

Yang and Blake look at Ruby.

"I made a promise to Weiss, that I would keep Winter alive. But, I didn't. And now, she's dead."

"But, Weiss can't blame you, for what Winter did." Yang said.

"I know." Ruby said. "But, it should've been me."

Yang looks surprised.

"I had the chance to kill Salem. But I froze. And now, I am stuck with this guilt in me. The longer I'm with Weiss, the more the guilt will eat me alive. I can't be with her anymore."

"Don't say that, Ruby." Yang said.

Ruby looks at Yang.

"Weiss is going to need you, more than ever. If you end it with her, it's only going to break her heart even more. You shouldn't let your guilt get in the way, Ruby."

Ruby stares at Yang before she looks back at Weiss, who holds her handful dirt over the hole. Weiss hesitates, but she drops the dirt on top of the coffin. Weiss then decides to give a salute for her fallen sister, before walking away.

"I heard that Cinder's trial was also today." Blake said.

"I wonder, what she got." Yang said.

"Most likely, the death sentence." Blake said.

"Don't be so sure, Blake." Ruby said.

Blake looks at Ruby. "And how do you know?"

Ruby is silent.

* * *

**THE DAY BEFORE-JAIL CELL**

Cinder lies on a bed in her jail cell, staring at the ceiling. Her cell doors open. Cinder looks up and looks surprised to see Ruby, who sits down across from her.

"I heard Weiss Schnee is going to bury her sister tomorrow." Cinder said. "She is being given a military funeral. Am I right?"

Ruby remains silent. Only angrily staring at her.

"Given your silence, I'll presume that's a yes."

"Why did you help me?" Ruby asked. "Back in Haven. And I want the  _real_  truth."

"What I told you was the real truth." Cinder said. "I never liked Salem."

"It can't only be that." Ruby said.

"I'm afraid it is." Cinder said.

Ruby gets up. Cinder does as well. They both staring at each other.

"Oh, little Rose." Cinder said, smiling. "Have I made you angry?"

Ruby doesn't answer. Cinder keeps smiling.

"You know. Even with all the power you now have, you couldn't even save Winter Schnee. A shame, that you couldn't."

Ruby grabs Cinder, and slams her to the wall, pinning her.

"If you ever say something like that again..."

"Or what?" Cinder said. "It doesn't matter. Most likely, I'll get the death sentence for all the heinous crimes I committed. Well...the known ones."

"I seriously doubt it." Ruby said. "You see. I now have connections with General Ironwood."

Cinder looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I've arranged for you to get Life sentence, instead. No parole. Solitary Confinement. And no visitors." Ruby said.

Cinder's smile fades. And Ruby smiles.

"Oh, yeah." Ruby said. "So, now you'll be spending the rest of your miserable life...hopeless...and alone."

Ruby then proceeds to punch Cinder, knocking her down. The cell door opens and Ruby leaves. When the door close, Ruby can hear Cinder yelling at her.

"You don't seem to understand!" Cinder yells. "Salem was not the only one!"

Ruby stops.

"There's someone else!" Cinder said. "And she will be coming soon!"

Ruby turns and looks at Cinder, whose face is seen through a small window.

"Then, I'll stop her as well." Ruby said, before walking away.

* * *

**PRESENT-SCHNEE MANSION-ROOM**

Weiss and Ruby are sitting on her bed. Weiss hold Ruby's hand and resting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Ruby said. "I failed you."

Weiss looks at Ruby.

"I promised to bring Winter back. And I couldn't that."

"Winter made the choice to sacrifice herself. I hate her for that. I always will. But, I can't hate you, for something you had no control of."

Ruby looks at Weiss.

"Stay with me." Ruby said.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

Ruby grasps both of Weiss' hands.

"Come with me to Patch. You can stay at my house. With me."

Weiss looks surprised at the offer Ruby said.

"Ruby...I...I can't."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"I want to, Ruby. I would love to come with you to Patch." Weiss said. "But there's a commitment that I must take care of, first."

"Commitment?" Ruby asked. "What commitment?"

"Ruby. I'm going to take over my father's company."

Ruby looks surprised. "What?"

"Winter once asked me, what I would do, if I were take over the company." Weiss said. "I told her, that I would do whatever I can to restore its reputation. And after Winter died, I gave it much thought. And I have learned everything about the company. And with a little help from Ironwood, I could give my father an early retirement. This is what I'm going to do, Ruby. And I'm begging you, not to convince me to back away."

Ruby stares in surprise. But she would nod. "Okay, Weiss. I won't stop you.

Weiss puts her hand on Ruby's face and leans forward. The kiss would last a few seconds, before they separate.

* * *

**NIGHT-REC ROOM**

The Rec Room at Beacon is once again full of people, music playing. Ruby sits around, looking. She sees Sun and Neptune laughing with Neon. The remaining Team BRNZ are speaking with Cardin. Ironwood is conversing with Goodwitch. Qrow and Raven are doing the same thing. On the dance floor, Jaune is dancing with Neo. Ren is dancing, surprisingly good, with Nora. Even Velvet is dancing with Coco, their heads locked together, smiling at each other.

Ruby smiles and sees Yang and Blake walking downstairs. Their hair seem a little messy.

"Um...what were you two doing upstairs?"Ruby said.

Blake looks away, blushing in her cheeks. Ruby then realizes what that meant.

"Oh." Ruby said. "Right."

Yang taps Blake's shoulder and offers her hand. Blake smiles and accepts. Yang then leads Blake to the dance floor. Ruby then hears someone sitting next to her. She smiles to see Weiss, having previously said, that she wouldn't make it.

"Glad you came." Ruby said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Weiss said, smiling.

The two would then feel and arm wrapping around them. Qrow is the one who did this.

"Hey, you two." Qrow said.

Qrow lets get, and picks up a bottle, pours it into a cup, and drinks it.

"Somehow, I knew you would return to drinking." Ruby said.

Qrow burps. "Yep. I guess, it's more like my lifestyle." He finishes his cup before setting it down. "I also think you should hear this as well. Raven and I will be staying with you and Yang."

Ruby looked surprised. "Really?"

"That's correct."

Ruby turns and sees Raven.

"We talked to Yang, earlier." Raven said. "She said, it would be okay, as long as you're okay with it as well."

"What do you think, kiddo?" Qrow said.

"Of course, I'm okay with it." Ruby said, smiling.

"Great. We'll be going with you guys, tomorrow." Qrow said. "All of our current business is done. So, we'll be pretty much free for a while."

Qrow and Raven leave. Raven then helps a drunken Qrow up, when he falls.

"And to think, I came close to staying with you." Weiss said. "I could only imagine living with that guy."

"He's pretty funny, once you get to know him more." Ruby said. Her smile then fades. "I really wish you would come."

"I know, Ruby." Weiss said.

The music on the dance floor, changes to a more calm, classical music. Ruby gets up, bows to Weiss, and offers his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Weiss smiles and accepts. The two walk to the dance floor. The wrap their arms together and start slowly dancing. Ruby sees Velvet. She then decided to give a thumbs up. Velvet nods and continues to dance with Coco. Ruby leans her head on Weiss' head.

"I love you, Weiss Schnee." She said.

Weiss looks surprised. This is the first time, Ruby's said that to her. She then smiles.

"And I love you, Ruby Rose."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING-LANDING PAD**

Ruby and Yang watch as Cardin, Brawnz, Nolan and May enter an airship. Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Neo are with them

"So, what about you guys?" Yang asked.

"Well..." Ren said.

"Ren and I found this lovely apartment, that we found in Vale. We're going to be staying there for the time being. Just the two of us. Together." Nora said.

"Pretty much, what I was going to say." Ren said. "Ironwood helped us out."

"As for me. I talked to Neo, last night." Jaune said. "And she'll be staying with me at my house."

Neo nods.

"And what about your seven sisters?" Ruby asked.

"Please don't remind me." Neo said. She is nervous to meet them.

"I'm sure it'll turn out fine." Jaune said. "They're really nice, once you get to meet them."

Neo smiles. "I'll take your word for it."

"...Well. We'll see you guys later, then." Ruby said.

Yang and Ruby hug all four of them, and they enter the same airship. Ruby and Yang sees Blake and Weiss approaching them.

"Last night was pretty fun, you guys." Weiss said. "I'm really glad, I came by."

"You are most welcome, Ice Queen." Yang said.

Weiss groans in annoyance. Ruby giggles.

"Hey." The team turns around to see Qrow.

"It's time to go." Qrow said.

The team look at each other. Yang and Blake enter the airship, while Ruby and Weiss look at each other.

"Are you sure, you don't want to come with us?" Ruby asked. "Last chance."

Weiss sighs. "Ruby..."

"I know. I know. I promised not to beg."

Weiss moves forward and holds Ruby's head. She would then quick a kiss to Ruby, and they would stare at each other.

"When I'll have time, I'll come visit you. Okay?" Weiss said.

Ruby smiles and nods. "Okay."

The hold hands, before Ruby backs away and she walks to the airship. Ruby notices Velvet giving Coco a kiss on her lips as well, before she leaves. Velvet joins Ruby and they walk to the inside of the ship. Ruby turns around and smiles at Weiss as the bay doors close. The airship rises in the air and flies away.

Weiss' smile fades. She then takes out a red rose and looks at it. Her smile would then come back.

* * *

**PATCH**

Ruby, Yang, Blake, Qrow, Raven, and Velvet exit the airship, and it flies away.

"Well." Velvet said. "I'll be on my way home. I'll see you guys later."

Velvet begins walking, waving to the group. But, when Ruby turns to look at her house, she seems hesitant to walk towards it.

"Ruby?" Yang said, showing a concerned look. "You okay?"

"...Yeah." Ruby answers. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Ruby slowly walks toward the house. But when she turns towards the ground, where Taiyang died on, she suddenly freezes.

"Oh, shit." Qrow said. He walks to Ruby and grabs her. "It's alright, kiddo. I'll help you get inside."

Qrow then helps Ruby walk inside the house. Yang looks concerned. She looks at Raven, who sighs.

"And the healing process begins." Raven says.

* * *

**EVENING**

Ruby, Yang, Blake, Qrow, and Raven are sitting on a table, eating their dinner that Qrow cooked himself. Yang notices that Ruby looks sad, but is at least eating. Yang also notices that Ruby's hand is shaking. Yang looks at Blake, who noticed as well. Ruby clutches her hand, trying to stop it from shaking. Ruby then continues to eat her food.

* * *

**NIGHT-ROOM**

Ruby is sitting on her bed. Across her, is Yang sleeping on her bed. Ruby gets up from her bed, grabs Crescent Rose, and leaves the room. Yang, who just woke up as Ruby leaves the room, looks confused.

* * *

**FOREST**

Ruby, with Crescent Rose ready, is walking around the forest. The area is very quiet, with the exception of a few birds flying around. That's when Ruby hears a cracking noise. Ruby then gets in a fighting stance. That's when an Ursa charges at her. Ruby swings Crescent Rose, and decapitates it. Ruby then sees a group of Ursas approaching. Ruby then gets ready and launches herself towards them. One-by-one, each Ursa fall by Ruby's weapons, until there is one left. Ruby stands a couple feet from it, ready to attack it. Ruby then hears something behind her. She then turns around and prepares to strike, only for the blade to be stopped by a silver robot hand.

Ruby is shocked, when she sees Yang in front of her, her arm grabbing the blade. Yang shows a surprised look. Ruby, realizing what she almost did, then drops Crescent Rose to the ground and falls to her knees. Yang tries to help Ruby, but sees the Ursa charging, and attacks it. She kills the Grimm with Ember Celica, and it disintegrates. Yang then hears crying and turns to Ruby, who is lying on the ground, cover her face with her arms, sobbing. Yang walks to Ruby, crouches next to her, and helps Ruby up, hugging her, while she cries.

"It's okay, Ruby." Yang said. "I'm here, sis."

Yang then sees Qrow, just a few feet away, showing a sympathetic look, at what had happened.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yang and Qrow are sitting on a bench in the backyard, watching Ruby sit on the swing-set that they've had. Ruby is sadly staring at the ground.

"She's been like this, since last night." Yang said.

"I think, she's been like this, long before that. Ever since your dad died." Qrow said.

Yang looks at Qrow.

"Ruby's been through a lot, Yang." Qrow said. "And the trauma she's received. It's going to take quite some time, before she will be able to recover from it. But, until then...we need to keep an eye on her."

"How come?" Yang asked.

"What Ruby did last night. That was an attempt to take her mind off of things. She probably thought, doing what she does best, killing Grimm, would distract her. But, after what she almost did to you, it's only going to fuel her depression. I'm afraid, that she'll do whatever it takes, to stop the pain."

Yang looks shocked.

"But, as long as we help her, Yang. Help her get back on her feet. Then perhaps one day, we'll see our happy, little Ruby again."

Yang turns back to Ruby, who is getting off the swing set and is slowly walking around the yard.

"Yeah." Yang said. "We have to help her, Qrow. I hate seeing her like this."

* * *

**CEMETERY**

Ruby sits on the grass, staring at Ozpin's grave. Yang and Qrow are a few feet away, watching her. Ruby continues staring at the grave, looking like she is in a trance.

_"All the thing's, you have told me, Miss Rose. They make me sad."_

* * *

**DREAM-LIKE STATE**

Ruby is sitting on a chair. She is speaking to Ozpin, who sits across from her. Everything that surrounds them, is nothing but white.

"Can't you understand, Ozpin?" Ruby said. "Weiss means a lot to me. My family means a lot to me"

"I understand, Miss Rose." Ozpin said. "But I had told you before, that with the responsibilities of being a Maiden, there are also sacrifices you must make. And that includes your love for young Miss Schnee. As well as your family."

"I just can't tell Weiss, that I want to end it." Ruby said. "I love her, very much. And I love my family."

"Miss Rose. All the things, we have talked before. Honor. Responsibility. Justice. Your duty as a Maiden, heavily rely on those three. And while it's also important to follow your dream to be a Huntress...you are also very important to the world of Remnant, now. And to the people as well.

"I never wanted these responsibilities. And now, you're telling me, that I must give up on everything and everyone I care about." Ruby said.

"It is a sad burden, Miss Rose." Ozpin said. "But, there will those who wish to seek your powers for themselves. And to stay with your loved ones, puts them in danger. To truly protect them, you must isolate yourself from them. You have to accept, that you are a Maiden."

Ozpin puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Miss Rose."

Ruby clenches her fist, tears falling from her eyes. She then looks at Ozpin.

"No, Ozpin." She says. "I'm just Ruby Rose. I will not accept these responsibilities."

Ozpin shows a sad look.

"I can't follow my dreams anymore, too. I want a life of my own. A life with Weiss. A life with my family. A life without fighting. A quiet one. I'm not a Huntress. Not anymore."

* * *

**CEMETERY**

Ruby stares at Crescent Rose, with a sad look on her face. Ruby then takes off her red cloak, and lays her weapon on top of it. She gets up and walks out of the cemetery. Yang starts to look worried, as Ruby crosses the street, stopping by a trash can. Although she hesitates, Ruby drops her cloak and weapon into the can. She doesn't care of the people who are looking at her, including Yang and Qrow. Ruby then walks away, leaving her cloak hanging on the edge of the trash can.

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**PATCH**

Yang is cracking an eggshell over a pan. The egg drops to the pan and it slowly cooks with 2 other eggs. Yang smiles and hums, as she uses a spatula to scramble the eggs.

Yang's hair is tied up into a ponytail, but it still is long enough to go past her shoulder. She then feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Yang smiles and turns her head. She sees Blake yawning and resting her head on Yang's shoulder. Blake is sniffing.

"That smell's good." Blake said.

"Should be done in a couple minutes." Yang said.

"I'm taking about your hair." Blake said. "Do I detect bubblegum?"

"Maaaybe" Yang said.

Yang then sets the spatula aside to let the eggs cook. She then turns and lead Blake to the counter. Yang begins to make out with Blake, until they hear a throat clearing. Yang and Blake turn to see Ruby, in her sleepwear and sitting at the dining table, eating. Her hair has grown a little longer, almost to her shoulder.

"The eggs are going to burn." She said.

Yang turns and picks up the pan, and places the scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Thanks Rubes." Yang said.

"No problem." Ruby said, smiling.

Ruby gets up, picks up her plate, puts it in the sink, and walks to the living room.

"You need a haircut, Ruby." Yang said.

Ruby looks at Yang.

"I could say the same to you, Yang."

"Oh, no." Yang said, grabbing her hair. "Nobody's going to cut my hair."

"Then, I don't need a haircut." Ruby said.

Yang sighs. "No, you don't."

Yang looks at Blake, who is smiles.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Every minute." Blake answered.

The front door opens. Qrow and Raven are entering the house.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow." Ruby said.

"Hey, kiddo." Qrow said, rubbing Ruby's hair. "You need to get a haircut."

"Already tried." Yang said. "I failed."

"Oh, crap." Qrow said.

"Let her grow her hair, Qrow." Raven said. "Miss Schnee does enjoy the new look."

Ruby looks confused. "How do you kno...have you been spying on Weiss and me?"

"Maaybe?" Raven said.

Ruby blushes and groans annoyingly.

"You shouldn't do that, Raven." Qrow said.

"I know." Raven said. "But, Ruby's my niece. I just wanted to see, if she is being treated good."

Qrow groans, placing his hand on his face. Ruby then notices that someone with white hair, is approaching the door.

"Ah. I need to change."

Ruby quickly runs runs upstairs and into her room. A knock is heard. Yang walks to the front door and opens it.

"Hey, Weiss."

Weiss stands outside, wearing a white suited shirt, a blue tie, and a white skirt. And her hair is over her shoulder.

"Hey, Yang." Weiss said, smiling.

"You're here, early." Yang said.

Weiss enters the house.

"I know, I'm early. But, I found out that I'll be very busy after three o'clock. Conference meeting in Vale, and all that. Might as well, spend my time right now."

"Sounds exhausting, having to come from Atlas to here, just to see my niece, Schnee." Qrow said.

"Yes, it is." Weiss said. "Ever since I took over the Dust Company. It's been chaos, the last couple months." Weiss then notices something. "Where's Ruby?"

"She's upstairs. Getting changed." Blake answers. "We're heading to Velvet's. Everyone's going to be there."

"Well, that's good. I've got time." Weiss said.

"Or..." Yang said, deviously smile. "We can mess with her, a little."

Weiss looks suspicious. "What are you getting at?"

"Just follow me." Yang said.

Yang grabs Weiss' arm and they walk upstairs. They see that Ruby's bedroom door is open, but there's the sound of running water from the bathroom.

"Ooh. Even better." Yang said.

A bark is heard. Yang and Weiss see Zwei outside Yang's room.

"Zwei!" Yang whispers. "Go back inside."

Zweis goes back inside Yang's room. Yang then closes her door. She then puts Weiss inside Ruby's room and has her behind the opened door. Yang then goes to the bathroom entrance and waits. When Ruby finally gets out, she has a toothbrush in her hand.

"She still here?"

"Yep." Yang said. "But, you forgot something."

Yang points to Ruby's hair. It is slightly messed up. Ruby then goes inside her room to look for her hairbrush. That's when Yang closes the door, causing Weiss to squeal. Ruby turns and sees Weiss. Ruby then quickly tries her best to straighten her hair.

"Sometimes, I don't understand your sister, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Well, it's Yang. Always being mischievous." Ruby said, smiling.

Weiss smiles and walks to Ruby, and holds her hands.

"I missed you, Weiss." Ruby said.

"It's only been two days, Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby then leans and gives Weiss a kiss.

"But, it felt like a long time to me." Ruby said.

Weiss just smiles. She then rests her head on Ruby's and they just stare at each other.

* * *

**VELVET'S HOME**

Velvet and Daisy are inside their home, holding plates of food, that people brought. Velvet looks outside and sees Jaune and Neo holding each other, smiling. Ren is giving Nora a piggyback ride on his back, with Nora planting a kiss on Ren's head. Sun is talking to Neon, and looks like he's flirting with her. Neon runs her finger across Sun's cheek, smiles and rides away. Neptune is laughing with Coco, along with Brawnz, Nolan and May.

Velvet then notices Team RWBY, Qrow and Raven approaching near her house and smiles.

Ruby, now sporting a red hoodie, instead of her cloak, seem a little nervous, but continues to walk. Velvet walks out of her house, and walks to the group. And the first person she hugs in Ruby.

"It's good to see you, Ruby." She said.

"Me too, Velvet." Ruby said, hugging back. "It's been a while."

Velvet separates from Ruby.

"A while? More like a month, Ruby."

Ruby rubs the back of her head. "Yeah. I was kind of busy."

Ruby was actually still recovering from her depression, and didn't want to go anywhere for a while. Although she did go outside her home, she didn't want to go past the forest.

"Well, at least you came. And you too, Weiss. You look...professional."

"Thank you, Velvet." Weiss said.

"Hey guys!"

They turn to see Jaune, Neo, Ren and Nora approaching them.

"Ruby!" Nora yells, giving Ruby a bear hug

"Nora!" Ruby said, trying to breathe. "I..."

Nora releases Ruby, letting her breathe.

"I missed you too, Nora." Ruby said.

"And we missed you, as well, Ruby." Neo said.

"Where have you been, the past couple months?" Jaune said.

"Just...needed some time for myself." Ruby said.

"Oh." Jaune said, realizing what she meant. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Jaune." Ruby said, smiling. "I'm feeling better, now that I'm with my friends, again."

"We have to thank you, Velvet." Blake said. "Hosting this party, was a great idea."

"Well...It was pretty fun, when we had those parties at Beacon. Just thought, I'd hold one here in Patch." Velvet said.

"Just admit it." Yang said. "You wanted to see Coco, again?"

Velvet blushes. "Well. One of the reasons."

"Alright, then." Yang said. "Let us enjoy ourselves."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ren said.

The group then walks to the party.

* * *

**LATER**

Ruby and Weiss are sitting on a balcony, overlooking the party. Nobody else is there, but them.

"I'm really glad, you came, Weiss." Ruby said. "Being here with our friends. Makes me remember the good times we had before."

Weiss smiles. "Yeah. We had. But...I didn't just come to see you. I want to talk to you about something."

Ruby looks at Weiss. "What do you mean?"

Weiss sighs and looks serious. "Ruby. I know that, you gave up on being a Huntress. And that you also didn't want the responsibilities of your Maiden powers."

Ruby looks surprised. "What? How did you...?"

"Yang told me." Weiss said. "About a month ago, she told me everything that you told her. How you needed to leave us to keep us safe. And that you didn't want to give it up. And that the only way that you wanted a normal life, was to simply give up being a Huntress and a Maiden."

"...Yeah." Ruby said. "Ozpin once said that staying with you, Yang and everyone else would pose a risk to you guys. Maidens often worked alone. No families. No friends. My mother never wanted to give up her family. And I'm not going to do the same thing."

"But, did you ever thought of just continuing being a Huntress and accepting your Maiden title, but also staying with us, instead?

"I did." Ruby answered. "But, there are people out there, who would do anything, to get what I have. Including hurting those I care about. I just didn't want that to happen to you. Or Yang. Or anybody. I decided, that I want to have a normal life, instead. A peaceful one."

"I...I guess, that's fair." Weiss said. "But, what if Remnant is in great danger, again? Will you come back?"

"...I...I don't know." Ruby answered. "I never thought about that."

Weiss moves closer to Ruby, and places her hand on Ruby's face.

"Ruby Rose. No matter what path you choose. Whether you want a normal life, or you want to accept your role as a Maiden, I will always be there for you. No matter what."

"But...the dangers..." Ruby tries to say.

"I don't care about that, Ruby." Weiss said. "I love you. I always have. And no matter what happens, I will always be by your side."

Ruby looks surprised by her girlfriend's words. She would grasps Weiss' hand and smiles.

"And I love you, too. I always will."

Weiss smiles. The two would the hug, embracing every minute they have together.

* * *

**NIGHT**

Ruby is staring outside her window, looking at the full moon that's shining the night sky. Zwei is sleeping next to her feet. Ruby smiles and pets his sleeping head. Ruby's smile then fades. She then gets up, and walks outside her room. Ruby then walks downstairs and goes to the closet nearby. She opens it and takes out a box. Ruby places the box on the living room couch and opens it. Ruby then stares at Crescent Rose and her red cloak.

Qrow had picked these up from the trash can and brought them back home. Ruby was arguing with him, about it, yelling and possibly cursing at him. Ultimately, it was then decided to just simply store them away. Just in case.

Ruby picks up Crescent Rose and wipes some of the dust that the weapon picked up over the last 3 months. Ruby sets her weapon down, and picks up her cloak. She notices a few holes that may have happened, when she fought Salem. Her hands start to shake again. Ruby begins to panic, but after months of healing herself, she is able to calm herself down. Ruby would then stare at her cloak.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ruby is sitting on the living couch, flickering through channels on the TV screen. Yang and Blake both walk downstairs.

"Hey, Rubes." Yang said. "Blake and I are heading to Vale for a while."

"Why are going to Vale?" Ruby asked.

"Well. You know. Traveling around the city, maybe go a little clothes shopping." Yang answered.

"You want to come with us?" Blake asked.

"Hm." Ruby said, thinking. "No thanks. I'm just not ready to go back out there, yet. Besides, I don't want to be your third wheel."

"That's usually for someone, who's single, Ruby." Yang said.

"But, still. I just don't think, I'm ready." Ruby said. "Maybe next time."

"Alright." Yang said. "Suit yourself."

"See ya, Ruby." Blake said.

She and Yang leave the house. Ruby's smile fades into sadness.

"You alright, kiddo?"

Ruby turns and sees Qrow, standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm good, Uncle Qrow. It's just..."

Ruby doesn't continue, which concerns Qrow.

"You know, you can tell me what's wrong, Ruby. I am your uncle, after all." Qrow said.

Ruby looks at Qrow, before speaking.

"Did I make a mistake, Uncle Qrow? Giving up on my dream? On my duty as a Maiden? Was it worth it, to just give it all up?"

Qrow can tell, that this won't probably be easy to answer. Qrow then sighs.

"Ruby. I would say yes, that giving up was a big mistake in your part. But, on the other hand, you didn't want to give up on the ones you cared about. Especially young Schnee. I can tell, that you're truly happy, whenever she is with you. That, Ruby, is what truly makes us human. To love those who love you back."

"Weiss said, that no matter what, either I want a normal life, or I accept my Maiden role, she would stay with me, no matter the risks." Ruby said.

"I ain't surprised about that. If you had accepted being a Maiden, months ago, I'm sure she would've still be with you. And to tell you the truth, we would too."

Ruby looks surprised.

"Me. Raven. Yang. Blake. Weiss. And everyone else you care about. No matter what path you choose, we will all be by your side, despite the dangers that will occur. We all love you, Ruby. We are all your family."

Ruby gets up and walks to Qrow. Ruby would stare at her uncle for seconds, before hugging him.

"Thank you, Uncle Qrow."

Qrow smiles, hugging Ruby back.

"Hey, you two." Qrow and Ruby turn and see Raven.

"What is it, Raven?" Qrow said.

"It would seem, that a small group of thugs have hijacked an Atlesian Paladin from an Atlas train, that was going through Vale. How about we go get it back?" Raven said.

"Are they at least paying us, this time?" Qrow asked.

"Oh, yeah." Raven answered. She notices Ruby staring at something.

Raven turns around and sees on the TV that the Paladin is running through the town of Vale, destroying vehicles.

"Oh, boy." Qrow said.

* * *

**VALE**

Yang and Blake are walking around Vale. Blake has her arm around Yang's robot arm, and resting her shoulder.

"Still wish Ruby would've came." Yang said. "It would've been fun."

"Just give her some more time, Yang." Blake said. "Eventually, she will."

"I suppose, you're right." Yang said.

The two then suddenly stop and look surprised. Weiss is across the street, shaking hands with a local shopkeeper, before he walks away. Weiss sees Yang and Blake and looks surprised, before putting her hand on her face.

Yang and Blake walk across the street and approach her.

"Weiss." Yang said. "What are you doing here in Vale?"

"We thought, you left to head back to Atlas, this morning." Blake said.

Weiss sighs. "Okay. But, don't tell Ruby. I want to surprise her."

Yang looks suspicious. "Weiss?"

"Well..." Weiss said, rubbing the back of her head. "I realized, that as long as the company stayed in Atlas, people would always remember the bad reputation, it had in the past. So, I thought about moving the company here. To Vale."

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Weiss answered. "I did promise change. And the next step is relocation."

"So." Blake said. "You're going to live here in Vale?"

"Yep." Weiss answered. "I always did like this city. Even more than Atlas."

Rumbling sounds are then heard. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are looking around, trying to find the source. They then turn and sees an Atlesian Paladin running past them, and a couple trucks following it.

"Was than an Atlesian Paladin running past us?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it was." Weiss said.

"Well, then." Yang said, smiling. "Who's up for a little action?"

Blake and Weiss look at Yang and smile. The three of them take out their weapons and give chase.

* * *

**PATCH**

Ruby walks to the closet, and opens the box. She would then pick up her cloak and stare at it.

* * *

**VALE**

The Paladin is firing its machine guns at Yang, who uses her Robot arm to deflect the shots. She then launches herself with Ember Celica. Weiss and Blake fight some the thugs that were following the Paladin. Yang grabs the Paladin and begins punching the mech. Weiss freezes the thugs and Blake knocks them down. The Paladin swings it arm, and it knocks the two away. It then grabs Yang and throws her towards Blake and Weiss. The Paladin hatch door opens, and a man with a scar on his face smiles.

"You three think you can take me on, by yourselves?" The Thug Leader asks.

"Not by themselves." Jaune's voice is heard.

The leader turns and sees Jaune, Neo, Nora, and Ren, their weapons ready. They then walk to join their friends.

"Appreciate the help." Yang said, smiling.

"We were in the city, anyways." Neo said, twirling her umbrella.

"It was getting a little boring around here." Nora said. "But, now we get to kick some butt."

"Excellent." Yang said.

The seven then prepare themselves for a fight. The Paladin begins to charge, when its legs are hit by explosions. The group turn and see a blue-haired girl, wearing a red-hooded cloak, fires her bow and arrows at the Paladin. The arrows explode on impact. Weiss turns to her left and sees a black-haired man, also wearing a red cloak, rushing towards the mech, striking it with his sword. Yang sees a pink-haired girl, no younger than Ruby, wearing the same red cloak, firing her pistols at the Paladin.

"What in the world?" Ren said.

The mech knocks the man away, and fires at the girl with the bow and arrows. The girl with the guns just stand her ground.

"Who the hell do you think you're supposed to be, young lady? Ruby Rose?" The thug leader says.

"I am not Ruby Rose." The girl said. "But she has become a difference, to all of us. She may not be fighting, anymore. But that doesn't mean, we should stand by, and let people like you, get away with your crimes."

"Oh, such a lovely speech." The leader said. "But, I love my job. And that's to kill and steal. Or vice versa"

The Paladin then begins to walk towards the girl, who still stands her ground, putting on her hood. That's when Yang sees someone with a red cloak, land between her and the girl. All Yang can do is smile. The leader stops the mech, looking surprised.

"Hey, kid."

The girl turns around, and is surprised to see Ruby, wearing her cloak and has Crescent Rose ready. The girl takes her hood off and smiles.

"You came back." She said.

"Yeah. I did" Ruby said, smiling. "What you're doing, was the bravest thing, I've ever seen."

The girl smiles.

"Thanks for stalling this jerk for me. But now, I'm going to take over. Okay, kid?"

The girl nods.

"Go kick his butt." The girl said.

Ruby smiles. "Will do."

The girl then walks into the cheering crowd that has formed. Ruby walks to her friends, happy that she is here. Yang gives her a hug.

"I'm glad, you're here, Rubes." Yang said.

"Wouldn't miss it, for the world." Ruby said, separating from Yang.

Ruby then sees Weiss, and walks to her. She then holds her hand.

"Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss smiles, tightening the grip.

"All right!" The leader yells. "Can we get this over with?"

Ruby sighs. She then turns to face the leader.

"I would suggest you exit the Paladin, right now, and surrender yourself, immediately!" Ruby yells.

"Never!" The leader yells.

Ruby smiles. "Alright. Be that way."

Ruby then begins to walk towards the mech. Yang follows. Then Weiss. Then Blake. Then the rest of the group. They then begin the run. The mech then charges at them, firing missiles at the group. The group dodges the missiles, with Ruby uses Crescent Rose to launch herself into the air. Then, she then prepares to strike the mech with her blade.

 _"It's good to be back."_ Ruby thought.

* * *

**JAIL CELL**

Cinder is walking around in her cell. She is mumbling to herself, having spent three months in solitary confinement. That's when a dark portal appears. Cinder then looks scared, at the sight of someone exiting the portal, and backs away to a way.

"Don't be afraid, Cinder." A woman's voice is heard. "I am not Salem. I'm not going to hurt you."

Cinder then calms her nerves down and looks at the woman.

"I can provide you all the power you need, to take down Ruby Rose. It's a shame, that she was able to take away your powers. Nevertheless, should you join me, you'll be even more powerful, then you ever have before. But only, if you take my hand."

The woman sticks out her pale white hand, which has purple veins on it. Although Cinder is hesitant, she takes her hand. And the two enter the portal.

* * *

**THRONE ROOM**

Cinder and the woman exit a dark portal, and they enter a throne room.

"Where are we? Cinder asked.

"Back in the Dark Palace." The woman answered. "Just in a room, where you never explored."

"I am quite surprised."

Cinder turns around and looks surprised. The man with orange hair, and dark green eyes approaches her. Long scars across his face, and carrying his cane, Roman Torchwick bows.

"Im amazed that Atlas didn't execute you." Roman said. "After all, you did kill a lot people."

"Roman." Cinder said. "You still live."

"Indeed, gorgeous. And I brought a little friend, as well."

Cinder sees Emerald, walking next to Roman.

"Emerald." Cinder said. "I thought, you would've ran off."

Emerald shrugs.

"Ruby Rose has set Salem's plans back by a lot, Cinder." The woman said. "But, given enough time, we will eventually rise again, to bring Remnant into darkness. And to start, we will begin planning on tearing Rose and her friends apart, one-by-one."

The woman then sits on the throne.

"Now. Will you join us?"

Cinder looks at Roman and Emerald. She then smiles evilly.

"I will join you, Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha Nikos, still sporting her red hair, but now with white skin and purple veins on her skin, and wearing a black circlet, stare back at Cinder, smiling evilly.

"I prefer Envy." Pyrrha said, clasping her hands. "The Grimm Queen."

* * *

**END OF VOLUME 4**

**WOW! Such a twisted ending. But, I may make a Volume 5, in the future. And this was a long chapter, something I promised.**

**First of all, I'd like to thank all my readers and to those, who left positive reviews to my story. These motivated me to keep on writing till the end, and I appreciate you guys all. There were times, when I wanted to give up. But, I never did. And this is what a month and a half has got me. A great story, that I actually finished. So, again, thank you all for motivating me to keep on writing. And I do hope to write a Volume 5 by the end of this year. I'm going to go get a pizza, now.**

**R.I.P. MONTY OUM(1981-2015)**


End file.
